Affairs of the Heart
by NarikoD
Summary: They are two souls committed to other people but when Sakura and Syaoran meet one night they start a passionate affair which takes a tragic turn towards disaster and puts both their lives at risk.
1. Chapter One

AN: I know! I shouldn't start a new story when I'm working on another one! But I just couldn't help it! Now, as I had stated, this is a Romance/Drama. There might be a little action later in the story, but not a lot.

Summary: They are two souls committed to other people, but when Sakura and Syaoran meet one night they start a passionate affair which takes a tragic turn towards disaster and puts both their lives at risk.

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. But the plot along with any characters that are not part of CCS are mine.

Affairs of the Heart

Chapter One

He saw her there, sitting on the stool near the bar. He watched as she sipped her drink, and watched as man after man walked up to her before she shook her head when they ask her to dance. She had caught his eye ever since she entered this club; he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. She had auburn hair that reached her shoulders and she had emerald eyes that showed exactly how bored she was. She looked tiny from where he was sitting, but if he got closer he estimated that she would reach his chin. She seemed to be waiting for someone because she continued to look towards the entrance.

He wondered why she was here alone; where was her boyfriend or husband? Is that why she keeps looking towards the entrance? In fact, does she even have one? He hoped not, and he was shocked at himself.

He was even more shocked when he stood up and began to walk over to her. He couldn't stop his legs, no matter how much he tried to.

"Hello" was his opening line.

The young woman immediately became startled. She seemed to hesitate. "Hello" she finally replied. Her voice was soft and smooth.

"What's your name?" He asked as he sat in the stool next to hers. She looked alarmed when he sat down, and she concentrated on her drink.

"Kinomoto Sakura."

He smiled. "You don't have to be nervous, Ms. Kinomoto." He took hold of one of her hands and kissed it. "I'm a gentlemen who will immediately leave you be if you wish me to. I decided to come here because you were here all alone and I thought you needed company."

She seemed to relax a little, and he took it as a good sign.

"You're right, I do need company." She smiled shyly. "May I know your name?"

He chuckled. "Li Syaoran."

Flirtation wasn't something Sakura did, but she immediately went into the flirting game with this man. It was fun, and she was able to find a lot of things about him, such as him being twenty-five, only one year older than her. He was also the owner of a corporation, and was originally from Hong Kong before deciding to move here to Tomoeda, Japan.

Their conversation was interrupted when her phone rang. Taking out her phone, she looked at the caller ID. Seeing who it was, she hid her guilty expression.

She must not have hid it good because he immediately commented on her expression. "It's okay; you don't have to look guilty about answering your phone. I'll just wait right here until you come back."

She gave him a small smile, just going with the flow instead of telling him the real reason for her expression, and left the stool, finding a secluded spot in a corner.

"Hello" she answered.

**_"Hello, baby."_**

Sakura bit her lip. "You're not coming, are you?"

She heard the sigh. **_"No, sweetie. I'm tied up here at work. Maybe tomorrow night."_**

"Tomorrow is Saturday, honey. You have a business trip, remember? And you'll be gone for at least two weeks."

**_"Oh, right. Well, maybe in two weeks. Is it a date?"_**

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, it's a date."

**_"Good. Are you there alone?"_**

She glanced at Syaoran, who was currently ordering another drink. "No, I'm not. I made a new friend, here."

****

"Man or woman?"

Sakura hesitated. "Woman" she answered.

**_"Good. I'm glad your friend isn't a man, or else I would be thinking that he is hitting on my own wife!"_**

Sakura laughed softly. "No. No man is hitting on me."

He is actually a gentleman, she thought.

**_"Good. See you tonight, okay? Love you."_**

"Okay" she whispered before hanging up. She couldn't believe she had just lied to her own husband. And she couldn't believe that she hasn't mentioned that she has been married for three years. She wasn't one to lead someone on, but Syaoran was . . . well, she didn't have the time to say everything that he was. While she was still in the secluded spot, she admiringly gazed at him. Handsome, that is definitely one word in the long list that describes him. With Amber eyes, and unruly Chestnut hair. His messy hair didn't make him seem messy; it made him seem dangerous, strong . . . masculine. He was wearing a business suit, indicating that he had arrived directly after work. She couldn't tell what type of physique he had underneath his suit but her feminine intuition told her that it was well built. Not too brawny and not too muscle-deprived. She thought that he must have more than just a six-pack.

Clearing her throat she walked back to the stool, having every intention to say good-bye, but then once she approached, she knew she couldn't leave. Not yet, at least.

"Who was it?" He asked naturally.

"My-" She thought about it, knew that this was the perfect time to tell him about her marriage, but instead changed her mind at the very last second. "My friend" she answered softly. Twice she has lied; two very big lies.

Syaoran stared at her beautiful face, smiling all the while. Friend. Just a friend. He had been worried that it was a spouse or a boyfriend, but was glad to know it was just a friend.

But at the same time, he was kicking himself. Why should he worry? He shouldn't even be flirting with her! It was wrong, and he was the biggest hypocrite there ever was if he called himself a gentleman and still flirt with this woman, whom he shouldn't be flirting with at all.

But the attraction was just too strong to resist, pulling him to her like a magnet. If people would have been able to physically see attraction, then they would have been seeing thousands of bolts of electricity running through them at this very second.

"Want to go somewhere with me?" He asked, all of a sudden having a wonderful idea.

"Now?" She glanced at her watch. "It's five after ten!"

He grinned. "I know." Grabbing her hand, he slowly led her out of the club and outside. He glanced at her worried expression. "Don't worry" he assured her. "I don't bite."

She nodded numbly as he led her to his car.

When they were buckled up, he started the engine and began driving down the street.

"It's not far" he spoke.

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Someplace I think you'll like."

The rest of the ride was in complete silence, each not knowing what to say.

Sakura blinked when they approached the park. "The park?"

"Oh, yeah." He winked at her as he got out of the car. He ran around the front and opened her door. "I'm pretty sure you've never been here during the night."

Sakura shook her head. "No, I haven't." And even now, she wasn't so sure if was a good idea to be here alone with a stranger; a male stranger, nonetheless.

Grabbing her hand, they walked away from the car and he led her through the Park's path. He suddenly spun around after a few minutes of walking. "Okay. Now close your eyes."

Sakura blinked at him. She wasn't a trusting soul, especially with a man she had just met a few hours ago, but his smile was trustworthy. Closing her eyes, she felt as him slowly leading her somewhere. She shouldn't have trusted him just because of his smile; many men had trustworthy smiles and they later proved those smiles were nothing but phonies when they rape the girl they had managed to gain the trust from.

But there was something about him, something that she couldn't quite place. When he approached her she had been nervous not because of him but because of the attraction she felt. She had never felt like that before, not even with her husband. It alarmed her to know that she was attracted to him more strongly then with any other man she had been with, especially since it happened _after_ she got married. Talk about bad timing.

After a few more minutes, he went to stand behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Okay, open your eyes" he whispered.

She opened them, and gasped. "Pretty" she whispered seeing the fireflies surround them. She has never seen this many, especially at night. They danced and fluttered, the light being produced by them being the only light during the night.

"I thought you'd like it."

She turned around as he dropped his hands. "No one has ever . . ." she waved her hand around to indicate the fireflies. "Well, let's just say you surprised me."

He raised his hand to caress her cheek. "Well, that was the plan."

They stared into each other eyes as the attraction whizzed through them like electricity. Like magnets, they began to lean forward, closing their eyes, and their lips met. It was gentle and light at first and then he pulled back half an inch. Then he pressed his lips against hers again, and this time parted her lips to deepen it. Her mouth tasted sweet, like honey. She wasn't shy to kiss back, their tongues entangling with each other like a dance.

They pulled back to get some much needed oxygen, both slightly panting.

"That wasn't part of the plan" he said, not wanting her to think he had planned that kiss and that the only reason he brought her out here was to have a make out session. It had been completely unplanned; he just had to kiss her. With the fireflies above them, it had made her glow like some type of goddess and he couldn't resist kissing a person who couldn't possibly be real. No one could look that beautiful.

"I'm sure it wasn't" she breathed, replying to his comment.

He ran his hand through her short hair. "But now this one is planned" he whispered, and dipped his head as he kissed her again, knowing that this beautiful creature was real.

(Midnight)

Sakura walked into her bedroom at her mansion, silent as possible just in case Kiyo was home. When she saw that the bed was empty, she realized that quietness wasn't necessary. Sighing, she went into the bathroom and changed into a nightgown. She left the bathroom and walked over to the bed. She couldn't believe at what she had done; she kissed another man. And she accepted his proposal for a date the following night. She knew this was wrong; she's a married woman, how can she do this to her husband, whom she loved with all her heart?

As she placed her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, she slept, dreaming all the while about Li Syaoran.

Syaoran smoothly entered the bedroom at his mansion. Slowly, quietly, he stripped down until he was just in his boxers. Putting his clothes over a chair, he quietly got into bed and put the blanket over him. His head on his pillow, he watched as Lydia groaned before turning around to face him, still asleep. He looked at his wife of two years, and wondered what had possessed him to flirt, kiss, and ask Sakura out. That was wrong. He shouldn't start having an affair, especially since he is very much in love with his wife.

As he closed his eyes, he dreamed of the park, him kissing a woman in a wedding dress with emerald eyes and auburn hair.

(Next Day)

Sakura sat on the couch, her bare feet tucked under her. She was reading a book, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Kiyo walking around the house, making sure he packed everything for his trip to a city just a couple of hours away when taking a plane.

"Okay, you have my cell phone number, and the hotel I'll be staying at, right?" Kiyo asked her as he gave his bag to the butler, who would then take them to the limo outside their mansion.

"Of course" she answered. He grinned and sat next to her for a millisecond before hugging her to him and laying her down on the couch, Sakura laughing all the while. He began kissing her on the side of her neck, where she was very ticklish. "Stop, Kiyo!" She laughed, trying to escape his kisses.

He laughed as he lifted his head. "Hmm, you are so beautiful" he drawled, and Sakura smiled. "I'm gonna miss you" he said.

"Of course!"

He mocked glared at her. "Hey! You're supposed to say that you'll miss me too!"

Sakura grinned. "Why, when you already know I will?"

He pretended to think a minute. "You know, you're right." He turned towards the doorway of the living room when the butler returned.

"The bags are in the limo, sir."

"Thank you, Ray."

Ray bowed slightly before taking his leave.

Kiyo sighed as he turned back to her. "I guess that's my cue." Kiyo lowered his head and kissed her.

Sakura responded as always, but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't help but remember her kiss the previous night with Syaoran and she realized that compared to his kisses, Kiyo's was dull.

He parted and kissed her cheek before standing up. "Okay. See you in two weeks. Love you."

Sakura blew a kiss at him as he left the living room. Sighing, she grabbed her book and placed it on the coffee table. She looked around at her large living room, and watched as a maid from their staff passed by the doorway. She loved her mansion. It wasn't because it was big and showed how rich she and her husband were, but because she loved decorating it. She loved to redecorate rooms, put up curtains. That's mostly why she is the owner of a small business of interior decorating. She looked at the clock on the wall: Four-thirty.

She stretched and got off the couch, knowing that she has to shower so she would be clean for her date tonight.

(Syaoran)

He laughed as he threw a pillow at Lydia.

"Hey! You hit my nose" Lydia giggled as she picked up the pillow. "Now, dear husband, do you mind explaining to me why you had to throw the pillow at me?"

"To get your attention" he stated simply. "This mansion is large, and I didn't want to bother one of the maids, so I decided to throw the pillow when you passed by the doorway."

Lydia rolled her eyes and placed the pillow back on the couch. "Why did you want to get my attention?"

"Just to know what time you would leave tonight."

Lydia looked at Syaoran. "Why?"

"Just to know how many hours I have left before you leave to the benefit."

"You have-" She looked at her watch "-exactly two hours before I leave."

Syaoran smiled, and knew he wouldn't need to rush his wife to leave before he dresses up for his date. "What time will you return?"

"Before midnight." She smiled slyly at him. "Hopefully, I won't be too tired for any activities when I get home."

He knew what activities she had in mind, and was highly tempted to say that she should banish any plans of them participating in any activities, but held his tongue. "Hopefully" he murmured instead, like he usually did, before he brought her down for a kiss.

"Mm, not yet sweetie" she whispered as she pulled away from him. "I have to get ready."

Syaoran blinked at her. "Ready? You have two hours-"

"I know. But I don't like to rush. I'm gonna go and take a shower."

Syaoran watched her go before he grabbed the cordless phone and took out a piece of paper from his pants. Quickly, he dialed the number there. Pressing the phone against his ear, he kept watch to make sure his wife hadn't returned as he heard the ringing before someone picked up.

**_"Hello?"_**

Syaoran smiled. "Hello. What are you doing?"

Laughter filled his ear. **_"What ever happened to 'hello, how are you?'"_**

"I don't know. But what are you doing?"

He heard Sakura laugh quietly before answering. **_"I just finished taking a shower._**"

He waited until the butler finished passing by the door. "So what are you wearing?"

**_"Jeez, you sure know how to charm a woman."_**

"Damn right I do."

**_"Well, prince charming, all I am wearing is a robe. A nice, pink, warm robe."_**

"Mm, wish I was there."

She giggled, and it was music to his ears.

**_"Yeah, well you're not going to see me with my robe on."_**

"Ah, but I will see you tonight in . . . in what?"

**_"Ain't gonna tell you what I'm wearing. You're gonna have to wait."_**

"Right. Anyways, my reason for calling you is that I don't know where to pick you up. Give me your address."

He heard her hesitation. **_"Maybe I should just meet you at wherever we're going."_**

"No! I want to pick you up." Since he was a little boy, it was drilled into him that a perfect gentleman would pick up his date from her household. He smiled wryly. Ironic how he would be a gentleman in order to pick up Sakura but when it comes to being faithful to his wife he was far from being a gentleman. She sighed. **_"Oh, all right."_** He got a pad and pen and wrote down her address as she gave it to him.

"Okay, I'll pick you up around 7:30."

"**_I'll be ready."_**

They said their good-byes and he hanged up the phone. He jumped when Lydia all of a sudden sat next to him.

"Who were you talking to?"

Syaoran thought fast. "Uh, a client from my company."

"On a Saturday?"

He gave her his most sincere smile. "Some people just never know when to relax."

(7:30)

"Wow" he mumbled to himself as he approached Sakura's mansion. His was a pretty good size, but hers was bigger, and wider. The gates opened and he was about to drive in when he saw her walking out of the gates. His eyebrows rose when he saw what she wore. Silk, he believed, covered her body all the way down to her ankles, with thick straps and a slit from her thigh. A transparent shawl was draped over her shoulders. He got out of his car and approached her with a small smile.

"Surprised, I am" he said as he reached her.

She gave him a smile. "Good. That's exactly what I wanted."

Taking hold of her hand, he led her to his car.

"Where are we going?" She asked when they were both buckled in and he began to drive away from her place.

"Crystal Star."

Her eyebrows rose.

"Yes, I know, expensive. But I have the money" he said. "And apparently you have a lot of money too."

He could have sworn her cheeks reddened. "Yes, well, I do make quite a lot of money."

"What do you do?"

"I'm an interior decorator. I own a small business called Blossom Petal."

He glanced at her, shock in his eyes. "Blossom Petal? You're the owner?"

"Yeah."

He laughed and for a moment she thought he was laughing at the fact that she was the owner. Was it that hard to believe?

"Small business my ass!" He exclaimed. "That's one of the biggest businesses out there in all Japan!"

She inwardly sighed in relief and smiled. "Yeah, that's what- err, what everyone says." He was still chuckling, so he didn't notice her pause in the sentence. She almost said 'my husband' and caught herself in time. Good God, what if he found out about her marriage? He seemed nice and sweet but she had a feeling that he hates being lied to. And that's exactly what she was doing. She hadn't outright and said she was single, and he hadn't outright and ask if she was. But he approached her, flirted with her, kissed her, and asked her out. And she accepted it all. He didn't have to ask to know is she was. When she failed to say she was a married woman, he assumed that she was single. And she doesn't blame him; hell, she has no right to blame him.

When they reached the restaurant, he parked the car, and, holding her by the elbow, led her into the restaurant.

"No matter how much I come here, it always takes my breath away" she half-whispered.

"Me too" he agreed as they made their way to their table.

After sitting down and after ordering their meal, they immediately became lost into a conversation, talking and laughing about everything they can without giving away about their spouses.

"And I thought my brother was bad, but his son is much worse" she laughed, and he chuckled at her story.

"Does he still live here in Tomoeda?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, he moved away years ago and lives somewhere in Canada."

"What about your parents?"

She sighed sadly. "Dead. My mother died of a rare disease when I was three, and my father died two years ago to a car accident."

"I'm sorry."

She brushed off his apology. "It's alright. I've had time to accept their deaths. I have moved on."

A song began to play. "Want to dance?" He asked.

She smiled gratefully. "Yes, I would love to."

They walked to the dance floor and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders. They swayed to the song, Sakura's cheek resting on his chest.

Syaoran glanced down at her, and smiled. She was simply lovely. She wasn't the most beautiful woman he's met, but definitely one of the most attractive. He never met anyone like her, and he knew that this was one woman he would never get bored of.

But he sensed that she was one who wore her heart on her sleeve. If she gets hurt, she would be crushed. True, she would definitely be angry, pissed even, but wounds to the heart would never heal.

And if she found out about his marriage, she would definitely be crushed. He knew it was too soon to assume that his lie would emotionally hurt her, but he sensed that if she would right now find out about Lydia, it would be a blow to her ego. She would brush him off quickly and wouldn't cry because their time together was short. But if they were in a relationship, and they spent a lot of time together, he knew she would be hurt.

So, he had a decision to make. He either ends it after tonight before he hurts her, or he starts a relationship with her.

An affair, he thought, and almost cringed. He wouldn't handle to calling her his mistress, wouldn't tolerate it. But that's exactly what she would become. His mistress. And she wouldn't even know it. In his mind, the cons to an affair outweighed the pros.

But still, Sakura was too precious to let go. He was barely getting to know her, and knew that she was a rare treasure to be found, and to let her go would be foolish.

No matter if he already has a wife.

Damn it. He never thought he would get into a situation like this. When he met Lydia, he thought he would never cheat on her. She was wonderful. His life was never dull or boring with her, and to cheat on her would be stupid. God, he would never get away with an affair. Lydia and Syaoran were well known around here and they would know that Sakura wasn't his wife.

Was he bold enough to risk it? Did he have enough courage to face a divorce and risk losing everything, a wife and his reputation, just because he was attracted to a woman whom he met in a club?

Sakura bit her lip. She, too, was wondering if she should go along with this. She loved Kiyo, loved him since the day she met him and to lose him would literally kill her. They had fun together and they hardly fought. He treated her like a princess and she built a wonderful life with him. They were even discussing children and planned to start a family soon. An affair wasn't something that she should do. It was wrong, and her parents, if they were alive, would definitely disapprove. In fact, everyone would disapprove! They would say that she was stupid to risk everything she had just to be with a stranger. She was a good girl, and this was just plain bad.

She almost cringed. Good girl. Everyone thought of her as a good girl, and throughout her whole life, it was getting sickening by the minute. She no longer wanted to be a goody-to-shoes. She didn't want to always be careful of what she said or what she did, she didn't want to act nice to people whom she hated. And this was the perfect opportunity.

But she knew in her heart that using Syaoran like that wasn't something she was going to do. She wasn't going to use him just to show people she can be bad at times. If she wanted to be with Syaoran while she was still married, then it was because she wanted to.

She didn't know if she should, though. Can she risk at all, her marriage, her _life_, for Syaoran?

As the song ended, they slowly stopped. They parted and stared at each other.

"This was wonderful" she said, and she meant it. She opened her mouth to say that she didn't believe this would work out. But her tongue refused to say it. It refused to utter what she didn't want to say. "Shall we return?" She asked instead.

Another song started, and Syaoran pulled her up against him. "One more dance?" He asked huskily. He loved holding her in his arms and didn't feel ready yet to let her go.

Sakura wanted to say no, to say that they should leave, drop her home, and they should never see each other again. She had even started to say it, but then nodded. She felt foolish for not saying no as they began to dance again but at the same time she felt safe in his arms.

But would that safety be worth more than losing her husband?

After the dance, and after a little less than an hour later, they paid the bill and left the restaurant. Instead of walking to the parking lot to where the car was, they instead decided to stroll a bit through the restaurant's personal garden, which was behind the building.

"Did you know" Sakura murmured "that when a couple walks through a garden, and a shooting star crosses the sky, it is a sign that they are meant for each other?"

Syaoran tilted his head a little to gaze at the sky, which was starless that night. "Shooting stars don't appear very often."

"That's why it is a sign." Sakura turned around to look at him. "But if the couple doesn't see the shooting star, then that means trouble will arise between the couple before they can ever find happiness with each other."

"Do you believe in that kind of stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you believe in destiny, fate?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment. "Half the time I do. Like when my parents died, I felt better knowing that it was their time to leave and that if they were meant to live, then they would have survived the accident. What about you?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Nope. Never believed in it at all. I hate the idea that I am not in control of my own life, that someone else out there is director while I'm an actor. I am also a logical man."

"In other words, in order to believe it, you have to see it?"

Syaoran nodded.

"What about emotions? Sadness, happiness . . . love. You don't see it."

"But I feel it." He smiled and brought her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist. "I feel it all, and that's what makes it real."

They were silent for a moment. "Is this the beginning of something, Syaoran?" She asked softly. "Or is this just a one time thing?"

Syaoran placed his forehead on hers. "I don't know. A first date is never a good time to assume whether this is the start of a relationship."

Especially when you are already married, they thought in unison.

"Maybe after our second date we'll figure it out" he continued.

Sakura's eyebrows rose. "Second? You mean there's going to be another date?

"Hell yeah; there is definitely going to be a second date." He grinned. "You're too cute to let go just yet."

Sakura laughed and he subdued her by the very simple method of kissing her. Once again, passion rose between them as their kiss deepened, their tongues entangling with each other. This kiss was forbidden, and both of them knew it, but they couldn't help themselves. Throwing away carefulness and questions, they lost themselves in this one little kiss in which both poured their hearts out into it.

And as their eyes were closed, both of them lost to the world around them, they missed the bright shooting star that appeared in the dark, starless sky.

AN: This isn't going to be a long story. I'm thinking maybe . . . ten chapters. But I also said the same thing for Murdering Angel and that turned out to be seventeen chapters. I promise this story won't be boring. Believe me, there will be a couple of twists in the story. Please review, and no flames.


	2. Chapter Two

AN: I'm glad I got reviews for this. I was so scared that nobody would like it. Yeah, I know that Sakura and Syaoran cheating on their spouses are bad, but that's the whole point of the story, isn't it? If they weren't cheating, there would be no plot, no obstacles for them to get together. There is always at least one obstacle that doesn't allow two people to get together. It just so happens that in this story there are two obstacles, and it's their spouses. Thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. But the plot along with any characters that are not part of CCS are mine.

Affairs of the Heart

Chapter Two

Syaoran opened his eyes as sunshine bore on his eyes. Blinking, he turned away from the window and raised the blanket a little higher. Damn, it was cold in his room. Why was it so cold?

He turned on his side and then realized that Lydia wasn't in bed. No wonder it was so cold. He was alone on this bed. Sitting up, he looked at the clock near the bed. Ten-thirty in the morning. He frowned. Where was Lydia? He is usually the first to wake up, but this time he made the exception that maybe he slept a little later than usual, mainly because he arrived home late after taking Sakura home. But still, Lydia wasn't one who would just leave the bed without waking him up.

Well, he had to admit that if here and there Lydia wakes up first, she usually wakes him up because of her movements as she gets out of bed. He must have been dead tired to not wake up when she got out of bed. He was a light sleeper and it didn't take much for someone to wake him up.

"You're up?"

Syaoran turned towards the doorway of his room. He smiled when he saw his wife holding a tray with a plate of food. His breakfast, apparently.

"Wow, you woke up before I did. What a rare event. I wonder if we will get a tornado" he said in amusement as she brought him the tray. She placed it over his lap. Breakfast in bed: everyone's dream when waking up in the morning. And he was actually going to get it.

"Shut up. I got up early to apologize about last night. I said before midnight that I would return home, but instead I arrived well after two in the morning." She shook her head, her golden locks swaying with the movement. "We didn't even make love."

"It's okay" he said as he took a bite out of his egg. In truth, on his way home last night, he dreaded having sex with his wife. Before, he would have been excited at the prospect of making love to her, but all he could think about last night was about Sakura. None of the thoughts were of Lydia; he sensed that if he were to make love to his wife, he would be imagining about the green-eyed beauty. He can't do that to Lydia. It's bad enough he is cheating on her but the least he could do is not think about another woman when he is making love to her. He could give her that much.

"No, it's not okay" she stated with a frown, but then she smiled. "Of course, there is always tonight . . ."

Syaoran eyed her. "Lydia?"

"Hmm?"

"Why, exactly, are you all of a sudden so determined to have sex?"

She blinked at him as if she didn't understand the question. Then she sighed. "I want babies."

Syaoran was busy drinking coffee when she said that, so she jumped in time to avoid coffee being spilled on her when he started to cough and sputter.

"Babies?" he squeaked.

Lydia nodded. "Yes. I'm ready to be a mother. And I want to be the mother of your child."

Syaoran gulped. Oh no. This wasn't the type of conversation he wanted to have now, or in the near future. When they were first married, they both agreed to wait a few years before having kids, wanting to have a few years to themselves. A week ago, he would have gladly accepted to talk over this topic. But since he met Sakura, everything changed. That kiss in the garden had definitely clarified one thing: Sakura was worth the risk. He wanted to continue seeing her, get to know her better. She was someone worth knowing. He was already in a bad situation, and no way in hell was he about to add kids into the mix. "Lydia-"

"Just imagine: a little boy with amber eyes running around calling you daddy, or a little girl with my silver eyes saying how she talked with her crush."

"Lydia, I don't think we should have children just yet." Lydia's hope disappeared. "Why not? I'm ready." That's one of the things that Syaoran disapproved about Lydia: her failure to realize when other people aren't ready. In her mind, if she was ready for anything, then everybody else was ready too.

"Well, Lydia, I'm not ready. I don't want kids." His blunt statement made Lydia's eyes widened.

"What?" She gasped.

Realizing his poor choice of words, he immediately corrected himself. "No, that's not what I meant. I do want kids; just not right now."

Lydia folded her arms. "Xiao-Lang" she said, calling him by his Chinese name as always, "Why don't you want kids right now?"

Syaoran sighed. "I'm just . . . not ready." He moved aside the tray. "I'm going to go take a shower, okay?" He got out of bed and walked into the adjoined bathroom before closing the door behind him.

Lydia frowned. A couple of months ago, she vividly remembers Syaoran trying to convince her to have kids. Why the change of heart? She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number. "Yes, doctor? It's me, Lydia. Cancel that prescription of the birth-control pills." She half-listened to the shower running as her doctor spoke. "Yes, I know I ran out, but Xiao-Lang and I have decided to have a child and, well, the birth-control pills are no longer necessary." After a few more minutes of talking, she hanged up and took hold of the tray, a small smile on her lips. She knew Syaoran was just scared of having a child to care, of having to second-guess every decision he makes to make sure it doesn't risk the child's life. But she also knew that Syaoran wanted a child. He was ready. And so was she.

(Sakura)

Sakura hugged the pillow to herself, not wanting to wake up. But she jumped when the phone began to ring. Grumbling, she sat up and picked up the phone. "Hello?" She answered as she yawned.

She heard the other person chuckle. **_"Hello, beautiful. How's my wife doing?"_**

"She's sleepy" she answered with a smile. "How was the flight?"

**_"It was okay. Arrived late to my hotel, though. Wasn't able to have dinner, so I ended up having a big breakfast. What did you do last night, since I wasn't there?"_**

Sakura sighed, remembering the night with Syaoran. "I just stayed at home, read a book" she lied.

**_"Phew. I thought that you had gone out and hit the bars, looking for a replacement while I am away. Now I can sleep easier"_** he said jokingly. **_"But anyways, now that I know you were safe and sound at home, may I know what book you read, you bookworm?"_**

"'Lover's Secret.'"

**_"Now what is that book about?"_**

In truth, she hasn't touched the book just yet, hasn't read a single page. It was sitting beside her bed, so she grabbed it and turned it over to read the summary. "Hmm . . . it's about a young woman who's married, but meets a young man at a party. She starts a hot, passionate affair with him, which soon turns dangerous when the husband finds out and does everything in his power to keep his wife, including murder." Sakura was blinking at the words. Coincidence that the very book she was going to start reading was slightly similar to what she was beginning to do? She didn't know, and didn't analyze it.

**_"Very intriguing."_**

Sakura tilted her head. "Honey? Would you kill my lover if I ever had the guts to get one?"

He laughed. **_"I doubt you'll ever pick up a lover, seeing that you love me so much, but if you did . . . well, I don't know. I wouldn't know what to do. I'll be angry, though. Very angry."_**

Sakura bit her lip. He said it in an amused tone, thinking she would never start an affair with anyone, but a slight shudder ran through her as she began to imagine her husband killing Syaoran. No doubt he would be angry if he finds out about Syaoran, but how angry will he be? Angry enough to kill him?

**_"Well, darling, I need to go. I just wanted to call to make sure you were alright."_**

"Okay. Bye."

**_"Bye."_**

She hanged up the phone, but still didn't let go of the book in her hand. She was tempted to see whether the husband succeeded in killing the lover –not all stories she read had a happy ending– but she would be disappointed to know the ending before she even read the beginning.

Then the biggest question popped into her head: Would the situation she got herself into have a happily-ever-after?

She doubted it, big time.

(Kiyo)

Kiyo stared at the phone for some time. He nearly laughed at himself; what type of husband would he be if he didn't know what to do if an affair presented itself between his wife and another man? He had lied to her; he knew exactly what he would do to the lover if she had the nerve to get one.

He would kill him.

(Blossom Petal: 12:26 PM)

Sakura smiled as she showed the newest fabric that she had in her store.

"This is silk, so when you lay down on your bed all you'll feel is a smooth surface" she was saying to her client.

"Wow, I love the color!" Her client gushed.

"Statistics show that baby blue is now preferred. It was best that I have baby blue colored material in stock." After replacing the material back on the rack, she turned to her client. "Ms. Young, do you have the pictures of your home?"

Ms. Young slapped her head. "Oh, dear. I had forgotten them!"

"Ms. Young, how can I possibly decorate your house if I don't know how it looks like?" Sakura slightly scolded. "I must have those pictures of every room you have in order to see what materials I have that would look lovely in each room. It would be a nightmare if I give you a brown pillow and your walls are red."

"Good God, no! I would never color my walls red. I prefer the basic and usual color: White."

Sakura laughed. "Yes, so do I. Please, bring me the pictures as soon as you can?" "Will do!" Ms. Young turned to leave but turned back around. "Ms. Kinomoto, be a dear and send me those silk sheets? I may not need them, but I would feel happy if I had them."

Sakura laughed more and nodded. "Alright, Ms. Young. Have a good day!"

As her client left, Sakura took out her pad and pen, and wrote down the order to ensure she didn't forget.

"You're a talented saleswoman." Sakura spun around and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Syaoran" she gasped.

He smiled. "Yup. Decided to stop by and check out the place. My friend's wife always talks about this place, and compliments it more often than not."

"Oh, well that's wonderful" she said nervously. She glanced around, and slightly relaxed when she saw that her few employees wouldn't be able to see them together. If they did see him and her talking, they would most likely assume he was a new client and she was merely discussing plans for decorating his home. However, if he got close whereas her employees would be able to tell that they are involved, she was downright screwed.

All of her employees knew about her marriage to Kiyo, and if they saw her with another man, Kiyo would know. The conversation earlier with him flashed through her mind, but she banished it. Kiyo said he wouldn't know what to do, yes, but he never said anything about killing. That was good.

But Syaoran being here was bad. Very bad.

"Sakura, are you okay?" He asked with concern.

Sakura gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes, it's just that . . ." Her mind went blank as she tried to think up an excuse.

"Let me guess; no personal visits during work hours?"

Thank you, Syaoran!, she thought to herself before nodding. "Yes, I can't possibly have a personal friend come along while I'm working. Those are the rules I enforce to my employees, so I must follow them as well." She then smiled. "However, I do get a half-hour lunch break just about" she looked at her watch "now."

Syaoran winked. "So, how about a second date?"

"Why not?" Sakura said. "Wait right here. Be careful of a certain employee I have around here. She uses her flirtation to sale things to men."

"Then why not fire her?"

"Because her flirtation method is damn good."

He chuckled as she walked away from him, apparently to the backroom. Using this time of being alone, he looked around Blossom Petal's building. It was big, taking up half a block. The ceiling looked about ten feet up, and there were shelves everywhere holding more material than he had ever seen. But it was beautiful. Nothing was cramped together, and everything was in an organized shelf. There were two desks; he assumed those were for business, such as clients or new customers coming in and wanting a room or their whole house decorated and they wanted to discuss matters. He was next to a stair case, where Sakura had walked up before disappearing to the second floor. This was definitely a nice place to be in. It gave a warm, pleasant atmosphere. Just like Sakura. When he came in, it only took moments before he spotted her. He watched her as she talked to her client, and couldn't help but notice how her business suit showed off her curves. She was beautiful, and he was lucky to have met her.

He sighed as he remembered how he had lied to his wife earlier. She seemed quite disappointed in him for not wanting kids but she was still happy. He told her he had to go and have lunch with a client, which wasn't farfetched. He sometimes has lunches with clients on Sundays, which sometimes take's over an hour. So when he had strolled out of his mansion, he had known damn well that he wasn't going to have lunch with a client. He had planned to visit Sakura at her store and have lunch with her. It was weird for him to have two women at the same time; this is the first time he has ever cheated on a girl. Hell, he never even broke up with one just because he wanted to be with someone else.

He slightly shook his head. He didn't want to think anymore about the situation.

"Well, is it someone's anniversary?"

Syaoran turned and looked at a woman who, for once, was taller than him. He was pretty tall, and wondered how she can be taller.

"It's the shoes" the woman said, lifting her foot a little. "Three-inch heels. Makes me taller than most men. Anyways, is it your anniversary or you are here to buy your wife something just because you fell like it?"

"What makes you think that I didn't just come here for myself?"

"Because most men who come here is usually dragged here by their wives, or the husband will surprise the wife by buying her something from here."

Syaoran looked at the nametag. _Kari._

"You're the flirt" he stated.

She blinked. "Excuse me."

"Yeah, you're employer warned me about you."

She crossed her arms, as if offended, but a smile touched her lips. "Sakura is a dork for telling you that."

"Actually she's helping me out. So don't you worry."

"Don't _you_ worry. Most men tend to flirt even when married and I use that to my advantage, but they always think I'm going to go and run to their wives and tell them about it. I make more sales than everybody else here, actually, thanks to my flirting. But I'm not a whore. I only flirt because I am single and I ain't going to get involved with any of the men. They are married, for goodness sakes. What person is stupid enough to cheat on their spouse? Moreover what person is stupid enough to get involved with a married person? If you ask me, anybody who starts an affair only shows that they have no respect for themselves and that they don't really love the person they are married to." She looked over his shoulder. "Ooh, another customer. Well, I'll leave you in the care of my employer. Have a good day."

He nodded as she walked around him and walked over to another man. He watched as they rounded the corner and Syaoran stood there for a few seconds, motionless.

I love my wife, he thought to himself stubbornly. _She's wrong. I didn't start this affair because I don't love my wife. It's because I want to get to know Sakura more. _He sighed. _But I guess she's right with the not respecting myself part. _He sighed again.

, he thought to himself stubbornly. He sighed. He sighed again. 

He began walking around, looking at the store. He paused when he saw articles about Blossom Petal written above one of the desks. The headlines pretty much screamed the same thing: Blossom Petal was one of the best things to ever happen to interior decorating. He came closer when he saw the one sentence summary of the article.

Mrs. Tsuchida works wonders for the homes of Tomoeda, Japan.

He frowned. Who was Mrs. Tsuchida? A business partner, maybe?

"I'm ready" Sakura said as she approached him. Turning around, prepared to ask who Mrs. Tsuchida was, he was taken aback by her beauty. She didn't have her business suit on, but rather jeans and a shirt. And her hair, which was in a tight bun, was now hanging loosely. He totally forgot about the article.

"Well, are we going to go?"

"Sure" he said. He has never met anyone more beautiful then her.

(Lydia)

Lydia shook her hand, trying to dry her nails faster. She was also pissed. She had planned a full day of making love with her husband, only for him to tell her that he had a lunch date with a client. And he knew he wouldn't want to do anything except work in his office when he came back, so making love was out of the question.

"Mary, bring me a cup of tea, please?"

"Yes, ma'am" the maid said, scurrying to do what was asked.

Lydia lay back on the couch, her head on the edge of the couch. She glanced at her living room, frowning. It wasn't sparkling. It no longer looked beautiful to her. Like anybody else, she wanted her house to look its best. The thing was, she pretty much sucked at decorating. She didn't want to burden the maids and Syaoran would only say that it looked fine the way it was. She needed an interior decorator. For every room in the mansion. She sat up when Mary came back with her tea.

"Mary, do you know any good interior decorators? I want to remodel the place." Mary thought for a moment. "Tsuchida Sakura. She owns Blossom Petal, and is highly recommended. She has even appeared on TV once."

"Does she do it herself? The decorating, I mean."

"It depends on the mansion and if the client wants her to do it."

Lydia nodded. "Do you know the number?"

Mary nodded. "Yes." Reaching beside the telephone, she took the pad and pen and wrote down the number.

"I believe I'll give Ms. Tsuchida a call."

"Mrs. Tsuchida" Mary corrected. "Her full name is Tsuchida Kinomoto Sakura. She's married."

Lydia already liked Sakura. Lydia always noticed those sly looks women gave her husband and she was a little worried that she would be bringing a single, young woman who would do anything to sleep with Syaoran into her home. To know that Sakura was a married woman gave her comfort that Mrs. Tsuchida wouldn't be kissing Lydia's husband.

(Sakura and Syaoran)

Sakura giggled when they pulled apart from their kiss. "You could have just told me I had chocolate on my lips" she said.

"And give you an excuse for me not to kiss you?" Sakura laughed as Syaoran took another bite out of the piece of chocolate cake they were sharing. They had already eaten their main course; this was just desert.

"So, Sakura, where will you like our third date to be?" he asked.

Sakura's dabbed her lips with a napkin. "When will our third date be?" "Tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yep. Then we'll have a fourth date on Tuesday, the fifth on Wednesday, sixth on Thursday, then the seventh on Friday."

"Don't tell me we'll go to dinner for all those days."

"Nope. Tomorrow will be the dinner, then it'll be bowling, then it'll be the fair. Haven't figured out what we'll do on Thursday or Friday." He smiled when Sakura started laughing again.

"I've never met a guy who planned almost the whole week for me."

Syaoran shrugged. It was a good thing he can leave work whenever he pleased, because it would be easier for him to have a date with Sakura and then come home without his wife getting suspicious.

"How about coming over to my house on Thursday?" Sakura asked. She was slightly surprised at herself. She was always a shy, conservative woman. But when she met Syaoran, she realized she was getting a little bolder. It first started by dating him behind her husband's back, and now she was inviting him to her mansion. She didn't mind the change; in fact, she was enjoying her bolder side. It wasn't showing itself very much, but she knew that eventually she would no longer be hiding it.

"You gonna cook dinner for me?" Syaoran asked with a smile on his lips. "Or will your cook make us a meal?"

"Actually, my staff leaves well around eight, so if you come around eight, I'll make the meal."

Syaoran's protective side for a woman kicked in at the thought of Sakura being in her big mansion all alone when it's dark. It's an instinct he had always had, ever since he was a teenager. He had always felt the need to protect all the women in his life, even though he knows that most of them don't need it. "So you're alone after eight o'clock at night?"

"No" she replied casually and she wasn't lying. She had her husband, but didn't tell him that. "I have guards surrounding my mansion during night." That was also true; it wasn't the complete truth, but truth nonetheless.

"But what if that isn't enough?" He asked and this time Sakura heard his concern. Her heart melted at his concern over her welfare. "I mean, what if someone is able to pass the guards and enter your mansion?"

Sakura crossed her legs. She tried to hide her amusement from him. She knew he was thinking all the possibilities someone would do if he enters her mansion, like rob her of everything she has. But the images of what really concerned him were the possibilities of her being raped, or being kidnapped for ransom.

Or worse, being killed.

None of those things really concerned her because she knew those things wouldn't happen. She had top security, had cameras all over the place. And even if someone managed to enter her home, she wouldn't be frightened. She didn't fear death. It was natural and she would accept it when the time comes for her to leave world. It doesn't mean she wants her life short, though. Just like everyone else, she wants to live a full, long life.

"Whatever happens, happens" was her reply. "I trust my guards and my alarm system and the security cameras. There is no need to worry about my safety."

Syaoran wanted to laugh at that statement. Of course he had to worry about her safety: she lived alone in a mansion, for God's sake! She was famous and there were brutes out there that would do anything to get near her, especially people who are obsessed with her. But then, there was also something else he had to worry about that involved her safety: his wife.

Lydia was ambitious and possessive; she knew what she wanted. And once she had it, she never would let it go. This was another side of her that he disapproved of. He never knew how, or why, she has that type of personality but when he married her he didn't really care. When they had been dating he had felt a little annoyed with how she glared at any woman that got near him but he shrugged it off, assuming that she was just a little insecure about the relationship so he made sure that she knew he loved her. After they married, he thought she would feel more secure but instead she remained the same. He went to great pains not to mention any single females that were his friends –although he was safe if he mentioned a married woman's name. Lydia felt safer and more secure if the women he knew were married because, in her mind, they already have a man in their life and wouldn't try to steal him away. If he did end up mentioning a woman who wasn't married, however, she got jealous and he could see her possessiveness within her eyes; could almost see all her questions of whether he was with another woman. But because he loved her, he couldn't help but forgive her. There were times that he, too, got jealous about unmarried men who swarm all about her.

Shows how insecure we both are, he thought bitterly. Yet, he always thought of her possessiveness as a minor thing. But now, he feared that her possessiveness of things that are hers will put Sakura in danger if Lydia were to find out that he was dating Sakura. Lydia wouldn't like the fact that her own husband, someone who she loved and, according to her, was lucky enough to have him love her in return, was dating someone else. He was hers, and she wouldn't hear of having to share him and run the risk of losing him. Although he never did see even a glimpse of violence within Lydia, he couldn't say he was positive that Lydia wouldn't do something to harm Sakura.

"Did you know" Sakura murmured "that the Prime Minister's son is divorcing his wife?" Syaoran, obviously surprised and impressed that she knew a bit about politics, shook his head. "No. I didn't know you were into politics."

"Of course I am." Sakura had to be because Kiyo was into politics. Kiyo was actually part of Cabinet, so Sakura constantly saw and heard things almost everyday from him about the political world.

"Well this is a switch. Usually, a guy is into politics while the woman is clueless on it." He grinned. "I have not a clue about politics. Li Corps is into stocks and isn't really involved with politics that often."

"Ah, so you don't have time for politics."

"Exactly." Sakura was a little relieved to know that. It would have been a task to be dating a guy who was into politics and who might hear about Sakura and Kiyo being married. Luckily, the media doesn't really know about her and only mentions her as Mrs. Tsuchida, so if Syaoran were to hear about Kiyo and his wife he wouldn't put two and two together.

"So, why is the son divorcing his wife?"

"She slept with his brother." She smiled. "But only after she slept with his best friend. But the only reason she did that was because her husband slept with her cousin, whom the wife doesn't really get along with."

"This sounds like a book."

Sakura laughed. "That's because it is. It is true that the Prime Minister's son is divorcing his wife because she committed adultery, but everything else is from one of my books."

He chuckled. "Well, I was about to beg for all the juicy topics. Anyways, how long was the wife committing adultery?"

"About a month. The way the husband found out was by the wife finding out she was pregnant. She thought she could pass it off as his baby, but then he had a medical condition where he can't produce children, so he knew the baby she was carrying wasn't his."

"Wow. So everything came out in the open because a baby was produced?"

Sakura nodded. "Who knew that something so small and innocent can cause such a mess?"

Syaoran refrained from commenting and instead switched to a different subject. "So, you still haven't heard my answer."

"To what?"

"To me going to your place on Thursday." He spooned a bit of the cake and held in front of Sakura's lips.

"I'll come around eight so you can make the meal. I want to taste your cooking."

"It's really good" she stated with confidence as she opened her mouth so she can eat the piece on the spoon.

"I'm sure it is."

After finishing the dessert, he cleaned their table and they left the café. Without even thinking about the consequences, he intertwined their hands together and walked through the streets of Tomoeda.

Neither of them noticed the woman who was following them, eyes filled with suspicions as she recognized both of them, and as she took in the intertwined fingers of their hands that shouldn't be intertwined at all.

AN: First and Foremost, I have no idea if the real Prime Minister of Japan has a son. I tried to find out but I couldn't find any information about him having a family. Although this might be the only chapter where I mention the Prime Minister, I want to say that my Prime Minister is completely fictional. Whatever I write about him and his family is from my imagination and if, by chance, I write something that turns out to be true about the real Prime Minister, it is completely coincidental.

Please review!


	3. Chapter Three

AN: Wow, it's been over a month since I last updated. I'm so sorry! I've had this chapter ready for some time but other things kept popping up. (jeez, I wonder how many authors came up with that same excuse?)

Well, anyways, thank you for all your reviews! On with the story!

Affairs of the Heart

Chapter Three

Lydia whined at her husband. "Xiao-Lang, couldn't you take this one day off?"

"No, Lydia. You know I can't. It's Monday, meaning that my desk is probably filled with papers that weren't taken care of over the weekend."

Lydia pouted. "Xiao-Lang-"

"Lydia, if you want to spend the day with me, come to work with me."

Syaoran knew she wouldn't. For reasons she wouldn't state, she hated his company, and would rather go poor then enter where he works.

She changed the subject immediately, not wanting to answer his question. "I want to redecorate the mansion" she announced.

Syaoran's eyebrows rose, questioning her motive.

"This mansion is no longer glamorous, and I do wish that it looks pretty for when our guests arrives."

Syaoran stopped buttoning his shirt and looked at Lydia through the mirror. "What do you mean when our guests arrive?"

Lydia blinked. "For the party, dear."

"What party?"

"The one we are having for the Matsumono's to celebrate their engagement. I still haven't decided when the party will be, but I supposed it'll be sometime after the mansion is redecorated, if you let me."

Syaoran turned around and looked at her sharply. "Why wasn't I informed about a party?"

"Darling, I asked you a couple of days ago if I can throw the party. You nodded yes."

Syaoran frowned. He never remembered that. Maybe he hadn't paid attention when she had asked. Sometimes when he works at the mansion in his personal office, he doesn't pay attention to anything around him, including words from his wife's mouth. He decided to pretend that he remembered.

"Oh, right. Of course. Well, I suppose you could redecorate the mansion, so long that whoever it is doesn't touch this room."

"Why not?"

Syaoran didn't like the idea of someone changing this room, which he had decorated himself. He liked the way it looked, and he wasn't very enthusiastic at the idea of a stranger thinking that they will know what he liked and disliked. "I like the way it looks" he replied flatly.

Lydia decided not to argue, seeing the determined look in his eyes. "All right, then. Every room except this one."

Syaoran nodded and finished dressing. He grabbed his briefcase and kissed her cheek before leaving.

Lydia sighed, slightly shaking her head at her husbands predictability. Of course she had never asked him for the party. In fact, she barely thought about it last night and had called the Matsumono's, who got engaged two days ago, to ask them if she can throw a party for them before they said yes. But she knew her husband would pretend to remember and say yes.

And, of course, the party wasn't really for the Matsumono's. It will be more of a cover up, because she will announce during the party that she is pregnant. She wasn't pregnant _now_, but she will be. Last month she had gone to a clinic, without telling Syaoran, to see how fertile she was. And, to her relief, she was very fertile. So fertile that all she needed was one night without protection while she is ovulating and _bam!!!!_ she has a bun in the oven.

But once she's pregnant, her husband will think that she got pregnant on purpose---which is true---and she can't have him mad when she announces her pregnancy. And that's when the party comes in. He would never yell at her in front of guests, and by the time the guests leave he'll be calm and happy about having a child.

She felt no guilt whatsoever about what she was going to do. She needed to get pregnant, and if that meant tricking him into getting her pregnant, she'll do it. That's why she canceled the new prescription of birth-control pills.

Of course, if she didn't get pregnant by him, she'll get pregnant by someone else, and she knew the perfect candidate. He would greedily do what she says; he had done whatever she said before she had realized that Syaoran just might find out what they were doing behind his back. But really none of that mattered. Her only concern was to get pregnant.

(Kiyo)

Kiyo entered his hotel room, not at all happy with what his partners in the Cabinet have decided to do.

"Why a party?" he muttered as he began to loosen his tie. "Couldn't they just do a ceremony for the new member?"

Kiyo wasn't fond of parties; he easily got bored at them. He knew he wouldn't be bored if he actually brought his wife with him instead of those sleazy escorts his friend hooks him up with. But bringing his wife just wasn't going to happen. Sakura might like going to parties and then she would want to go to every party he was invited to. If that ever happens he knew he would lose control of the life he created for them. He grabbed the newspaper the maid left on the table next to the door and laid down on the bed. He frowned when he saw that Blossom Petal has gotten yet another story written about it.

He didn't like Sakura's occupation. He admitted to the fact that she was a good interior decorator, but he didn't like the way her business was booming. When she first asked if she can start a business, he agreed to it, thinking that her business wouldn't survive for long because there were many interior decorator businesses out there. A new one wouldn't be able to compete with all the others. He didn't know that Sakura's business would become one of the best in Japan.

He was jealous. Didn't take a genius to see that. He despised her success, her popularity. But he knew he couldn't outright and say to shut down Blossom Petal. Not yet, at least. It wasn't the time. Sakura was slowly becoming the wife he had always wanted; a quiet, shy woman who would hide behind the shadow of her husband and do everything he told her to do and not object or argue with his decisions. But he had to go about it slowly, and once he molded her into the perfect wife, he would tell her to shut down Blossom Petal.

And if she refused . . . Well, he would hate to leave bruises on her beautiful skin, but if he had to, he had the perfect explanation to give to people if they ever ask about them.

(Syaoran)

Syaoran tapped his pencil against the desk. He couldn't concentrate. For the life of him, he couldn't remember what he had been working on Friday night before he left work. He tried, but Sakura kept entering his mind. Not that he really minded, but he still needed to get some work done.

With determination, he sat up straight, looked at his papers . . . And gave up. He wasn't going to get any work done. With a sigh, he opened a drawer and took out a magazine. He has an appointment with a representative from a company who wanted to do business with him in half an hour. Since he obviously can't get any work done, he decided to read a business magazine to pass the time. After flipping through the pages and reading a couple of articles, he stopped and frowned at a picture of Tsuchida Kiyo. He wasn't too fond of the Cabinet member. Tsuchida thought he was so smart, so talented.

What crap.

Tsuchida was nothing more than a liar. Sure, magazines and newspapers made him look like a wonderful man. But in truth he was a lying cheat. He had stole millions of dollars from stock companies, including Li Corps, in order for his campaign. At first, he came to the companies and asked each of them for money, promising he would pay them back. Each of them had said yes, thinking that they would get paid back.

Yeah right.

Tsuchida had never paid them back. In fact, when each of them had asked about when they will get paid back after he was elected as a member, he pretended that he didn't know what they were talking about. But after persisting, he had threatened that he would bring bad publicity to each and every one of the companies that asked for their money. Nobody had underestimated the new Cabinet member, not even Syaoran. He now had the power to make the companies look bad and none of them wanted that.

Syaoran wished he had never allowed him to borrow money from his company. Now the million he had loaned to Tsuchida will never be seen again, although a million wasn't such a big loss. But what angered Syaoran the most was that he allowed himself to be tricked. He desperately wanted some action to be done; he wanted to sue, to humiliate Tsuchida, to show the world how slimy this man really was. But Syaoran couldn't risk bad publicity being brought on his company. He would have to spend more money trying to restore Li Corps good reputation, and destroying a reputation is a lot easier than restoring it. He skimmed through the article –a lot of it about how good of a man Tsuchida was- but then he paused when the article mentioned Tsuchida's wife.

__

Mrs. Tsuchida . . . he thought to himself. He continued to read and it said that Mrs. Tsuchida has yet to be shown to the public. Apparently, no one has taken a picture of her yet and the only reason the public knows about her was because Tsuchida had mentioned his wife a few times when getting interviews.

__

Mrs. Tsuchida . . . wasn't that the name on the article in Blossom Petal? He sat up straighter. _Does Sakura do business with the woman?_

He wondered about it, but didn't wonder for long. He wasn't really interested if Sakura was working with Tsuchida's wife. In fact, he was so disinterested in the matter that he forgot about the wife all together. Instead, he began to think about Sakura . . . again.

__

Where should I take her tonight? It can't be someplace where I'll be recognized.

He smiled. _An out-of-town picnic by the lake. I told her dinner, but I bet she would like a picnic under the moonlight with candles surrounding us to give us light. Romantic and creative! It would be just us two, and I won't run the risk of being recognized._

His smile grew as he began to think of what type of food and wine to bring. But then the smile left when he realized he can't bring the food. He has no time to go shopping, and he definitely can't ask anyone from his own staff to whip something up and then to set up the picnic; they'll ask questions.

__

I'll figure it out, he told himself.

A buzz sounded in his intercom on the desk. He leaned forward and pressed a button. "Mr. Li? Mr. Wong has arrived."

__

Why is he here? I don't have an appointment with him.

He looked at the clock and saw that he still has twenty minutes to go before that representative arrived. With him not being busy, he decided to let him in.

"Send him in" he said and released the button. He leaned back in his chair just as a thirty year old walked in.

Wong Chen, owner of Wong's Stocks, was about Syaoran's height, with blackish hair and blue eyes. Chen was divorced, has no kids, and was going broke. The divorce had taken a lot of money from him and from his company but he had been okay and had been slowly rebuilding his company back, financial-wise. But then Tsuchida came and borrowed heavily from Chen, after promising publicity for his company, and never gave him back his money. Wong's Stocks collapsed and now Chen, himself, was scraping just to eat. He had a home and all, but he was about to lose it and everything else. Syaoran had tried to help him, but Chen refused his help. He didn't want anyone's 'charity'.

"Xiao-Lang" Chen said, speaking in Chinese "I-" He frowned when he saw the picture of Tsuchida. "That lying jerk."

"I know" Syaoran said, also speaking in Chinese. "I had frowned when I stumbled upon this article too. Nothing in the article except about his being a good man."

Chen couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Scumbag is what he is." He walked forward and sat on a chair in front of Syaoran's desk. "I think I know how to get our money back."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Chen, you always think you know how to get our money back."

"But I now have the perfect plan." Chen grinned. "We can't touch Tsuchida, right? But we can, however, touch the wife."

Syaoran raised both eyebrows this time. "What do you mean?"

"Tsuchida will have to pay if we, say, make a scandal involving the wife having an affair with another man."

Now Syaoran sat up straighter. "No, Chen. We can't involve an innocent woman into this and-"

"No, Xiao-Lang. You don't understand. We'll make pictures, write letters, and show it all to Tsuchida. He would have to pay us to avoid creating such a scandal."

"But wouldn't this make the wife look bad?"

"Yeah, but the main reason a woman has an affair with another man is because the man isn't satisfying her."

"That's not true" Syaoran felt compelled to say. If that was the main reason for a woman to have an affair, then it would be the same for a man, and he wasn't having an affair because Lydia wasn't satisfying him. He was dating Sakura because he liked her and wanted to see her.

"Okay, true, sometimes an affair happens because of attraction between the one who is married and his or her lover. But people might think that Tsuchida doesn't satisfy her needs, or, at the very least, that is what Tsuchida will be worried about. And Tsuchida wouldn't want a scandal of any kind involving him in it."

"Why couldn't we just say that Tsuchida is the one having the affair?"

"Who would believe that? There have been so many good stories about him that an affair wouldn't occur in the people's minds, especially when the story is coming from someone –me –who, Tsuchida had already announced to the whole public, was lying about him coming to me for money just when I was going broke and him not paying me back."

Syaoran had to agree with that. The people would never believe such a story when so many good stories about him has been published and read. Plus, a lot of people with power will back him up and say that him having an affair is not possible.

Syaoran had to admit, this wasn't a bad idea. Tsuchida would definitely not want a scandal of any kind that will ruin his image, and an unhappy, unsatisfied, wife cheating on him will most definitely do that. Not many stories have been published about the wife but people might just easily believe this lie. Tsuchida might threaten them and say if they publish whatever they have about the lie that he'll bring them bad publicity, but by then they would have already published their stuff. There was also the possibility of the people feeling sorry for Tsuchida and praising him more than before, but Syaoran had the feeling that Tsuchida wouldn't even think of that angle. He would be too worried of a scandal ruining not only his image, but his ego, if he believed that the women would think that he can't satisfy his own wife.

"Interesting plan you have, Chen."

"I knew it would be a good plan, Xiao-Lang. I have nothing to lose in this: I have no wife, no reputation to protect, no company, and now no money." Chen grinned. "I might have to follow her from Tsuchida's house since I have no idea how she looks like. But once I do know I'll follow her around and I can take some pictures. Once I get her pictures, I'll have someone do something to it on a computer so it could look like she's with a man or something. Who knows? Maybe she might actually be having an affair and I'll get a picture of her kissing her lover."

Syaoran said nothing.

"So, Xiao-Lang? Do you have my back on this?"

"This might ruin the wife's image."

"I don't think we'll have to publish anything about the wife having an 'affair'. I believe that Tsuchida will be far too worried about a scandal ruining his image. But, if we do publish the story, once we get our money back and reveal the type of man Tsuchida really is, then you or someone very popular and with a lot of influence, can say that it was nothing more than a ploy to get our, and the other companies', money back."

"And what if we get sued by Mrs. Tsuchida?"

Chen sighed. "I have confidence that we won't have to publish anything, therefore we won't get sued."

Syaoran was that sure, too. Tsuchida only thinks about his image.

"Well? Yes or no?"

Syaoran hesitated, but then nodded. "All right. If it'll get our money back then I say go for it. Follow the woman."

Chen grinned. "Glad you agree with me, Xiao-Lang. Believe me, this plan will work and no one will get hurt."

(Blossom Petal)

"Well, well, well. Someone looks like she's in a good mood."

Sakura stopped humming and turned around. "Well, I am Kari. I am in a very good mood."

Hyobanshi Kari, tall and slim with blondish hair and silver eyes, crossed her arms. "Is it because of Kiyo?"

Sakura sighed. "No. I'm just in a good mood." She turned back to stock the material on the shelves.

"If it isn't Kiyo, then it must be because of that man you are seeing."

With a gasp, Sakura dropped the box with all the pillow cases in it. She spun around and looked at Kari with wide eyes. "How- why- when-?" she sputtered, the shock so deep it didn't even allow her to complete a single sentence.

"Yesterday, I saw you holding hands with a man. I thought nothing of it at first, but then you kissed him on the lips, and it wasn't a peck. You kissed him for quite a while." Kari narrowed her eyes. "Are you having an affair?"

Sakura couldn't believe how fast, how _soon_, someone figured out about Syaoran. "Kari-"

Kari raised a hand. "Are-you-having-an-_affair_?" She asked again, this time pausing between words to add more emphasis.

"Yes" Sakura said softly. "B-but just l-let me explain!"

Kari stared at her boss for a few minutes before grabbing her arm and practically dragging her to the office. Once she pushed Sakura inside she slammed the door shut.

"Why?" She asked.

The question was so cold that Sakura couldn't hold back a shudder.

"Why what?"

"Don't play games with me Sakura. You know what I'm asking. Why are you cheating on Kiyo? What, he's not enough for you? You are no longer in love with him?"

"Of course I love him!"

"Really? That's a surprise because where I grew up this isn't the way you show love to someone."

"You and I grew up in the same block, Kari."

"Oh God, it doesn't matter where we grew up! What matters is the fact that you are cheating on your husband! How long has this little escapade been going on ?!"

"It's not an escapade!"

"It doesn't matter what it is. Just tell me how long."

Sakura clenched her hands. She was getting mad by the second. She understood the feeling, an instinct that everyone has. When someone gets mad at you, you retaliate by getting mad in return. You can't help it, so Sakura glared at Kari.

"You act as if you have never cheated on someone" she snapped.

Kari glared back. "That was high school, Sakura. I was an immature brat. When I cheated it was for fun but now I know better, and besides I hadn't been married. You are. I had nothing to lose, but you do. So tell me how long you have been with this other guy!"

"That's none of your concern so butt out." She walked towards the door but Kari stopped her by grabbing her elbow.

"Don't you walk away from me. In high school you were there to knock some sense into me when I was cheating on my guy. Hell, you knocked sense into me every time I was going to do something stupid, just like a best friend should. This fling you have going on is stupid so you better sit your ass down and listen to me and answer my questions because I _am_ your best friend and it's time to return the favor for all those times you prevented me from doing something stupid."

They stared at each for sometime before Sakura yanked her elbow away and walked over to her chair. She sat down and crossed her arms, staring at her desk.

"So, Sakura, tell me how long you have been with this guy."

"Since Saturday. I met him at the club."

Kari's mouth dropped open, even though Sakura couldn't see it. "Since _Saturday?_"

Sakura glanced up before nodding.

"Oh God, It's already been two days and you have already been caught. Do you seriously think that Kiyo won't find out? You guys live together, are married. Kiyo probably knows you better than anyone else. _I_ don't even live with you and yet look how fast I found out! You have to know that Kiyo will find out just as fast, and then you'll lose him."

"No, he won't Kari. I know him better than anyone else. I know his habits, the times he gets home from work, when he leaves. In other words, my husband is predictable and I know his schedule inside out. I can work my way around it."

Kari groaned. "Apparently I am the sole voice of reason" she stated as she crossed her arms. "Both of you had vowed in front of numerous people on your wedding day, in front of _God_, that you two love each other. That you two would be faithful. So far the only person who has kept his word is Kiyo."

"You act as if I don't give a damn about him, as if I don't love him."

"If you loved him you wouldn't be doing this. So this means that you don't love him the way you pledged. This means you are a liar."

"You don't understand!" Sakura stood up, hands on her desk. "I love Kiyo. I do. But there's something about-" She didn't want to say Syaoran's name. She hadn't want anyone to know about him, and even saying his name would be giving away too much. "There's something about Wolf" she continued, thinking of what Syaoran's name meant. "God, Kari, you should see him. He is handsome, kind, sweet, a gentleman-"

"He's not Kiyo."

That blunt statement made Sakura stop talking.

"He's not your husband. It doesn't matter if he's sweet, kind or even if he is famous. Sakura, you are a married woman and you should respect your vows the way he should respect the fact that you are married." Kari paused. "Does he know you're married?"

Sakura looked away. "No. He doesn't know."

"Oh, Sakura. Don't you feel any guilt at all about what you are doing?"

Sakura shut her eyes. "Yes, I do. How can I not?"

"Then end it with Wolf."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I had already tried to, Kari. I had. I felt so guilty about what I was doing that I had tried to tell him that we shouldn't see each other again. But I just couldn't. This isn't just attraction, which is what I know you are thinking. It's more. I truly do like him."

"The only way that is possible is if you no longer love Kiyo."

"I do love him! It is possible to love someone and grow feelings for another! Why don't you understand?" Sakura cried.

"I'm trying to, Sakura. I am. But how can I when I see my best friend cheating on her wonderful husband? You two are perfect for each other; all I want is for you to be happy and I know this affair will only end in disaster. All of them do. Kiyo will find out, you will lose him, you will lose everything, and then you will end up on the street crying. That is how this affair will end. How _every_ affair ends!"

"This one won't."

"Stop being naïve!"

Sakura felt tears burn her eyes. This conversation was just too much. More now than ever she felt the guilt within her and it was just too much. "You know what, Kari? I don't want to talk anymore. Please go."

Kari ignored her plea. "You have to end this and then you have to tell Kiyo."

"Are you crazy? If I tell Kiyo then I surely will lose everything."

"He'll find out eventually. At least this way you can tell him that it was a mistake and that it was a moment of insanity and that you were just upset that he was going to leave for two weeks."

"I won't end things and I won't tell Kiyo!"

"Then I will."

Sakura gasped, eyes widening. "You wouldn't. If you were my best friend you wouldn't!"

"Kiyo has to know! Secrets _within_ a marriage only _ruins_ the marriage. If you aren't going to tell Kiyo then I will."

"Then I'll hate you for the rest of my life, Kari."

"I don't want you to hate me Sakura. But I'd rather you hate me than see you ruin your life. I don't even care if you never speak to me again but I'll be content because at least I'll know that my best friend is still happily married with her husband."

Sakura sat down slowly, looking at Kari as if she were a stranger. Her best friend was going to rat her out. Kari was going to tell Kiyo everything. And it has been only two days! Hell, not even two days! It was more like a day and a half because she had met Syaoran Saturday night.

Kari walked around the desk and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I'm sorry Sakura if I'm upsetting you. The last thing I want to do is make you sad. But I need for you to see the truth." Kari sighed, all anger gone. "I'll give you a chance to end this affair you are having and tell Kiyo. But if you don't end things, if you don't tell Kiyo what you are doing, I will tell Kiyo."

"Why?" Sakura whispered. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you. I care for you. But I also care about Kiyo. He's my friend too. He's like my best friend-in-law and I have to watch his back, even if it means losing you as a friend. You would do the same for me. I know you would. Even in high school you had told me that if I don't stop cheating on my boyfriend and tell him what went on you would tell him. I'm just doing the same for you, even more so now because you are a married woman. And I know that an affair will only end in disaster for you. I don't want you hurt, or Kiyo."

A knock on the door stopped their conversation. Sakura closed her eyes and composed herself. "Y-yes?"

"Sakura?" One of her employees said as she popped her head in. "A Miss Lydia would like to discuss redecorating her mansion with you."

"Can you get her information from her please? And put it in the computer."

"Okay." The employee left and closed the door.

Kari looked at her again. "I'm serious, Sakura. Leave Wolf. This affair you're having with him might not even last. Are you willing to lose Kiyo, the love of your life, for some guy that you met at a club?"

Kari and Sakura stared at each other for a few moments before Kari turned around and left the office.

Sakura crossed her arms, stood up, and walked over to the window, watching all the people below. She needed to go downstairs, needed to talk with that new client of theirs. But she needed to compose herself first. She needed to think.

**__**

He's not Kiyo.

"God" Sakura whispered as she closed her eyes. "Help me, please. Kari is right; Syaoran isn't Kiyo, but he isn't just some guy I met at a club. He's so much more. I love my husband so much. But I like Syaoran and I don't want to end whatever it is I have with him. There's something about him that doesn't allow me to say good bye to him." She opened her eyes and looked upward. "Help me through this. I'm so confused, and so scared. So, so scared. I can't lose my husband. But how can I end things with Syaoran? I need you now more than ever. Help me decide what to do. _Help me."_

(Downstairs)

". . . and you're age?"

"Twenty-three" Lydia stated.

She watched as the slightly plump woman typed it into the computer.

"Now, here come the important questions. How big is your mansion?"

"Oh, it's pretty big; about three stories, including an attic and a basement and a private apartment, which consists of the third story."

"Okay . . . how many rooms would you like decorated?"

"Umm, Living room, the den, the library, five of our bedrooms, the study, the ball room, and the dining room."

Lydia sighed as the woman typed in the information.

"Okay" the woman said. She moved in her seat until she was sitting straight and staring at her. "Now, would you prefer for her to come with her decorators or do you want just the decorators there?" 

"Well, what's the difference?"

"Time"

Lydia turned around as a slim woman walked up to the desk. "Some people want the mansions to be done quickly, and that's when I come in. If the owner had any problems with my decorating ideas they can just tell me when I'm there instead of me not being there and then stalling the decorating process so they can find me to tell me the problem and then I have to go to the mansion and fix the problem. So if you need the mansion decorated for a certain party that's coming up then it's best that I'm there. But if there's nothing important coming up and you just want the mansion decorated because you want it looking nice then you don't need me there." Sakura smiled. "Hi, my name is Tsuchida Sakura."

"Oh, nice to meet you Mrs. Tsuchida" Lydia said with a smile.

"Please, call me Sakura."

"Very well, so long as you call me Lydia."

Sakura turned to her employee. "Did you get all her information, Lin?"

"All except her address."

"Well let me give you to that now" Lydia said. "But first, when will you be able to come by and see the mansion?"

"Today, if you want" Sakura replied.

"Great, today would do just fine."

(Sapporo, Japan)

"Interesting" the woman whispered as she lay on the bed on her stomach. She wrapped a strand of her black hair around her fingers.

"What's interesting?" A man asked her as he lay next to her. He looked at her through his thin glasses.

"Xiao-Lang gave quite a lot of money to this charity. Look, here is a picture." She moved the magazine a little so her husband could see. "Isn't a lovely picture of him?"

"Makes him look like some kind of knight that you would find in a fairy-tale movie. Damn his looks. Lydia is there too."

"Makes her look like a witch" the woman said, amethyst eyes suddenly glaring at the wife of Xiao-Lang, who looked utterly bored.

The man ran a hand through his bluish hair. "I thought Lydia loved doing this type of stuff; going to charity benefits, doing good for the people."

"That was when she was dating Xiao-Lang. She only did that stuff to impress him. Now that she married him, she shows her true colors. That slut."

"Now darling, don't be calling people names."

"You're just jealous because your mother had always taught you good morals, which includes not calling women fouling names."

"No matter how tempting it is" he muttered.

"God, I hate that woman. We should have never given in to her blackmail and leave Tomoeda."

Hiiragazawa Eriol's eyes got cold. "I couldn't believe that she would have stooped that low to get rid of us."

Hiiragazawa Daidouji Tomoyo looked at him and placed her hand on his cheek. "Honey, it wasn't your fault that the baby had died."

"But Lydia twisted the story so much that I felt like I did. I was driving at a reasonable speed; not a mad frenzy the way she said. And I wasn't jealous." He looked at her. "You do believe me, don't you?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Of course."

"I loved the baby, _our _baby; he was found in his car seat, not in a plastic bag. But I couldn't risk her exposing all that false information. Xiao-Lang was barely building up his company and any bad publicity, even if it is about his partner, would surely have destroyed his career before it even started."

"And she knew it. When we confronted her about what she was doing, she knew we would do anything to make sure Xiao-Lang was happy, even leave the town."

He stayed silent for a while, looking at the picture of his best friend who was so blissfully happy that he couldn't see Lydia of who she was. "We need to go back" Eriol said. "It's been going on for too long. We need to stop Lydia. We can't be cowards and hide here forever."

Tomoyo searched his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Xiao-Lang's company is so popular and rich that even bad publicity won't bring it down. Besides, being away made us tough. Now we know that Lydia wouldn't dare expose all that false information without exposing herself to Xiao-Lang."

"You're right." She got up so she was kneeling on the bed. "We need to stop Lydia and protect Xiao-Lang."

Eriol nodded. "Call the airport and see if we can take a flight as soon as possible, Thursday being the latest. If I recall what we had found out, Lydia is pregnant; but if she isn't she's planning on being pregnant. Hopefully, she isn't pregnant."

Tomoyo nodded and reached for the phone. "Does it matter what type of plane we go on?"

"Whichever takes us to Tomoeda the fastest." She nodded again and began dialing.

Eriol closed his eyes. It has been two years since he last saw Xiao-Lang, the one male person he trusted. He had a feeling that Xiao-Lang wouldn't all be too thrilled to see him again. After all, what person would be happy to see someone who was supposed to be the best man at his wedding, but didn't show up and never contacted the groom again?

No one, _especially _Li Xiao-Lang.

AN: Tad-da! How was that? Hope it was good. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Well, 'till next time!


	4. Chapter Four

AN: Wow. This chapter took a lot out of me. This was such an important chapter that I had to get everything right, although their might be a few spelling and grammar mistakes. This chapter is also long so . . . I hope you enjoy!

Oh, and before I forget, thank you to all my reviewers. Without you, there would be no story.

Now . . . On with the story!

Affairs of the Heart

Chapter Four

Sakura hummed and swayed to the music she was playing in her living room. It was classical music and she spun around, her auburn hair swirling around her head. A pair of hands grabbed her waist and spun her so she was facing him. She smiled at those eyes she learned to love. "It's a miracle" she said softly to him. "What we have is something that will never end."

"I know" he replied as he began to dance with her. "I love you, my cherry blossom."

"And I love you, my little wolf."

"Little Wolf?" He pushed her away. Hard, cold eyes glared at her. "Who is he?"

Sakura's eyes were wide and she shook with fear. "Kiyo. I meant Kiyo." Kiyo grabbed her arm and twisted it. "No wife of mine will sleep around." He slapped her.

"I'm sorry!" she cried as he pushed her to the ground and grabbed her hair. "Please" she begged, sobbing, as he began to drag her up the stairs.

"You are my wife. You will only answer to me. You will only look at me. But it seems that you went a little too far." He grabbed a knife. "It must not happen" he growled and the knife came down.

"NO!" Sakura screamed. She blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She jumped when thunder sounded so loud she felt like she went deaf. She rubbed her arms as she realized she was sitting up on her bed. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was two-thirty in the morning. It was Thursday.

_It was a dream. Nothing but a dream. _She bit her lip. She felt like that was supposed to be more than just a dream, though. It was so powerful and it had felt so real that she expected to see a wound on her body any second. She threw off the covers and got out of her bed. She was wearing a large T-shirt over a pair of shorts and now she wished she was wearing something a little warmer.

She felt unsafe. She felt so unsafe in this big mansion. Even her room makes her feel unsafe. She walked to a corner, the closest corner, and huddled in it, sitting down and drawing her knees up against her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and tried to envision his face. Syaoran's face. He was such a romantic that she couldn't help but smile. He took her on a picnic, with food being delivered by Crystal Star, on Monday, then took her bowling on Tuesday, took her to the fair yesterday, and today they were going to the movies. She sighed. Every time she was with him she would forget the things Kari told her, the warnings in her eyes every time they saw each other at work. She would even forget her guilt when she was with Syaoran. She was so blissfully happy with him that she can't think of nothing else when she is in his presence.

But this dream brought her back to reality, and reminded her not only of what everything Kari had said about ending the affair, but also of the phone call she got last night after she got home from the fair.

I'm coming early.

When?

A week early. Saturday. I miss you baby.

I miss you too.

Have you been lonely?

No, I've gone out with friends and stuff.

Oh, good. Well, when I get home you won't need you're friends.

Why?

Because I'll be spending every moment with you once I get home.

Kiyo was coming. Sakura felt like crying. She loved her husband, loved him so much. But . . . Syaoran was special to her. She felt like such a slut, two-timing both men. She hadn't thought of the complications of having both men in the same town at the same time and now she didn't know if she would be able to handle it. There were so many people out there who were able to cheat on one person to be with another but all of them had confidence that they would be able to control the situation. She knew she wouldn't be able to control the situation. She just wasn't that confident.

I have to let Syaoran go.

She knew it. Kari was right. She had to end this before she loses everything. Tonight. She'll break it off with him tonight.

I'm so sorry Syaoran.

She was sorry for ending it. But she wouldn't be sorry for meeting him.

(Syaoran)

Something was wrong. He sensed it. When he first woke up, he felt like someone was hurting. He had looked at Lydia when he first woke up to make sure she was fine. When he was assured that she was asleep right beside him, he got up and walked around the house. He had to be careful, though, because it was dark and he hadn't want to turn on the lights so he had to walk slowly so he wouldn't bump into anything. Now he was standing in front of his bedroom window, frowning. The feeling of someone out there hurting was gone but he felt that that person needed his comfort. He was sure of it. He thought of Sakura, but then realized that she had no reason to be hurting. Someone could have broken into her mansion but then she would have called him on his cell phone, which is right next to his bed on the night stand, just like he told her to. Then the feeling he had was probably just chills from his nightmare. He had dreamt that Lydia found out about Sakura and had her murdered. With a frown still on his face, he walked back over to his bed and lay down, but he didn't sleep. Sleep was far from his reach, so he just stayed awake all night, a nagging feeling telling him that the feeling he had was more than just chills.

And the only person who kept coming to mind was his Sakura.

(Thursday Afternoon)

Sakura drove slowly through the main gates of the mansion of her new client. Lydia insisted she come again to the mansion. Before, when she was supposed to go to the mansion on Monday, Lydia suddenly had to go and meet someone about some very important information. And Sakura had other meetings to go to with other clients the last two days so they had made an appointment for today. Sakura admired the mansion. It was white, two stories, with a big porch on the bottom story and a balcony at the top one. She drove right up to the mansion and stopped in front of it. Sakura stepped out and pushed a strand of her hair out of her face as she closed the door and walked up to it. When she reached the door she raised her hand, prepared to knock, but before her hand made contact with the white wood it suddenly opened. She blinked when a butler appeared from behind the opened door.

"Miss Lydia awaits you in the living room. Walk down the hall and turn right."

For one moment, for one tiny moment, she couldn't move; couldn't breathe. The butler looked like he was in his late thirties, with brown hair and equally brown eyes. He wasn't as tall as other men, actually he looked a bit shorter –although if she wasn't wearing her high heels he would probably be the same height as she –but he had muscles. Even through his butler-suit she could tell that he had muscles, which meant he was strong. She made the effort to enter the mansion, although now she wished she had never come here. While walking through the hall, she glanced back and saw the butler was watching her.

I wasn't mistaken! She thought frantically, glancing away quickly. The second he appeared after opening the door she sensed an aura of hostility around him. Moreover, she felt that most of that hostility was directed towards _her_. She thought she was just tired because she didn't get that much sleep last night, thanks to the nightmare, but having glanced back she knew that most of the hostility was towards her.

She thought frantically, glancing away quickly. The second he appeared after opening the door she sensed an aura of hostility around him. Moreover, she felt that most of that hostility was directed towards . She thought she was just tired because she didn't get that much sleep last night, thanks to the nightmare, but having glanced back she knew that most of the hostility was towards her. 

He had been glaring at her.

She briefly wondered why, for she had never met him before and she definitely hadn't done anything wrong since driving through those gates, but she pushed it against the back of her mind as she entered the living room.

"Sakura! Welcome to my home" Lydia greeted as she stood, wearing business suit.

"Have I intruded on a meeting?" Sakura asked, looking at the man sitting across from Lydia. He stood with his face blank. He, too, was wearing a business suit and was staring at her. If his face wasn't so blank, she wouldn't have been as uneasy as she was feeling now. Oh God, what type of people does Lydia associate with?

As much as she liked Lydia, she knew she would never be good friends with her. Other clients had become good friends to Sakura but she felt that if she became friends with this woman after her mansion was finished then she would be forced to meet people like the man standing so still in this living room. Sakura usually doesn't base someone's friends on just one person but in this case she felt she must. There was the butler, and now there is this man. She was barely able to oppress a shudder and looked at Lydia as she shook her head to her question.

"No" Lydia said brightly. "Actually, he was just about to leave." She turned to him. "Let's get together next week for lunch, Mr. Chin, and we'll discuss your proposal."

He nodded once and left, passing by Sakura and she had to force herself not to move away so he could be as far away from her as possible.

"Well, come on in and sit down." Sakura smiled, glad that it would just be them two and that she could finally be able to use her imagination for this mansion. "Now, let's get to business" Lydia stated.

"Right. Now, do you have any type of fabric or color that you don't like?"

Lydia thought for a moment. "Green. I can't stand green." She giggled. "But my husband loves green. So if you use green, leave it to a minimum."

Sakura nodded. "Are there any rooms you don't want me to touch?"

"The bedroom my husband and I, Xiao-Lang, share." "

Xiao-Lang?" Sakura said slowly, stumbling over it. "Is it Chinese?" Sakura didn't know any Chinese, but the name sounded Chinese so she asked.

Lydia nodded. "Yes. Xiao-Lang is Chinese, from Hong Kong. I'm half Chinese, half American. That's why I have an American name. But I was raised in Hong Kong. Xiao-Lang's parents wanted him to learn as many languages as possible, so he'll be more successful in life, so he learned Japanese and then he taught me."

Sakura gave a curt nod, already thinking of maybe having the mansion have a Chinese quality to it. Surely these people want some Chinese decorations in this place, seeing that they are in Japan. That way they can have a little piece of Hong Kong with them every time they enter this place. Sakura looked around the spacious living room, studying it.

"There are no pictures" she stated as she looked at her. "How come?"

Lydia sighed. "Xiao-Lang is a very popular man around here. People constantly want to take his picture. It was the same in Hong Kong. People were always taking pictures since the day he left the cradle. The last thing he wants to do is pose and have somebody take his picture so he can hang it on the wall and stare at it everyday. Having his picture in magazines and stuff is enough. Same thing with me. Only that the reason why there are no pictures of me is because I hate taking pictures. I never seem to come out right."

Sakura knew that feeling. She always felt that she never came out right every time she took a picture so she never bothered with it.

"If you want a tour around my home, you'll notice that there are no pictures of us. Maybe a few of family members, though" Lydia continued.

"Actually, do you mind giving me a tour? I want to study the mansion, get a few ideas."

"Oh, of course!"

They stood up and Sakura followed her out of the living room. Five minutes into the tour, Sakura was getting more and more uncomfortable. All the employees, men and women, would glare at her and whisper about her as they passed by. She looked at Lydia to see if she noticed, but she was ignorant of it as she continued to lead her through the mansion. After twenty minutes, they were back in the living room.

"Well" Sakura said, trying to get rid of her chills "I got a few ideas about this place. I might not get started until next week-"

"No."

Sakura stopped talking and stared at her.

"No?"

"No. I'm sorry, but I am going to throw a party and I need the house redecorated as soon as possible because there won't be an exact date until the house is completely redone."

"Oh."

Sakura thought hard, thinking about all the appointments she had. But she could easily shift a few appointments to make room for Lydia, she realized. Kari could look over the Huang mansion tomorrow since it only needs the last finishing touches, and the three houses she was going to look over only required one day to look over, half hour for each at most. Then she could ask for pictures and blueprints of the houses.

"I may be able to start tomorrow" she murmured, mostly to herself, but Lydia heard and smiled.

"Thank you!"

Sakura, startled at Lydia's cry, looked up with a little jump. "Oh- uh, you're welcome." Sakura grabbed her little purse. "I guess I must be going, getting prepared and all. Do me a favor and send me pictures of every room you wish for me to redecorate and blueprints of the mansion."

"Of course, of course."

With a smile Sakura turned and walked away, letting herself out without wanting to see that butler again.

Lydia turned when the door shut.

"Yes?"

The butler came forward.

"Everyone here doesn't like her. She could be a danger. They all sense it."

"She isn't a danger. She doesn't know Xiao-Lang. Besides, no one in this mansion likes intruders."

"I don't like her either."

"You don't like anyone."

"That's not true. I like you."

Lydia sighed and looked at him square in the eyes.

"Actually, I more than like you" the butler whispered. "I'm in love of you."

She knew that. Relished in that. She may be a married woman, but the truth is that she was happy to know that she can still turn heads and even have a few men fall in love with her even though she was a married woman.  
"I know, Haru."

Fujimoto Haru gazed at the woman who had stolen his heart when he was first hired as a servant boy in her family's household. His mother had been drunk and had decided she didn't want her fourteen-year-old son to come back with her to Japan. He had been heartbroken the day Lydia married Xiao-Lang, and jealously always seared through him when he saw them together, all chummy and everything.

"Xiao-Lang just called. He said he would be late again."

"Oh, for the love of-" Lydia growled in disgust. "I assume he will come home around nine?"

Haru nodded.

Lydia stomped her foot like a nine-year-old girl, whining that she didn't get her way. "This has been going on all week! He usually got home around seven and now-"

"He explained that he and a partner of his had finally figured out a way for Li Corps to get its money back from that Cabinet member who borrowed money and now refuses to pay it back."

Lydia waved that explanation away. She hadn't a clue on politics and frankly didn't care. Xiao-Lang still had lots of money. What she cared about was the fact that her husband hasn't been acting like a husband at all for the past week. Since the day they got married, he has always come home around six o'clock, has always talked to her about his everyday life. And now, for the past week, he has practically ignored all of her attempts to have a conversation about him, _and_ he has been coming home late.

She wanted to know why.

As soon as he gets home she would demand him to come home around his usual time from now on. When he comes home late he is too tired to do anything, let alone make love to her. If she wants to get pregnant, or at least pass the child off as his, then he has to get his butt home earlier.

(7:30 PM: Sakura)

Sakura stirred the noodles of the spaghetti, trying so hard not to cry and stop her heart from beating nervously. She had sent her whole staff home, wanting to cook the dinner herself and wanting to be alone for just a little bit.

Why was she getting so emotional over him? It was only one week! Not even a week, in fact. And yet she felt like what she was about to do tonight was so wrong, so wrong that it would kill half of her. She just didn't want to let him go. He made her happy, happier than Kiyo ever had. How, in such a short time, did he become so important to her?

Did she have the strength to let him go?

She _has_ to have strength. Kiyo was coming in _two_ days. She was married. She has to end this fling-

It's not a fling!

Then what was it? She desperately wished she knew what it was she had with Syaoran. It wasn't a fling. It wasn't an affair. But it wasn't a relationship.

I am a slut, she thought to herself. How could she possibly play both men?

The noodles were tender and she took them out, draining the water. The doorbell rang and she turned off the fire to the stove. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Syaoran" she said softly, smiling.

"Hey, babe" he leaned forward and kissed her softly on her lips.

"You're early" she said.

"I know. Got off work early. Just couldn't wait to see such a beautiful woman."

She smiled at the compliment and her eyes began to shine when he took his arm from his back and showed her a bouquet of white roses.

"Oh, they are lovely."

"Aren't they? They reminded me of you."

Sakura looked at him, at his smiling face. His beautiful, smiling face. He was so handsome, so kind and sweet.

How can I let him go? But how can I string him along, keeping him in the dark that I am married?

Kiyo's face flashed into her mind. Then Kari's words came back, ricocheting in her head, telling her to end it with Syaoran.

I'm a liar. I don't deserve Syaoran. Or Kiyo.

She began to break down, trying to hold back her tears but failing. "Thank you" she said, and then she burst into tears. "They are so beautiful" she sobbed as she took hold of the bouquet.

"Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?" Syaoran looked at her with a worried expression. She was crying so hard that he knew this wasn't good. He stepped forward and was going to wrap his arms around her but she shook her head and step back.

"No. I'm sorry. This is what's wrong."

"The flowers?"

"No, us. I can't do this, Syaoran. I can't."

He froze. "Can't do what?" he asked carefully.

"This! You, me, us." She stared at him with a tearstained face. "I tried, but I can't. It's too hard. I'm under pressure at work and now you're here being your sweet self and I just realized that I can't short-change you."

"But- Sakura-"

She shook her head furiously. "No. Get out, please. Just go away."

"No-"

"Yes!" She almost screamed. She pushed him as hard as she can and he moved back. Not because she was strong enough to push him, but because he was shocked at what was happening and was just going through the motions.

"I'll only end up hurting you" she whispered. "So please just go. Just go and- and forget me." She shut the door in his face.

He stood there for a moment, confused. He looked at the wooden door, wondered about the woman on the other side. Then he turned around and slowly walked away.

Sakura cried as she watched him go through her window. She did it. She let him go. And now she felt like dying. She crumpled to the floor and looked at the roses. She held it to her chest, not caring if the flowers were crushed. This was all that was left of Syaoran and she cried into the roses, her tears falling like a rainfall onto the petals.

(Friday Morning)

Sakura didn't have the strength to get out of bed. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep and dream of Syaoran. Immediately her eyes became moist. She knew that breaking up with him had been the right thing to do. But at the same time she felt like she had made a huge mistake. She looked up at the ceiling, willing her tears to go away. Willing her feelings to just uncoil and let her figure out what they are.

How? How did Li Syaoran become so important to her? It had taken Kiyo nearly three months before he was able to have such an impact on her emotions like this. If Syaoran had been lost to her to death she would have been in this same state but what made this much worse was the fact that he was alive, breathing, and all she had to do to get him back was go up to him and beg for him to take her back.

But she knew she would never do that. She was too proud of a woman to beg and now she was just plain scared to go up to him and ask him to take her back. She knew that many guys don't give second chances and she just didn't know if Syaoran was one of them.

Her phone rang and she wiped her eyes. Crying certainly won't solve anything. She would just have to live on and hopefully, in time, her emotions will no longer be confusing and then she would know why Syaoran became important to her so fast.

She picked up her phone.

"Hello?" She mentally sighed when her voice showed no sign of her recently crying.

****

"Sakura, you're late. You are never late. What's wrong?"

It was Kari. "I did it. I ended it with Wolf just like you said I should."

There was a moment of silence. **_"Are you okay?"_**

Sakura's chin wobbled but she firmed it. "Yes. You were right. I could lose everything just for something as silly as attraction."

It's more than attraction, Sakura, and you know it.

****

"Right. I knew you would come to your senses. Wolf will soon be nothing but the past. Now, all you have to do is tell Kiyo."

"Kari-"

****

"You don't have to tell him right away. Only when you are ready. But he has to know, Sakura. Okay?"

There was a pause but then Sakura said "Okay." She sat up in her bed. "I'll come in to work in maybe an hour. See you later."

She hanged up and bit her lip as sadness overtook her body.

Wolf will soon be nothing but the past, she thought in her head. _But I don't want him to be the past. I want him to be the present . . . the future. _She shook her head. _No. Kiyo is your present. He is your future. You have to forget about Syaoran, Sakura. You did the right thing._

she thought in her head. She shook her head. 

But no matter how many times she repeated that, whether in her mind or out loud, something told her that it had been very wrong.

(Syaoran)

"-and it's only fair if you come home to your wife early so we could have quality time together."

Syaoran only heard half of what Lydia was saying as he did his tie. Something about how she didn't like him being late everyday.

Don't worry dear wife. Sakura ended things. No more reason for me to come home late. Now you and I can make that baby.

He momentarily closed his eyes. He doesn't want a baby with Lydia. He lost all interest in having a family with his wife. All he wanted was Sakura. He wanted to be with her, to hold her and see those eyes of hers to glow like green fireflies when he compliments her, when he brings her flowers.

That's what he wanted.

"Okay, Lydia. I get your message" he said tiredly.

He had such a hard time last night going to sleep. Sakura had been weighing on his mind and Lydia hadn't given up in trying having sex with him until he got up and left the room, forcing him to wait at least an hour before going back up to his room and seeing his sleeping wife. For the first time, Lydia had been nothing but a nuisance.

"Then tonight, you will come home at your usual time?"

With a sigh, he nodded, knowing that there is now no reason for him to come home late. She grinned a seductive grin which held promises for the night to come. Before, he couldn't wait until he got home so he could see what promises she held. That no longer worked on him. He just hopes that whatever promises she was holding, she breaks.

Twenty minutes later, safe in his car and on his way to work, with no one around to annoy him, he let his thoughts wander.

Why did she end things?

That was the question that would never leave his mind. It shouted at him, each word making itself known, wedging between all his other thoughts until it was the first in line. _Why did she end things?_

Had he done something wrong? No, she hadn't indicated in the past week if he had hurt her in some way. In fact, if he recalls, she had stated that _she _would hurt _him_. But why? She would never hurt him. He was the one who had the chance of hurting her. He was the one with the wife at home!

He hit his steering wheel, frustrated and damn tired of thinking. He didn't want these questions in his mind! He just wanted everything back the way it was, with Sakura at his side, simple and uncomplicated.

He nearly snorted with the irony. How was it uncomplicated when he had two women, each not knowing about the other? How was that uncomplicated? With Sakura leaving him, she had just made the whole situation damn easy. He now longer had to sneak around. He didn't have to worry about someone seeing him.

But, in truth, it was more difficult than before because even though Sakura ended things, his brain refused to get the message. Constantly it brings her up in his mind, which brings along the questions that he doesn't have answers to.

Why did she end things?

Back to where he started. This was nothing but a huge circle. He needed to stop thinking about her. He needed to just let her go. He concentrated on driving and at that very moment he noticed that he passed the exit to get off the freeway. Now he'll be late to work.

But he just didn't care.

(Tomoyo and Eriol)

"He seems sad" Tomoyo commented as she watched Syaoran step out of his car in the employees' parking lot of his company.

They were sitting in their car in one of the spaces, had been waiting for him to come so they can watch him, to see if he was any different and if any changes were visible.

"He does seem like it" Eriol muttered his agreement.

They watched as he closed the door and just stand there for a moment before hitting the top of his care, as if he was frustrated.

"Now he just looks mad" Tomoyo stated.

Their friend stomped away; face growing red by the second.

"Looks like we ain't going to go and surprise him today."

"Definitely not" Tomoyo whispered. She turned to her husband. "He doesn't look different, except for the hair. It's thicker."

"Probably ignored Lydia's plea to cut it and decided to just grow it out."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Eriol, I'm scared. What if he doesn't believe us?"

"He won't. That's why we aren't going to tell him."

Her eyes widened, clearly shocked. "But that's why we came back. To tell him about his wife and her plans."

"But we can't tell him once we show ourselves. Right now, he hates us. He probably forgot all about us, thinking to hell with us, he has other things to do then mope about his two best friends who were supposed to be at his wedding. He won't believe a word that will come out of our mouths and if we say anything bad about Lydia then he will definitely not listen to a word we say. We have to make up some type of story that he will believe on why we left first. Then we hint about Lydia."

"You want him to figure it out on his own?"

Eriol nodded. "And we have to prevent him from giving Lydia a baby. Because once that happens . . ."

"Then it's all over" Tomoyo said softly.

Eriol turned on the ignition. "We'll save him. It'll take time."

"Which is the one thing we don't have" his wife said.

And he drove out of the parking lot, away from the company.

(Sakura: six thirty.)

Sakura sat in her car in the park's parking lot. The one place she should have avoided. The sun had set just a few minutes ago. That was the reason she had given herself on why she was coming to the park. To just watch the sunset the way she and Kiyo sometimes do. But her real reason was because she wanted to be at a place that reminded her of Syaoran. It had nothing to do with Kiyo.

This was torture, and she knew it. But she missed Syaoran so much and she needed closure. And this was only one day! She wondered if he was thinking of her, if was forgetting her. She now realized that he had just left without a word, without demanding a reason. He just . . . left. That hurt. But she couldn't blame him. After all, it was just one week. Surely he didn't get effected by the time they spent the way she had. For some odd reason, that hurt even more.

She sighed. She couldn't just sit there and mope. She turned on the ignition and just when she was about to put the car in reverse she froze. She stared as the man she had just been thinking about walked by. His hands were in his pockets, his posture slouched. His face showed nothing, revealed not an inkling of what he was feeling.

Was he sad? Was he angry? Was he relieved that he no longer had to deal with her? Why was he coming to the park? He must have remembered that the park was where they first kissed. Or maybe he doesn't care. She watched him disappear into the trees as night settled into place. She squeezed the steering wheel with her hands.

He was there, not very far. She began to shake, knowing that this was her chance to get him back. Knowing that if she does she would just be in a complicated situation again as she sneaked around town with a man who wasn't her husband. It was a risk. A risk she just shouldn't take.

It's nothing but attraction, she told herself forcefully, trying to squash the yearning inside of her.

But it wasn't working. It was _more _than attraction. She knew it in every cell of her body. It was something she couldn't explain. Something that she would be stupid to let go before figuring out what it was. She couldn't let him go.

Yes, you can. You have to. Remember the husband you have? He's coming back tomorrow!

Sakura bit her lip. If she gets together with him again she would go through hell trying to suppress her guilt, especially with Kiyo coming back. If she really, truly loved her husband she wouldn't go after Syaoran.

I love Kiyo. There is no room for anyone else.

But she knew, deep down, that she wanted Syaoran. She even told Kari herself that it is possible to love one person and start having feelings for another. She may love Kiyo, but something kept whispering that Syaoran was worth the risk of losing the life she has. Something kept saying that if she didn't go after him it would be the greatest mistake of her life.

And at that moment she knew that she had to take a chance on Syaoran. She didn't care about self-respect anymore, she didn't care about dignity. She needed Syaoran back in her life.

No matter what the consequences.

(Syaoran)

This was the worst place to be. The very spot he and Sakura kissed. Well, more like made out. But it didn't make a difference to him. This was still the worst place to be.

Standing, he stared at all the fireflies, remembering her happy expression at seeing so many of them at one time.

How did that woman become so vital that he felt he would die at any second?

He's heard of guys being with women for just a short time and that those women made an impact in all their lives. He didn't think it would ever happen to him, especially after he was already married. When Sakura ended things, he had been too shock to ask why, to demand any reasons. He had just left. And now he had a hole in his life, something that he felt was missing.

This was stupid. Nothing was missing. Just the explanation on why she left him. But he didn't need that. He had his wife. He can now go back to being faithful, to being a one-woman man. He could now go back to loving his wife the way she deserves. Besides, the thing with Sakura was nothing but a fling. A spur of the moment. Something easily forgotten. The love he has for Lydia was more important.

Bullshit. You know that is complete bullshit.

He sighed. It _was_ bullshit. A spur of the moment? Crap. He has always been faithful to every woman he ever had, especially to Lydia. For him to just go after Sakura . . . There _has_ to be something between them that made him walk up to her that night.

He was attracted to her, yes. When you're married it isn't unusual to feel a twinge of attraction towards someone, but it's up to the spouse to not do anything with it. To ignore it.

He didn't ignore it with Sakura.

He admired her, yes. He _could_ have mistaken his admiration for lust.

But lust wouldn't have been enough for him to break his oath to Lydia.

No, that night he had walked up to her because of something else, something too extraordinary for him to explain.

And now, staring at the fireflies, he knew it was because there was something between them that he never had with Lydia. Never. With Sakura it felt . . . _natural_.

He needed to stop thinking of her. That's all. With Sakura gone he no longer needs to worry anymore. He no longer needs to feel all the guilt. He grimaced.

Oh yes, let's not forget my damn guilt.

Every time he was with Sakura he didn't feel guilty. But when he looked at Lydia . . . God, the guilt just hit him hard, knowing that he has a faithful wife who loves him and adores him and what is he doing? Going out with another woman. Jeez, how do cheating husbands do it? How can they carry on an affair for so long without feeling guilty? He was carrying an affair with Sakura and the guilt was so overwhelming.

He stood up. He was free now. He can be true to Lydia again.

But when his eyes settled on those fireflies he remembered Sakura's eyes shinning when she had seen them, which brought back all the fun they had in one little week. He felt something for her. He didn't know what, and it's crazy because it's only been a week, but he felt something for Sakura. What was missing wasn't her explanation. It's _her_.

He had to get her back. He knew this was his once chance to go back to the way things were, to be faithful to his wife and live with no secrets between them. But he didn't care. He wanted Sakura back, and he was going to get her.

"Syaoran?"

He turned. "Sakura?" He blinked; making sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. Nope. They weren't. She was real, and she was there. Sad and scared. And yet he didn't move.

"I-" She bit her lip. She looked at all the fireflies, watching them fly. "I want to-"

His heart was beating fast with hope. Could it be that she wanted to get back together?

She was wringing her hands. "Can you-" Another pause and then she glared at him. "Okay, you have to help me here, Syaoran! I don't like that blank face you have!"

If this wasn't such a serious situation, if it wasn't for the fact that she looked so scared, he would have laughed. Instead he took the couple of steps that led to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, his features softening.

"How can I help when I don't know a reason on why you are here?"

She looked at them with heart-breaking eyes. "I'm sorry I ended things yesterday. I had this nightmare about-" She broke off and shook her head. "Look, the point is I want you back. I want to be with you, continue to see where this thing goes. Please give me a second chance. Please don't turn away from me. I probably deserve it and I probably shouldn't even be begging you to take me back but-"

He stopped her babbling by placing two fingers on her lips. A smile was on his lips. "Just now" he whispered softly "I had decided to come after you and get you back. I was going to do some begging of my own." He placed his forehead against hers. "So how about you stop begging and I just say yes, that I will take you back."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

He nodded, and kissed her soft lips. "Really."

She placed her hands on his cheeks and held his face still as she kissed him, hard, on his lips.

"Thank you" she said softly, sincerely, against his lips. "Thank so much."

He wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer against him, making her wrap her arms around his neck to keep her balance.

"No thanks needed" he murmured as he brought his head down for a more passionate kiss.

Passion rose between them, stronger then ever before.

Tongues intertwined.

Moans rose.

Minutes later. "A week isn't too soon, right?"

A pause. "No."

And the fireflies continued to dance above the two people who connected their bodies, their minds, into one as the night marked a time where two souls, committed to other people, officially started a forbidden, dangerous, affair.

AN: Yeah, I know. They break up and then get together the next day. I know a couple who had always done that, break up one day, and then a week later they are happily back together.

Well, what did you think? I tried not to repeat myself, but I don't know if I succeeded.

And I know I'm taking a long time updating chapters, but that's because I don't have time to write except for the weekends, and what sucks is the fact that my sister is also going to school and she hogs the computer doing her essays for hours and hours because she's busy watching TV or talking on the phone.

But, there is good news. Another reason why I have taken such a long time is because I wasn't sure of the time line this story was going on, so I wrote ahead and have just completed chapter eight (It's important for the timeline to be just right in this story). So I'm hoping to be updating this story at least once every two weeks. Maybe.

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thank you!


	5. Chapter Five

AN: Thank you all who reviewed! I know there isn't anything exciting in this story, but this_ is_ a drama, so you can't expect a whole lot of action.

Well, on with the story!

Affairs of the Heart

Chapter Five

Sakura felt sore all over. She opened her eyes and then immediately shut them when the sunlight shone right on her face. A chuckle sounded next to her and she opened one eye.

"Wow. You look more beautiful when sunlight is shining right on you" came Syaoran's whisper as he kissed her forehead.

Oh. No wonder she was sore. Last night came back to her and she smiled as she snuggled more into his arms. Syaoran's long coat was the only thing covering them and the rest of their clothing was being used as pillows.

"You know, the longer we stay here, the more danger there is of someone catching us."

"So?" She replied, perfectly content with where she was –expect for the ground. She would do anything for them to be on a bed.

"I don't think a parent would approve of their child coming over here and catching two grown adults on the ground, naked. The child might not know what we did, but the parent surely will."

She sighed. "I'm just so comfortable . . ."

A minute of silence passed by before Syaoran, who had been lying on his back, changed position so he could be on his side, facing her. "Why did you end things, Sakura?"

Sakura lost the tiny smile that had been on her face and bit her lip. "Does it matter?"

"To me it does. You just ended things with no reason."

"I said I was being pressured at work."

"But that's no reason to end it."

Sakura didn't know what to tell him. She couldn't possibly say that she had this nightmare about Kiyo finding out about him, which made her realize how difficult it would be for her to carry on an affair. "I was stressed out, Syaoran. I had gone to this mansion where this butler had given me this glare and I sensed that he was hostile towards me. It was just me worrying about encountering that type of hostility again. That has never happened before. No one has outright glared at me; no one has ever made me feel as if . . . as if they might hurt me."

That was true. She did feel that way when she ended things. She had been stressed out about Lydia's butler. She could at least be honest about that. "I was scared. And when you came I just felt that I needed to end things because then what if that butler really did want to hurt me? He might have used you. I know that is farfetched but still . . ."

It wasn't until she had uttered those words that she realized how true they were. But she didn't linger over it. Instead, she looked at her lover who had become so important to her in just a short while.

"Sorry" she whispered. "It's sounds silly and bizarre but it's true." She gave him a smile. "But now we are back together."

He returned her smile, but behind his smile his thoughts were circling around his head. All he could think about was of this mystery butler who had scared her so much that she felt she had to break up with him. He wanted to know who he was, where he worked. He wanted to know if he was capable of murder, if he would go as far as to murdering a stranger, a woman nonetheless, for doing nothing. And then there was this nagging feeling tugging at him, telling him that Sakura wasn't telling the whole truth. That she had broken up with him because of something else. But her eyes didn't hold secrets, just promises, and he knew that she would tell him if something else had made her break up with him. So he grabbed a strand of her hair and wrapped it around his finger, glad that he was back with her. She made him happy and she was a treasure that was just too special to let go. Next time, if there was a next time, he would not let her end things with him even if she tried.

"We should get up" he said, even though he didn't really want to.

"I know" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But first, would you make love to me again?"

His eyes grew smoky, and he rolled on top of her. "Don't even have to ask."

(Kiyo)

Kiyo went to his seat in the plane and settled in, comfortable in the leather seat in first-class. A stewardess came up to him, a flirty smile on her face.

"Can I get you anything?"

Kiyo smiled at her, slowly looking her up and down, not even trying to hide his interest in her. And he had to hold back his laughter when he saw how delighted she was when his face came back up to look into hers.

"Martini on the rocks" he said.

She nodded and walked down the aisle, throwing a glance over her shoulder as she went through the curtains that separated the bar from the passengers.

"Looks like you're hooked" came a voice from his left.

Kiyo turned and there sat a bulky man with a nearly bald head. He was smiling a grin that showed off his yellow teeth. A smoker, by the looks of those teeth. He also looked very tired. Jetlag, most likely.

"My name is Abukar Zeshin. I've been trying to get her attention ever since I started taking these airlines. Looks like she preferred a much younger man and it looks as if you are hooked."

Kiyo grinned. "Nah. I'm married. I love my wife but me being a man I can't help but let my eyes wander."

"Yep. My old lady is at the house taking care of the kids. But when I'm away I do more than just let my eyes wander, if you get what I mean."

Kiyo did know what he mean. "Does your wife know?"

Abukar snorted. "No. Even if she did I know exactly how to take care of her. Just five minutes is all I need to let her know I can do what I want, when I want."

A wife-beater. Kiyo was intrigued. "How, exactly, would you handle her?"

Abukar shrugged. "I used to smack her and that was all it took to keep her in place. Nowadays, a punch and maybe a few kicks get her in her place. Of course, I hit her where no one can see the bruises. I once kicked her so hard in the stomach that she had a miscarriage. I hadn't known she was pregnant because if I did I wouldn't have harmed her. No way would I abuse a woman when she's pregnant because a baby is half yours and if you kill the baby you kill part of yourself. I had withdrawn when she had that miscarriage. I knew it was my fault and I took out my frustration on her because of the guilt I had. But, eventually, I forgave myself and later she did too."

Meaning that he beat her until she said he was forgiven and that it wasn't his fault. "Interesting" Kiyo murmured.

The stewardess came back and gave Kiyo his drink. This time her smile was seductive instead of flirty. "Anything else?"

He shook his head and when she left, Abukar elbowed him. "Being faithful to your wife is understandable. But when a hot little thing like that walks by, better not let them go. You are stuck with your wife forever, but these little hotties aren't around for that long." He winked at him. "Go for it."

An hour later, in the air and just a couple of hours away from Tomoeda, Abukar had fallen asleep and when the stewardess passed by, Kiyo grabbed her arm. "Anyplace for a little privacy?"

(Syaoran)

Around noon, he strolled into his mansion. He was in a good mood, a grin that just wouldn't go away plastered on his face. Last night was spectacular, an experience that he just would never forget. Making love under the fireflies was like a scene torn out from a cheesy, fictional, romance movie; only that it wasn't fictional, or cheesy. It was romantic, sweet, and it had left him breathless.

Haru, his butler, came up to him as he passed the living room. "Xiao-Lang, Lydia is demanding to see you."

Syaoran froze, smile disappearing. His wife. Lydia. He hadn't come home last night because he was out with Sakura . . . he slept with someone who wasn't his wife! Just now it hit him that he cheated on Lydia, in the worst possible way. Before, his thoughts had been on Sakura, on how special she was, on how he would never let her go, on how last night was the best thing to ever happened. Once Sakura was back in his arms, he had totally forgotten that he has a wife at home, who had most likely been hysterical when he hadn't come home. All he had thought about was reassuring to himself that Sakura was, indeed, back in his life, and to reestablish the connection between them that they had lost the day before yesterday in a way that has been around for centuries. He had wanted to reestablish the connection between them through the union of their bodies. He had wanted to possess her, claim her, and he did it in the most primitive way.

He hadn't protected her.

He broke out in a sweat when he realized he hadn't used protection. It's not like he walks around with a condom in his pocket or anything, but what bothered him the most was that the thought never occurred to him.

At all.

Instincts that existed in every man told him to possess, claim, and unite. Which he did.

Jesus, he slept with another woman without protection. What's worse, he wanted to do it again.

And again, and again, and again.

Syaoran nodded stiffly to his butler, not sure if he had a voice. He walked towards the stairs and walked up, taking his time, trying to get pass the fact that he made love with someone he wasn't married to. He had passed the last stage and was now a complete, 100 adulterer.

How many times has he thought that when a man cheats on his wife, he was nothing but a bastard? Now he was in that large pool with all the other cheating husbands, lying to their wives.

Lydia spun around quickly, knocking over her perfumes bottles, when he opened the bedroom door. "Where have you been?" She shouted.

"Lydia, I need you to calm down." Surprisingly, his voice was calm and cool, as if there was no reason for her to worry on why he hadn't come home.

"Calm down? _Calm down? _You didn't come home last night! I kept thinking that you were killed or had been kidnapped!"

"But I wasn't. I was at Li Corps.. A client had a little problem and it took all night to take care of it. I should have called but I completely forgot."

"Oh. So you forgot about the wife you have at home? You forgot that she loves you and would get hysterical with worry because you didn't come home?"

"Lydia-"

"No! Xiao-Lang I was worried! I was scared out of my mind! I didn't even sleep well because I kept waking up every hour, sick with worry!"

Syaoran said nothing. He stared at her as she took deep breathes. Her hair, which had been tied up with pins, was starting to fall with all the shaking she did due to her yelling. Her face red, her eyes burning with a fire that he knew represented her rage.

"I'm sorry" he said, tonelessly. He didn't go to her, didn't even motion her to come to him. He just stood there, looking at her with a cool expression. "I know I worried you. I should have called, should have even come home sometime during the night. But I didn't. I'm sorry. This client was a very important client and I just couldn't brush him off. I'll find a way to make this up to you." He glanced at his watch. "I have to go to work. I'll come home tonight" he promised, but he didn't say what time.

Without another word, he turned and left the bedroom. Lydia stared at where her husband had stood.

She blinked.

That wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to come to her, take her in his arms, and make love to her. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror.

She had been worried sick last night, but she had exaggerated. She had slept soundly. She knew her husband well. He was capable of handling himself. He was too stubborn to die, and he would never let anyone kidnap him. She had been a little mad that he didn't come home, but then realized that he would do anything to make her happy again.

That's why she had put that whole show of yelling, of being in hysterics. But he hadn't come to her the way he was supposed to. He didn't even try to please her, to make up for last night. He had said he would find a way to make this up to her but she knew, without a doubt, that he would not make love to her in order to make up for it. Lately it seemed as if he was avoiding having sex with her.

That was bad. She already made the promise of getting pregnant during this time; there was no backing out now. She had to get Syaoran to have sex with her. Of course, she was already sleeping with another guy; she's been sleeping with him since the day she canceled those birth-control pills, so she didn't need Syaoran to get pregnant, but she did needed him to have sex with her so she could at least pass it off as his. But he was avoiding that, and it made her suspicious.

"Stupid client couldn't figure out the problem on his own" she muttered as she fixed her hair.

The she froze. "If Xiao-Lang was at his company helping a client, why did he come home just to go back?" She asked herself.

It didn't take her long to figure out the obvious. Syaoran had lied to her. He hadn't been at his company. He had been somewhere else. But why lie to her?

The most common reason would be an affair, but Syaoran had been too properly raised for that possibility to ever happen. It had to be something else.

And Lydia was going to find out what.

(Sakura)

A dreamy expression was on her face when she entered Blossom Petal. She was so spaced out that she didn't notice her employees grinning and whispering.

The night before had been so . . . she didn't even have the words to describe it! Wonderful was the closest thing to it. Maybe later she would let herself think about how sleeping with Syaoran will effect her future but for now . . . For now all she wanted was to be blissfully happy.

She walked up the stores to enter her office, still smiling. She passed the stockroom, the bathroom, and the tiny kitchen where employees could microwave, heat on the stove, or refrigerate their lunches. She opened the door to her office and . . . stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hi, darling."

Sakura couldn't breathe, and for a moment everything was blurred out except for him. Kiyo was sitting on her desk, one foot firmly on the ground while the other leg was bent so his thigh was sitting on the desk while his foot dangles. One hand was holding her appointment book while the other rested on his lap.

Suddenly, she was infuriated at the fact that he was looking through her appointment book. Husband or not, he had no right to look through that book. But her anger wasn't as strong as her shock so she did nothing except stare at him, shock clearly on her face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was a little open. He wasn't supposed to come until later that night. In fact, they had planned for her to go and pick him up from the airport. But here he was, several hours early, and he was inside her store. He had never been inside her store, especially her office.

For some reason, she felt as if her privacy was being violated with him here. This was her domain, a place where she was boss. At home, Kiyo controlled the atmosphere. He got to decide about the rooms, about the servants. She even had to ask permission to redecorate the mansion if she ever wanted to. But she didn't care because she liked not having to worry about all that. Besides, she was able to do with whatever she wanted with her own money and she got to live her life without having to tell Kiyo everyplace she was going to or how long she would stay there.

But Blossom Petal was _hers_. She got to control everything here, and to have him here she felt as if he was here to control it, just like at home.

Kiyo chuckled as he placed the book down and jumped off the desk. "Why I do believe I successfully surprised you" he said softly as he reached her. He hugged her tightly.

Sakura finally got over her shock and forced some happiness into her voice when she spoke. "Well, yes. I was supposed to go and pick you up at the airport later tonight."

"I know. But I needed to see you. Being away a week was pure hell. I love you, and being away that long sure wasn't fun when you aren't there with me." Sakura made sure she had a smile on her face when he pulled back.

"Now" he continued "I sure hope you had no plans for today because it's just going to be you and me."

"All day?"

"All day."

Sakura bit her lip when he hugged her again. She had to call Syaoran and cancel her plans with him. She hoped that he would understand.

Kiyo scowled. He hated this place, especially her office. It was just too bright. It was on the tip of his tongue to criticize the place and convince her to make some changes, but then he was just going to shut down the place anyways. So why not let her have the office anyway she wants. She won't have it for much longer.

(Syaoran)

Syaoran signed the form before placing it in the file.

"There you go. In case something goes wrong with the stock my number is on the form. Just sign the other few papers where the X's are at and mail it over here."

The young man nodded before leaving the office. Syaoran got up and got the copy from his desk, walking over to the filing cabinet that was on the left side of the office. A knock sounded on the door.

"Just a minute" Syaoran said as he put the copy in a file and put it in with the dozens of files in his cabinet.

"Okay, Xiao-Lang: One minute."

Syaoran slammed the drawer shut, but he didn't move to turn around. He knew that voice, grew up hearing it. It still sounded the same –even after two years of absence, Syaoran recognized the voice. The visitor spoke in Chinese but there was a small accent there when he spoke the words.

Oh yeah, he knew who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran growled, turning around to see the young man. Eriol still looked the same. He was tall, still had the blue hair, and apparently he quit with the contacts and decided to wear his glasses again.

"Just came over and say hi."

"After two years? Get out, Hiiragazawa."

Syaoran hasn't called Eriol by his surname since they first met in Elementary. It felt weird, but after Eriol not showing up at his wedding to Lydia, Syaoran didn't feel like calling him by his first name anymore. In fact, he didn't even want to see his ex-best friend's face.

Eriol sighed, a tad hurt that Syaoran called him by his surname. "I know you're mad-"

"Mad? No, I'm not mad. Why would I be? After all, my business partner, my best friend, who was supposed to be my best man at my wedding didn't show up and never contacted me again. So why would I be mad?"

"Xiao-Lang, is it really necessary to use sarcasm?"

"You know what? You're right. I'm mad as hell. And I want you to get the hell out of my office."

"I came back for a reason. I ain't leaving until I take care of business and it involves you."

"Oh hell, Hiiragazawa, I don't give a damn about what business you want to take care of."

"It also involves Lydia."

Syaoran glared at him. "Keep Lydia out of this. She is no concern of yours."

Eriol knew that he would react like this. He continued to keep a cool face as he watched Syaoran sit down on his chair. "Xiao-Lang, I did not come here to argue with you."

"Then you better leave because all you are going to get out of me is an argument. Get this straight, Hiiragazawa. I asked you to be my best man at my wedding. You were my friend since we were kids and I asked you to be part of the most important day of my life. But instead you leave. You totally disappear and don't even contact me for two whole years. That isn't exactly the perfect way to show friendship. So get out, now that you know what exactly has me being hateful towards you."

Eriol was tempted to say that he didn't hate him. It was nothing but anger that Syaoran was feeling. Eriol also wanted to say the type of fraud Lydia was but refrained from doing so. Instead, he began to think that maybe hinting the type of person Lydia really is wouldn't work. Syaoran wasn't even giving him a chance to explain anything. Eriol now knew that he can't waste time trying to reason with him. He just has to straight out and warn Syaoran. "Is Lydia pregnant yet, Xiao-Lang?"

Syaoran's head shot up. He had been looking over some papers, or at least pretending to so Eriol can take the hint and leave, but that question got his full attention.

"What do you mean by 'yet' Eriol?"

At least he didn't call me by my surname, Eriol thought. "Tomoyo?" He asked out loud.

Syaoran watched as a female entered the room. He recognized her instantly. No way would he ever forget that long hair, or those Amethyst eyes. "Hi, Xiao-Lang."

"If I'm mad at him, I'm mad at you. So don't even try to act all sweet to me."

Tomoyo sighed and looked at her husband. He gave her a look, telling her that he had to warn Syaoran.

"Well, is she, Xiao-Lang?"

Syaoran growled. "No" he snapped. "Happy? Will you leave?"

"Thank God" Tomoyo whispered.

"Xiao-Lang, I need you to hear me out. This will come out as a shock, okay?"

Syaoran rubbed his hand over his face. Unless he heard whatever they wanted to say, they weren't going to leave. So he forced himself to tolerate their presence and leaned back in his chair.

"Do you remember our baby, Xiao-Lang?" Eriol started out. "My and Tomoyo's child?"

"Yes." Syaoran's voice was a little sympathetic when he answered. It had been a boy, born directly after Tomoyo and Eriol had gotten married three years ago. In fact, her being pregnant was the only reason those two had gotten married so fast. If she hadn't been they would have waited until they felt they were ready. Unfortunately, Tomoyo had revealed that she had been raped and that she wasn't so sure if the baby was his or her rapist. Eriol hadn't cared, though. It was his baby, no matter what. But the baby was only a month old before it was killed in a car accident when Eriol had lost control of the car.

"Lydia knew about him" Eriol said flatly.

Syaoran's face was blank, but inside he was shocked to the core. Lydia couldn't have known about the little baby. No one had told her about it.

"And with that information, she twisted the story and blackmailed us to leave town on the day you two were to wed."

"Bullshit" Syaoran snapped. "Lydia has no reason to blackmail you. You are only making it so you can cause my wife trouble and get on my good side"

"It's not bull if we involve my child" Tomoyo shot back. "You know as much as I do that the baby had left me depressed for a long time and I had practically stopped talking about him. I loved my baby, Xiao-Lang. I wouldn't use him as a way to get on your good side."

"Okay, let's say Lydia did blackmail you to leave. Why would she blackmail you?"

Before Eriol could answer, Syaoran's secretary knocked on his door and opened it. "Mr. Li? Your two o'clock is here."

"Look, I have to take this" Syaoran said as the secretary left. "Do me a favor: Don't talk to me again. I never want to see either of you again, and I don't want to hear either of your lies again."

"But, Xiao-Lang-" Tomoyo was interrupted when Eriol took hold of her arm.

"Fine. Don't hear us out. Just don't get Lydia pregnant. Because once she is, and once that baby is born, it'll be too late."

They walked out. "Do you think he'll at least pay attention to your warning?" Tomoyo asked anxiously as they walked down the hall.

"I hope so" Eriol muttered.

As Syaoran sat in his chair, he thought about what Eriol said. He was lying, for that the Amber-eyed man knew for certain. But still, something kept asking on why Eriol would warn him about not getting Lydia pregnant. Syaoran knew he wasn't going to get her pregnant –he had lost all desire to have kids with her. But why would Lydia not getting pregnant be important to them?

But what bugged him the most was what Tomoyo had said. She was right. She had fallen into a deep depression period when her baby died and she had just stopped talking about him. She would almost cry when someone would ask her about her son and soon everyone learned to never mention the baby again. So why would she all of a sudden allow Eriol to talk about her baby, especially in order lie about Lydia?

Unless she was telling the truth. But they had to be lying. Lydia would never blackmail them into leaving. He was so confused that he pushed it all into the back of his mind when his appointment entered the office. He wouldn't think about it again, because nothing fits together.

It would have been better if they had just stayed gone, instead of dumping all of this information on his lap when he already had enough on his mind.

(Sakura)

She examined the living room of Lydia's mansion.

Maybe I can get a print of a dragon to go along the top of the wall all around the room, she thought as she looked at the corner where the ceiling and the wall connect.

"So what, exactly, are you going to change in this room?"

Sakura mentally gritted her teeth. She had been in the zone; she had been getting idea after idea about what to do with the room and Kiyo had just broken the spell. She didn't know why he had insisted on coming with her. She had remembered that she couldn't cancel her appointments when it comes to Lydia's house because she wanted it redecorated as soon as possible. She had thought that Kiyo would leave her alone, give her some space, when she told him about the situation. Instead he had smiled and said he was going with her and see exactly what she does when she goes to the people's mansions.

Now she turned and gave him a smile, not letting her irritation show. "The people who live here are Chinese. I had thought that maybe I will give them a little Chinese flavor because nothing in here is Chinese. Everything is Japanese. You know, that way when they come here they will remember their homeland when they see all the Chinese designs and stuff."

Kiyo nodded as Sakura turned back around and scribbled the ideas she had before Kiyo opened his mouth in her little notebook.

"What if they don't like it?" Kiyo asked.

Why did he come? Sakura mentally asked. She was getting irritated by the minute. "Then they'll tell me and I'll change it."

"And what if you can't?"

"I'll find a way, sweetie."

"But what if they give you a deadline and you run out of time?"

"I will finish it in time, darling."

"But what if you don't?"

"Honey" Sakura almost snapped. She took a deep breathe, trying to release all the irritation she felt. "You know what? I'm all about done. I know what I'm going to do with every room she wants redecorated and I need to go to Blossom Petal to get all the materials and to order the things I'll need. I'll do that later. Let's go home, okay?"

Sakura kept her head bowed as they passed by Haru, who glared at her. Once outside, they got into the car and drove away from the mansion. "You seem tense, Sakura. Is anything wrong?"

Yeah. You kept asking questions and that butler keeps glaring at me.

"No" she said; the complete opposite of what she was thinking. "I just want to go home. It's been a long day."

"Tell me about it. In the plane I had sat next to this guy who kept flirting with the stewardess. It wasn't fun since I was sitting in the aisle seat and he was sitting in the window seat."

"That must have been horrible."

"Yeah, I think they even went to the bathroom together to have sex. He had left and didn't come back for like an hour. And when he did come back he had this goofy smile on his face."

Sakura smiled, despite the mood she was in. The rest of the ride was in complete silence. Once they got home Sakura got out of the car and walked to the door. She opened it and then gasped when she was all of a sudden picked up.

"Kiyo!"

He grinned at her as he closed the door with his foot. He adjusted her in his arms as he walked up the stairs, not caring if any of the staff members saw them. "I've been gone from you way too long."

Oh no. Sakura gulped as he carried her towards their room. She had to stop him. He wanted sex and she couldn't give it to him. She had slept with Syaoran last night and this morning. She just couldn't sleep with Kiyo so long as she was sleeping with Syaoran.

"Kiyo-" He kissed her mouth, preventing her from saying anything. He kept their lips fused together until they reached the bedroom. He used his shoulder to open the door and used his foot to close it. He placed her on the bed and continued to kiss her.

"Kiyo-"

"Hush."

"But-"

No matter how many times she tried to protest, he continued to stop her from voicing anything by kissing her until it was too late and Sakura just closed her eyes, letting him do whatever he pleased.

Later, when Kiyo was in the bathroom taking a shower, Sakura just lay on her bed, the comforter of the king-sized bed covering her nude body. She was on her side, staring out the window. She had cried when Kiyo went to the bathroom. She hadn't known she was crying until she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks.

She continued to curse herself. When Kiyo was making love to her she imagined it being Syaoran. It had been the only why to get through the act. She continued to call herself a slut, Tomoeda's common whore. She was two-timing both men in every way possible. She had totally forgotten that Kiyo would want to make love to his wife. Even after three years of marriage their sex-life was still strong. How can she possibly forget that Kiyo would want sex?

She told herself several times that she had tried to protest, that she had tried to stop him from doing it. But no matter how many times she said it she couldn't stop feeling guilty. But she shouldn't complain. She had known that if she went after Syaoran, beg him to take her back, there would be complications and a whole big jar of guilt just waiting to spill.

So she wiped her cheeks and told herself that she needed to stop being so weepy as she sat up. She couldn't cry about her situation. She didn't walk into it with eyes closed. No, she walked into it with both eyes wide open. She chose to have an affair and if she was going to feel guilty about that then she has to accept it. She may have no self-respect when cheating on her husband, and she may be selfish, but she wouldn't complain. That's it, case closed.

Her cell phone suddenly rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" She answered.

"**_Hey" _**came Syaoran's voice, sweet and caring.

Sakura smiled. "How are you doing?" She asked, glad that her voice wasn't choked up. She sat up on the bed.

**_"I'm fine, just missing your presence. How are you doing?"_**

"Oh, I'm doing fine. After this morning it's a miracle I can walk at all."

He chuckled. "**_We still on for tonight?"_**

Sakura bit her lip. Kiyo said all day that he was going to spend time with her. Could she be able to get away for an hour? She so badly wanted to see him. She didn't want to cancel her plans.

"Where would we go?"

**_"To the club where we met to celebrate our one week anniversary."_**

"Isn't our one week anniversary yesterday? We did meet on a Friday."

"**_True, but I don't count that Friday. I start counting from our first date, making today our one week anniversary._**

That was such a sweet gesture that she just couldn't say no. "All right. I'll meet you there at eight."

"**_Good." _**He paused. "**_We also need to talk."_**

His voice was serious. "About?"

**_"Last night . . . Umm, I kind of forgot to protect you."_**

She frowned. "Protect me? How-" It suddenly occurred to her. They hadn't used protection.

Then she paled when she realized that she hadn't used protection with Kiyo either.

She was so irregular with her periods that she didn't know if it was possible for her to get pregnant at this time.

"I don't think I'm pregnant" she told him, not wanting him to get scared. She just couldn't be pregnant. When was the last time she had a period? Three weeks ago, she thinks. So isn't it a little too late for her to get pregnant? It has to be. "It's not the time right time" she continued on.

She heard him sigh with relief. **_"Good. It's just too soon for you too be pregnant. Anyways, back to our date. I'll pick you up."_**

With the whole worry of pregnancy out of the way, she immediately said "No! I'll meet you there."

Sakura knew that Kiyo would know about Syaoran if he went to pick her up.

**_"But-"_**

"It's just that I have to stop by at someone's house to deliver something and I just might as well meet you at the club" she lied.

**_"Well . . . all right, I guess."_**

Sakura smiled, relieved. She heard the shower stop and knew that Kiyo was done showering. "Look, I have to go now. I want to get ready as soon as possible."

**_"It's only four in the afternoon_**" he told her.

"I know but I take a long time in getting ready that I need a whole mess of time, especially when I have to go and play delivery boy before I meet you at the club."

**_"All right, then. See you later."_**

"Yeah, later." She hanged up the phone and just barely placed it on the nightstand when Kiyo came into the bedroom.

"Who were you calling?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, no one. Just checking the time."

"But the clock is right next to you. Why do you need your phone?"

Sakura blinked and turned to look at the clock, which displayed the time in big, red numbers right next to her phone. "Oh. Well I didn't want to strain my neck in order to look at the time."

"But you're sitting up on the bed. You don't have to strain your neck in order to look at the time."

Does he have to notice everything? Sakura thought in a panic. "Oh all right. Kari called me and she asked me to go to the club but I said no because I wanted to spend time with you" she lied again, hoping that Kiyo would believe her.

Kiyo chuckled. "Why would you lie to me about that?"

"Because I feel so guilty. It's Kari's sister's best friend's cousin's aunt's husband's birthday and she wanted me to come along." She laughed nervously. "It was very important to her for me to come."

Because he knew Kari, and she was an important part of their little family, he felt he should at least let Sakura go to the party. Although he found it quite odd that Kari would throw a party for someone who was clearly a distant relative. "Oh. Well, I'm sure I can let you go for a couple of hours."

Couple of hours? Thank God, Sakura thought. "Oh, thank you darling."

"No problem." He kissed her cheek. "But until you leave, you and I are going to just lie in bed."

He went under the covers and pulled her into his embrace.

Lie in bed my butt, she thought. She knew that Kiyo wanted to do more than just lie in bed. With a sigh, she accepted it. He was her husband and he had a right to make love to her whenever he wanted. No matter that she was seeing another man.

She almost cringed.

No. She couldn't do it. She wasn't a whore –okay, maybe she was because she was sleeping with another man. But she wouldn't allow Kiyo to make love to her anymore. What's more, she wouldn't allow Syaoran to touch her either. Neither of them would sleep with her if it killed them. She just couldn't sleep with both men. It would be more logical if she broke things off with Syaoran –again –but she just couldn't. She had already established that Syaoran was just too important to let go. No, the only other option was to prevent either of them to have sex with her until this whole thing with Syaoran was over –if it ever is.

Sakura snapped out of her decisions when she felt Kiyo nibbling on her neck.

"I want to cook!" She suddenly announced as she hopped out of bed, grabbing her silk robe and putting it on..

"Hey!"

"Come on Kiyo, we can make dinner together" she said as she tied the sash of her robe, already heading towards the door.

"But it's too-"

"Oh, who cares if it's early? I want to make something big, to celebrate your return! Maybe steak, or roast beef. Maybe even a cake!"

"Why not have the cook do it!"

"Because it isn't as personal when someone else does the cooking."

She left the bedroom, not caring is he followed her or not. She would tolerate his kisses, but she wouldn't let him have sex with her. But she knew she would have to come up with other excuses. This wouldn't last for long and eventually Kiyo will be able to find a way to make love to her. But she had to keep him from touching her. Both him and Syaoran. If she wanted to prevent herself from having a nervous breakdown she had to!

(Lydia)

She glared out the window as she watched Syaoran leave the Li grounds. It was seven thirty and they just had a big argument. She didn't know where he was going, but she knew it wasn't no meeting as he had stated.

"That stupid husband of mine" she hissed through clenched teeth.

She had demanded the truth on where he was going because she didn't believe his story about a client who needed his help, the same way she didn't believe the story he gave her when he hadn't come home all night.

He had retaliated by getting angry, saying how she couldn't trust him.

"I know you're not going to see a client" she had almost screamed at him.

"Believe what you want, Lydia" he shot back.

With that he had had marched out, not even glancing back. Now she sat near the window in the living room, seething. Nothing was going the way she planned. For the past week Syaoran seemed to distance himself away from her, and that rift between them was getting bigger and bigger. Everything had been going as planned, and just when it was time to get pregnant Syaoran had decided to start lying and drift apart from her.

The phone rang and she snatched it up.

"What?" She snapped.

**_"Temper, temper. What's wrong, my sweet?"_**

"I hate this. I want to get it over with."

**_"Lydia, darling. We can't do anything until you are pregnant. Speaking of which, are you pregnant yet?"_**

"Too soon to tell. I'm extremely regular when it comes to my menstrual cycle. If I don't get my period on the exact date that I usually do then I have a little bun in the oven."

**_"You better have a little bun in the oven because you promised me that you would be pregnant."_**

"Jeez, if you have that little faith in me don't put the plan into motion until I tell you that I'm pregnant. In fact, I'll go over there with my pregnancy test to show you."

**_"No, I trust you. Besides, I already put the plan into motion."_**

"Good. There's just one little problem."

Lydia heard a groan and she sighed.

**_"What's the problem?"_**

"Xiao-Lang isn't sleeping with me. I think he is avoiding it."

"**_So how can you get pregnant if you and him ain't sleeping together?"_**

"I'm cheating on him. So I _will_ get pregnant. But I'll need to have sex with him so I could at least pass it off as his."

**_"Look, I don't care how you do it. Just get pregnant like you promise because if you don't I will personally take care of you myself."_**

Lydia flinched when the person slammed the phone down. She slowly placed the phone in the receiver.

How do I get Xiao-Lang to sleep with me?

She picked up a glass of Brandy and shook the glass, watching the liquid swirl around.

Can't get him drunk. He hardly drinks at all. Maybe I can knock him out. He doesn't need to be conscious. He just needs to believe that we slept together. But what if I seriously injure him? No, I need another way. Something that won't hurt him but will be effective enough.

She suddenly smiled as she stopped swirling the Brandy.

Of course! I'll drug him!

She placed her glass down, stood up and walked over to a drawer. She opened it and rummaged around before taking out her address book.

_I'll make a little call and get the drugs. Then as soon as I get it I'll put it in a drink, give it to him, and then get in bed with him. Then when he wakes up he'll think we slept together. Brilliant! And then I'll be pregnant, he'll think it's his, he'll pay for everything throughout my pregnancy and then . . . game over._

AN: Ah-ha! Two weeks exactly. I'm off to a good start. Now lets see if I can upload the next chapter in two weeks. Good luck to me!

Oh, please review! I can't upload if I get no reviews!


	6. Chapter Six

AN: Wow! I updated early this time! I'm so proud of myself! Thank you for all your reviews! However, I do believe that I received some questions, and I don't want to be rude so I'll answer them.

**Aya Honey: **Nope. Meiling isn't going to be in the story. I learned that adding useless characters into a story won't help the plot, but just drag it along. In my stories, all the characters have some role that will add to the plot. In this case, I have no use for Meiling. Sorry.

**FlowerLover**: Sorry! Can't answer those questions! You'll just have to wait and see.

**SoulessDreamer**: Tomoyo has _no_ ties whatsoever to Sakura. I know in the anime they are best friends (second cousins, in fact) but in this story they don't know each other and are not related in any way. Will they ever meet? Maybe . . . Maybe not . . . You'll just have to continue reading the story!

All righty then. I believe those are all the questions that were asked. Umm, anything else? Oh, yeah! I know this story is kinda heavy and involves a very not-so-good arrangement (S+S cheating) but let's face it: This type of stuff happens in real life. It's probably rare for both people to be married _and_ for neither of them not to notice that their partner has a spouse, but I know it's possible. Thanks for not being judgmental and for giving the plot a chance. I love you guys!

Affairs of the Heart

Chapter Six

"How about that cloud?" Syaoran whispered.

"Looks like a rabbit" Sakura answered, on the verge of giggling.

"_All_ the clouds look like rabbits to you."

"Well, they all have the same shape to me."

They were at the park, laying down on a blanket in the same spot they had made love exactly one week ago. It was like a special spot to them. No one ever comes to this spot, so they had it all to themselves.

Sakura felt like they had been here for hours, when in reality it was only half an hour. She sighed with contentment as she snuggled closer against his side. She smiled when his arm tightened more around her.

She felt so relaxed that she almost forgot about the tension she had for the past week. She had never thought it would be a struggle to prevent both Syaoran and Kiyo from sleeping with her. She had told so many excuses that she was scraping at the bottom of the Excuse Barrel.

But even though her commitment to not have sex with Kiyo was still standing strong, the commitment for not sleeping with Syaoran was rapidly weakening. And it was odd because Kiyo is the one who is being more persistent while Syaoran hasn't even mentioned sleeping together again; yet it is Syaoran who she so badly wanted to make love to her again.

But she had to stay strong. So far everything was okay and no one has figured out that she was seeing him, not even Kari. She still thinks that Syaoran is gone from her life.

Sakura preferred to keep it that way.

"You need a bigger imagination, Sakura." Syaoran rolled on top of her, putting all his weight on his elbows so he won't crush her. "I have a question to ask you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We've been seeing each other for about two weeks, am I right?"

She nodded.

"Well, do you want to go somewhere this weekend with me?"

"Where?"

"I was thinking Italy."

Her eyes widened with surprise and joy. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Is this a business trip?"

"No. More of a I-want-to-spend-two-whole-days-with-my-girlfriend trip."

She stilled. "Girlfriend?" She asked faintly. "I'm your . . . Girlfriend?"

He smiled down at her. "Of course." He watched her lips curl into a smile.

"Wow. It means something when the guy calls the girl his 'girlfriend' for the first time."

"I know." He lowered his head, but his lips didn't quite make contact with hers. It was just a fraction of an inch from hers. "If you kiss me, I'll take it as a yes."

Sakura knew that the barriers that kept her from throwing her arms around him and asking him to make love to her would crash down if she went with him. But she wanted him. She wanted him with a vengeance.

Besides, I told myself that if I feel any guilt I wasn't going to complain. So why not get the whole package when it comes to Syaoran?

She blinked.

So much for being strong . . .

"Well" she murmured. "I have this mansion that I'm decorating. The client wants it done as soon as possible."

"Can't someone else do it for you this weekend.?"

She pretended to think. "Yeah, I guess. But it isn't very professional of me to take a weekend off for a personal reason.."

"Do you do it often?"

"No. This would be the first time."

"Then it's okay." He frowned, impatience evident in his eyes. "So are you going to kiss me, yes or no?"

She laughed softly before she lifted her head so that their lips met.

Syaoran loved kissing her. Her lips were so soft and lush. He lifted his head and moved down so that he could rest his head on her flat belly.

He sighed, half with contentment and half with regret. This weekend would be wonderful with Sakura, but he couldn't forget the root of the reason for it: He wanted to get away from Lydia.

Last night he had gotten home late after taking Sakura home. He had gone into the kitchen to get a drink of water but Lydia was already there.

"Thirsty, darling?" She had asked, holding up a glass of water.

"It's Thursday; why are you up so late? Don't you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning?" He had replied as he took the glass of water.

"Yes, but I wanted to wait for you."

He had drank the whole glass of water.

And the next thing he knew he woke up this morning with not a memory of what had happened last night. What's worse, Lydia was laying next to him, naked.

"What a wonderful night" she had murmured to him as he realized that he, too, was naked.

"What did we do?" He couldn't help but ask hoarsely. It should have been obvious, but somehow he couldn't believe what he had thought they had done.

She had given him a confused look. "We made love."

Now, as he laid on Sakura's stomach, he couldn't believe that he slept with Lydia. Of course, it wasn't wrong since they are husband and wife. But since he met Sakura he had made a promise not to sleep with Lydia. And nowhe has no idea how, or why, he broke his promise. He doesn't even remember the night!

But he felt that he had betrayed Sakura. It was ironic that he feels that he betrayed her by sleeping with his own wife, but the feeling was still there. And this weekend was both a way to get away from Lydia and to make it up to Sakura.

He hated having to keep this secret from Sakura. He cursed the fates for making him meet Sakura after he was already married, forcing him to lie to her. But sometimes he thanks them for at least allowing him to meet her, even if the timing was bad. He has all this guilt in him: guilty for committing adultery and actually continuing to have the affair, guilty for lying to his wife, but most importantly, guilty for lying to Sakura.

True, his priorities aren't in order, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered, except Sakura and the happiness she brings him. Perhaps he was a bad man for not caring about the fact that he has a wife; perhaps he was a bad man for ignoring his guilt and the little voice in his head that constantly says he should end the affair; perhaps he was a bad man for two-timing both women and lying to them.

But he was definitely a lucky man for having Sakura in his life.

"Syaoran, what time are we leaving?"

"9:00 tonight. Want me to pick you up?" Lately Sakura has been determined not to let him pick her up from her mansion, so he half-expected her to say no.

"Yeah."

He lifted his head with surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that lately you haven't wanted me to pick you up."

"Oh. It's just that you have been so persistent in paying for everything that I didn't want you to pick me up too."

He looked at her. "Okay, babe. That still doesn't explain it."

She giggled. "I know. I guess I wanted to have a _little_ feminine pride. I mean, you don't let me pay for _any_ of our datesactually you don't give me a chance to pay for anything."

He grinned at that.

"Oh yeah, sure, grin Syaoran. But to a lot of people it'll look like I have some sort of sugar daddy."

"Not true. A sugar daddy gives you gifts most of the time. I haven't given you anything."

"Okay, I'm not sure if I should be mad at that statement, or not. But anyways, since you pay for everything, I didn't want you to become my driver, too."

"So what's changed?"

"I didn't feel like driving all the way to the airport."

"Jeez, thanks a lot." But he said it with a smile so Sakura knew she didn't offend him.

Truth be told, Kiyo was going on another business trip and he is leaving tonight around seven. But this trip wouldn't be as long. He would return on Monday evening and this time she was going to pick him. So this allowed Sakura to go on a trip on her own without suspicion. Of course, she was going to have to tell him. But she was sure he would let her go.

Suddenly, she saw a glint appear in Syaoran's eye.

"What are you-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Syaoran began to tickle her. The quiet, peaceful scene was filled with joyful laughter.

(Later: Sakura and Kiyo)

Kiyo stared at her as they sat in the living room drinking coffee.

"You're what?"

"I'm going on a trip" she repeated calmly. "Business. There's new material I want to see over in Italy."

"But can't you ask them to ship a sample?"

"Oh, I asked. But the material is so fine and limited that they will charge me for whatever I ask them to ship over. And the material is said to be quite expensive. I don't want to buy it without even seeing it."

Kiyo controlled his urge to jump up and order her to stay home. Instead, he said "I'm not so sure I am comfortable with you going over there alone."

"Kiyo, you are going on a trip alone. What's wrong with me going alone?"

He placed his coffee on the table. He wasn't going to demand her to stay. That never works. He would just calmly tell her all the disadvantages in her going. That always worked.

"Think about it, love. You'll be bored out there with no one."

"That's all right. I think I'll manage to find something to do."

"You'll have no protection from all those Italian guys."

"I'll have no protection from all those Japanese guys around here."

"What if something happens to you over there? There's no one to inform us about it because you'll be a tourist."

"There's my passport and my ID."

"And if a robber takes them?"

"Look, every country in the world has some international database. So all they need from me is my DNA and they'll run it to the computer _if_ something were to happen to me. They'll know who I am and inform you."

Kiyo was getting frustrated. Never before has she countered every one of his warnings. If he doesn't figure out something then she'll leave.

"How will I contact you, Sakura?"

Sakura took a sip of coffee. "My cell phone."

"Look, I don't want you going over there alone. If you have to go then at least wait until I come back."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry but everything has been arranged. I already paid for my ticket-"

"Without my permission!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she leaned back, surprised at his sudden outburst. Her husband got up abruptly and glared at her.

"You're permission?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes. You can't buy anything unless _I_ say so."

"Since when?"

"Since forever. I refuse to let you go to Italy!"

She placed her cup on the table and stood. She glared at him, angry that Kiyo thinks he has a right to tell her what to do.

"You can't stop me, Kiyo. You don't control me!"

"I do now. I suggest you sit your butt down and shut up because I won't be disrespected by my wife. You do as I say, when I say it!"

"We are not in the olden days. I don't have to listen to all of this crap."

She spun around and began to walk away.

Kiyo stood there for a moment. He couldn't believe that she was just going to walk away from him. He was so angry that he didn't care about controlling himself. Since they got married he had to control his urges to order her around. But he had studied the way his father controlled his mother. Kiyo has always known how to control Sakura without letting her know that she was _being_ controlled.

But right now, he forgot about everything. He only saw red as he saw his own wife walk away from him. He was not going to have it.

He took two strides forward, grabbed her arm, and spun her around.

"Don't you walk away from me. You listen, and you listen good, cherry blossom. It'll be a cold day in hell before I let you go on a trip without my permission. And it'll be a cold day in hell before I let you disrespect me. You are a wife, and a wife's place in life is behind her husband."

"So you think you are my master and I'm your servant?" Sakura grabbed his wrist and forced him to let go of her arm. "Well, newsflash. I am more than just your wife. I am an independent woman who doesn't need her husband's permission to go on a trip. I am going to Italy. You can't stop me."

Kiyo couldn't believe what was happening. She was grabbing his wrist and looking at him with determination, something she has never had before. With anger, and more force than what was required, he raised his hand from her grip.

And it made contact with her cheek.

Sakura head flew to the side as she stumbled backwards. Slowly, she turned her face around and looked at him. "You slapped me." She hadn't yelled the statement, nor did she whisper it. She said it tonelessly, as if she was asking the time.

Kiyo couldn't believe what he had done. It was completely accidental. She had been holding his wrist near her shoulder and so when he got his wrist out of her grip his hand went sailing in a diagonal direction, up to her cheek. But it felt good to hit her, even if it wasn't on purpose.

But he didn't tell her that. He didn't even move. He just watched as she mouthed the word 'bastard' as she backed up before turning around and running out of the living room.

He sighed as he sat on the couch, rubbing his hand down his face. Well, she was definitely going on her trip now, and he wasn't going to stop her. How, when she probably won't even want to get near him?

As accidental as that slap was, he didn't want to see her before he left. He was worried that he might slap her again, this time on purpose. It had felt _that_ good.

No, the best thing was to call her when she's over there sometime during the weekend, where she was safe from him.

Sakura stormed into her bedroom and threw herself on the king-sized bed. She cried, both from pain and from anger. Kiyo had slapped her. He has never slapped her. She lifted her hand to her cheek, and winced as it stung. She couldn't even touch her cheek, and it was caused by the hand of her husband, a man she trusted. How can he slap her? How can he try to control her? All she wanted to do was spend a weekend with Syaoran, and she ends up getting slapped in the face. Literally. And all she had told Kiyo was that she was taking a trip to Italy to see a sample of material. It was a lie, of course, but Kiyo still got angry over it.

When the storm of emotion was over, she lay back as she stared at the ceiling. Her cheek still stung, and her eyes were probably red from all the crying, but her head was no longer foggy with pain. She could think clearly now.

And with time, she realized that the slap wasn't intentional. With where she was holding his wrist, she supposed he hadn't known that he was going to slap her when he wanted her to release him.

But what she couldn't figure out was how Kiyo tried to control her, how he denounced her from a independent woman to a wife who was supposed to hide in her husband's shadow.

Well, at the moment she didn't care. She was going to Italy with Syaoran, and her husband was not going to stop her.

(Syaoran)

"How long are you going to be over there at the States?" Lydia asked as she watched Syaoran pack.

"Just the weekend."

"Can't you send someone else to do the deals?"

"No. They want me to go, and I don't want anyone else to go in my place anyways. This is a very important meeting, Lydia. If it goes well Li Corps will be known internationally. You know how much publicity Li Corps would get in the US?" He lied, knowing damn well that the US wasn't where he was going. He wasn't going to tell anyone where he was really going.

Lydia pouted. "I don't want you to go. I'll be lonely."

"I'm surprised you aren't yelling at me" she heard him mutter.

"Yeah, I have been kind of moody, haven't I? I'm sorry for not trusting you, darling. I really am. You were right. I should trust you." She smiled wickedly. "Didn't I prove my trust in you last night?"

He didn't answer her.

"Look, Xiao-Lang, bottom line is that I shouldn't have yelled at you. When you say you are going somewhere, then that is where you are going."

"Good." He glanced at the clock. "I'm going to shower now. Do you mind finishing my packing?"

"Of course not, darling."

She watched him enter the bathroom and close the door. With a smile she folded the clothes he had picked to take and placed him in the suitcase. When she finished she turned and went to the full-length mirror. She was wearing a knee-length skirt and a white blouse. Her midriff was showing and she placed her hands on her stomach.

She was pregnant.

She should have gotten her period a few of days ago, but she didn't. And she was never late. She has always liked the advantage of being extremely regular because she was always prepared when that time of the month came.

What's more, Syaoran was going to think that it's his. Yesterday she had finally gotten the drugs that she needed. After placing it in a glass of water she waited for him to come home. Once he drank that glass he started getting dizzy and asked her to help him up the stairs and into bed.

He passed out when they made it to the bed. She had then stripped him and stripped herself before getting into bed with him. She had wrapped his arms around her and placed her head on his chest, smiling as she drifted off to sleep.

She had almost felt sorry for him when he woke up earlier, all confused and unsure of what had happened. But she just played innocent, pretended that they had made love while he struggled to remember something that had never happened. But Lydia didn't care. She got what she wanted. Syaoran will never know that this baby belongs to another man.

"Lydia?"

She turned towards the door as Haru walked in with a tray of tea. "Here's the tea you requested."

"Thank you." She walked up to him and took hold of her tea. "You do know that Xiao-Lang is leaving tonight, right?" She murmured.

"Yes."

"So you and I have the whole weekend together."

"Lydia, you know how I feel for you. But I don't feel right being your lover. If Xiao-Lang were to find out our whole plan will be destroyed."

"He won't find out. Haru, darling, I need you. You are the best man I have ever slept with. Please don't start getting nervous. Not when you are giving me excitement."

"If Xiao-Lang finds out he'll divorce you, Lydia. Why aren't you nervous?"

"Because I know he will never find out about us. So please, will you come to my bed tonight?"

Haru sighed, giving in, before he shook his head. "Sleeping with you is one thing; sleeping with you on your husband's bed is another."

"Then I should go to your bed?"

He nodded. "Will you, my love?"

Lydia wanted to roll her eyes, but instead she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Of course."

Haru smiled before turning around and leaving the room. Lydia walked back over to the mirror.

"I am such a bad girl" she told her reflection. "Here I am, pregnant with Haru's baby, and he doesn't even know it. Instead, I will announce in that party that I am pregnant with Xiao-Lang's baby. And then Xiao-Lang will dote over me and baby." She sighed. "If only what happened last night actually happened. My husband was a magnificent lover, better than Haru, and it's too bad I'll never sleep with him again because once I have my baby, Xiao-Lang will disappear from the face of the earth, never to be seen again."

She laughed softly to herself as she continued to rub her belly.

Haru was still as he stood next to the door. He had come back to ask her if she wanted a piece of cake with her tea when he heard every wicked word that came from her mouth.

"That lying whore" he whispered savagely.

She lied to him. She was carrying _his _baby. When she had come to him about two weeks ago she said she was already pregnant with Syaoran's baby. And now he finds out that Lydia is pregnant by _him_.

He, and every other staff member in the household, knows of the plan, knows that Syaoran is going to 'disappear'. But all of them were told that it involved Syaoran's baby. They all know what will happen once Lydia gives birth and Syaoran is gone: She'll get rid of the baby.

How dare that woman use him to get pregnant and then try to pass it off as another man's baby! Haru was a bad man, but he wasn't so evil that he wouldn't care about his own unborn child. He does care. Hell, he has never even liked the idea of Lydia getting rid of Syaoran's baby because he knew that the way she would get rid of him is by killing the infant. That baby shouldn't be killedit's an innocent.

And now, his little baby's life is on the line. True, it's unborn and was barely created. But it's his baby. He must protect it.

His first instinct was to tell Syaoran everything, but that will only result in him getting fired and, most likely, arrested. He can't get arrested. But if he doesn't tell Syaoran then . . . Well, everything will go as plan. Syaoran will 'disappear' and Haru's baby will be killed. He can't let that happen. He just can't. He must stop it.

Even if it means sabotaging a plan that was formed long before Lydia and Syaoran ever met.

(Wong Chen)

"Interesting" Chen whispered as he watched the picture form on the white photograph. He was in a small room that was dark, lighted only by two red bulbs, splashing the room into a dark red.

On the counter there were several pans filled with water, each of them having a picture in them. Chen had hung other pictures to dry on a string that ran from one end of the room to the other right above the row of pans. Stacks of dry pictures rested in the corner, creating a big pile.

"_Very_ interesting." He grabbed the picture using a pair of tongs and grabbed a clip, attaching it on the wet picture before attaching the other end of the clip on the string. He smiled as he looked at the still pair that was on the photograph. He remembered how a couple of nights ago he was walking down the street when he saw non-other than Mrs. Tsuchida kissing a mana man who wasn't her husband. Quickly, he had taken out his camera to snap the picture before turning around and walking back down the street.

Her lover's back was facing him so Chen doesn't know who the guy is. But right now that didn't matter. For now, knowing that she _is_ having an affair is enough. He just needs a few more pictures like the one in front of his face, the one that is now the best picture he has ever taken.

And then, once he has enough of those, he will go after the lover and get his face on a picture.

It will be very interesting indeed.

(Syaoran: 8:00 PM)

A smile appeared on his face when he saw Sakura walk out pass the gates carrying her suitcase. Sitting on her driveway, he was about to get out to help her get into the car but before he could she began to power walk. She reached his car before he was able to step out of it.

"Jeez, why were you running?"

"I wasn't running" she answered as she entered the car, placing her suitcase in the backseat. "I was power walking."

"Okay, why were you power walking?"

"Because it was cold and I wasn't going to wait for you to come out of the car and open my door."

"What a selfish girlfriend I have" he said in mock anger, and he was awarded with a grin.

"And what a wonderful boyfriend I have." She leaned forward to give him a kiss within the car's darkness. He accepted it and raised a hand to rest it on her cheek.

He felt her wince and he abruptly pulled back as he removed his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, instantly concerned.

"N-nothing" she half-whispered, avoiding his gaze as she stared out the window, her head turned the other way so that all he could see was her auburn hair.

Not the least bit discouraged, he placed his hand on her cheek so he could turn her face towards him but she winced again and pulled away. His eyebrows snapped together in anger as a suspicion rose within his mind.

Did someone hit her?

He turned on the light that was on the roof in the interior of the car, making the soft glow of light chase away the darkness. Now he was able to see, and he grabbed her chin to make her look at him. He ignored her efforts to pull away and kept a firm grip on her chin.

He cursed when he saw her bruised cheek. Her whole left cheek was nothing but black and blue.

"Who the hell hit you?" he asked through clenched teeth, both angered at whoever had the nerve to hit her and at her for not telling him.

She stared at him, eyes wide with fear and guilt. He was so angry he didn't see her eyes begin to moist.

"S-Syaoran, just c-calm down-"

"Calm down!" He almost yelled as he let go of her chin and placed both his hands on her upper arms. "Someone hit you and you didn't even tell me! I bet you were expecting me not to notice this whole damn weekend!"

"N-no one hit me-"

"Bullshit, Sakura. It's clear someone abused you and I want to know who the hell it was!"

She shook her head furiously. "No one hit me" She repeated stubbornly.

"Don't lie to me!"

"Please, Syaoran-"

"_Tell me!_"

She shut her eyes, scared like never before. She damned Kiyo for ruining this for her, damned him for getting her in this situation. If she told Syaoran who hit her then he would know that she was married. She couldn't tell him, not now. Maybe one day she will tell him that she lied about being single, lied about not having another man in her life. Yes, she might lose this handsome, wonderful man that she was so lucky to meet. Yes, she might never see his beautiful amber eyes again when that 'one day' comes.

But not now . . . Not now . . .

She opened her eyes, feeling her tears spill. "I fell!" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "I fell and hit my cheek against the table."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not!" she sobbed.

Syaoran didn't see the tears, didn't see the plea in her eyes. The only thing he saw in his mind's eye was some man hitting her, and that made the blood within his veins boil.

"Kinomoto Sakura, you better tell who abused you because if you don't I will march into that damn mansion of yours and pull it apart to find the answer that you obviously don't want to give me! _Now tell me who hit you_!"

"You're hurting me!"

That single statement got through him, snapping him out of his anger. Suddenly, he realized that his hands had tightened around her fragile arms. He could even feel the bones that he was most likely crushing at this very moment. He loosened his hold, but didn't let her go. He peered at her face, saw the tears sliding down he smooth cheeks. He saw the pain and fear in her eyes, and it was a punch in the gut.

This was the second time he has seen her cry, but this was the first time he saw her cry out of fear. He has never seen her so scared. For the first time he saw how fragile she looked, her eyes so wide that it was now the biggest feature on her beautiful face.

And what's worse, he knew that he was the one who placed all that fear in her eyes. He knew that he was the one that caused her to cry.

He leaned forward and kissed her tears away from one cheek, occasionally rubbing her cheek with his. When he started to kiss the other he felt her slightly wince so he used the softest touch he ever had to use with anyone.

Ever so softly he kissed the tears away on that one cheek; it was so soft that Sakura almost couldn't feel it. She shut her eyes, wishing that he would let her go so she could run to the mansion and throw herself on the bed to cry. She desperately wanted to be alone for a few minutes. But maybe he knew what she wanted to do because he didn't let her go, and slowly she became glad that he didn't let her go, because she realized that she _didn't_ want to be alone, and she didn't want to cry anymore.

She didn't want what Kiyo had done to her cheek to ruin this vacation. All she wanted was to be with Syaoran, wanted to be protected by his strong arms. She knew Syaoran would never hurt her intentionally, and that was the reassurance that she desperately needed in order to survive this night.

She opened her eyes when she felt him lean back, and in his eyes she saw the sadness and regret of hurting her. No longer was he angry and she was eternally grateful because his anger scared her. He was angry at Kiyo, although he didn't know it, because he slapped her. But how angry will he be once he finds out the secret she holds from him? She didn't want his anger to be directed towards her, not when she has just gotten a taste of it. But she will, one day.

At least now she was prepared for it.

Syaoran didn't know what she was thinking because her face was blank. He looked at the arms he was holding and lowered his hands a bit so that they now rested on her elbows. He briefly shut his eyes, cursing himself, when he saw his red imprints on her upper arms. Then a sudden need to hold her surged through his muscular body and he embraced her, holding her around the waist, crushing her to him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered fiercely. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to scare you. But the very thought of some man hurting you makes me so mad, and it makes me madder that you wouldn't tell me who it was."

She hadn't wrapped her arms around him immediately, and for one panicked moment he thought he had scared her so much that she decided this relationship wasn't worth it. But with a mental sigh, he felt her arms wrap around his neck, holding him securely to her.

They stayed like that for quite a while, holding each other, confirming that the other was still there with them.

"I don't want this to ruin Italy for us" Sakura broke the silence.

"It won't. But I can't promise you that I won't get mad every time I see that bruise on your cheek." He leaned back and placed a hand on the cheek that wasn't bruised. "You'll have to tell me who slapped you eventually."

Sakura adverted her gaze.

"No, Sakura, please don't withdraw from me. Talk to me."

She was silent for a few moments. "Why don't you just believe that I fell?"

"Because I know that's a lie."

She looked at him. "I thought that I would be able to hide it from you."

"How, Sakura? What made you think that I wouldn't see it?

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I hoped that you wouldn't notice. Although that was wishful thinking."

He hesitated for half a second before he brushed his lips against hers. "I can't protect you if you don't even tell me who I need to protect you from."

"I-" she paused. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

He wanted to persist, but knew he wouldn't get anything out of her. At least not yet. He _will_ know who hit her, no matter how long it takes. And then he'll go after that son of a bitch and kill him.

But first he needed to see her smile. He couldn't stand the sadness in her eyes.

"Fine, we won't talk about this right now." He smiled at her. "Once we're in Italy, I'll barricade us in our hotel room and make love to you endlessly and I'll growl and roar at whoever dares to interrupt us."

He got more than a smile; he got a giggle out of her. "You remind me of a wolf when you say that."

He shrugged. "My name does mean Little Wolf. Might as well play the part." He frowned. "Except for the 'Little' part."

This time she laughed and his heart skipped a beat. "No, my little wolf. You definitely ain't 'little'."

He kissed her again, passionately, before he released her and started the engine.

"Well, let's get going before we miss our flight."

Sakura smiled at him. Only Syaoran can make her forget all of her problems.

(Kari: 9:30 PM: Blossom Petal)

Kari was cleaning Sakura's office, preparing it for the next day, when the cordless phone rang.

She picked it up and rested it between her ear and her shoulder.

"Blossom Petal" she answered automatically as she carried two books over to the shelf that was on the left side of the office.

**_"Hello, this is Lydia."_**

Knowing who it was, Kari smiled. "Oh hi, Lydia. My name is Kari and I'll be the one doing the decorating for you this weekend. Did Sakura call you to tell you?"

****

"Oh, yes. She had called me earlier today."

"Good. I want you to know that she had given me all of her ideas for your Den."

**_"Thanks. I wanted you to know that I need the mansion ready as soon as possible. I failed to mention it to her, but when she comes back from Italy would you do me the favor and tell her that I would much appreciate it if she worked on my mansion faster?"_**

"Of cour" Kari's eyes widened. "Italy?"

**_"Yes." _**A pause. _**"Didn't she tell you she was going to Italy?" ** _

No, she didn't.

"Umm, yeah. Yeah, she did. I forgot. She must have told me when I was working on something. Could you remind me and tell me the reason as to why she is going over there?"

**_"Of course. She said that there is some new, rare material she wants to see and that they won't send a sample to her for free. So she decided to go over there instead of paying for a material that she might not even like. She said that the sample would cost at least 300 dollars."_**

"Oh, yes! Now I remember!" She bit her lip. "Thank you, dear."

**_"No problem. So I'll see you tomorrow?"_**

"Yes. See you tomorrow."

Kari hanged up the phone, her eyes fiercely narrowed.

Sakura lied to me.

Sakura had told her that she needed a little break so she was going to stay at her own mansion, and didn't want anyone to bother her. In other words, she didn't want anyone coming over to the mansion or calling.

Determinedly, she picked up the phone again and dialed her best friend's number.

The phone rang and rang, no one answering the phone. Kari knew the Tsuchida staff leaves well around eight, but if both Sakura and Kiyo are out of the country then someone was always there to take care of the mansion.

Finally, someone answered the phone.

"**_Tsuchida residence." _**

"Hello. Is Sakura there, by any chance?"

"**_Sorry, but the madam is out of the country on a trip. Italy." _**

"Okay. Thank you."

She pushed down the disconnect button and when she heard the dial tone again she called the Tomoeda Airport.

When someone picked up, she asked "I'm wondering, has a Tsuchida Sakura's flight already left?"

She heard the person on the other end typing on a computer.

****

"We have no one by that name in our database, ma'am."

Kari frowned. "How about a Kinomoto Sakura?"

Some more typing. **_"Yes, we do have someone by that name. Two tickets had been reserved under the name of Li Syaoran, one belonging to Ms. Kinomoto and the other belonging to Mr. Li."_**

"Okay, did their flight already leave?"

****

"Just one moment . . . Yes. Their flight to Italy had departed half an hour ago."

"Thank you very much" she tried to say in a calm voice, but she knew that it came out curtly. She hanged up the phone.

Sakura is still having her affair. I can't believe this. And why would she tell me and Lydia two different stories knowing that I will be the one doing the decorating?

For five minutes Lydia did nothing but brood, angry at her best friend. How dare she lie to her?

Sakura needs someone to knock some sense into her. If I can't do it then maybe . . .

She picked up the phone for the fourth time and dialed a number.

It ran a couple of time before a gruff and somewhat sleepy voice answered.

**_"Hello?"_**

"Hi, this is Kari. Sorry to be calling so late"

****

"Late? It's past eight thirty in the morning!"

"Oh, damn. I totally forgot about the time difference. I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"**_Yeah, but that's all right. I'm usually up around this time but today was my day off from work."_**

"I'm sorry. Listen, I'm calling about Sakura"

**_"Sakura? Did something happen to her?_**

"She's cheating."

Silence for a few moments. "**_Cheating?"_**

"Yes. I caught her making out with some guy a couple of weeks ago and when I confronted her about it she admitted it. I talked to her about it and I thought I was successful in telling her to break it off but I just learned that she is going to spend the weekend in Italy with her lover!"

****

"Listen, I know Sakura. This is probably just a great, big misunderstanding."

"It's not. She lied to me about going to Italy. You know that she never lies to me about anything . She had told me that she was going to stay in her mansion and that she didn't want to be bothered, but I called the Airport and they confirmed that she is going to Italy with some guy. Listen, I was wondering if you could come here to Tomoeda for a few days."

**_"Why?"_**

"To knock some sense into her. If I, her best friend, can't knock some sense into that head of hers then maybe you, her big brother, can."

**_"I don't know, Kari."_**

"Touya, please! This affair will only end in disaster for her, I'm sure of it!"

He sighed, giving in. Kari knew that when it involves his baby sister, he gives in very easily. **_"Okay. I'll get the following week off and go over there. I still think this is just a misunderstanding."_**

**_"_**Once you talk to her you'll learn that it's not."

"**_Okay, fine. Let me go and make the reservations." _**

"Thanks Touya. I know you don't like Kiyo very much**_" _**

"It's not that I don't like him. I just don't trust him."

Kari bit her lip, deciding to tell him what was on her mind. "Touya, I'm going to tell Kiyo everything about this."

"**_What?" _**His tone was sharp instead of sleepy the way it was a few minutes ago.

"I'm going to tell him about her affair. I gave her a chance, but instead of thinking of her future she decided to continue with her little fling and ignore the husband she has at home. He needs to know."

"**_Don't tell him anything yet. The only reason why I tolerate him is because he makes my sister happy. If this is just a misunderstanding then you could ruin her happiness."_**

"It's _not_ a misunderstanding!"

**_"Look, just don't say anything until I've talked to her. And if she is having an affair, then I think you should keep your mouth shut and let Sakura tell him."_**

"She won't."

**_"Then we will make her. Kari, I like you and everything, but I think you shouldn't get involved between them."_**

"What? I'm involving you!"

****

"That's different. While I'm going to be in the sidelines, you are busy trying to get in the middle of the war. If anyone needs to tell that man anything, it's Sakura."

She made an exasperated sound. "Fine. Whatever. Sakura will do the talking. But if she doesn't end this affair I will drag her and make her confess to her husband."

**_"Kari, you are still trying to get into the war!"_**

"Touya, Sakura won't end up telling him! She'll keep stalling and stalling"

**_"Kari_**-**_"_**

"One way or the other, Kiyo will know. I don't care if people will see me as a meddler, as someone being nosy; Sakura's secret _will _come out. One way or the other."

AN: Kari is not mean. She's just a caring friend who wants her friend's happiness.

Wow, this is a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	7. Chapter Seven

AN: I have a confession. This wasn't the original seventh chapter. In fact, this chapter hadn't even existed until I started typing it _after_ I uploaded chapter six. Originally, I wasn't going to write about them being in Italy, because I seriously didn't know what I can write. But when a reviewer said that she was looking forward to reading about them in Italy, it got me to thinking hat maybe all of you were feeling the same way.

So, here it is, the new chapter seven!

Enjoy!

(PS: There is going to be some Italian being written here. Translations are at the end of the chapter, k? )

Affairs of the Heart

Chapter Seven

(Sicily, Italy: Sunday)

"Oh, wow!" Sakura gushed, practically dragging him to the window.

"Sakura, must you drag me to every window of every store?" Syaoran asked, watching her as she leaned on the window and stared at the dress that was on display.

"That's the whole point of window shopping" she stated.

"Why not do the actual shopping?"

"Because. I love everything I see, and I have a philosophy that if I don't buy one thing, I won't turn into this shopping-crazed tourist."

He chuckled at her, and she gave him a tiny smile. She's been quite happy since coming here to Sicily, and he was glad. Her cheek, however, was still slightly bruised, and he clenched his hands to prevent himself from demanding who hit her. Many possibilities flashed across his mind, but he wanted to know for certain on who did the deed.

It surprised him to know how overprotective he has come when it involves her. He hadn't left her side for even a second since coming to this place, and he wasn't going to.

He studied the dress. It was green, his favorite color, with emeralds sewed to the hem of the dress. It had thin straps and a slit ran on one side of the dress.

He glanced at Sakura, who clearly loved it.

__

She'll look lovely in it . . .

With a nod, he took hold of her arm. "Come."

"Wha- to where?"

"We're going inside the store."

She objected but he dragged her inside. A woman walked up to them.

"_Benvenuto. _May I help you?"

She was speaking in Italian, but luckily, Syaoran knew the language fluently. "Yes. I want to see that dress." He pointed to the dress that was on display.

__

"Ah! sÌ. It was made by the best Italian designer." She called for one of the workers to retrieve the dress. "It's an original, and there are no others like it."

"How much?"

"_Uni dollari di milione."_

One million dollars.

He felt Sakura tugging on his sleeve.

"What are you guys talking about?" She demanded. "And how come you didn't tell me you spoke Italian?"

"We are discussing the dress."

"_Amica?"_ The woman questioned.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. She's my girlfriend."

"_È molto bella."_

"Isn't she?"

Sakura frowned, not knowing what they are saying. Exactly how many languages does Syaoran speak? She would have to ask him later. But her attention got diverted when another walked up to them holding the dress. Her eyes sparkled at the site, her hands wanting to touch the fabric and see how soft it is. But she held back.

"Go try it on." Syaoran whispered in her ear. She blinked at him.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see how you look in it."

She hesitated and looked at the saleswoman, who began to giggle. "_Non preoccuparsi. È perfettamente va bene."_

"She says it's perfectly all right. Now go on and try on the dress."

With a smile she let the saleswoman take her to the back to try it on.

Syaoran had an amused expression as he waited for them to return, remembering the surprise look on Sakura's face when he began to talk in Italian. He was forced to learn the language as a child, and has never before appreciated it.

Until now.

Sakura had made him appreciate a lot of things, allowing him to use things he had learned just to impress her. From what he can tell, he was doing a damn good job of it. But she was also distracting, which, oddly, doesn't bother him. At work, at home, at meetings . . . It doesn't matter where he was. She would always pop into his mind, and then he would find himself wondering about where she was, if she was thinking of him.

That woman had a power over him that he couldn't shake, a power that he was glad she has. If she didn't have that power, then he probably wouldn't have had the nerve to walk up to her when they had first met.

Maybe this affair wouldn't be happening.

Ironically, that brought a frown to his face. He was damn glad this affair was happening, and wouldn't want to change anything at all.

Except maybe the timing. He desperately wished that he had met Sakura before ever meeting his wife. He loves Lydia, but Sakura . . . Well, he couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if he had met Sakura first. God knows he would have never cheated on her with any other woman.

Several minutes later Sakura walked out, and his heart sped up as she spun around, the dress showing off her curves.

"Well?" She asked, a little nervous.

Just as he thought. She looked absolutely stunning in it.

__

"Gorgeous" he said as she walked up to him.

"Do really think so?"

"Of course." He looked at the saleswoman and in Italian said "I'll take it."

(Later)

"You shouldn't have bought me the dress" Sakura complained, although is was obvious that she was glad. He could tell with the way she was clenching the bag in her hands.

"Why not? Don't you love it?"

"I do, but wasn't it expensive?"

"No. Not for me, at least."

She eyed him. "Exactly how many languages do you know?"

He thought about it. "Let's see . . . I know Japanese, Chinese, Italian, and French. Fluently."

She gaped at him. "Four languages? That's actually possible? I didn't know one person could know that many languages!"

He shrugged. Then he froze.

Sakura was holding his hand so when he stopped walking she was yanked back. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He looked at her and smiled. "I just want to hug you."

Before she could say anything he gathered her in his arms. She hugged him back, although she was confused as to why he suddenly wanted to hug her.

Syaoran closed his eyes and hoped that the man heading their way wasn't the same man he had met long ago. What if he doesn't remember? Syaoran prayed and prayed, involuntarily hugging Sakura tighter.

"Li?"

__

Damn!

He mentally cursed. It looks like the man does remember him.

Which means the man will remember that the woman in his arms isn't the same woman that he had announced as his wife a year ago.

He slowly opened his eyes and forced a smile. "Tanaka" Syaoran greeted the man.

Tanaka Keiji laughed joyously. "My, fancy seeing you here in Sicily. Are you on vacation?"

"Yes, something like that."

"Umm, Syaoran? Do you mind letting me go now? I can't really breathe."

Syaoran laughed nervously and lessened his hold on Sakura but didn't let go. "Syaoran, let me go!"

"Uh, why not just let me hold you like this?"

"Why not just let me go?"

Tanaka raised an eyebrow. "My, my, Li. Why not let the her go?" The man blinked. "Hey, wait a minute . . . Did she always have auburn hair?"

Syaoran gulped, Sakura struggling to get out of his embrace.

"What do you mean have I always have auburn hair?" Sakura questioned. Oh, why wasn't Syaoran letting her go? He seemed determined to keep her in his arms. "I've never met you. Syaoran!" She whined.

"I've course you've met me" Tanaka stated. "Aren't you Li's-"

"Tanaka!" Syaoran interrupted. "Why are you here in Sicily?" He questioned.

Tanaka blinked. "Business." He peered at the woman's back. "Wasn't she taller when I met her?"

Sakura knew she was short, but to have a stranger point it out was just plain rude. "That's it, Syaoran" she growled, and kicked him in the shin.

Syaoran yelped and immediately let her go to tend to his injured shin. Sakura spun around and glared at the man.

"You have no right to insult me! I know I'm short but you just can't announce it when you don't even know me. You have to be good friends with me or be a family member to make fun of my height!"

Tanaka blinked again. This wasn't the same woman he met a year ago. The other woman had silver eyes and blond hair. This one has green eyes and auburn hair. Did Syaoran divorce his wife? But they had seemed so happy!

"What happened to your wife?" He bluntly asked as Syaoran's face paled.

"Wife?" Sakura was confused. She looked at Syaoran. "You were married before?"

Syaoran bit his lip. He had to think of something fast.

"But you said you were never married before" Sakura continued. Then her eyebrows snapped together in anger. "You _lied_ to me?"

"No, no" he babbled, shaking his head rapidly. He glared at Tanaka. "I was never married before in my life. Tanaka is referring to an old girlfriend who always announced herself as my wife, which annoyed me, because she always presumed that we would get married, but we were never married. _Right_, Tanaka?"

"But-" The glare Syaoran was giving him made him change his mind. "Yes, of course. Sorry." He looked at the woman. "Li was never married. I just got confused. After all, it's been a long time since I saw him." He laughed again, trying to lighten the mood. But he wasn't confused. He clearly remembers Syaoran announcing the woman he had met as his wife. Syaoran had been so proud, so happy.

What happened?

Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Is that true?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Oh, Syaoran, I'm sorry I got mad. I should know better."

"No that's okay."

He grasped her hand and squeezed it, and mentally sighed. That was just too close for comfort. "Why don't you go into that store while I talk to Tanaka?"

"Yes, of course." She kissed him on the lips. She then looked at the man. "Don't make fun of my height again" she snapped, and walked away.

"My, it seems I have given a bad impression" Tanaka muttered. Then he glared at the little wolf. "What the hell is going on Li? What happened to what's-her-name? Laci? Linda?"

"Lydia" Syaoran growled, "and next time keep your mouth shut."

"Well excuse me for wondering why you are here with someone else who isn't your wife."

"My wife is at home."

"So you're still married? And you're here with another woman?" The obvious was something Tanaka just couldn't ignore. "You're having an affair."

Syaoran knew he shouldn't be so surprised, knew he shouldn't get pale.

But his mouth dropped opened and his face turned white anyways.

__

Damn it! He doesn't have to say it so loud!

"Don't start, Tanaka" he warned when the other man opened his mouth, presumably to try and talk Syaoran out of it. "We are only acquaintances, not friends. Do not get involved. You almost screwed this up for me."

"Li, I am not getting involved. But really, an affair? Don't you love your wife?"

"Of course I do."

"Then what's up with having another woman? Lust?"

"No!"

"Oh, so you haven't slept with her?"

Syaoran's silence seemed to give away his answer.

Tanaka nodded. "It's lust. This is all because of lust."

"I said no! This isn't lust."

"Well it's certainly not love since you love your wife."

"Look, it's somewhere in between, okay?" He sighed and roughly ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what's going on with me, but I like it, okay? I don't want to screw up my . . . My . . ."

"Affair?"

"Fine, if that's what it is to you."

"It's not 'what it is to me', Li. It's what it is _period._ You are having an affair. Plain and simple."

"It doesn't matter what you call it, okay? I refuse to let you screw it up. Now, Tanaka, do not tell anyone that you saw us here, got it? Do not even say a word. In fact, forget you ever saw me."

"Li-"

"Forget you ever saw me" Syaoran repeated.

Tanaka was torn. An affair was bad. His first instinct was to not cover for Syaoran. Any man who is having an affair doesn't deserve to be protected.

But he saw how happy they were, even if it was just a glimpse. When that woman kissed him, Syaoran's eyes literally shined. And so did hers. They have a connection. Tanaka's heart told him to cover for the young man who seemed happy, even though an affair sounds way to complicated for anyone to be happy.

He sighed as he decided. "Fine. I'll pretend I never saw you or her together. In fact, I never saw you at all."

Syaoran nodded. "I appreciated it."

"Yes, I bet you are." He eyed him. "Just to let you know, if by coincidence we see each other again and you are still having your affair, I won't cover for you again. You best end this. It was nice seeing you again."

Tanaka turned around and walked away.

Syaoran sighed. He barely got out of this one. What are the odds that an acquaintance would be here in the same place as he with Sakura? Moreover, what are the odds that the acquaintance in question remembers both Syaoran and his wife?

Was it a sign?

He hoped he wouldn't be put in this situation again.

He turned and went in search of Sakura.

(Sakura)

"Hmm . . ." She studied the postcards, wondering which ones to send to her brother. They were all in Italian, so her brother wouldn't understand what any of them are saying, but she'll have Syaoran translate it.

"_Una bella donna, solo?"_

Sakura stood up and looked at the man who was standing next to her, smiling. She gave him a confused look. "E-excuse me?"

The man smiled even more. "My apologizes" he stated as he spoke in Japanese. "I was wondering why a beautiful woman, such as yourself, was alone here."

"Oh, I'm not alone. I'm just waiting for my boyfriend to come and get me."

"What madman would leave you here alone?"

"He's not a madman" she stated, a little disgusted at the way he kept looking at her chest. "And if you don't mind I would very much appreciate it if you stop looking at my breasts."

"My, my, you are gorgeous_" _he whispered softly, and then, in Italian: "_Dimentica il ragazzo ed essere con me? La mostrerò un tempo molto buono. Sono sicuro che lei piacerà il mio letto"_

She wished she knew what he was saying, but she figured it was something she wouldn't like because he said it so slyly and licked his lips.

"Please, go away" she said angrily. "I don't appreciate you hitting on me."

"Neither do I" someone growled.

Sakura sighed with relief as Syaoran walked to her side. He glared at the man. "I find it quite repulsive when a man thinks that these sexual advances is what a woman wants."

"_Bastardo. _Who do you think you are?" The man demanded in Italian.

"You're worst nightmare" he snapped in the same language. "She's my girlfriend, and if I see you talking to her, even look at her, ever again I will personally mess up that face of yours."

Syaoran grabbed her arm and led her out of the store.

"_Un momento."_

With a glare he stopped walking and looked at the man again. "What?"

"You're face . . . I've seen such a face before on a magazine with someone by his side, an article written next to the photo."

__

Not again. Please, not again.

Syaoran couldn't believe that this was happening again. First Tanaka, and now an Italian man? All in a space of five minutes? What did he do to deserve this?

The answer was obvious, he knew, but that didn't erase the feeling of frustration of being recognized, especially if they know he's married.

Does this man know he is married?

Many articles were written of him in many different countries, and in almost all of them Lydia was mentioned as his wife. He doesn't know how many people actually read the articles, and, in the past, hadn't really cared. But now he realizes how being publicized can affect one person's life when they are trying to hide a secret. Especially when this secret was a beautiful woman who doesn't know he is married.

Did this man read the article? Or just glance at the photo?

The only way to make sure his secret wasn't found out was to leave, just in case.

"So?" He continued to walk. He was at least grateful that the man had spoken to him in Italian and not in Japanese.

"A face with an unfamiliar _donna_ at his side. A _donna_ who isn't his wife."

With another growl, this one more quiet, he continued walking. He could feel Sakura's gaze on him, and she was probably anxious to know what they were saying.

He wasn't about to translate.

"_Un momento, un momento. _Unless you would like for me to tell this young _donna_ what we are saying._"_

With a tired sigh, Syaoran stopped walking and glanced back. He was somewhat surprised to know that the man was grinning.

"I think nothing wrong of a man having an affair." He placed a hand over where his heart lay. "In fact, an affair is . . . Like a sport to me, a _passione_. Fun, exciting, and quite entertaining." His grin grew. "But from a man who has had many _donne_ at one time, it'll come out." He whistled. "_Donne _are feisty, and can get quite angry when deceived."

"You're point, please, so I can move on."

He shrugged. "All I'm saying is that _stare attento_. An affair can never remain secret for too long. And when it does come out . . . Well . . . _Potere la sua anima è risparmiata dall'inferno." _A glint appeared in his eye. "Although I quite doubt your soul will be saved."

"Coming from a man who has just admitted he has had many women at one time." Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Although I'm sure you are exaggerating. I find it impossible for a man such as yourself to have _one_ woman at _any_ time." He grinned. "_Arrivederci."_

He left the man fuming, and led Sakura away from him. Although quite satisfied for having the last word, he knew he couldn't shake off the warning. He already knew the affair will eventually come out, but have someone confirm it made him nervous. More so when he just bumped into _two_ different people from _two _different countries _in _Italy who recognized him _and_ know he was married. How was that even possible? And why had it happen to him?

It surprised him to know that no one in Tomoeda noticed he was having an affair. That was more possible, more understandable.

Or maybe they did and just didn't want to say a word about it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Sakura poked him in the ribs.

She was looking at him curiously. "What, exactly, had he been saying?"

He frowned. "It's best I don't repeat it. Just know it was foul and that he's a jerk."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his arm. He glanced down at her. "Thanks, little wolf."

"For what?"

"For rescuing me. You are my personal superman."

"And you're my kryptonite, making me weak when I should be strong."

__

Literally . . .

(Kiyo)

Kiyo walked back and fourth in his hotel room, wishing he had followed Sakura to Italy instead of being stuck here in the United States. He wanted to see her, make her listen to him as he explained himself.

But then, why should he explain himself?

He stopped pacing. Yes, he shouldn't have to explain himself. Did his father ever explain himself to his mother? No. His father had been a true man, took control of the household and took control over his woman.

**__**

Never let a woman walk all over you.

Kiyo smirked. He remembered when he first met Sakura he immediately concluded that she was a stubborn woman, with independency. He had promised himself that he would one day break her. But he had known that he would have to do it subtly, or she'll walk right out of his life, and he had wanted her, maybe even had loved her.

Even now he wasn't so sure if he loves her, or if it's just lust that he has always felt. Or maybe the sheer challenge of having to break her independency.

All he knew, though, was that he was slowly losing his control over her. He can't lose his control over her. It'll be a failure, and his father hated failure.

Determinedly, he picked up his phone and dialed Sakura's number. It only rang once before she picked up.

"**_Hello?"_**

He took a deep breathe. "Sakura-"

"**_Why are you calling me Kiyo?" _**She snapped.

His body shook with rage. She _snapped_ at him. She has never snapped at him before. He _was_ losing his control over her!

"Don't snap at me, Sakura" he hissed into the phone, clenching the phone in his hand. But then he sighed as he tried to control his rage. He forced his voice to become calm. If he uses anger, it'll be harder to get on her good side. "I'm sorry I hissed at you. I'm calling to explain-"

**_"Kiyo, I don't want to talk to you right now. You hurt me, both emotionally and physically. I need time to recover, and decide if I want to forgive you."_**

He sensed what she was going to do. "Don't hang up the phone!"

She did anyways. The next second he heard the dial tone, and with an angered yell threw the phone across the room. It hit against the wall, and fell into pieces on the ground. His breathing was labored as he paced the room again, running a hand through his hair quite roughly, his emotions running loose.

He grabbed a lamp and threw that as well.

That . . . That woman! She was the most stubborn woman he has ever met, and at this very moment he regretted marrying her. He should have broken her spirit _before_ they got married, that way he wouldn't have to try and control himself from hitting her whenever he wants. But no, he had been a big fat, chicken. He hadn't wanted to risk losing her. He had thought marriage would be the best way of getting her, and then there would be less risk of losing her once he starts controlling her, openly and naturally.

That had been a mistake. Now he was stuck in a big mess, trying to get on her good side without losing his cool.

He stopped pacing. Maybe he _should_ lose his cool. Maybe he should show her the type of man he truly was, show her that if she knew what's best for her, she would listen to him, and let him do whatever he pleases with her.

Yes. Maybe he should do that.

__

Maybe.

With a chuckle, he headed towards the bathroom.

(Sakura)

Sakura shivered. Hearing Kiyo's voice sent chills down her spine as she placed her cell phone back. Right at that moment Syaoran walked out of the bathroom, and she couldn't hide her scared expression in time. She turned away quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed her expression.

"What's wrong?"

She wished he wasn't so fast, or so perceptive.

"Nothing" she said quickly.

She heard him walk forward and sit on the bed, beside her. She was naked, the comforter being the only thing covering her body. They couldn't help themselves but get lost in their passion once they returned to their hotel room. She had been happy, and had been enjoying the peaceful aftermath of their lovemaking when Syaoran went to the bathroom.

That's when Kiyo called her.

She couldn't believe that man had the nerve to call her after what he did. But, she was at least grateful that he had called while Syaoran wasn't around.

Not that it mattered anyways. It seems that he noticed her scared state anyways.

He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"I saw you place your phone down. Who called you?"

"I . . ."

She didn't answer, and thinking of Kiyo made her shiver again, even though she tried to control it.

Because Syaoran was holding her chin, he felt the slight shudder than ran through her body. Her face was a mask of fear.

Again, his eyes looked at her bruised cheek.

"Did the guy who hit you just call you?"

She shook her head. She was too quick to deny the question.

__

She's lying.

He didn't want to get in a big argument, but he wanted to know why she was protecting this person. Why she was covering for him.

He thought of a way to get her to talk to him without making her raise her defenses, which will end up making _him _mad because she wasn't talking to him about it.

"Sakura" he stated out softly "I know you are lying."

Because he hadn't outright accused her the way he had before, she seemed to relax a bit from her rigid state, something he recognized in people when they were prepared for a fight, physically or verbally.

"Please don't make me talk . . ." she said softly and pulled away. He let her and watched with a frown as she lay back down and faced the other way, drawing the comforter around her shoulders.

No. He refused to let her pull back. If he couldn't get a name out of her, then he could at least get a reason on why she was protecting whoever it was that hit her.

He got under the covers as well and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer until her back was touching his bare chest. He placed a kiss on her bare shoulder before placing his chin on it.

"I know you are protecting him. But why?"

She shook her head. "I'm not protecting anyone" she said in denial.

"Sakura, talk to me. I can't- I can't help you if you don't open up to me. You don't have to give me a name, but at least give me a reason as to why you think protecting him is best." He was using a cajoling tone, hoping that she would let him in. Although they grew close, he still felt that there was a part of her that she wasn't letting him see. A part of her that she kept hidden away, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

But it had been obvious. Certain questions that he asked her, she would avoid, or she would shy away from it. Or she would give an aloof answer to it.

He remembers how he once asked if she ever wanted a family, and she just shrugged, giving him a blank face before changing the subject.

He nuzzled her neck, thinking that maybe if seduces her while asking questions she would have her guard down, and wouldn't be able to stop herself from answering. He knew it was manipulative, but he couldn't see any other way.

He moved his lips to her ear, nibbled on it, and felt her shiver again, only this time it was because of what he was doing. "Please tell me" he whispered.

"I-" Sakura closed her eyes, unable to concentrate. Damn it, she knew he was seducing her on purpose, and by God it was a very sneaky, very effective way of letting her confess what she knew. "It's not important" she whispered. No matter how sneaky it was, she was enjoying what he was doing to her body.

"To me it is."

After a few more minutes, she couldn't hold up her guard anymore. "I'm scared" she whispered again.

He paused from what he was doing and got up on one elbow, looking down at her. She turned her head so she could see his face. "I'm scared to say who it is, because I'm scared of what he'll do to me- and of what he might end up doing to you."

He shook his head slowly. "Sakura, you know he won't hurt me-"

"Do I, Syaoran? Do I really?" She sat up, giving him a concerned look. "This man, he's my-" She paused, unsure of what to name Kiyo. She surely couldn't say husband.

She must have stayed quiet a little too long because he asked "He's your what?"

"My friend." She then shrugged. "Or, at least, I thought he was. He has never abused me, never even spoke bad to me. He had been sweet, and cared for me. I know the slap was an accident, because he had grabbed my arm and when I grabbed his wrist he accidentally slapped me while trying to dislodges my fingers. But . . . Something inside me keeps saying that he enjoyed it. He enjoyed hurting me. This side of him is new, and . . . And I don't know what to do about it. Part of me wants to protect him, because I have known him for so long. But another part is just too scared to say anything about it. But mostly because I don't know if this side of him actually exists or if it's just my imagination. "

When she didn't continue, with a face filled with confusion and hurt, he pulled her back down into his arms, wrapping his arms around her as she lay her head on his bare chest. Syaoran stared at the ceiling, running his hand up and down her naked back as he digested what she said.

He could understand why she was scared. But he couldn't understand why she felt she needed to protect this 'friend'.

But it doesn't matter,

He glanced down at her. It doesn't matter if this 'friend' had accidentally slapped her. Abuse is abuse, no matter how minimal.

But what matters is that someone had abused his sweet, cherry blossom. No one should be hurting her, no one. An no one should place fear in her. And no one should have scared her enough to want to protect him. Sakura shouldn't have to be living this way, hiding this man's identity when she should charge him with abuse, or sue him, or put a retraining order on him. Hell, she shouldn't be getting calls from this 'friend', the bastard.

Or maybe, that's why she felt compelled to protect this person. Maybe this person threatened her just now, telling her not to speak a word of it, or he'll hurt her. That was certainly logical, considering that she had had a mask of fear when he had walked out of the bathroom.

That made him angry. And that made him more determined to get a name out of her. They needed to do something about the situation. They couldn't be cowards.

But would she tell him? Probably not. He remembers how she went as far as to breaking up with him when she met a butler who scared her enough to think he would do harm not only to her, but to Syaoran himself. Even then she stayed tight-lipped about the identity of the butler.

He didn't want her to break up with him again.

Syaoran was humbled to know that she was protecting him, but it scared him at the same time to know that she was going through this torture alone. He would rather be hurt then to let her go through this alone.

"What are you thinking?" she suddenly whispered.

"About lots of things." He felt how tense she was, probably waiting for him to continue the interrogation.

As much as he wanted to, he didn't want her to end things with him. He didn't want her to think that she brought him into danger just by mentioning this friend's name. If she breaks up with him, he'll never be able to protect her.

The best way would be to not mention it again, and stay close to her. Watch for any more bruises that might appear, and listen for any clues.

But he swears, if he _does_ see any more bruises, he'll personally murder the bastard.

He rolled onto his elbows, making her roll on to her back. He scooted down a bit so that he could look into her eyes and grab her face between his hands.

"There's no reason for you to protect him" he felt compelled to say. "There's no need for you to think that this person is _worth_ protecting, actually."

"I know but-"

"I know, I know. He's your friend. And you're scared of what he'll do to both you and me if you tell me who it is."

She nodded slowly.

"But I just want you to know" he continued "that I will always be here for you, if you ever want to tell me what's going on, okay?"

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him to her. She closed her eyes.

Once he finds out about her husband, he'll _never_ want to see her again. He won't be there for her anymore. He may not know it, but he lied. He won't always be here for her, because one day he'll leave, and the last thing she'll see would be his back walking away from her.

"You're still tense" he murmured.

She smiled again and pulled him a little away from her. "Maybe if you make love to me again, I'll be able to relax."

He smiled. "I'd like nothing better than to relax you."

And he kissed her.

AN: Please review!

Translations:

**__**

Benvenuto: Welcome.

**__**

sÌ: Yes.

**__**

Uni dollari di milione: One million dollars.

**__**

Amica: Girlfriend?

**__**

È molto bella: She's very beautiful

**__**

Non preoccuparsi, È perfettamente va bene: Don't worry. It's perfectly all right.

**__**

Una bella donna, solo: A beautiful woman, alone?

**__**

Dimentica il ragazzo ed essere con me? La mostrerò un tempo molto buono. Sono sicuro che lei piacerà il mio letto: Forget the boyfriend and be with me? I will show you a very good time. I am sure you'll enjoy my bed.

**__**

Bastardo: bastard. 

Un momento: One moment

**__**

Donna: Woman

**__**

Passione: passion

**__**

Donne: Woman

**__**

stare attento: beware

**__**

Potere la sua anima è risparmiata dall'inferno: May your soul be saved from Hell.

**__**

Arrivederci: Good-Bye

Note: I don't know how accurate these translations are, but, from what I can tell, they are okay. If I missed an Italian word or sentence that you want me to translate really bad, tell me and I'll be happy to translate it for you.


	8. Chapter Eight

AN: Jeez, you guys really do want their secrets to come out, don't you? I had never realized that. But you guys need to be patient. I need to build up the suspense, get a few things out of the way, etc. But I promise you don't have to wait long, especially with the way I've been updating. I'm trying to keep the updates every week. Let's see if I can do it. Hey, you never know. I might even update faster than that!

On with the story!

Affairs of the Heart

Chapter Eight

Lydia couldn't believe it. Her eyes were wide, both with resentment and with confusion. How was it possible? _How?_ She was so sure of it, so sure she would never have to deal with it. Her plan had been impeccable- _she_ was the smart one, always has been.

But now her supposedly impeccable plan had backfired.

"You don't want to invite us in, Ms. Lang? Oh, wait, it's Mrs. Li now, isn't it?"

She stared at the two of them hard, her arm outstretched and her hand resting on the door, telling them without words that they weren't invited inside her home.

"Mr. And Mrs. Hiiragazawa" she said "how wonderful to see you two again." She said it sarcastically, an attempt to cover her nervousness at having them here.

"Shocked aren't you?" Eriol said smoothly.

She glared at him. "You guys are very stupid in coming here again. I thought I said that I would send the information I have to the tabloids if you guys ever come back. I still have it, you know." That was a lie. She had burned the papers months after they had gone, thinking they would never come back, but they didn't know that.

"Yeah, you did, but you see, Lydia, we left because we wanted to protect Xiao-Lang. We didn't care what you wrote about us, but we were worried about his company. It was just so new, barely getting a great reputation. To give bad publicity about his partner, me, would have ruined it all. But we have been keeping tabs on him for the past two years, since the day we left. We even kept tabs on you."

"You really have to learn not to show when you are bored at functions" Tomoyo stated, a brow raised. She wasn't at all sorry for coming here. She wanted to see Lydia squirm. So she continued the story. "We had gone to Sapporo, and subscribed for all the Tomoeda newspapers and magazines. We read every article about you two. We have learned about the many charities you have donated to, although I am very sure _he_ was the one donating while to the reporters he said it was you two, and we've learned the reputation his company has: reliable, fast-working, no lies, no secrets. We had come Thursday, last week."

Today was Tuesday, five days later. What took them so long to come here? Not that Lydia had ever wanted to see them, but she would at least expect them to come straight to her, gloating that they came back, to frazzle her-

Unless they had gone straight to her husband, told him everything. She froze at the thought.

__

Xiao-Lang wouldn't believe them, she thought frantically. Not after what they did by not showing up at their wedding. He loves her too much, he would never believe them.

Would he?

If they had noticed her frozen state, they ignored it. Tomoyo continued. "We knew that you would try to blackmail us again, but we know it won't do you any good. Eriol is no longer well-known as he used to be. Being away for two years, people forgot about him. But most of all, he is no longer part of Xiao-Lang's company."

Lydia couldn't believe it. She was right. Blackmailing them to leave again won't do her any good. She thought, two years ago the day before her wedding, that when they left it was because they cared about _their_ reputation. Eriol had been partners with Xiao-Lang, so, obviously, he would get a bit of publicity himself. She had thought that he cared about his image when he left, but now she knew that all this time they were protecting Xiao-Lang.

And now she had no idea how to get rid of them.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"To frazzle you, of course. We haven't told Xiao-Lang- well, that's not true. He didn't want to talk to us."

Lydia smiled a smug smile.

"But" Tomoyo continued, stepping forward so only an inch separated the two woman from actually touching "he will eventually wonder about us. He will want to know why we left, why we came back. His anger will subside, and curiosity will take it's place. It's human nature, sweetie. Anger, then curiosity, and guess what he will do when he comes to us for answers?"

"He'll never believe you" she said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Maybe at first, but eventually he'll know we were telling the truth. And if he is stubborn and still doesn't believe us, I'll do everything in my power to bring you down. I'll never let it go for you bringing my child into this. My son is gone, and I don't appreciate you using his death as a means to get rid of us."

Eriol had remained silent. He knows his wife, knew that on the outside she seems harmless but on the inside she has steel, steel that had hardened the day her baby died. This was something she had to do, and he didn't want to be in the middle of it. Besides, what stupid man gets in the middle of two fighting women, verbally or physically?

"So I want you to squirm, Lydia. I want you to wake up every morning thinking of us, sleep every night thinking of us. Every minute thinking of us."

Tomoyo backed off and went to Eriol's side. "_Every minute_" she said again and they looked at each other before leaving.

Lydia tried to breathe as she watched them leave the Li grounds. Slowly she walked back inside and closed the door. She was grateful her husband wasn't here. Instead he was at work, and she shuddered at the thought of him being here at the same time they were. All possibilities of the outcome flashed through her mind. She cursed them for coming back. She has to get rid of them, before they tell Xiao-Lang anything. But how? She can't blackmail them again. She has no leverage. She certainly can't kill them. Xiao-Lang will find it suspicious of them disappearing, coming back, and then being killed. He'll investigate it.

She knew Tomoyo was right. He wouldn't talk to them because he was angry, not because he hates them. They've been friends for years, even before Lydia came into the picture. Those three are like the Three Musketeers. Anger will never erase the memories and love her husband feels for those two. They are like a family. So, eventually, he will get curious and demand to know why they are back. And they'll answer.

She couldn't take a risk. She _had_ to do something! Everything was finally falling into place.

With a tired sigh she walked into the living room and sat down, trying to think. But only two questions kept popping into her head: When will they tell Xiao-Lang and, the question that had haunted her since the day Tomoyo and Eriol had confronted her, how did they find out?

(Sakura)

Breakfast was tense as she ate her food silently. She could feel Kiyo watching her every now and then but she was determined to ignore him. Last night she had done her duty and pick him up from the airport, but the ride was silent. There were a few times when he tried to initiate a conversation but she only gave him cold looks or a movement of the head, and eventually he had realized that she was only picking him up because she had promised to.

"That's it, Sakura, you can't ignore me forever."

She merely glanced at him with a blank face, but inside her stomach revolted and she placed her fork down, now knowing that she wouldn't be able to eat. She took a sip of water, eyeing him over the rim of her glass.

"Listen, I know you are mad at me but you have to believe that I didn't intend to slap you. I swear it on my mother's grave."

She placed her glass down and leaned back in her chair, still giving him a blank expression. She knew the slap wasn't intentional, but it was the way he tried to control her that she would never forgive. Ordering her around and telling her that he "disallows" her to go. She would have maybe thought things over if he had asked her calmly not to go, but no, he just went crazy and started to demand her to stay home.

He sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, darling. I almost died when my hand hit you. But I'll never hit you again. I promise."

She noticed he was apologizing for the slap, although she wasn't sure if he meant it, but he wasn't apologizing for his attitude. Nor was he explaining it.

So she said nothing, and waited.

Kiyo clenched his hands, hard, his fists going white. He knew she was waiting for him to apologize for his trying to control her, but male pride kept him from doing so. He was a man: It's bad enough he had to apologize in slapping her when, in truth, she had deserved the pain, but to apologize for saying something that is true? For saying that she was a wife and nothing else? No, he wasn't going to do it.

So how was he going to get through her cold barriers?

He wanted to yell at her, but that will only anger he more, and who knows what she'll do when angry. No, he needs her to be _scared_ of him and then, and _only_ then, will he be able to finally come out of his shell.

But again, how was he going to get through her cold barriers?

There was only one way to do this. He had tried verbally- now it's time for physically. He stood up and rounded the table. He saw her eyes widen a bit, even though she apparently had tried to keep her face motionless. He grabbed her arm and hauled her up and against him, wrapping his arms around her.

Sakura's eyes were wide, no longer trying to control her facial expression. "Don't you dare kiss me" she hissed at him. For a brief moment she saw a smug expression in his eyes and abruptly she knew that she just gave him what he wanted. She has just spoken to him after having gone all night and almost all morning without even speaking a word to him, or around him. "Let go of me, Kiyo."

"Why?" he drawled, his eyes glittering.

"Why? Isn't obvious? You demoted me from an independent woman to a wife who has to hide behind her husband's shadow! And to add icing on the cake, you slapped me!"

"It was an accident!" he yelled suddenly. He then sucked in a deep breathe and waited a moment. "It was an accident" he repeated in a calm tone. "And I had gone crazy for saying such things."

She glared at him, wanting him to apologize. But he didn't, he just stared at her, waiting for her to forgive him. The arrogance of the man! He had gone crazy all right. He had gone crazy for letting himself slip, for just saying those things before thinking about it and stopping his tongue from uttering those words.

__

Has he always thought that way?, she thought, suddenly realizing that maybe he has. Perhaps he has always thought her as nothing more than a wife. Never as an independent woman. Never as a working woman. How could she have seen pass such a thing? How could she have married him!

Abruptly, their marriage life passed before her eyes, and suddenly she realized that in a very subtle way, he had been controlling her. She had always giving in to what he wants, because he would always make her doubt her decisions. He allowed her to create Blossom Petal, but only so she wouldn't suspect his barbaric side, so she wouldn't accuse him of controlling her. Now, looking at his smug, handsome face, she realized that the only freedom she ever got was when she was in Blossom Petal, when she was decorating other people's houses. Other than that and going out with friends he knew, she wasn't able to do what she wanted, because he always made her doubt her decisions.

Until she had decided to go to Italy.

For three years, he had controlled her life, and she never suspected it.

And when, for the first time she went against his wishes, he slapped her.

She suddenly wanted to cry. Her throat was already burning, closing up as she tried to control it.

This new side of him wasn't her imagination. It was real. It existed. She hoped for so long that it wasn't real. But it was. It very much was.

She stepped away from him, all strength to argue with him gone. "Who are you?" She whispered, looking at him as if this was the first time she has ever seen him. Her eyes were wide with uncertainty, and a bit of fright.

Kiyo knew right then and there that it was time for him to get out of his shell. He wasted no time. "You're husband" he crooned, gathering her in his arms. He felt her stiffen. "The one man you love. The one man who would _kill_ just to be with you."

And, because she believed him, she said nothing.

(Syaoran)

"And tell that intern downstairs to always, _always, _check if the coffee maker is off before she leaves _everyday, _especially if there is a newspaper near that thing" Syaoran said tiredly as he sat in his chair. His employee nodded before leaving the office.

He sighed again, not quite able to believe that his building could have burned down, all because the coffee maker had been left on overnight and left near a newspaper. The lunchroom was now all burned, but he was grateful that the sprinkler installed in the kitchen had turned on and was able to wash out the fire. It would cost a bundle to get the kitchen fixed, but until then everyone would have to eat at their desks during their lunch hours.

To get his mind off what could have happened, he began to think about the weekend in Italy. It was remarkable. Except for those two men who nearly blew his cover, everything just went smoothly, and they had enjoyed themselves. It had allowed him to get lost in Sakura without having to worry about everybody else. It had allowed him to relax.

But most importantly, it kept his mind off the fact that someone had hit her. The only time that was ever mentioned was when she got the call from, he presumed, her abuser. Even now, fury shot through his veins as he remembered the bruise on her cheek. She didn't want to tell him who it was, but he'll find out. He truly will.

"Knock, knock."

He looked at the person that entered his office, and glared. "I thought I said-"

"You know me, Xiao-Lang. I never back down." Eriol smiled as he entered the office and closed the door. "Tomoyo isn't here. She doesn't know I'm here. She believes I went out for a walk. So it's just you and me. I don't want Tomoyo to be hurt by talking about her baby."

Syaoran leaned forward, his glare never leaving his face. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get his ex-friend out of his office. He remembers all to well how Eriol never gave up in anything; he's a persistent bastard, and doesn't let go until what he needs to say is done. So the faster he spits out whatever it is he wants to say, the faster he will leave and get out of Syaoran's life.

But he still felt anger towards him, so with menace in his voice he said "You have some nerve coming back here, Eriol."

"You need to listen to me."

"No, I don't, but because I want you gone I'll tolerate your voice- for now."

"Xiao-Lang, you need to know the truth about Lydia."

"Why do we need to talk about her? Lydia isn't involved-"

"She wants to get pregnant."

Syaoran gave him an incredulous look. "Every wife at some point wants to get pregnant. What does that have to do with any-"

"How many of them wants to get pregnant to use the baby as a weapon to kill their husbands?"

Silence hung between them, each staring at the other. Then: "_What?"_ Syaoran shot up and out of his chair, the piece of furniture tilting back until gravity took over and let it fall onto the ground with a crash. "That's what you came here to tell me! Some bull!"

Calmly, Eriol replied "It's not bull. Me and Tomoyo overheard your wife over two years ago explaining a scheme to her staff. But I don't want to tell you what it is because you won't believe me and I don't want to waste my time on something that you'll figure out on your own later anyways. This is what I came to say: Your wife had used my and Tomoyo's situation to her advantage. I don't know how she found out that Tomoyo had been raped. I don't know how she found out that I didn't know if I was the father or if the rapist was the father of Tomoyo's baby. But Lydia did find out."

"You're lying" he hissed. "I know my wife inside out."

"You don't know what's pass that façade she wears every time you are around. Lydia made up a story, Xiao-Lang. She actually made up a story of how I was driving like a maniac and purposely drove off the highway in order to kill the baby because I couldn't handle the fact that the baby might have been someone else's. You know damn well that I had loved that child, no matter the circumstances. You know that on my way to the hospital to get a DNA test my tire blew out and I ran off the road. It was an accident. It was an accident!" Remembering that accident made Eriol shake with the anger and sadness he felt over losing that baby. He had been blaming himself for so long that Lydia just put the icing on the cake, making it worse. A couple of times he had actually tried to kill himself to end the pain, but no one knew this. No one.

Syaoran watched as Eriol became silent, his eyes unfocused. The owner of Li Corps was a little confused over how he had explained his little story. At first he had began talking calmly, but then towards the end his voice got louder and louder until it verged to the point where it sounded as if Eriol would yell.

But Syaoran didn't believe the story. Lydia wouldn't do such a thing.

"It was an accident" Eriol murmured, his eyes focusing once more. "I had to leave with Tomoyo, or she would have published all that information. It would have destroyed you."

"I don't believe you."

"No . . . I supposed you don't. Just know that we left because we wanted to protect you and this company. Half my money went into this, and this was like my other baby. I had to protect it, and I had to protect my best friend."

"This company, Eriol, is not your baby. It's called Li Corps; it's my baby, if you want to use that term. I never used your money, Eriol. When you left I didn't want anything to do with you, including your money. I built this company, I'm the owner. And now I want you off the premises. I'm sick and tired of your lies. I'm sick and tired of you using Lydia as an excuse for you not being there as my best man in my wedding and never contacting me again. My best friend, who've I've known since childhood, wasn't there on the most important day of my life!"

And for the first time Syaoran let Eriol see the hurt he had felt of his best friend not being there for him.

"We've been through so much, Eriol! We were practically brothers, we were even the most popular guys in high school! I had even covered for you when you had cut classes so you can be with Tomoyo when you first met! We were best friends and you _still _miss my wedding! I was even stupid enough to ask you to be my best man because I wanted you, a guy I love like a brother, to celebrate the happiest day of my life and you weren't there. You weren't there, you traitor!" Syaoran yelled out the last statement. "Then you disappear and don't even have the nerve to tell me why you weren't there! You betrayed our friendship, and I'll be damned if I let you convince me with your lies that my wife is the whole reason you left! Now _get out!"_

Eriol couldn't believe that he had hurt him this much. But like Syaoran said, they were practically brothers. After high school they had moved from Hong Kong to Tomoedatogether. They had worked together. They had majored in the same major when they went to the same college. They did almost _everything_ together.

Syaoran had depended on him to be there on his wedding day, to help him through it, to give him advice in case he gets cold feet. Syaoran has no family here. Both parents are dead- father died when he was three and the mother died five years ago- and his siblings all live in Hong Kong. Eriol was his family in Japan, and he wasn't there on the most important day of his life.

"Fine, I'll get out. But please don't get Lydia pregnant."

"Get out" Syaoran said through clenched teeth.

"Don't get her pregnant" he repeated, and left.

Syaoran stared at the spot Eriol had been standing before he punched his desk. "He's a liar and a traitor" he muttered. "Lydia didn't make them leave. They left on their own. They betrayed me. It's not Lydia's fault. It's not Lydia's fault." He continued to murmur the same sentence, but no matter how many times he said it, he couldn't squash that little piece of his mind that kept whispering that Lydia really was the one who made them leave, and destroyed their friendship.

(Eriol)

Eriol entered the car that was waiting for him in the Li Corps's parking lot.

"How did you explain my absence?"

"I just said that you went out for a walk and that you didn't know I was there while I warned him about Lydia- again."

"How did he take it?" Tomoyo asked him.

He smiled at her. "I think he's starting to believe. I know him inside out. He'll want us to fill him in on all the blank spaces sooner or later."

"But he won't be able to find us."

"Exactly. He'll be forced to figure everything on his own." He cupped her cheek. "He's smart. I wish we could tell him everything, but he'll never believe us. The only way he can believe the truth is if he learns about it himself. Knowing him, he'll first demand the truth from Lydia, but she'll just deny everything."

She nodded. "I still don't understand how going to Lydia earlier and then going to Xiao-Lang now is going to do anything. We told Lydia he would come to us, but he doesn't know where we are or our numbers."

"But Lydia doesn't know that. When Xiao-Lang demands the truth from Lydia, she'll realize that her plan is falling apart. Then she'll be worried and sooner or later she'll make a slip-up or will forget to do something and he'll find out the truth."

"Oh" she said, now understanding.

"Yeah. So now all we have to do is sit back, and wait."

(Later: Sakura: Lydia's Mansion)

She sighed with contentment when she saw the finished product of the living room. Her and her employees were doing a fine job and had already finished a lot of the rooms. She went to the study and looked around, noticing all the dark colors. It was all man in here; nothing feminine.

__

This must belong to her husband, she thought.

Just thinking about husbands made her think of Kiyo, and she shuddered.

When did he change? When did he become such a violent person? She now knew that the slap, accidental as it was, had given him great pleasure. She figured it out when he had deliberately squeezed her wrist while he was warning her to never disobey him again. He had hurt her, and he knew it. She had winced way too much for him not to know that he was squeezing her wrist more than her fragile bones could handle.

He was abusive and controlling, and her first thought was to leave him and go somewhere, anywhere. But what if he came after her? What then? She was too scared to leave. But she needed to leave if she wanted to remain in one piece. Eventually he'll start beating her, not caring about anything except the pain she suffers.

And she'll suffer. What woman wouldn't suffer after being hit by the man she loves? By the man she thought she knew?

She wanted to run to Syaoran, tell him what was going on, tell him to protect her. But she couldn't do it. If she did that, then she would have to tell him about Kiyo, about her marriage. Then he'll be damned before he helps her. He'll probably just say that she deserves all the hits coming her way. And he would be right. She does deserve it, after having an affair behind her husband's back. But she was too much of a coward to take the abuse. She was too much of a coward to rebel against Kiyo. She was too much of a coward to go and tell Syaoran everything.

She was just, simply, a coward.

She shook her head, wanting all thoughts to just go away. That's the whole reason she came by, to get her mind off Kiyo and the problems she now has to face. Only a couple of rooms remained, and then Lydia would be able to have the little party she'll be throwing.

So far, everything in the mansion has a little bit of Chinese flavor. Sakura had even thrown a few dragons here and there. But she was completely baffled on what to do with this room. She has never met the husband, never even seen a picture, so she couldn't just assume on what he would like. All the finished products Lydia had liked, but she never said if her husband liked it too. Sakura had asked once, but Lydia just shuttered her eyes and changed the subject.

Apparently, the husband was taboo for now.

She walked around the study, looking for anything that would give a hint of what the husband likes. She looked at the books on the bookcase, on the colors in the room. Not a single hint popped up.

Suddenly, she spotted the tie resting on the top of the big, leather chair. It was black with gray wolves on it. She smiled slightly.

__

That's the same tie Syaoran wears, she thought, remembering the tie she had said was cute.

She slightly jumped when she heard a door slam. Then a yell came, calling for Lydia.

__

That must be the husband.

Curiosity, everybody's greatest sin, took over. She has never seen him, and couldn't help but feel that this would be her only chance. Maybe by studying his features she'll figure out what to do with his study. She left the study and tried to follow the footsteps. They were going up the stairs and, because the study was downstairs, she headed towards the stair case. Glancing up, she saw the husband's slacks, but he was walking so fast she couldn't get a glimpse of anything else. She was about to follow up the stairs when that butler came forward, the one that would always glare at her. She briefly wondered where he came from.

"The rooms you are to redecorate are downstairs. You are not allowed upstairs."

"I know, I just wanted to tell Lydia-"

"I will tell the mistress of the household that you wish to speak to her and she will come to you."

She sighed, knowing that she won't be able to see who the husband is. "Fine" she mumbled, disappointed. "What I had wanted to say was that I'm leaving and that it might be another week before I'm finished here."

Sulking, she walked to the living room, grabbed her purse, and began to walk out. She stopped and glanced back, seeing that the butler followed her. "You know" she started saying when she saw the glare he was giving her "I did nothing wrong to deserve that glare."

It was a moment of insanity that made her say any words to him, so when his eyebrows snapped together in anger she hightailed out of there, not once looking back.

(Syaoran)

"Is it true!" he yelled again. He looked at Lydia, who was sitting on the bed and looking at him as if he was crazy. "Did you make them leave?"

"Of course not!" She yelled back jumping off the bed. "And keep your voice down, the interior decorator is here and I don't think she has to hear this."

"Does it look like I care about the damn decorator!" He snapped, but he did lower his voice and was now growling. "Now tell me why Eriol would say that you blackmailed them."

"Because they hate me! They always have!"

"They had liked you. And even if they didn't why would they lie?"

"First off, Xiao-Lang, why would they tell you they hate me when all they want is your happiness? It was obvious they pretended to like me just so you can be happy! And second of all they would say anything just to get on your good side. Excuse after excuse just so they could have a good reason for leaving."

His eyes narrowed and, like a hawk, swooped down on the one thing that didn't make sense. "If all they want is my happiness, they wouldn't have left and they wouldn't be here and telling me that it is your fault!"

Lydia's hands clenched, both from nervousness and desperation. Everything was falling apart. This couldn't happen! It just couldn't! At the end of nine months he would be gone, but if everything came out _now_, and he divorces her, then she will be the one disappearing!

"I don't know what to tell you, Xiao-Lang. They don't like me, and they left. I don't know why they are lying to you now, I don't know why they came back, all I know is that I did not make them leave."

"Did you know about their baby?" he asked abruptly.

"Of course not!" She glared at him. "I cannot believe you would trust their word over mine" she hissed and briskly left the room.

Syaoran watched her leave and had the urge to go after. Not to beg forgiveness, but to call her a liar.

He hadn't mentioned the baby when he entered the room. He had demanded the truth, demanded if she had blackmailed Eriol and Tomoyo to leave. He hadn't told her how Eriol explained she blackmailed them to leave. All he had wanted to know was if she was reason they had gone.

When he had asked about the baby, it was a test. He had wanted to know what she would say. Instead of saying 'what baby?', which is the first thing everyone would say, she had replied with 'of course not', which is like saying she knew about the baby, but didn't use it as a way to get rid of the Hiiragazawa's. She had known about the baby, but was denying it. Something was up.

__

Don't get her pregnant.

That's what Eriol had told him. Was he right? Was Lydia going to use a baby as a way of getting rid of him, her own husband?

Damn it, nothing made sense and it was driving him crazy! His best friend comes back, tells him information that Syaoran had thought was bullshit. And now he comes home to find out that his wife did know about Tomoyo's son, but was lying through her teeth about it! That only meant that Eriol had been telling the truth, but then why would Lydia want to get pregnant and use the baby as a way to kill him? Lydia wouldn't do that. But then he had also thought that she hadn't known about the baby.

Everything was so confusing that his head began to hurt. He needed to find out what was going on. He wanted to talk to Eriol, but he didn't have their number and they probably won't ever get near him again after demanding them to go away. Besides, Eriol had said that he wouldn't waste his time explaining whatever it was they had heard his wife say.

Syaoran would have to figure out this big puzzle alone.

AN: You guys are probably disappointed that their secrets didn't come out in this chapter, huh? Well, if you guys really want to know when Sakura and Syaoran find out about each other's spouses, all you have to do is continue reading the story. Believe me when I say that the story is rapidly reaching it's climax. _Very_ rapidly.

Please review!


	9. Chapter Nine

AN: Hmm, I have nothing to say except: Thanks for all your reviews!

Now on with the story!

Affairs of the Heart

Chapter Nine

Sakura glared at Kari. "I cannot believe you brought him into this" she snapped as she marched into her office. She whirled around and looked at her, then looked at the tall man next to her. He had black hair, black eyes, and was staring at her with concern. He looked tired, but was still handsome. "And you tell me this while I'm working! That is so unprofessional of you, Kari. The descent thing you could have done is wait while I'm no longer working."

"Sakura, it was either during work or while you are at home with Kiyo, and we wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't lied and said you ended the affair when in fact you didn't. Don't you think I was being descent by deciding to do this while you are here instead of at home?"

"No, actually I don't. You're bringing my brother into this! What, did you think that he would knock some sense in me? Why are you involving everyone into something that isn't even your concern!" She looked at her brother. "How much did she tell you?"

Kinomoto Touya sighed. He knew his little sister would react like this. Being seven years older, he was the one who was always able to control his emotions and he was usually remote, while she would explode at even the tiniest things.

"That you are having an affair." He gave her a look. "Is it true? Are you cheating on your husband?"

She had that stubborn, mutinous look that she always has when she doesn't want to answer. But he learned that all he had to do was wait, and stare back at her until she gave in.

Only a minute passed before she answered him. "Yes."

Touya groaned as he realized that he had been mistaken. It wasn't a misunderstanding. His baby sister wasn't being faithful.

"Kari, can you please leave?"

Kari nodded once and left.

He sighed deeply, prepared to enter the war. "Who is it?"

She adverted her gaze. "I met him at a club."

He raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen you as a club girl, short-stuff."

She frowned at the nickname. He tried not to smile. When they were younger, he used to call her 'monster.' That lasted until she hit sixteen, then he switched to short-stuff, since she barely reached his shoulder. But once she turned twenty-one he forced himself to start calling her Sakura, although occasionally he would call her short-stuff.

"I'm not" she replied to his inquiry. "Only here and there do I go."

He stayed quiet as he considered his next question, so she took the time to ask one of her own. "When did you come?"

"Monday, three days ago. I'll be going back to Canada next Monday." He paused. "How long have you been seeing this guy?"

She bit her lip. "Three weeks, once it's Saturday."

Sakura found herself being able to answer his questions easily. Unlike Kari, he was calmly asking questions instead of demanding and there was no judgment in his eyes. That's one of the things she likes about her brother. He doesn't give an opinion until he gets all the facts.

She watched as he walked over to the sofa she has in the office and sat down. He patted the seat next to him, telling her to sit down too.

She did as told- or as untold- and sat next to him, waiting to be asked the next question.

"Have you and Kiyo been having problems?"

She shook her head, although it was on the tip of her tongue to tell him Kiyo's new personality that was emerging. So far, he was acting the way he has always acted around her, but she sensed the brute that was waiting to jump out from behind that façade. The problem was that she didn't know when it will come out.

"Has he been treating you right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"He hasn't abused you?"

She shook her head again. She wasn't staring at him, but at her lap, so she didn't see when something in his eyes flickered.

"When did he hit you?" he asked softly.

Her head snapped up and she looked at him, shock evident in her face.

"Sakura, I know you. You are like a walking dynamite. When someone turns on the fuse you explode. You would have snapped at me or grew angry when I even suggested that Kiyo had hurt you. Instead you just shook you head, and that only tells me that he did hurt you."

She looked at him, at his serious face. "It had been an accident" she whispered. "But lately I've been thinking that even though it was an accident, he had taken great pleasure out of hitting me. It was only one time."

She felt shameful for even admitting that tiny detail. So when he wrapped his arms around her she wanted to escape, to find some solitude. But then she would be running from the only person who knew her well, from the only person she could tell her secrets to and not be judged. Her brother was the only person who would never hurt her and who would always be here even if she reveals the most hurtful things.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"For what? Kiyo hurt you. He shouldn't have, accidental or not."

Although he was speaking calmly, it was completely opposite to what he was feeling inside. He was furious. That man had hurt his baby sister! His first instinct was to go up to him and kick the crap out of him, but he was no longer that impulsive boy. Especially when it involved Sakura. So he just soothed her and protected her, like a brother should.

After he sooths her, he will pay Kiyo a little visit.

"Do you think I am wrong for cheating on Kiyo?" She asked.

He considered what to say. "I don't know." He paused. "I must admit that I have never liked Kiyo, so my answers will always be seen as a hit towards him. But if you really want an opinion . . ."

"I do."

He sighed. "I don't think what you are doing is right. But I don't trust him, and I think you cheating on him is your way of admitting the same thing. This is your way of escaping something that you believed was true, but really wasn't. Sometime during the course of your marriage, your subconscious picked up on something that wasn't right about him, so you escaped it by having an affair."

Sakura thought about it, a frown on her face. Could that be true? Did somewhere along the line, sometime during three years of marriage, did her subconscious find something wrong with Kiyo? Maybe he had done something that revealed his abusive nature, but she didn't notice- although maybe her subconscious had.

"I know you Sakura" he continued. "You are a sweet, funny woman, and I know you didn't do this just because you wanted to, or because it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. You wanted to get away from the fact that Kiyo, the one you married, the one you fell in love with, was nothing but an illusion."

She pulled away. "Maybe. That certainly makes sense, especially with his abusive nature just barely coming out."

"When did he hit you?"

She bit her lip again. "Last week. Friday. It was an accident, though. I had accepted his apology. But then he tried to control me, tried to tell me what to do, like he was an adult and I was nothing but a child. That I could never forgive him for. But on Tuesday was when I really figured out that he wasn't the same man."

A moment pass before he said: "You have to leave him."

"I know."

"_Now_, I mean. Right this minute." He stood up and dragged her up with him. "You are coming back with me to Canada-"

"No."

He gave her an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me, Sakura? You can't stay here with an abusive husband!"

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Because I have a store to run. I have friends here. And Kiyo is a member of the Cabinet. He'll make up a story for my absence and if I don't go back to him, or if he doesn't find me, he'll destroy my reputation. He'll make up lies." She had thought all night about this, about what to do. Several times she told herself she would leave, but then came to the conclusion that she couldn't. How, when Kiyo will eventually find her? And even if he doesn't he might find some other gullible woman and marry her, and then beat her.

No, she couldn't leave. She has to stay with him so she can get enough evidence to bring him down. That's the least she could do to protect herself, and to protect future women.

"I have to stay. I'm sorry, Touya."  
He sighed in frustration, seeing her stubborn look. "Fine. Stay. But if you stay then I'm staying too. In your Mansion."

She blinked. "Why?"

"He won't be able to hurt you while I'm under the same roof."

She knew Kiyo would find a way. Probably in their room.

"But what about your family? Mai, Haruko, Aneko and Amarante?"

Mai was Touya's wife, and Haruko, Aneko and Amarante were their kids. They were a loud, happy family and Sakura loved them dearly. She also knew that Touya seldom left them for longer than a week, especially when leaving out of Canada. So she had to ask about what he was going to do.

He was quick to answer. "I'll bring them over here."

She blinked at him. "You can't do that" she gasped. "You can't just ship your whole family half way across the world just for me."

"The hell I can't. You must have forgotten that Mai loves you too, and our kids love their favorite aunt."

"I'm their only aunt" she muttered automatically; that was always the same reply she gave Haruko when he always called her his favorite aunt every time she visits them, which is like twice a year.

"Look, all I'm saying is that we all love you and we all want to protect you. And if that means coming here and staying here, we'll do it."

"Kiyo might be mad" she stated warningly.

Touya frowned. "Right." He had forgotten that his brother-in-law doesn't like him, or his family. Mostly his kids, although the jerk has never really seen them. That's why Kiyo never came to Canada to visit them. Touya, of course, hadn't really cared. It suited him fine to have only his sister go and visit him.

But now he knew he couldn't have his whole family stay with Sakura. Kiyo just might beat her.

"Look, there is only one other alternative to all this: Are you willing to report Kiyo to the authorities?"

"Touya, I can't."

"Why not?" He was getting irritated by her attitude. More so because he can no longer tell her what to do. He had lost all rights to order her around when she hit eighteen, and that's what annoyed him the most. If he could, he would drag her, screaming and crying, to the airport and to Canada. Unfortunately, she would just hate him for doing it.

"Because. Will they believe me? My bruise is barely visible, friends see nothing wrong in our marriage, and he's a member of the Cabinet. Plus, if the cops investigate, they'll find out about my affair and they'll brand me as the bad spouse. They definitely won't help me."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. It settles it. My family is coming over. We'll stay in a hotel, or maybe rent an apartment close by. But we'll visit everyday when you are at home."

"Are you sure?" She asked fretfully. She wanted them to be with her so badly. Not only did she not want to go through this alone, but seeing Touya and his family only twice a year just wasn't enough. But she didn't want them to go through all this trouble just for her.

"I'm sure" he said firmly. "I'll call Mai and tell her."

She smiled and hugged him. "You are the best brother in the world."

"I know." He glanced down at her. "Now. Tell me more about this guy you met at the club."

(Syaoran: Later)

Syaoran picked up his private line at his company when it started to ring. He answered it and was surprised to hear it was Chen.

"**_Xiao-Lang, it's Chen. I have some news to report."_**

"About the wife?"

**_"Yes. It seems luck is on our side because Mrs. Tsuchida is having an affair."_**

"How do you know?"

**_"Followed her from her mansion and almost every night she's been out with her lover."_**

"Chen, you need a life if you have been following her everyday."

**_"My life left me when my company crashed. Anyways, I would have told you sooner, but I wanted to make sure. I had a little doubt but now it is confirmed."_**

"How is it confirmed?"

**_"Well, before I would catch her giving him pecks on the lips. But a couple of days ago I saw her making out with him in her car."_**

Syaoran smiled. "So when are you going to compose those pictures and send them to Tsuchida?"

**_"I don't know; I want to try and take a picture of her lover. That might be a while."_**

His buzzer sounded. "Hold on for a minute, Chen." He pressed a button on the intercom and changed languages. "Yes?"

_"Someone is here to see you."_

"Okay."

He released the button and changed back to Chinese. "Chen, I have to go. Call me later, okay?"

**_"Got it. Hopefully the next time I call you I'll be able to say that I got the lover's picture."_**

He chuckled and hanged up the phone just as his door opened.

Syaoran was surprised, and pleased, when Sakura walked through the doorway.

"Well, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"A kiss" was her reply as she closed the door and walked towards his desk. She placed her hands on it and smiled, staring at him across polished wood. "Do you accept?"

He pretended to think. "Who will this kiss come from?"

"A beautiful, talented woman." She slowly walked around the desk.

He hid a grin and treated this like a business proposal. "Will I get benefits?"

"Oh yeah."

"And how long will this kiss last?"

"As long as our lungs could survive without oxygen."

"Is the door locked?"

"Of course." She finally reached him and sat on his lap. "So, I repeat. Do you accept?"

"Will I lose anything?"

"A couple of minutes out of your day."

Now he let his grin appear. "Fair enough." And he brought her head down to kiss her.

He loved kissing her. He let her take control, allowed her tongue to part his lips, and enjoyed himself as her tongue tasted him.

A few minutes later she raised her head and smiled. "How was that?" She slightly panted.

"Wonderful."

He sat back against his chair as she rested against his chest. Looking at the top of her head, he wondered why she was here. Even though she knew where he worked, she has never visited him, and he never expected her too. Although as pleasant as that kiss was, he knew there must be something that made her come.

"Now, what is the real reason you are here?"

"I have a question to ask."

"What?"

"This Saturday, do you have anything planned?"

He thought about it. "No, why?"

"Do you mind coming to the park?"

"No."

"Good. At twelve o'clock you will meet me at the park."

"Sure, but why do I have to meet you?"

Sakura looked up at him and smiled at his confused expression. It looked adorable. "My brother is in town, and is staying for a while. His family is coming tomorrow. He wants to meet you."

Touya had immediately called Mai after she finished telling him everything she knew about Syaoran. Mai had been ecstatic to visit Tomoeda and was, miraculously, able to book a flight that leaves in a few hours. With that taken care of, Touya had then insisted that he meet this new man in her life and persisted on meeting him until she gave in. She trusted her brother; he wasn't going to tell anyone. She also trusted Mai so she knew her sister-in-law wouldn't tell anyone either when she finds out that she is having an affair.

Sakura had been slightly worried about their kids, but then remembered that Haruko hasn't seen Kiyo since he was three-years-old- he won't remember Kiyo- and the twins have never met him. So she was safe.

"Meet me?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You are asking too many whys."

"Well, pardon my curiosity."

She sighed. "My brother has always met the guys I went out with since I was sixteen. That still hasn't changed."

As much as Syaoran wanted to meet someone from her family, he wasn't sure if he actually would go through with it. She has told him how overprotective her brother was of her, and has told him how he scared most of her boyfriends away. Syaoran wasn't scared, or at least that is what he told himself, but he wondered what lengths her brother would go to just to get rid of him.

She must have sensed what he was thinking because she patted his chest comfortingly. "Don't worry. He learned to control himself. He won't scare you away. He'll question you, that's a definite, but he won't scare you."

"I'm not scared."

She smirked. "Liar. You are petrified."

He smiled. "Well, maybe a little." With a glint in his eye he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up before sitting her on his desk. She looked confused.

"What are you doing?"

"I've seen in movies the boss sleeping with a woman right on his desk." He placed his hands on her cheeks. "I want to know what the excitement is all about" he murmured, and placed his lips over hers.

(Touya: Mansion)

The moment Kiyo opened the door, Touya had to prevent himself from slugging him right then and there. His right hand had even moved a fraction of an inch before he clenched his hand, digging his short nails into his skin. He didn't want to hurt him because he feared Kiyo will hit his sister as revenge.

If Sakura hadn't been involved, Touya would have given in to the lion inside that was just waiting to tear the man in front of him into pieces.

But he was a little satisfied at the surprised and nervous face Tsuchida gave him before he smoothed his face, leaving it blank.

"Kinomoto?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well, this is surprise. Sakura didn't tell me you were coming."

His voice was monotone, but Touya heard a hint of anger.

"She didn't know. I just surprised her earlier this morning. I just wanted to come and talk to you."

Kiyo seemed to hesitate. "About?"

"About my sister."

More hesitation. "Did something . . . Happen?"

__

Yeah, you hit her, you bastard.

"I think so."

Because Kiyo didn't move from the door, Touya mentally shrugged and bullied his way in, pushing aside his sister's husband, and marched into the living room. A moment later he heard the door slam and footsteps.

He was seated by the time Kiyo came into the living room. Silently, he walked towards a seat that, Touya noticed, was the farthest away from him.

That's probably for the best. For Kiyo, at least.

"My sister has a slightly bruised cheek that, I'm sure, was much bigger. I can tell that it's been healing over time. Not only that, she seems . . . I don't know, nervous? Mostly around guys. This morning, every time a male visitor entered her store, she would keep distance between them, and she wouldn't allow them to touch her." He looked at him curiously after telling that white lie, seeing the young man sitting rigidly. He hid a satisfied smirk. If he couldn't kill him, why not mess with his mind a bit? "Do you know why she is suddenly like that?"

He shrugged. "I've never noticed a change."

"You sure? When this one man touched her hand she yelped and, for some odd reason, her hand flew to her cheek, as if to protect it."

Another white lie.

No reply came from the Cabinet member.

"I think someone hit her."

Kiyo paled tremendously, even though he tried to keep his composure. Does Touya know he hit Sakura? He sat as rigid as possible so he could prevent his body from shaking. Kinomoto Touya has a violent temper, and at times explodes. He was not a man to be messed with, and if Touya finds out that Kiyo had hit his sister and is controlling her like a puppet . . .

Well, Kiyo was as good as dead.

"Well, Kiyo? What do you make of it? Did some guy hit her? Someone she knows? Someone she trusts?" Touya was pushing his buttons as he studied him. He thought of his baby sister, probably scared to be alone with this man, and he had to clench his hands again. "Maybe a friend?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Touya suddenly knew how to hurt Kiyo without having him hurt Sakura in retaliation.

"You sure, Kiyo? You know how I'm overprotective of my sister. I would literally kill any man who harms her."

"I know."

__

He's nervous . . . Good . . .

"Well, that's why I need your help to help me find out who hit my sister."

"What makes you think anyone hurt her?" Kiyo snapped, getting angry. Touya was getting way too close to the truth.

Touya scowled. "You think I'm lying?" He snapped back. He stood up abruptly. "You think I would make something like this up?"

"Wait- I didn't mean to upset-"

"Are you the one who hit her, Kiyo? Because I strongly believe you did. There is no way for you not to notice a bruise unless you are the one who caused it."

Kiyo prevented the urge to run away. His brother-in-law looked pissed, face going red by the minute. "I didn't hit-"

Like a tiger, Touya was on him in seconds and picked him up by the collar, taking him off the chair. "I know you are lying, Tsuchida. I'm a cop- you know how I treat criminals who don't obey the law. You know I can make stronger men than you confess to bigger crimes. You know I can figure things out very quickly. Now, I will ask you again- Did you hit my sister?"

Kiyo debated whether to lie, and was close to actually doing it, but he was too scared too. Touya has always made him nervous, with him being taller, stronger, and being a cop. Kiyo was shorter, skinnier, and was a mere Cabinet member. In politics, Kiyo would always be the victor.

When it comes to brute force . . .

"I-it was an a-accident" he stuttered, although he cringed at the way he sounded. He could just hear his father laughing his head off.

"So you did hit her?"

"I only wanted her to let my wrist go. I didn't- I mean, I couldn't stop my hand from hitting her cheek."

Touya nodded calmly and let go of his collar. "See? Was that so hard? Don't you feel better now?"

Kiyo only had a few seconds to relax before pain shot through his jaw as he fell to the floor. With a groan of pain he held his jaw in his hand and looked at Touya, who still looked calm.

__

Too calm.

He bent down next to him and gave him a small smile. As small as it was, it was still deadly. "You know, Kiyo, I am going to pretend that this visit never happened. I am going to pretend that you didn't just confess that you abused Sakura. I am going to pretend that you aren't the jerk that you are. But I will not pretend to like you. I will not pretend to be your friend. And if you hurt my sister again I will do more than just punch your jaw. I'm a cop. I have connections. I can cover my tracks easily without anyone suspecting that I was involved in your, uh, _untimely _demise." He raised both eyebrows curiously. "Are we clear? Or should I make it more clearer?"

Kiyo's only answer to the threat was a glance away.

Touya smirked and stood up. "I'll let myself out."

A few seconds later, the slam of a door was heard. Kiyo stayed on his spot on the floor, still rubbing his jaw.

Sakura hadn't told her brother he hit her. Touya must have figured it out on his own, because she wouldn't have the nerve to blab it out. Besides, Touya has always been quick to put pieces of a puzzle together, and Touya has never trusted him from the moment they met.

Oh, how he hated him!

With a grunt he finally lifted himself off the floor.

Fine. He wouldn't hit Sakura. At least, not for this, because Touya, himself, figured out that he hit her all on his own. Yes, Kiyo wants to let go of the anger he's feeling, but he feared that if he lays one finger on Sakura he'll end up beating her all over and end up leaving her in all black and blue, and won't Touya notice that!

Kiyo didn't want to risk it. Touya was just too damn strong, and too damn mean.

But that doesn't mean Kiyo wouldn't hit her again. Touya would have to leave eventually. And even if he has to stay, he wasn't always around to protect his sweet baby sister.

And who says bruises have to be visible?

Sakura's thighs are always covered, and so is her stomach, her breasts, her back . . . There are a lot of places where he can hit her and where the bruises will never be noticed.

And he has the power to control her, to make sure she can never say a word of what he is doing to her. Kiyo will scare her so bad she wouldn't want to say a word. Not a single word.

There is always a way to get what he wants.

His father taught him that.

There is always a way . . .

(Saturday: Park: Tomoyo: 11:30)

Tomoyo checked her make-up as she washed her hands in the public bathroom. Eriol was waiting for her in their car. They had come here to see the sunrise, since they hadn't done that in such a long time and also because they needed a distraction. Waiting for Syaoran to figure things out was hell on their nerves.

She glanced towards the door when someone entered. It was a woman with auburn hair. She walked and stood right next to Tomoyo, looking down as she washed her hands. When she looked up she smiled.

"It's hot outside, isn't it?"

Tomoyo smile. "Yeah. Me and my husband were here since sunrise but now it's getting too hot."

"Oh, you're married?"

"Yes. For almost three years."

"Any kids?"

She hesitated. "I had a son, but he died . . . In a car crash."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I've learn to deal with it. How about you? Are you married?"

Sakura hesitated. She didn't even want to mention Kiyo. His abusive side is still under wraps, but she's scared that if she mentions him it will come out. Even today he had gotten mad when she said that she would be going to the park, but when she said her brother would be there he grumbled and didn't stop her.

Touya was right. With her brother in town, Kiyo couldn't really control her.

"No, I'm not. I have a boyfriend." She grabbed a paper towel to wash her hands.

"Really?"

"Yes. He's so wonderful. It makes me wonder how he stayed single."

"What's his name?"

Before she could stop herself it slipped pass her lips. "Li Syaoran."

__

Darn it!

She hadn't meant to say his name. But then she figured that it doesn't matter. This woman was a stranger. It's highly doubtful that she knows him.

She heard a boy's voice followed by knocking on the woman's bathroom door. "Auntie Sakura!"

"I've got to go. It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah."

Tomoyo watched her leave the bathroom before turning back to the mirror. Her face was as white as a sheet.

__

Li Syaoran . . . That's Xiao-Lang's Japanese name!

Immediately she dried her hands and left the bathroom practically running. She had to tell Eriol.

Reaching the car, she skidded to a stop and yanked the door open.

"Xiao-Lang is having an affair" she blurted as she entered it and closed the door.

Eriol blinked. "Huh?"

"A woman entered the bathroom and we got to talking. Just a friendly chat. But then she said she had a boyfriend and when I asked his name she said it was Li Syaoran!"

He seemed to be in shock because he just stared at her as if she had grown a second head or something.

"Eriol, this is big! If Xiao-Lang is having an affair then this is going to be a problem because if Lydia finds out she won't wait to have a baby with him. She'll just kill him!"

"Look, just calm down. You might have been mistaken. Or maybe this woman's boyfriend just has the same name as Xiao-Lang. It's a coincidence."

Tomoyo glanced out of the windshield. "Is it a coincidence that her boyfriend looks exactly like our Xiao-Lang, too?"

Eriol looked out of the window and gasped. Sure enough, there was Xiao-Lang, walking towards a woman. But it was the kiss he gave the woman that convinced Eriol.

"If Lydia finds out" he said slowly "she won't be the one doing the killing. Sheng will."

Without another word he drove out of the parking lot and away from the park.

After Syaoran gave Sakura a small kiss and pulled back, she said "You're a little early."

"I wanted to make a good impression."

"You're meeting my brother, not my father." She took hold of his hand and led him to where Touya and his family was. When she approached she said "You guys, this is Li Syaoran. Honey, this is Touya, my brother, and his wife Mai."

Touya held out his hand. He had a piercing look that made Syaoran think he was trying to see into his brain to make sure his sister is in good hands. But he also had a smile, so that made it easier. "Nice to meet you, Li."

"The pleasure is all mine."

He looked at the woman standing next to him as she smiled. She was pretty. She had blonde hair that was _too_ light for it to be natural, and brown eyes. "Well, it seems Sakura was right: you are the handsomest man I have ever met."

He smiled as he glanced at Sakura.

"Hey" Touya pretended to complain. "What happened to me?"

"You are the _sexiest_ man I have ever met. There's a difference."

Sakura mentally sighed with relief. Both of them seemed to accept Syaoran because they were talking to him with friendly smiles on their faces, and both were genuine.

She had been right: Mai will keep it a secret. She hadn't approved of what Sakura was doing, but she wouldn't judge. Especially when they told her about Kiyo's new personality.

Three kids suddenly ran in between the four adults. They seemed to be playing a game, but Mai grabbed hold of the oldest while Touya went to grab the twin girls.

"This is Haruko, our oldest child."

Syaoran looked at the little tyke, who stared up at him with curious eyes.

"Haruko, what do you say?" Touya asked.

"You're tall" was what came out of the boy's mouth.

Syaoran grinned as he bent down so he could be at eye-level. "You're pretty tall yourself. How old are you?"

"Nine."

He was used to nine-year-olds because his four sisters, who were living in Hong Kong, had all made him an uncle thirteen times over.

"Wow. That's amazing. If you drink enough milk and eat healthy, I bet you would be as tall as your dad."

"Really?" He turned around and looked at his mother. "I want milk mommy. I'm too short. I should be-" he extended his arm up as far as it would go, even standing on his toes "-this tall!"

"You're just the right size, sweetie. But I'll give you milk later."

"This is Aneko and Amarante" Touya introduced as the two giggling girls held on to their father's neck. "Three-year-old princesses." He shook his head. "Spoiled rotten by their mother."

"Like Haruko isn't spoiled by his father?"

More and more Syaoran was getting comfortable with them as they all decided to sit and eat the food the women had brought. They talked about a lot of things, but mostly the married couple asked questions about him and his life, and most of the questions came from the brother. He answered their questions with ease, though, and carefully avoided mentioning his wife at home, who had thrown a snit when he said he would be going out. Lately it seemed that she was trying to keep him at home, although he has no idea why. But there was something else- something he couldn't quite grasp. There was something that he should have noticed, but didn't. All the things Eriol had said was still fresh in his mind, and he knew that whatever it was he can't grasp is somehow related to what his former best friend had said.

But for now, he pushed it towards the back of his mind. All he wanted to do was enjoy being around Sakura's family, and he _was_ enjoying himself. Now he doesn't know why he was even nervous to begin with.

It was almost four as Sakura sat on the bench, watching Syaoran play with the kids. He seemed to be enjoying himself greatly, ignoring the fact that he was getting dirty on the ground. Haruko was shrieking with laughter, and the girls seemed to have fallen in love with this stranger that they barely met today.

"He seems to be enjoying himself" Mai said as she sat next to her.

"Yes, he does" she murmured softly, still staring. "Where's Touya?"

"Putting everything away in the truck." She tilted her head. "Had Kiyo ever acted like this around you?"

She shook her head. "Kiyo was always quiet. Not shy-quiet, but more like bored-quiet, you know? While everyone is talking he would stay quiet and only talk if necessary, as if everyone else isn't worthy of his attention." She sighed. "I don't know how I could have ever missed the fact that he is violent."

Mai looked at her sister-in-law with worry. She has always felt that Tsuchida was never right for her, but kept silent because she had no right to tell Sakura whom to marry and whom not to marry. But something has always felt wrong about Kiyo, like some evil aura was surrounding him.

Now she knew why.

When she was told that Sakura was having an affair, she had been shocked. And then she became angry when told that Kiyo had hit her. But she also became worried, because if he finds out that his wife is cheating on him, Mai wondered what he would do, and none of the scenarios were pretty.

But Syaoran was different. He seemed outgoing and didn't care about getting dirty. He also has experience with kids because he easily handled Haruko and the twins. He is definitely father material. But most importantly, he treated Sakura with respect. His eyes would always warm up when he looks at her, and they always held devotion in them as well.

He was perfect for Sakura.

But was he worth it?

Mai looked at her and saw how she stared him, a smile on her lips. From that look, it looks like he was.

She saw Touya coming and she stood up, leaving Sakura alone as she walked up to him.

"Did you put everything away?" She asked.

"Yeah." He looked at his sister, and then to Syaoran. "I like him" he said abruptly.

"Me too."

"I think he is perfect for Sakura, but Kiyo is in the way. I knew I shouldn't have let her marry that guy. Something in me just knew the marriage would hurt Sakura in some way." He paused. "They shouldn't have married so soon."

"Touya, they got married after being together almost the same amount of time we were together before _we_ got married."

Touya sighed, because he knew that was the truth. Him and Mai married after being together for six months. Sakura and Kiyo had only dated for five months before tying the knot. Touya hadn't been able to object because then he would be a hypocrite.

As he stared at the man Sakura was dating behind her husband's back, he knew he would have never objected to her marrying him. Just seeing them together, talking and laughing, they acted as if they had known each other for years. That was a good sign for how right they were. His little sister had found herself a good man, but only after she found and married a bad one.

Sakura giggled when Aneko playfully kissed Syaoran on the cheek. He smiled and gave her a peck on the forehead. Amarante apparently wanted a kiss as well because she gave him a kiss on the cheek too. Haruko huffed because the twins were getting all the attention.

It was such a beautiful scene that she felt like weeping. She might never have a scene like this again in the future. Once Syaoran finds out she's married, and she knew he would one day find out, he will leave her. She wouldn't blame him, but how would she be able to let him go? He was a light that she never thought existed in her newly found dark world, a person who was so wonderful that she thanked the heavens that she was lucky enough to be with him.

It wasn't fair that she gets a taste of heaven after she is already married to a man who apparently came from hell. She knew fate was funny at times, but this was just cruel.

She smiled when Syaoran looked up to find her watching him. He winked and then continued to play with the kids.

Her gaze fell, eyes getting watery as she realized something. That tiny wink clarified everything, made everything crystal clear. A tiny action opened up a door that she never thought existed.

He was perfect.

What was _imperfec_t was that she has fallen in love with him.

AN: The next chapter is the chapter that all of you have been waiting for because . . . That's when the Cherry Blossom and the Little Wolf find out the other is married! Please review! I need reviews to inspire me!


	10. Chapter Ten

AN: Thank you to all who reviewed. I appreciate it.

Now on with the story. Enjoy!

Affairs of the Heart

Chapter Ten

**_"So, would you come? It's my way of saying thank you for the way you decorated my mansion."_**

"I'm not sure . . ." Sakura said softly, glancing at her husband.

**_"Oh, please. You can bring your husband. It'll be fun!"_**

"I'll ask." She covered the mouthpiece and looked at Kiyo. "Do . . . Do you want to go to a party?"

He raised an eyebrow as he calmly sat on the bed. "Where?"

"At the mansion I finished decorating a week ago. She's having a party and wants me to come. She's inviting you as well."

He stood up and walked over to her. "Give it to me" he demanded and quickly she did. As he began to speak to Lydia, Sakura walked over to the window and stared out at the view.

Being in love with two different men was weird. She never even thought it was possible. Then again, she never thought it was possible for her to carry on an affair. It's been over a month since she met Syaoran; six weeks that was filled with surprises, hurt and love. Touya was still here in Tomoeda, much to her surprise. She suspects that he misses his childhood town and doesn't want to leave just yet. Mai and the kids were having a great time too.

She glanced at Kiyo, and bit her lip. He hasn't beat her yet, although she was waiting for it. But he had nearly broken her wrist when she had been reaching out to touch an award he had gotten several days ago. He had grown outraged and practically punched her wrist. She was too fragile for it not to be painful. She even had to go to the hospital.

She hasn't told Touya, because that same day she had accidentally slapped her wrist against the door, so he had assumed the bruise came from there.

She didn't bother to correct him.

She wanted to go to this party that was going to be held later today. It was such a beautiful Saturday that it would be a shame for her to stay home.

Moreover, today was the six-week anniversary for her and Syaoran from the time they had their first date. How she would love to take him to the party, but she feared that Lydia would mention the word "husband" and then everything would come spilling out. After all, Lydia does know that she is married to Kiyo. She just couldn't risk that.

With a sigh she knew it should. Her secret _should_ come out. She shouldn't be pretending anymore. She was too tired to carry on this lie, anyways. She loved Syaoran too much to do this to him any longer. And then, when he leaves her, she would leave Kiyo and go to Canada with her brother. Her reputation be damned. Her life was more important. She wants to stay, gather evidence to prevent Kiyo from hurting other women, but should she really put her life on the line like that? No, she couldn't. Especially when Kiyo will find out about her affair. It doesn't matter when; he _will_ find out, and he'll hurt her badly for even thinking of being with another man.

But before she leaves she would report Kiyo to the police. She could do that much, at least. She knew there was a slim chance of them believing her, but she had to try.

Future plans aside, she would see Syaoran on Sunday, since today she has plans, if Kiyo allows them to go. She could use the time to prepare her speech. But either way, she was going to tell the truth, get everything out in the open.

She jumped when Kiyo placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked back at him.

"We'll go" he said bluntly. "That woman was too persistent for me to ignore. Plus, it could be good publicity for me. But you must stay by my side at all times, or else."

She knew she shouldn't ask, but she did anyways. "Or else what?" Those three words weren't filled with anger or with frustration. It was just a simple question.

But he squeezed her shoulders hard enough to make her wince, as if she yelled the words out at him. "Do you really want to know?" He whispered in her ear.

She whimpered from the pain and shook her head. He released her and he sauntered into the bathroom. Apparently, abusing his wife was a natural thing to him.

She clenched her hands to keep them from shaking. "You'll get yours, Kiyo" she whispered. "You'll get yours."

(Syaoran)

"How did you get all these people together so fast?" He asked as he looked at the invitations that had been left over. The party was to start at seven, just five hours away. "The house was finished just a week ago."

"I know. A week ago is when I sent out the invitations." Lydia blew on her nails as she sat on the couch. She studied her husband. How naïve he was. Surprisingly, she was already having cravings. Haru's child did ask a lot, from a bizarre mixture of ice-cream with spinach to a big watermelon. She knew some of the foods she ate were disgusting, but they sounded delicious when she gets a craving.

But Syaoran never notices. Even Haru doesn't notice.

__

Probably because he hasn't been around . . .

For the past few weeks, Haru has been avoiding her. She had once placed her hand on his arm and all he did was recoil before stating, in a very quiet tone "Don't touch me." Since then, the only times he gets near her is when he has news for her. Other then that, he was practically nonexistent. But she can't be bothered with it. Whatever is going on with him, it's his business.

Besides, she has other business to attend to.

"Speaking of the house, Xiao-Lang, what do you think of it? You never gave me an opinion."

He looked up at her and looked around the living room. "It's fine. I like the fact that the decorator added a bit of our homeland in here."

"I know" she gushed, looking around as well. Sakura had done an excellent job, having a few dragon statues, small, of course, and the dragon print that ran along the top of the walls. There was more that was different, and she absolutely loved it. "I invited the decorator to our party. Her and her husband will be coming." She frowned. "I think you know the husband, actually. Tsuchida Kiyo?"

His head snapped around to look at her. "Who?"

"Tsuchida Kiyo. That's who I was talking to. I had asked him his name and when he gave it to me it sounded awfully familiar."

Syaoran couldn't believe it. His wife had just invited the worst man to ever walk the planet into _his_ home. That's the only thing that beat around his brain. Tsuchida was going to be here. Right _here_ in just a few short hours. Being wait on and being fed. That made him see red.

"Are you crazy!" he exploded, bolting up and glaring down at her. "How can you invite that man into my house!"

Flabbergasted, she looked at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Damn it, Lydia! Don't act as if you don't know!" He marched out of the living room, leaving Lydia to look at his retreating back.

"Don't know what?" She murmured. All she did was invite the man.

Syaoran entered the bedroom and slammed the door shut, clenching and unclenching his hands to prevent himself from hitting the wall. How can she do that! Doesn't she remember that Tsuchida was the same man who stole money from him? That dirty bastard was now going to be a guest in his home!

He punched his fist into his other hand, a substitute for something concrete.

"Damn it" he hissed as he next kicked the bed frame, another outlet to release his anger.

Suddenly, he realized that Tsuchida was going to be here only because Lydia had invited his wife. The woman who Chen has been following. How lucky they would be if Mrs. Tsuchida brings her lover and passes him off as her husband! But he knew that wouldn't happen. Lydia had actually spoken to the husband, so the wife wouldn't even dare to bring a different man.

Speaking of Chen, he hasn't called for quite a while, indicating that he hasn't been able to take a picture of the wife's lover.

So maybe . . . Since Tsuchida is a jerk . . .

He purposely walked to where the telephone was next to the bed and dialed the number when he picked it up. Well, he actually stabbed the buttons, muttering curses as he muttered curses.

"Chen" he spoke in Chinese when the other line was picked up. "This is Xiao-Lang. I have a plan in case the whole 'wife-is-having-an-affair' thing doesn't work. Can you come to a party tonight?"

(Eriol and Tomoyo)

Tomoyo looked at him curiously as he hanged up the phone.

"It seems our Xiao-Lang in having a party tonight."

"How do you know?"

"The secretary just told me on the phone." At her baffled expression he explained "I explained to her about our little situation and about Lydia's scheme. It was a risk, I know, but I needed someone as a contact who will be able to provide us information." As he said this he walked over to the closet and took out his suitcase. "I told her to keep it a secret. Anyways, it seems that the secretary hates Lydia just as much as we do. They must have met once, and that meeting must not have been pleasant. In conclusion, the secretary hates her more, and is willing to help us anyway she can in order to protect Xiao-Lang."

He placed the suitcase on the bed next to where Tomoyo was sitting and opened it. He took out a tux. "And we are going to go to his party. Do you have a nice fancy dress, darling?"

"I think so." Still confused she got up and grabbed her own suitcase from the closet. Walking towards the bed she placed it next to his and opened it. She rummaged through it for a bit before extracting a long velvet gown. After placing it, nicely, on the bed she turned to look at him. "Why are we going to the party? We aren't invited."

"We are now." He nodded at the phone. "The secretary is taking us as her guests. No questions asked."

"Okay. Fine. But still. Why are we going to the party? We have no purpose in going."

"To watch Lydia. She's the one throwing the party. She never throws party unless it has something to do with her. She's always the center of attention."

"Eriol, are you sure?"

"Yes." He looked at her. "Remember the Matsumonos? The two people who, coincidently, had the same last name? They are engaged. According to the secretary, Lydia is throwing the party for them."

"That doesn't makes sense. When we were here, Lydia thought that they were the ugliest couple she has ever seen. She complained about them often. To us, at least. She doesn't like them."

"Exactly. That only means she's using them as an excuse."  
She sat on the bed. All her questions answered, she had to wonder what Lydia was planning. "This will be a very interesting party, indeed" she murmured.

(Touya and Mai)

"I don't know, Touya" Mai said as she finished her meal. She loved this hotel. The service was excellent, along with the view their room has, and it was close to where Sakura and Kiyo lived. "What about Haruko and the twins?"

"They are enjoying it here." Touya grasped her hand. "Right now they are enjoying themselves in the little playground this hotel has. Honey, this is our home. We got married here."

"I know. Touya, I know. I was there, remember? I was the bride." She sighed. Canada was only suppose to be a honeymoon, not a permanent residence. But they had loved the country so much they ended up living there for the past ten years.

But Japan was their true home. She would be lying if she says that she hasn't miss this place.

"Besides, Sakura needs us."

"I know she does, but what about our jobs? The hospital won't let me go for that amount of time. I'm a doctor- they need me there. And what about you? Being a cop doesn't exactly allow you to just make snap decisions like these and take a long vacation, without having any idea when to return, especially when the city is short of police officers."

"We'll find jobs here. Look, I know Sakura. She won't stay with Kiyo the way she claims. She'll leave him, and when she does we need to be here for her, and prepare for her to come with us."

"And what about Syaoran? Did you ever think of him?"

Touya paused, and frowned. "Damn" he said softly. "I forgot about him"

"Yes, apparently you did. Sakura just might run to him instead of you Touya." She raised an eyebrow. "That's one of the reason why you hated Kiyo."

He looked confused. "What?"

"One of the reasons why you hated Kiyo was the fact that he 'took' Sakura away from you. You had grown up with her always running to you, seeking your protection. But when she met Kiyo, she no longer ran to you. She ran to him."

He snorted. "That's impossible."

"It's true. And even now, you are still thinking that she will run to you again, forgetting that fact that she has another man who she greatly cares about, and who cares about her. She'll run to him, most likely."

He sighed. "Okay, maybe I do feel a little . . ." he moved his hand around "cheated, over the fact that Kiyo got Sakura. I mean, she's my little sister. I was her guardian, before that bastard came. But I don't think she'll run to Syaoran, either. And it's not my brotherly side."

"What do you mean?"

"You just said she cares about him. I know this whole affair thing she has wasn't something she normally does, but I do know that she isn't so coldhearted that she'll never tell Syaoran the truth. Soon she'll tell him, possibly when she leaves Kiyo. I don't think he'll take it lightly."

Mai knew that was right. Sakura having an affair was unexpected, but it doesn't mean Sakura will never tell Syaoran the truth. In fact, it was kind of a miracle that she hasn't told him the truth already. Maybe she feared it would end as soon as she told him that she has a husband. That's perfectly understandable.

But can they really stay here and wait for who-knows-how-long for Sakura to leave them both?

"I'll think about it" she finally said.

"That's good enough."

The phone rang and he stood up in order to get it.

"Hello?"

"**_Hey Touya, it's me Sakura. I'm afraid I need you tonight to watch Kiyo."_**

"Why? Did he do anything?"

**_"No. Not yet, at least. There's a party tonight and although I'll be among people, I don't know anyone there. I'll be stuck with Kiyo throughout the whole time, and I won't be able to get away. I'll be too nervous if I am to stay with him all night. I need you there so I can get away a few times without him getting mad. Like you could ask me to dance a few times."_**

"But I don't think I'm invited. Hell, I don't even know where this party is going to be. I don't even know the hosts."

"**_It says I can bring two guests. Please, just come."_**

"How will Kiyo react?"

"**_He probably won't like it, but I'll think of something. Actually, call me later, like in half an hour. Kiyo had gone out but he'll be back. Ask me if I'm doing anything tonight, and I'll just mention the party and you just pretend that you are inviting yourselves to come with us. I'll put the phone on the speaker so anything Kiyo says you could hear."_**

"Why not take Kari?"

"**_I still haven't told her about Kiyo, and I'm not planning to. She's my best friend, yes, but she won't believe it. Plus, she doesn't understand about Syaoran. I'm just too mad to talk to her right now. Please Touya. Just come."_**

He couldn't say no. "Okay we'll go." He sighed "I just hope nothing dramatic happens tonight."

(7:30: Party at the Li mansion: Syaoran)

Syaoran watched all the people have a great time downstairs as he walked away from the railing, walking back to his bedroom. He just wasn't in the party mood tonight, and has yet to actually mingle with the people. Lydia was already downstairs, talking and laughing at the many people who were here. There was a lot of people, and there were some still pouring in.

He was all dressed up for a party that was in his own home, and he wasn't really in the mood for it.

He entered the room, although he didn't close the door, and sat on his bed. The only person he was sure was here is Chen, for he had called earlier on Syaoran's cell phone saying he was there, waiting for Tsuchida. That was good. If Tsuchida makes any pass at a woman, or leaves with a woman who isn't his wife, he'll be caught on camera.

He looked up when Lydia entered the room. "Darling, why aren't you downstairs? We are the hosts. It's rude to-"

"I do truly wish you had told me about sending out invitations before you did. Actually, I just wish you told me when this party was going to happen. Telling me this morning just wasn't enough."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want this party to be happening. I never wanted it to happen. I'm just . . . Not in the mood."

"Xiao-Lang, I do apologize for not telling you when I would be sending out the invitations, and for not giving you warning about the party being held tonight. But please come downstairs."

"Later. Maybe I'll be in the mood. Right now I just want to savor these few minutes of peace and quiet."

She sighed. "Fine. Just don't stay up here too long."

She turned around and left as he stared at the spot she had been standing on. She has been quiet for the past couple of weeks, fidgety even. But that doesn't stop her from yelling at him when he's going to leave somewhere other than to work. In fact, it felt to him like she was yelling at him more and more. He has the feeling that if it wasn't for the fact that Li Corps is the only reason why they have money, she would yell at him for going to work as well.

He still hasn't been able to figure out the big puzzle that involved not only her, but Eriol and Tomoyo as well. No new clues has come up, and without new clues he won't be able to figure out anything.

Standing up, he decided that he can't just hide up in his room all night. Maybe if he mingles with the people, he'll be in a much better mood. He doubted it, though. The only thing, the only person, who would lift his mood is Sakura. Unfortunately, she's not here to cheer him up. But how he would love for her to be here with him. He wouldn't care where a party was, or how long it would go, so long as she was with him.

Walking out of the room and walking down the hall, he paused at the top of the staircase, watching all the people talk and dance who were inside the house. He couldn't even see the people who had gone outside.

He finally knew what was missing. He finally realized the thing he hadn't notice for the past couple of weeks.

Lydia hasn't bothered him about having sex.

She had been so persistent before, and now she doesn't even mention sex at all. That was odd. Something wasn't right.

Climbing down the stairs, he went in search for his secretive wife.

(Chen)

Chen snapped another picture of Mrs. Tsuchida standing next to her husband as they stood on the balcony, drinking champagne and talking to this other couple. He was hiding in some bushes closes to the balcony. He had been inside, watching them, when they had stepped outside. Apparently Mrs. Li had opened the balcony doors so people could be outside too, making more room for people to walk around. Thinking he has a better chance of taking pictures of them, and for anything else that might happen that will help his cause, he had decided to just be outside in the garden, and hide in bushes so no one will notice.

Watching them now, and zooming in on them with his camera, he saw how uncomfortable Mrs. Tsuchida was around her husband. She seemed to be trying to put a little distance between them, but wasn't very successful. Tsuchida would pull her next to him, holding her elbow and putting his arm around her.

Interesting.

Maybe he won't return to the party. Maybe he'll just stay out here, and continue taking pictures. Who knows? Maybe he'll catch Tsuchida doing something he isn't suppose to be doing.

(Sakura)

Was Kiyo so scared she'll leave that he has to put his arm around her constantly?

Again, she tried to step a little away but he only tightened his hold. Darn it, what is his problem? She tried to hold in her anger. He wasn't even letting her be just a few inches away.

"Are you cold? You are shaking like a leaf" he said.

If only he knew all the shaking was from anger. But she supposed it was understandable for him to think she was cold. She was wearing the dress Syaoran bought for her in Italy and she brought no jacket or shawl. But she wasn't cold. Not one bit.

"Yes, a little" she lied anyways.

He just nodded and did nothing else as he continued his conversation with her brother. She saw Mai frown, clearly not liking the fact that Kiyo didn't do anything about it. Sakura saw Touya take off his own jacket and put it around her shoulders, stopping the conversation between him and Kiyo by saying "excuse me, please." Kiyo removed his arm and Sakura sighed just when the jacket was placed around her. She sighed because Kiyo's arm was removed but everyone else probably thought it was because she had something warm around her.

"Better?" her brother asked.

"Yes thank you."

Purposely he stayed by her side and placed his own arm around her, disallowing Kiyo to do the same. Mai's face was blank, but her eyes held a glint of satisfaction over the act.

Sakura was glad too. Kiyo had not been too happy when Touya 'invited' himself to the party. But Sakura did what she had said and put him on speakerphone so that whatever Kiyo says Touya would surely hear it.

He had made so many faces during the phone conversation she had wanted to laugh. But he couldn't say no, and she knew it. She had hid her satisfaction for the rest of the afternoon, although Kiyo did make a comment here and there about the whole situation that almost made her explode.

Suddenly, she got goose bumps on her arms, although she was warm and toasty. While her brother continued to talk to her husband, she glanced over her shoulder. She felt like she was being watched, eyes staring at her back. But that was crazy. Who would be watching her?

(Tomoyo and Eriol)

They stood to the side as they kept an eye on Lydia, who was laughing gaily, unaware of them. There had been a time when she disappeared but when she returned they watched her like a hawk.

"Why do you think she threw the party?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Who knows" Eriol answered. He glanced up just as Syaoran was coming down the stairs. "Ah, there's our host."

"He looks . . ."

"Yeah, I know" he answered when she didn't finish her sentence. Syaoran had an expression that they hadn't seen before. He looked almost determine, but at the same time unsure.

They suddenly notice that the maids and butlers were hoisting the guests into the party room. People who had gone outside were being led back inside.

Tomoyo gasped.

He looked at her sharply. "What?"

"That woman . . . That's Syaoran's lover!"

He looked towards where she was looking and sure enough there was the woman they had seen Syaoran kiss at the park. Moreover, a man was clasping her hand as another couple, who were also clasping hands, walked next to them.

"Oh goodness" he muttered.

"She's married?"

"Or has a boyfriend."

They looked at each other. Tomoyo knew that Syaoran never told the woman he was married, but did he know that she was married too? Or, at the very least, was seeing someone else?

"Oh dear."

"What is Lydia doing?" Eriol asked, catching her attention.

Lydia had walked over to the stairs, dragging a very confused Syaoran with her. He seemed to be trying to talk to her, but she paid no attention as she just smiled and stood on the fourth step of the stairs so that everyone would be able to see her and Syaoran.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming here tonight to celebrate the Matsumono's engagement. But there is also another surprise I would love to share with everyone."

(Syaoran)

Syaoran growled in frustration as Lydia talked to the big crowd. He was staring at her with a look of anger as she ignored him. He had found her in the crowd, which wasn't easy, only for her to drag him back to the stairs.

"Damn it, Lydia" he hissed through his teeth when she paused. "I'm trying to talk to you!"

"Not now, darling" she whispered as she glanced at him. "I'm addressing the crowd. We can talk later."

"This is important!"

"Nothing is important right now." She then turned back to the crowd.

He looked at the crowd with a scowl, which soon disappeared when his eyes landed on two very similar faces. He froze as he stared at Touya and Mai, who were staring at him with two very surprised faces.

__

What the hell are they doing here!, he thought frantically.

Lydia chose that exact moment to say "My husband and I are just thrilled to share this news with you- actually, I'm thrilled because he doesn't know yet."

She had placed her hand on his arm and right then and there he knew his secret was out. Their faces went blank and he watched as they slowly, in unison, looked towards their right. He followed them and his eyes landed on Sakura, the woman who had made such an impact on his life.

But she wasn't standing by herself, nor was she looking at him.

She was wrapped in the arms of Tsuchida, wearing the dress he had bought for in Sicily, and he watched as the bastard kissed her on the lips.

She didn't pull away.

Then a distant memory came to mind. It was two days after they met, when he was at her store. He had read an article, which mentioned a Mrs. Tsuchida. He had thought that Mrs. Tsuchida was a partner, that Sakura was working with Tsuchida's wife.

Everything became clear in that instant.

Kinomoto Sakura wasn't single.

She was Tsuchida's wife! She's Mrs. Tsuchida!

(Sakura)

Sakura looked up at Kiyo as he looked down at her. "Why did you kiss me?" She asked softly. She had heard Lydia talking, but she was scared to look away from Kiyo's eyes.

"I'm not letting you get away." He whispered in her ear. "Next time your brother gets between us by putting his arm around you, I swear I'll do something to you when we are alone."

"He's just my brother" she whispered.

"And?"

She looked at him with fearful eyes before nodding slowly. Then he looked towards where Lydia was standing. She slowly turned her head in the same direction and she froze when she saw Syaoran up there. He was staring right at her.

And she was in Tsuchida's arms.

But she had no time to panic, or to wonder why Syaoran was up there standing next to Lydia.

The next sentence out of Lydia's mouth made her stomach drop.

"My husband and I are having a baby!"

AN: I'm sure you guys are going to be mad for leaving you guys hanging, but that's the whole point of a story, isn't it? Leave you guys hanging so you would want to continue reading. Well, please review and tell me what you thought!


	11. Chapter Eleven

AN: I have a perfectly good excuse for not having uploaded yesterday, or this past week. For one, I had way too much school work to do and didn't have time to get on the computer. And yesterday the website was doing their upgrade thing, so I was not able to upload the chapter. So that is why I am uploading today. A day late, but that is better than a week late.

Anyways, this story has sixteen chapters to it, meaning there are six more chapters to go (I had finished the very last chapter about a week ago). What, exactly, can I write for another six chapters? Just read and find out. And yes, Lydia is carrying Haru's baby. I mentioned that in chapter six, I think.

Okay, thank you to all who reviewed! They mean so much to me!

Now, on with the story!

Affairs of the Heart

Chapter Eleven

Sakura felt like she could not breathe as everyone applauded at Lydia's news. Instead, she stared at the way Lydia clung to Syaoran's arms, kissing him on the cheek.

Syaoran . . . Was married? Throughout this whole time, she was in his home and didn't realize who Lydia's husband was? How can she not know?

Now he was going to be a father!

That bastard!

She needed to get out of here and get some air. The balcony was empty. She knew that for a fact because the butlers had told everyone who was outside to go inside because Lydia had something to say.

Not caring what Kiyo thought, or will do, she walked out of his arms and frantically made her way through the dozens of people who were clapping their hands. How can they be so happy when she was so miserable!

Kiyo frowned when his wife walked out of his arms. He was about to follow her when her brother grabbed his arm.

"Let's congratulate the couple!" He suggested and without waiting for an answer, Touya began to drag Kiyo along with him, away from where Sakura went.

Mai followed them, glancing over to the retreating back of the young woman. She understood what Touya was trying to do.

Sakura needed to be alone after finding out such a shock.

Syaoran's head snapped around to look at his wife as she smiled at him. "What?" He croaked, not believing what was happening.

"I'm pregnant, Xiao-Lang."

Syaoran looked to where Sakura was, only to see her moving through the crowd towards the balcony, with Tsuchida attempting to follow her but being led away by Touya.

Tsuchida and Sakura . . . Mr. and Mrs. Tsuchida . . .

He clenched his hands, suddenly angry. He yanked his arm out of Lydia's hold and marched down the few steps. Ignoring everyone's attempt to congratulate him, he went through the crowd, practically pushing people to move out of the way in order to follow Sakura.

He glared at whoever didn't move, taking out his anger at his guests.

Sakura's breath came in short gasps; she was on the verge of hyperventilating as she reached the railing of the balcony and grasped at it, needing it's support.

This was just supposed to be a party. Nothing dramatic. Just a damn party.

She knew she was crying. She could feel the hot liquid streaming down her cheeks. She squeezed the railing when a sob escaped pass her lips.

She heard someone walk up behind her and snap, "You lied to me."

The lying bastard was behind her.

She stood erect for a moment before spinning around and slapping him. His head moved to the side as she glared at him. "_You _lied to _me_" she hissed. She walked around him and only took two steps before he grabbed her and spun her around to face him.

"You're the one with the damn husband!"

"And you're the one with the damn wife!" She gave a hash laugh. "No, let me change that. You're the one with the damn _pregnant_ wife!"

"Hey, I didn't know she was pregnant!"

"It doesn't matter if you knew or not! The point is that you are a married man and will soon be a father!" She tried to yank her arms out of his hold but he just tightened it. "Let go of me, you son of a-"

"Don't you dare call me names because you did the same thing to me!"

"Who cares! You lied! I trusted you and you _lied_!"

"Trust? You want to talk about trust! I trusted you with my very soul only to find out, in _my_ house, that you are married to a lying bastard!"

"You're the bastard!" She tried to stop crying but she knew she was failing miserably. This hurt. Knowing he was married hurt her more than she thought imaginable. "Damn it, I thought you were wonderful, and reliable, and worth everything I had! And now I know you are worth nothing!"

"Oh, don't act like you are an innocent in all this! I gave you a chance to tell me when we first met if you were married and you never said a damn word! And now I find out you are not only married, but that your husband is a lying ass! I gave you gifts, I took you to the most expensive restaurants around, spending money on you like a princess because I thought _you _were worth every penny, but I regret ever spending one single dime on you! Hell, I even took you to Italy!"

"I didn't ask you to spend money on me! I didn't ask you to take me places, or to shower me with gifts. I didn't ask you to take me to Italy! You decided to do that! It was your damn choice!"

"A choice you didn't complain with! A choice you were all too happy to accept!"

She stubbornly wiped her eyes with her hand, rubbing the tears away. He doesn't deserve her tears. She glared at him.

"What we did doesn't matter because apparently it had meant nothing!"

"Apparently not!" His arms tightened around her arms. "If I had known you were a married woman I wouldn't have dated you, let alone screw you!"

"And if I had known you were a married man I wouldn't have let you put your hands on me!"

She yanked her arms out of his hands. "You are a cheating, lying bastard" she snapped.

With fire in his eyes he snapped back "And you are nothing but a common whore."

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was just a few moments.

She then turned and ran away.

Syaoran looked at her retreating back before turning around and slamming the railing of the balcony, cursing both out loud and mentally. He then placed his head on his arms, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to control his rage.

Neither of them had to say it.

The relationship was over.

(Chen)

Chen couldn't believe what he just heard.

When everyone else had gone inside, he had decided to stay outside for a bit, waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Tsuchida to come back outside. But when they didn't he had decided to go back inside.

Just when he had been moving out of the bushes he saw not only Mrs. Tsuchida walk out, but also Syaoran. Being curious, he got closer in order to hear what they were saying. She had been crying while Syaoran had looked outraged.

He couldn't believe that throughout this whole time, while he was chasing after Mrs. Tsuchida's lover trying to get a picture of his face, he could have just walked up to Li Corps and taken a picture of Syaoran!

He wanted to confront him, ask him what will happen now, because not only did Mrs. Tsuchida have an affair, but with a very married Li Syaoran!

It was clear neither of them knew the other was married, so now what happens with Chen's plan? Does he send the pictures he have already taken to Tsuchida of his wife having an affair with Syaoran? All the pictures he has only shows Syaoran's back, but Chen didn't want to risk it, knowing who the lover was. It was different when Chen thought that Mrs. Tsuchida's lover was a stranger. Knowing who was sleeping around with the married woman made things dangerous and risky.

With a sigh, he wondered what would happen now. Their plan was a bust.

Or was it?

He had to speak with Syaoran about the whole situation. But not now.

Maybe in a few months.

Literally.

(Tomoyo and Eriol)

"Oh Eriol, did you see their faces?" She whispered to him as they slowly left the mansion.

"I did. Clearly neither of them knew the other was married."

"Both looked so heartbroken."

"And Lydia is pregnant" Eriol growled. "I told him not to get her pregnant. And that's the first thing he does!"

"But Lydia said that he hadn't known. He might have gotten her pregnant before we warned him."

"Yeah, but now that she's pregnant . . ." He sighed. "He's doomed. Once that baby is born we'll never know when they'll strike. And we can't keep an eye on him twenty-four/seven. We just can't. I knew there was a reason for this party. I just knew it!"

Tomoyo ran her hand up and down his back. He was shaking, clearly outraged at the turn of events. "I wonder what will happen now. We should tell him the truth, darling."

"He won't believe us. He'll never believe us. He has to figure it out on his own, because that's the only way he'll know the truth."

"There's no time for that-"

"Tomoyo, we can't do anything else. Especially now. He just found out that he was having an affair with a married woman, and that his wife is pregnant. The last thing he wants is some more bad news. Knowing him, he'll just forget everything I said about Lydia and say that her pregnancy is a happy occasion, because right now all he wants is happiness. He'll want to forget everything bad in his life and concentrate on something good, like his baby."

They were silent for a few minutes as they walked towards their cars. "'What a tangled web we weave'" Tomoyo whispered.

"'When we first try to deceive'" Eriol finished in agreement.

(Sakura: Later)

Kiyo opened the front door of the Tsuchida mansion and entered it as Mai and Touya each held Sakura's hands. She needed their support; tonight was just too much for her to handle it alone.

But she knew she would have to.

"Thanks, you guys" she whispered as she stood under the door way. She let go of their hands and gave them a grave face. Because Kiyo was behind her, she couldn't explain why she was thanking them. Her husband didn't understand why they had been helping her up the driveway in the first place.

And she wasn't going to explain it to him.

They smiled, but their eyes held concern. She reassured them with her own smile. "I'll call you later."

"Please do" Mai stated. "Tomorrow, at the very latest. I just realized we haven't had any girl time. We must go to lunch sometime."

Meaning she wanted them to get together and talk about what happened tonight. "Maybe" she replied. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye" They said in unison and walked away, although Touya was a little slower because he glanced behind her shoulder and glared a little. She was confused and watched his retreating back.

Sakura closed the door and locked it. With a heavy sigh she turned around.

With a cry she was pushed against the door.

"I said" Kiyo whispered as he grabbed her throat and pushed her head against the wood "that you were to stay by my side all night."

"I-I-"

"Shut up!" He tightened his hold on her throat, nearly preventing her from breathing. "I know you deliberately put the speakerphone on earlier. I figured it out when Kinomoto prevented me from going after you. A concerned brother would have gone after you, but he merely dragged me away. You _wanted_ them to come. And I have a feeling that he didn't invite himself the way he had. I believe that you had previously invited them ahead of time, and that he pretended to invite himself." He glared at her. "Don't tell your brother about this, or anything else I do to you. If any bruises appear, hide them. If you don't I will hurt you even more, got it? I don't want to run the risk of killing you, Sakura. And you know I'm capable of it."

His eyes held so much rage that she couldn't help but whimper. "Please" she whispered, trying to get air into her lungs. "I can't- I can't breathe."

"And?"

"Please!"

"Are you begging, Mrs. Tsuchida?" He grinned. "The only time you begged was when we were in bed." He then kissed her cheek before nibbling her ear. "So why not go to bed so you could do some more begging?" He whispered.

Her eyes widened. "N-no!" She tried to scream but it only came out as a whisper. She didn't want to sleep with him. Not tonight, not ever!

"No?" He raised an eyebrow as he pulled back to stare at her frightened face. "Do you really want to deny me, my sweet?"

"P-please-"

"Ah! More begging. I'll take that as a sign that you do want to go to bed with me." He tightened his hold on her throat, preventing her from saying anything else, and slowly pulled her away from the door, and led her to their room.

(Syaoran)

The party was over. The mansion was once again quiet. Everyone left, saying how they had had a great time.

Whoopee for them.

Syaoran drank another shot of Tequila as he sat in the kitchen. He doesn't easily get drunk, so he heartily filled the shot glass with some more tequila. It would be his sixth shot. He paused when he lifted it half way up to his lips. Maybe he shouldn't. Besides, how many can he take before it becomes dangerous? He shouldn't risk it.

But he shrugged and drank it anyway.

He needed the alcohol.

"Xiao-Lang!"

He looked up as Lydia came in to the kitchen with a frown. "What are you doing?" She demanded, snatching the shot glass from his hand.

"Nothing" he stated. "Just trying to get drunk."

"Well stop it. It's two o'clock in the morning. You should be in bed."

He raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be in bed too?" He looked at where his child was forming within her body. "After all, you are going to have a baby." Then he looked at her face again. "That's why you stopped pestering me for sex. You found out you were pregnant."

She sighed. "Yes. I wasn't sure how to tell you.

"I thought I had made it clear I didn't want kids yet."

She gaped at him. "I-I know, but this wasn't my fault. Believe me when I say I didn't get pregnant on purpose."

"I thought you were on birth control pills."

"I am. I mean, I was. But those aren't 100 effective." She frowned, apparently worried. "Aren't you happy that I'm pregnant?"

No. No he wasn't. How can she get pregnant? She shouldn't be pregnant! His child shouldn't be in her body! He doesn't want her to have his kids!

And how can Sakura _lie_ to him!

He took in a deep, ragged, breathe. He was being unfair. He was now taking out his anger at Lydia. "Of course I'm happy, darling." He smiled and stood up, walking over to her. "You're pregnancy explains everything."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you have been fidgety, the way you've been screaming at me. Mood swings, right?"

She looked up at him when he reached her and nodded. "I do apologize."

"It's okay." He drew her into his arms, and rocked her gently. "I apologize too."

"For what?"

For cheating. For lying. For being fooled. For being drawn to a woman who was nothing but a liar. For believing Eriol. For thinking she was keeping secrets.

She was having a baby. That explains all her actions.

Eriol had said that Lydia was going to use a baby as a way of killing him, but that couldn't possibly be true. His wife wasn't going to kill him. She loved him. And he loves her. He'll take care of her, and the baby, and forget everything that has happened in the past six weeks. He'll forget about Sakura, about Eriol and Tomoyo, and everything else that was bad. What mattered now was the future

"For a lot of things" he finally replied, and kissed her forehead. "Come, let's go to bed."

And together, they walked out of the kitchen

AN: Okay, this part is a little tricky. In parenthesis is the month that they are in after the break up happened. So if it says, like, Month Three, it means two months have passed by since they broke up and that is now the third month. And while the months keep passing, I'll be putting the characters in different places, different scenes. I'll tell you where they are. I hope this was understandable

(Month One: Sakura)

How can this happen to her? Sakura lay in bed, a hand on her stomach as she stared at the ceiling. Kiyo was at work, which she was grateful. She needed to be alone. She needed to figure things out.

She was pregnant.

She turned on her side, hugging a pillow to her. Who was the father? She wasn't sure. She had barely found out that she was pregnant yesterday when she went to the doctor. She had been throwing up almost everyday and she wanted to know what was wrong with her.

Her doctor told her she was two months pregnant, so either Syaoran or Kiyo could be the father. She slept with one, and then the next day she slept with the other. The latter wasn't by choice, and the former was just a big mistake.

Thinking of Syaoran brought tears to her eyes. How can he lie to her? Why didn't he say he was married? She admitted that she did the exact same thing, and that she had no right to be angry. But the sense of betrayal was still there. How can she not be angry? He hurt her. At least she hadn't been pregnant when they first met. She had tried not to sleep with Kiyo while they had been together, but apparently Syaoran didn't have the decency to do the same. It was obvious with how Lydia announced her pregnancy during the party that he continued to sleep with her. Doesn't that make him worse than her?

(Month Two)

Why couldn't he have gone to a different store?

Sakura busied herself by looking at baby clothes, resisting the urge to see if Syaoran saw her as well. She was in a baby store, looking for things that she might need for the baby. Kiyo had been indifferent when she told him she was pregnant, and at times seemed like he didn't want the child. But at least he stopped hurting her.

He was convinced he was the father, and she wasn't going to convince him otherwise.

She glanced up, and she nearly cried when she saw Syaoran holding Lydia's stomach, smiling as he cooed at the unborn child. She looked down at her own stomach. She was barely showing, and no one was there to appreciate her own child.

"I'm sorry baby" she whispered as she clutched her stomach. "At least know that I'm here with you. At least know that I will love you."

She looked at him again with heartbroken eyes, just as he kissed his wife on the forehead.

She loved him, and at the same time she hated him. It wasn't fair that he gets to be so happy while she gets to be so miserable.

Glancing around, something wrenched her heart as she saw all the other smiling couples, husbands holding on to their pregnant wives as they bought clothes together. She was the only person without a spouse, without a smile. Everyone else had someone.

All happy . . . And in love.

She just couldn't take it anymore. Dumping everything she had in her hands on the closest shelf, she rapidly left the baby store, not even looking at where Syaoran was.

If she had, she would have seen him looking at her too.

(Month Three)

"I think you should close Blossom petal" Kiyo stated as they ate dinner.

She looked at him. "What?"

"Blossom Petal. I think you should close it." He narrowed his eyes at her. "As soon as possible."

Close Blossom Petal? She couldn't! She loved that store to death.

"Why?"

"You're pregnant. You couldn't possibly be running that store while you are carrying my baby."

"But I-"

"Close it, Sakura." he said so softly that she knew it was a warning.

Blossom Petal was her lifeline. How could she close it? It was her space, her time to be alone. A place where she can escape this horrible reality.

She couldn't close it. She'll die!

"I can't" she whispered. "People love that store. So many people are depending on me to fix their houses. So many clients-"

"I don't care how many clients you have. I don't care how many people love the store. Close the store, if you know what's good for you and your baby."

Her baby? It was his too. Or, at least, that's what she's been telling him, and herself. But was he really threatening her baby's life? What type of man would do that?

Kiyo. He's the only type of man who would threaten an unborn baby's life. And she couldn't risk her baby's life. Even for a store she loves so much. She should leave him, she knew she should, but she was so scared too. What if he finds her and kills not only her, but her baby? Her fear forced her to be with him, which means that if she wants to protect her baby, she has to do as he says.

"Fine" she said thickly, already feeling tears forming in her eyes, and fled the table.

In her room, all alone, she cried her heart out. How was she stuck in this mess? How? Was she such a bad person that she deserves all this pain and misery?

She needed Syaoran. She needed him more than ever. She loved him, and she needed him. He's the only person she felt safe with, but he didn't want her anymore. He didn't want her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you" she whispered softly, and cried herself to sleep.

(Month Four: Syaoran)

Sakura was pregnant. He knew she was. He has seen her a few times in the past four months, and her stomach was now round. Almost as round as Lydia. Was he the father? How he asked himself that so many times! And every time he knew it was impossible. It was Tsuchida's baby growing inside her, and it made him sick to the stomach.

How he cursed that woman so many times for hurting him. She was not only married, but she was married to a man he has hated for so long. He rubbed a hand across his face as he lay on his bed.

He has tried to move on. He truly has. But it was so hard. Like he has said, so many times, Sakura had made an impact in his life. And someone who has made such a strong impact couldn't easily be forgotten.

He pretended to be happy, especially when he was with Lydia and the unborn baby. But for some reason it seemed he was getting more and more depressed.

He tried to tell himself he wasn't depressed, that he was completely happy. But he knew it was all a lie. Those few times he spotted Sakura, his heart would literally skip a beat. And each time he would curse her, curse her for lying to him, for making him depressed. And then each time he would correct himself and say he wasn't depressed.

It was nothing but a huge circle.

(Month Five)

Blossom Petal was closed? He looked at the building, frowning as he read the notice on the closed doors. It stated that the business went bankrupt.

"How is that possible?" Lydia asked beside him, looking at him curiously. "I thought they were making lots of money."

"I don't know" he murmured. It was impossible for the store to be closed. In the newspaper it said that it had been making tons of money.

But it _was_ closed.

He was half-relieved, and half-disappointed. His wife wanted to come here in order to buy some new fabric that had been stained a few weeks earlier. She said that the interior decorator- Sakura- was the one who had brought the fabric. He hadn't want to come, but Lydia had dragged him.

And now, he admits, that half of him wanted to see her, maybe even talk to her. But his other half, his betrayed and angry half, didn't want to see her. Or talk to her. That half didn't want anything to do with her.

"Oh!"

He looked at Lydia sharply as she held her stomach.

"What? What's wrong?"

"The baby kicked!" She grabbed his hand and placed it over her belly. Nothing happened, but then a few moments later a movement occurred underneath his hand. His child was kicking.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

He glanced at the building that used to be Blossom Petal, and wondered if at this very moment, Tsuchida was feeling his own child kick in Sakura's belly.

(Month Six)

"Why are you driving me crazy?" He whispered to himself as he stood in the park. The very same spot where he and Sakura first kissed. Where they first made love. Where they got together to escape the rest of the world.

Sakura was driving him crazy. She wouldn't get out of his mind. Her name wouldn't stop leaving his lips. His eyes couldn't stop spotting her everywhere.

He clenched his hands.

He was driving _himself_ crazy, because he still wanted her. He wanted her to so much . . .

But she lied to him. She hadn't said she was single. She had decided to keep it to herself that she was a married woman.

Just like he did.

Damn it, he was getting mad over something so _stupid_! He did the exact same thing, but he couldn't help the way he feels. She betrayed him, and he couldn't understand why it hurt him so much. He couldn't understand why it angered him so much.

He couldn't understand why he still wanted her after what she did!

He turned around when he heard some rustling. His face went blank.

"Sakura?"

She stared at him, mouth slightly opened as she froze mid-step, hand on her bulging stomach. Why was she here?

He stood there, not doing anything except stare at where her hand rested, automatically protecting the baby inside. _Tsuchida's_ baby. Anger swirled inside him, pored into every pore of his body.

She must have sensed his anger because she turned around and fled, running as much as she was able to, before a word was able to get pass his lips.

Abruptly, all anger left him as quickly as it had come, as if a light switch was turned off now that she wasn't there to turn it on. Every time he saw her, he would remember her betrayal, and he would get mad. But then, after she was out of his sight, all he felt was sadness, all anger leaving him, just like right now.

He didn't go after her. Instead he stared at where she had stood, not knowing why his heart was hurting so bad, as if someone was ripping it in two. And only one thought kept running through his head:

He still wanted her . . . He still wanted her . . .

"I still want you" he whispered, finally admitting that he was depressed without her. That he couldn't forget her.

And that he might never be able to.

AN: So, how was the chapter? Please review!


	12. Chapter Twelve

AN: Thank you to all who reviewed! I am so happy because I've reached one hundred reviews! I feel so loved!

Ahem, my happy mood aside, I am planning on updating this story every Friday and Tuesday, since I have completed writing the story. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to update on Fridays, but Tuesdays it all depends if I have the time and if the website isn't doing any upgrades. Cross your fingers!

Anyways, on with the story!

Affairs of the Heart

Chapter Twelve

A knock sounded on the door. Syaoran stared up from his papers as the person walked in.

"Hey, Xiao-Lang."

It was Chen. For a moment, he wondered why Chen was here, then he abruptly remembered about the plan they had come up with seven months ago, about chasing after Tsuchida's wife and catching her being with her lover.

Catching Sakura being with _him_. _He_ had been her lover. He couldn't get over it. Sure, last week he finally admitted he still wanted her, but that doesn't mean he has gotten over his anger at her. She has a tie on him he couldn't cut, and that angered him most of all.

"Chen" he finally replied. "I haven't seen you around for months."

"I know you were Mrs. Tsuchida's lover."

Silence. Syaoran stared at him with a blank face. He can tell it had taken guts for Chen to say that, to admit he knew the truth. He could see it in his eyes.

"How?" He asked softly.

"At the party, six months ago. I overheard you and her arguing. I . . . I know you didn't know about her being married." He cleared his throat. "I haven't been around because I didn't know what to do about the plan. I mean, I still have the pictures, but I didn't want to talk to you because I felt I needed to give you time to heal, I guess. Plus, I knew that if I talk to you the first thing that would come out of my mouth is a question about the plan. I know it's probably a bust-"

"Send the pictures. Today, if you can."

Chen stared at him, at Syaoran's clear gaze. "Are you sure?"

Syaoran was never more sure in his life. This was the perfect punishment for both Tsuchida and his wife. Both were liars. Perhaps he was being unfair, perhaps he wanted those pictures sent out just so he can get some closure from the whole ordeal with Sakura, but he knew what he wanted, and he wanted them brought down. The Tsuchida's were lying cheats, and both deserved a whole lot of pain.

__

What better way than for Tsuchida to find out his wife is a whore? And for Sakura to lose her husband, he thought to himself with satisfaction. Maybe Sakura would lose her husband, and what a punishment that would be! Let her be as depressed as he was!

"Are you sure, Xiao-Lang? What if he divorces her-"

"So?" He raised an eyebrow. "Six months ago you hadn't been so caring, so worried about the consequences."

"Six months ago I hadn't known she was pregnant. Six months ago I hadn't known you were sleeping with her. Six months ago I hadn't realized that you would want me to send these pictures just so you could get back at her!"

"That's not what I'm-"

"Don't try to lie, Xiao-Lang. I know you are mad; I saw your eyes get cold while I was talking about her. I saw the satisfaction all over your face at the thought of that woman losing everything. Xiao-Lang, you want her to be miserable for lying to you."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"The fact that you are being a hypocrite!" Chen took a deep breathe as he tried to calm himself. "Xiao-Lang, don't you know what you are asking me to do? You are asking me to destroy a woman's life, even though you had done the same thing to her. Not to mention she's pregnant-"

"With Tsuchida's child."

Chen paused, and then peered at him. "That's what it's all about. You're jealous over the fact that she is carrying Tsuchida's baby."

"The hell I am. I could care less if Tsuchida's baby is in her."

"So you say, Xiao-Lang. But your actions belie your words. You are angry at her for getting pregnant by Tsuchida. You aren't angry for what she has done to you. You just can't stand the fact that she is carrying Tsuchida's baby."

"Look, I don't care who she got pregnant by-"

"Yes, you do. I can bet my reputation on it. You wouldn't be acting this way if she was going to have your baby." He paused as something occurred to him. "Isn't there a possibility that it could be yours?"

"It's not."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do."

"Yes, but how?"

"Because!" Syaoran got out of his chair and stalked over to the window, staring out at all the cars below. "It couldn't be mine. If it was, she would have told me."

"Are you sure?'

"Yes." He shut his eyes. "She may have lied to me about being married, but I know as much that she is too caring when it comes to kids." He remembered how she acted around her nephew and nieces, putting them first before her. "If there's honesty within her, that honesty would be drawn out over her baby. She would have told me."

Chen stared at his back, unsure of what to do. He had been so sure months ago about his plan. He had had no qualms about sending those pictures to Tsuchida.

Six months ago.

But everything changed during that party. Mrs. Tsuchida was pregnant. It was obvious with how big her stomach is. Now not only was a child's future at stake, but Syaoran had been involved with the woman. This has gotten personal for the powerful Li.

__

Too personal.

Syaoran loves her.

Chen couldn't believe it as the truth finally became obvious. Why else would Syaoran want to hurt Mrs. Tsuchida in the worse way possible? Syaoran felt betrayed and lied to, and that's hurting him inside because what caused him those feelings was the woman he loves. And to make things worse, the woman he loves is carrying another man's baby.

Damn, does Syaoran know what he is feeling? Does he know what's in his heart? Does he know that he has fallen in love with his own mistress?

His feelings must be trying to claw their way out, only to be pushed back by the anger he feels. Not to mention Syaoran has a wife at home. That must be hell to be in love with two women.

If he loves Lydia at all.

He has never spoke a word of it, but Chen has always felt that Syaoran wasn't really in love with Lydia. After all, they had only known each other for three days before they claimed that they had fallen in love. Chen always knew that was just too soon. Plus, he felt that Lydia manipulated him into marrying her two months after they met. But these were just his own feelings. He wasn't about to ruin Syaoran's happiness for a 'feeling'.

Getting back to the present, Chen wondered if he should tell Syaoran the feelings that were circling within the angered man. The love Syaoran feels for Mrs. Tsuchida was the only reason he was trying to punish her.

But Syaoran wouldn't believe him. He'll balk at the idea of being in love with that 'liar.'

But Chen knew he shouldn't punish her for lying to him, especially when he had done the same thing to her. It wasn't right. Why couldn't he see that?

"If I send those pictures" Chen said softly "that baby inside her could grow up without a father. I know that Blossom Petal closed. I saw the notice on the front door of the building. That's means she's being supported by Tsuchida. As much as I hate the bastard, I don't want to put the woman out on the street because of what he did."

"She deserves it."

"Damn it, Xiao-Lang! Why can't you see how wrong this is!"

"It's not!" he yelled. He glared at him. "Chen, you want to send those pictures. If you didn't you wouldn't have come here and wonder about the plan. You are just worried about a lying whore's future, who doesn't need your worries."

"Xiao-Lang-"

"Send those damn pictures, or I'll smear your name more than what it already is."

Syaoran knew that would hit Chen right in the heart. All he has left is a name. That's the only thing he cares for now.

At first Chen said nothing.

Then: "All right."

(Mai and Touya)

"How long will we be gone?" Mai asked.

"Not too long" Touya said as they packed their things.

Mai looked at Sakura, who sitting on the bed. "I don't think we should leave you here. Kiyo might do something-"

Sakura shook her head. "Don't worry about me. He can't hurt me so long as I have his baby. Besides, Haruko has been out of school for a long time. You need to settle the whole school issue before they kick him out. Actually, I'm surprised they haven't kicked him out already."

"Well, it's because when we came he was on vacation." Mai sighed. "We really should have thought about the whole school issue." She looked at her husband. "While we are there we should settle our job issues as well. My hospital has been calling. My bosses are not happy."

"Neither are mine."

Sakura frowned. "You guys had told me you would have no problems with your jobs when you told me you would stay here longer."

Touya paused in his packing to look at his little sister. "The truth is, short stuff, we had assumed we would stay here for just a month longer, or around that time frame. We thought you would leave Kiyo, especially when you found out you were pregnant. We hadn't thought you would stay with him."

Mai nodded in agreement. "Everyday we kept expecting you to leave him but instead you made no move to leave him."

Sakura sighed. "I know. Before I found out about my pregnancy I was planning on leaving Kiyo. But this baby is important to me. I don't want to leave Kiyo only for him to find me and punish my baby just for my mistake. Besides, he hasn't touched me since I told him about the baby." She didn't tell them that she was also scared for herself, and didn't want to leave Kiyo if that only meant him hurting her as well as her baby.

"But he is still controlling you. He made you close Blossom Petal."

"Look, I know you guys are worried about me, but I'll be fine."

Touya sighed in frustration. "Sakura, I really think you should come with us."

"No, Touya. I'm not running away."

"But what about your baby?"

"My baby will be fine. Kiyo will never hurt his own child."

Sakura had never told them about the possibility of the child being Syaoran's. She had told no one. And she wasn't going to. "Besides, I have Kari."

Sakura had, ultimately, forgiven Kari for what she did because she knew Kari was doing it because she loves her. There was nothing wrong with that. They had been best friends since childhood, and all Kari wants is her happiness.

She looked at her brother straight in the eye, telling him without words he can no longer tell her what to do. He has to go to Canada, and she wasn't going with them.

"You are too stubborn, Sakura" he said softly. "If it wasn't for my son, I would stay here and protect you."

"I know."

She got off the bed, struggling slightly but succeeding with the help of Mai. "I have to go home. I've been here long enough, and you two have a flight to catch. Haruko! Twins!"

Haruko ran in to the room, followed by the twin girls. Touya and Mai each took hold of a twin while Haruko climbed on the bed so he could be eye-to-eye with his aunt. Everyday he was getting more and more like his father, with a big temper and the assumed role of protecting his younger siblings. The youngster also had the talent of solving puzzles rather quickly; although he was young, he was able to tell you who the killer was before the book ends if you were to read him a mystery book. In Sakura's eye, he would be an excellent cop.

"You be good, okay?"

"Why aren't you coming with us?" he asked, curious as to why they were leaving without her. His father had said that she would be coming with them.

"Because. This is my home. Besides, you'll be coming back."

She hugged her nephew and then went over to the twins. "Good-bye, girls."

"Bye-bye auntie?" they asked at the same time, and she giggled. She absolutely loved it when they talked at the same time, because it was so adorable, considering they were twins. Aneko was the oldest by two minutes, and she already showed signs of being the open one. She loved being held by everyone, and she loved being the center of attention.

Amarante was the quiet one, with wanting only certain people to hold her. If she's held by a stranger, she cries unless her mother or father is near. And she preferred to play by herself or with people she knows.

But when they are together, it seems that some of Aneko's confidence rubs off on Amarante because they end up causing havoc unless someone is watching them.

"For now" she said and kissed their heads.

Then she hugged her sister-in-law. "Take care, Mai."

"You take care" she whispered.

Then came her brother, who was glaring at her. "I hate it when you are stubborn" he snapped. She merely smiled and hugged him. "If Kiyo does anything to you, _anything_, call me. I don't care what time, or when. Don't you worry about where I am or if I'm busy. Just get on the phone and call and then I'll come here right away and bring you back with me to Canada."

"I'll be fine" she whispered as she released him.

"_Promise_ me, Sakura. I'll be damned to hell if I let him hurt you, or my nephew or niece, without being punished."

She looked at him, at his worrisome face. She hasn't told him about the times Kiyo raped her before she found out about her pregnancy. Nor has she told her brother about Kiyo nearly choking her on the day of Lydia's party. She had kept it to herself, because she didn't want to worry him. She was good at hiding it too. Touya may be a cop, but she was his sister, and she knew him better than anyone. All she had to do was act normal, and not act indifferent. No bruise had shown around her neck, which was a miracle, but she was grateful for it. And any other bruises she got she was always able to hide without looking suspicious.

But she saw that Touya was going through hell just wondering about her. If she doesn't promise him, he'll get even more worried. "I promise" she finally said.

"Are you sure you don't want us to take you back to your place?" Mai asked.

"I'm sure. That mansion isn't very far."

Sakura touched her belly. She was seven months pregnant, with aching feet and an aching back. Hell, she couldn't even see her feet anymore. But walking in fresh air allows her to think clearly, and pretty soon her doctor is going to demand that she gets bed rest, so she has very few walks left before she is forced to stay in bed.

With one last good-bye, and a reassuring smile when she saw their concern, she left.

Walking down the street, she wondered if there was anything she needed for the baby. Since day one, she had been decorating the room that she has chosen for the nursery. She had already bought the crib, the bassinet, and everything else the baby needed. Now all she needed was clothes, which would be a tad difficult considering that she didn't know if her baby was a boy or a girl. That had been her decision. She had wanted to wait, to find out it's gender when she gives birth. She felt it would make the miracle of birth more special.

Besides clothes, the only other thing she needed was a name. Because she doesn't know the gender, she would need a girl's name and a boy's name, which would be difficult since there were so many she liked.

She knew that usually a husband and a wife pick out names together, but she wasn't about to ask Kiyo for his opinion. She hasn't asked Kiyo for anything since she discovered her pregnancy. She didn't ask for help when she struggled out of a chair, and she didn't ask for food when she got cravings. Kiyo just seemed too . . . _indifferent_. It's as if he didn't care about the child at all, and at times he made her feel as if it was _her_ child, and her alone. That made her mad, because he had participated in the making of the baby.

She nearly laughed at herself. She _thinks _he participated. That's what she has to remind herself. Half of this baby could belong to Syaoran.

She knew she should tell Syaoran the truth, that the baby she was carrying could be his. Her conscience would constantly remind her, not giving her any peace as she struggled through the pregnancy. Syaoran had a right to know.

But he wouldn't care. He hates her for lying to him, and she still feels a little resentment towards him for lying to her. Moreover, she had been just a mistress. Why would he care about his mistress? Especially when his own wife is pregnant. That baby is the one who will be important to him, not Sakura's. So she won't tell him, not when he's not going to care.

And she wouldn't do that to her child. She had made the decision not to tell her child that she doesn't know who the father is, because then the child will want to meet the other possible father, and all Syaoran will do is brush her child off. He won't care.

Sakura will be damned to hell and back before she allows her child to be hurt that way. Kiyo may act indifferent, but at least he'll be a father figure.

Tears formed in her eyes. Oh, why did this happen to her?

How did she end up pregnant, with an indifferent husband, an ex-lover who doesn't give a damn about her, and with two possible fathers of her baby?

(Kiyo)

Kiyo groaned when he opened the door. "What do you want, Wong? I told you that I don't have money to give you."

Chen smirked. "You lying bastard" he said and shoved a big envelope into Kiyo's hands.

Kiyo raised an eyebrow, studying the envelope before opening it. There were pictures inside and he calmly took them out.

He froze, eyes widening as he saw his own wife in the arms of another man. Hugging and kissing.

"What the hell is this?" he snapped, dropping the envelope as he flipped through the pictures, face getting red as he grew angrier and angrier. Sakura was smiling in each picture, apparently enjoying the man's arms around her.

"Pictures I will send to the newspaper. Now imagine everyone laughing behind your back as they talk about your wife cheating on you."

When did all this happen? Kiyo's breathing grew labored as his eyes tried to see the man's face in each picture, but each one showed his back.

"Imagine all the women thinking that you couldn't even satisfy your own wife in bed, so she had to find satisfactory in the arms of another man, in the bed of another man."

Laughing behind his back? He couldn't have people laugh at him! And the women? They won't want anything to do with him if they think he isn't any good in bed! He can't have that!

"What do you want?" he rasped, looking at Chen's smiling face.

"My money back. And I want you to return everyone else's money as well, or else I'll send out those pictures." His smile grew. "You can have those, if you want. I have copies."

Kiyo's hands clenched the pictures tight. "Fine" he growled. "I'll give your damn money back."

"Good. I'll be expecting it very soon."

Kiyo slammed the door in his face, his whole body shaking as he tried to control his rage.

He spun around, listening to the quietness of the mansion.

His whore-of-a-wife gave the whole staff the day off. What a stupid mistake. That will just make things easier for him.

He marched down the hallway and up the stairs. His wife was in their bedroom, so when he reached the closed door he kicked it open.

She jumped when the door slammed against the wall. She turned away from the full view mirror to look at him, bewildered.

His eyes immediately went to her swollen stomach.

__

Is the baby mine?, he thought.

The possibility of the baby belonging to another man circled his head. It's a good thing he hadn't grown any feelings for the baby. He had just thought that the baby was a nuisance, a shield that prevented him from hurting Sakura. If she hadn't been pregnant, he would be slapping her around.

But right now, the thought of another's man baby growing inside her made him see red.

He threw the pictures at her face. "You slut" he snapped.

She raised her hands to protect her face, the pictures falling to the floor. She then cried out when he slapped her across the face, her hands automatically going to her stomach to protect her baby as her back hit the mirror, the force of the slap propelling her backwards.

"You cheated on me" he growled as her grabbed her shoulders, squeezing her fragile bones. "When did you cheat on me?"

Her faces paled, eyes growing wide. "I-what?"

"When did you cheat on me!"

"I never cheated-"

"_Don't lie to me!_" he roared, making her wince. He grabbed a handful of her hair in his hand and pulled, hard.

She cried out again, the burning sensation spreading through her scalp as he yanked her hair. "_I know you cheated and I want to know when!"_

"Kiyo, please!"

"_Tell me!"_

He pulled harder.

"Seven months ago!" She sobbed, the pain becoming too much to bear. "It's over now! I swear it!" Her throat was constricting on her, and she tried to breathe, tried to get some oxygen into her lungs. "Please" she gasped, tears of fear now falling down her cheeks "Please, let's talk about this."

"Talk? You want to talk! I find out my wife is cheating on me you want to _talk! _Who was he?"

She was in so much pain she couldn't even understand the simple question. "What?"

"_You're lover! Who was he?"_

She looked into the face of a madman. His face red from anger, and his eyes were burning with a fire she had never seen before as he glared at her.

He was crazy. Kiyo finally showed his true colors. It had been slowly emerging, and she had thought that his true colors had already come out, but _this _was who he really was, someone who was clearly insane, looking at her with wild eyes, seeing her as not a woman who made a mistake, but as a thing that was beneath him and who lied to him, a thing that would have to be punished. Kiyo was someone who would hurt her tremendously, maybe even kill her. Why didn't she see his true side before?

__

Why?

"I-I don't r-remem-"

"Don't" he ground out through clenched teeth "lie to me."

He yanked at her hair, forcing her head back.

"Li Syaoran" she cried out through pain, too scared to protect his name.

Kiyo's face went white. He remembers that name. It was the host of the party they had gone to. The woman on the phone had been annoyingly persistent and he couldn't say no. Especially when she told him who her husband was. Li Syaoran. The same man who Kiyo had taken money from, money he had never intended to give back. He had been absolutely delighted to go to the man's house, eat his food and drink his wine. What better way to rub it in his face?

Then he remembered when Sakura left his arms abruptly.

__

After the woman had announced she was pregnant with Li's baby.

What a shock that must have been! For her to find out that her lover was going to be a father to another woman's baby!

Speaking of babies . . .

Kiyo placed his hand on Sakura's stomach. "Is it his baby?" he whispered softly, with violence. She just looked at him, her breathing seeming to stop as she froze, her tears sliding down her cheek.

He pressed his hand harder against it. "Is it his baby?"

She shook in his arms, her back against the mirror. Then: "I'm not sure." Then she began to sob. "I'm not sure! I swear, Kiyo, I didn't mean for this to happen! I tried to stop you from sleeping with me that day when you came back from your trip but you wouldn't stop!"

His eyebrows snapped together. "You slept with him on that same day, didn't you?"

She nodded, her vision blurred. "I tried" she whispered. "I truly did try to stop you." She gulped. "But you wouldn't stop! You wouldn't!"

He did nothing except stare at her for a few minutes, his face blank. She looked at him through teary eyes. How did he find out? Her scalp was still in pain, although he stopped yanking at it. His hand was still on her belly, not moving.

"Please don't hurt my baby" she begged softly, practically whimpering. "Please."

His eyes, which had been unfocused, focused onto her face, before they slid down to her stomach.

"Not my baby." He said tonelessly. "Funny. I had thought it was mine, and therefore I didn't put a finger on you. I wouldn't dare hurt a pregnant woman, especially when the baby is mine. But now . . . I can hurt both you . . . And your sweet little baby."

Her eyes widened, and then she shook her head rapidly. "No!" She exclaimed, trying to get away from him. "Please, no!"

It was as if he didn't hear her. He yanked on her hair again and dragged her down to the floor, and began pulling her across the floor by her hair. His face was blank, his eyes cold. He ignored her yells of pain, her cries of forgiveness, her struggles. He merely continued to pull her out the door, and down the stairs. He heard her sobbing, begging him not to hurt her child.

But he wasn't going to listen.

He then dragged her into the kitchen, sliding her across the tiles before practically slamming her against the cabinet. She was on the floor, crying as she held onto her stomach, a wimpy attempt to protect it.

"It must not happen" he growled, grabbing hold of a knife and kneeling next to her. Grasping the handle with both hands, he raised the knife over he stomach. "It must not happen!"

And he brought it down.

(Syaoran: Later)

Alone in the living room, he flipped through the channels. Lydia was at a friend's house, getting a baby shower.

No men allowed.

That was all right. He wouldn't have wanted to go anyways.

With a sigh he settled on the News. Nothing else was grabbing his attention. He lay down on the couch, and crossed his arms behind his head. Only ten minutes passed by before breaking news interrupted it. The anchor woman looked into the camera.

"_Breaking news just in. A pregnant woman was found in her home earlier today, multiple stab wounds to her stomach. After much investigating, it was revealed the woman was Mrs. Tsuchida Sakura, wife of Cabinet member Tsuchida Kiyo."_

Syaoran jolted up into a sitting position, staring at the screen. "What?" He whispered, something knotting in his stomach.

"_The husband has yet to be found and is considered to be a suspect. Police found pictures in their bedroom that may have ignited this tragedy."_

"Is she all right?" he asked the television. The woman merely started talking about other information that he really didn't care about. He got up and quickly walked up to the TV, squatting in front of it.

Fear coiled in him. Pictures. The pictures that Chen gave Tsuchida?

Oh God, could Syaoran have caused this?

"Is she all right?" he growled. The woman still hadn't answered and he grabbed the sides of the TV. "Is she all right!" he practically yelled.

_"Her condition is said to be critical and baby's condition is yet to be known."_

The woman said what hospital they were at and he ran to get his coat before leaving his mansion and getting into his car.

He begged for her to be all right as he made his way through traffic, honking and speeding, breaking every speed limit in his haste to get to the hospital.

He caused this. He couldn't stop thinking of that. Sakura was in the hospital because of him. His knuckles turned white as his grip turned urgent on the steering wheel.

__

If Sakura dies . . .

Damn him to hell! This shouldn't have happened! All he expected was a damn divorce!

He entered the parking lot and parked his car, throwing the door open and jumping out before slamming it back. He ran into the hospital and slid to a stop in front of the registration desk.

The nurse there looked at the man with curious eyes. "May I help you?" She asked.

"I need to know what room Tsuchida Sakura is in, please."

"I'm sorry, are you family?"

Syaoran knew she wouldn't tell him a thing if she says he's not family. In this case, he had no qualms of lying to the woman. "Yes. I'm family. Please, just tell me where she is."

She typed on her computer. "She's on the second floor, but she's in surgery right now so you won't be able to see her. Talk to Dr. Yoshida and he'll give you any information you wish to know."

"Thank you." He ran towards the elevator, but when seeing that the elevator was barely coming down from the fourth floor, he opted for the stairs.

Once on the second floor, he went to the registration desk that was there and asked for Dr. Yoshida.

"He's in surgery right now. Please, take a seat and when he comes I'll direct him to you."

Syaoran cursed in his mind as he walked over to the chair and sat down, placing his face in his hands, fear and impatience running through his body.

"Please don't let her die" he whispered. He didn't know who he was asking, but didn't care so long as someone listened to him.

Miraculously, he found himself asking for the baby not to die either. Chen had been right. Syaoran did hate the fact that Sakura was carrying Tsuchida's child. But he never wished for it to die, or to be hurt. He didn't wish any harm. He just wanted Sakura to lose her husband, to make her miserable so she wouldn't be so happy.

He hadn't known that Tsuchida would beat her.

He stiffened when he remembered the bruise that was on her cheek several months ago, when they were on their way to Italy. She had tried to lie her way out of telling him who hit her.

Was it Tsuchida? Did that bastard slap her?

His blood went cold as he thought of Sakura being under Tsuchida's abusive hand. Oh God, why hadn't she told him? Why didn't she say that she was being abused while they had been together?

Because then she would have had to tell him she was married.

He looked up when someone stopped in front of him. It was a doctor.

"I'm Dr. Yoshida. The nurse said you wanted to speak to me?"

Dr. Yoshida was an elderly man with white hair and wrinkles all over his face. He was pretty tall, and his face said that he has seen a lot.

Syaoran looked at the man desperately. "Please, how is Sakura doing? Is she all right?"

Dr. Yoshida eyed the man critically, at the pale face that was tightly drawn. This wasn't the first time he has seen someone with such a face when a loved one was in surgery. But this particular one worried him. The skin was brutally drawn over the young man's cheekbones, and he was shaking. His eyes were also dilated, the blacks of his eyes making the amber disappear.

"Doctor, please! Tell me what's wrong!"

Dr. Yoshida sighed. "Mrs. Tsuchida is in critical condition. She's in a slight coma and I'm unsure as to when she will wake up. Right now she is being transported into a private room."

"And her baby? How is her baby?"

The doctor shook his head sadly. "Her baby hadn't survived. It seems most of the stab wounds were intended for the baby."

Syaoran felt like he was punched in the chest, his heart squeezing at the lost life of the infant.

He stood motionless as the doctor continued to talk, something about how he should lay down. But he fazed the doctor out as he thought of the baby, the lifeless little body. His breathing became shallow as he tried to control himself, as he tried to calm down, but he couldn't.

That baby wasn't supposed to die. That baby was supposed to be in Sakura's womb, rounding out her belly as she nurtured it. That baby was supposed to be _alive._

But it's not. The baby's not alive because he wanted those pictures sent out. He wanted Sakura to suffer.

But not this way . . . _Never_ this way . . .

__

He killed the baby. He'll never forgive himself for making Sakura lose her baby.

__

I'm a murderer . . .

AN: Please don't kill me! Yes, I made Sakura lose her baby but you need me in order to upload more chapters! I'm sure you don't want me to die and then leave you hanging with this chapter as the last one, do you? I thought so.

****

To AllyChik6: You were right. Tomoyo's situation with her rape, getting pregnant, and losing her baby was a foreshadowing for what would happen with Sakura. (I think you are the only one who caught that).

But _is_ Syaoran the father of Sakura's baby? Who knows. Maybe, maybe not. All of you just have to continue reading to find out. (And remember that there is still the mystery of who the father of Tomoyo's baby is- Eriol's tire blew out on his way to get a DNA test, remember?- so you _can't_ say that because Eriol was the father of Tomoyo's baby, then Syaoran has to be the father of Sakura's baby, because Eriol might not be the father of Tomoyo's baby.)

Anyways, please review!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

AN: Thank you for your reviews! I love you guys! And I knew you people would hate me for killing off Sakura's baby. But this just shows you that anything can happen in my story. I'm just trying to make this story, and any other stories I had written or plan to write, as realistic as possible: Meaning that in order to reach your happy ending, expect a lot of hardships on the way.

Now on with the story!

Affairs of the Heart

Chapter Thirteen

Chen found Syaoran sitting on the chair in the hallway as he got off the elevator. He took a deep breathe, his eyes closing briefly as he prepared himself.

He walked slowly towards him. Syaoran's head didn't even rise when Chen sat down next to him.

"The baby is dead" Syaoran spoke thinly after a few minutes of silence. "The Dr. told me they weren't able to save the infant. It was already dead when they opened Sakura's womb."

Chen bit his tongue from cursing out loud. Unlike Syaoran, Chen was an expert at keeping his feelings inside when he wanted to. His face was blank, but rage shook him inside. Rage and guilt.

Syaoran had called earlier, saying that Mrs. Tsuchida was in the hospital with multiple stab wounds, possibly caused by Tsuchida himself.

Possibly caused by the pictures Chen gave him.

"Had they contacted her family?"

"No. Not yet. They aren't able to get into contact with her brother. He lives in Canada, and if they can't reach him that's probably because he's on his way back over there. He's protective of her, you know?"

"What about friends?"

"They don't have any of her friends' numbers, especially with Blossom Petal closed."

"Where is she right now?" he asked in a strained voice, the only sign that could give away what he was feeling.

"They are putting her in a private room. I can't see her yet." His head, which had been bowed, finally rose. "It's my fault."

"Do not blame yourself Xiao-Lang."

"Why not? I killed that baby."

"You didn't kill it. I'm the one who gave Tsuchida the pictures-"

"Because I told you to. I threatened you, all because I wanted her to be hurt. I didn't want her to be happy, the way I thought she had been. I wanted her to be alone and miserable." He gave a harsh laugh. "And what's stupid is the fact that I wanted her to be miserable for the exact same thing I had done to her. I'm such a hypocrite, pretending to be happy with Lydia and our baby. It never occurred to me that Sakura could be pretending too. All those few moments that I spotted her on the street, she was with Tsuchida, a smile on her face. I didn't know that Tsuchida was beating her, that it was all pretend."

"How do you know Tsuchida was beating her?"

"Because I remember several months ago a bruise on her cheek. It was while we were still together. I asked her who hit her, but she merely lied and said that no one hit her. I didn't believe her. Now I know who gave her that bruise."

Syaoran's face was vacant as he stared at the white wall across from him. "I'm guilty. I killed her baby. I hurt Sakura. I just made her lose the only possible thing that was good in her life. I . . ."

__

I love her . . .

He was in love with her. He blinked as the realization rang true. He loves Sakura. Ironic how he just figures it out at the worst time possible.

So that's why he felt so betrayed, why he wanted to hurt her. He loves her, and the betrayal was so deep, so raw, that he couldn't stand it. And when he saw her one day, with a round belly, the betrayal sunk deeper because she had been pregnant with a child that wasn't his. With Tsuchida's child.

"I love her, Chen" he stated, fascination clearly in his voice. "I . . . Love her."

"I know" Chen said, and when Syaoran looked at him he explained "It was obvious with the way you were acting. If you hadn't been in love with her, you would have gotten over her already. It has been six months- that's more than enough time for you to get over the whole affair thing if you hadn't loved her. But even after six months, you still wanted to hurt her, to make her miserable, for a betrayal that you found out so long ago. You being in love with her was the only explanation."

"But how can I love two women?"

"Believe it or not, Xiao-Lang, it's very possible to be in love with two people. The question is, which one is worth losing the other?"

They were quiet then, waiting.

It was a whole half-hour before Dr. Yoshida returned. Syaoran stood up immediately. The doctor glanced at Chen curiously before looking at Syaoran. "She woke up, and is in her room."

"Did you tell her about the baby?"

"Yes. We couldn't keep it from her."

"How did she take it?" Chen asked.

Dr. Yoshida gave him a look. "The only way a future mother would take it. She's devastated. A nurse is in there trying to calm her down. When the nurse comes out you'll be able to go see her."

Syaoran nodded, impatience eating at him. He wanted to see Sakura _now_, not wait for a nurse to come out. But would she want to see him? Especially when he tells her it's all his fault her baby is dead?

It was another half hour before the nurse came out, nodding in his direction and telling him without words he can go in.

Syaoran looked at Chen, a little scared. "I don't know what to say . . ."

"I don't know what you can say either, Xiao-Lang. But sometimes, unprepared speeches are the best ones to give. Just speak from the heart."

"What if she doesn't want to see me?"

Chen merely shook his head. "I don't know." He couldn't help him. How, when Chen hadn't been the one dating her? He doesn't know her, doesn't know her personality. "You just have to go in there and see what happens. I'll be right out here."

Syaoran nodded and slowly walked towards her room. He may have been impatient, but now he wasn't so sure if he wanted to see her.

Mostly because he was scared that she wouldn't want to see _him_.

He opened the door and looked inside. His eyes immediately went to the figure on the bed, who was facing the window, her back facing him.

"Please" came her whisper, which was choked up. "Whoever you are, just go away."

He took a deep breathe. "I know you probably don't want to see me Sakura-"

He was cut off when she jolted up in a sitting position and stared at him, her eyes wide. Even from the doorway, he can see her eyes were red and wet.

"Syaoran!" She cried, and she tried to get out of her bed.

"No!" He closed the door and rushed to her side, pushing her back on the bed and covering her with the blanket she had thrown off.

He was surprised when she clenched his shirt and began to cry. He automatically wrapped his arms around her and sat on the bed next to her. He made soothing sounds in her ear, rubbing his hand up and down her back, although he was quite tense. He wasn't hesitating in reassuring her because he knew it was his fault she was crying. Plus, it felt so damn _good_ to have her back in his arms. Until now, he hadn't realized just how much he missed her, how much he just wanted to hold her. He involuntarily tightened his hold on her as her body shook from her sobs.

"I l-lost my b-baby" she sobbed. "Kiyo f-found out about u-us and killed my b-baby."

__

Only because I made Chen send him those pictures, he thought.

"I need to tell you something Sakura" he whispered when her sobs calmed down several minutes later, unsure of whether this was the best time or not. But he felt that if he didn't tell her now, he never would. "The only reason why Tsuchida found out about us . . ."

She quieted down, although she was gasping slightly. "Yeah?" He almost cringed at how thick her voice sounded.

"It's because I made my friend send pictures of us to him."

She stilled in his arms, and because he could only see the top of her head, he didn't know what she was feeling. He doggedly plowed on, determined to tell her the truth, hoping that she won't blame him. But if she kicked him out, then he deserved it. "Me and my friend had made a plan to get our money back from Tsuchida, because he stole from us. Chen, my friend, was to follow you around and get pictures of you with a lover, if you had any. But we didn't know that your lover was me, because I didn't know that you and Tsuchida were married. After six months of finding out who you were, I wanted to hurt you badly because you seemed so happy. I was so damn miserable without you, but I pretended I was happy. It never occurred to me that you might have been pretending to. So Chen sent those pictures because I threatened him. I hadn't known Tsuchida would hurt you physically. I just thought he would divorce you." He sighed. "If there's anyone to blame about your baby, it's me."

She didn't say anything, she didn't even move. Her hands were still clenching his shirt, and her breathing was very controlled, but other than that she was doing nothing.

"Sakura?" he questioned quietly, unsure. He didn't like her silence. He wanted a response, a scream, a cry, an attack, _anything_. But he couldn't stand her silence. "Please say something."

Slowly she raised her head and looked at him. Her emerald eyes were shining as tears slid down her cheek. He hated the fact that she was crying, and wanted to wipe her tears away, but she might not want him to. So he stayed still.

"Kiyo is the blame" she said thickly. He blinked with surprise. "I've been waiting for him to beat me for so long, but he never did. All he ever did was rape me. I should have left him, but I didn't because I was so scared to. Yes, those pictures ignited his rage which led to my baby's-" She gulped and then sighed shakily. "My baby's death, but it wasn't your fault. Kiyo shouldn't have abused me, shouldn't have hurt me, no matter what I did. No matter if I deserved it for cheating on him."

"How can you say that? You didn't deserve this. You didn't deserve losing your baby. And Tsuchida isn't the blame. I'm the blame. I sent those pictures, which resulted in you getting hurt. I'm the reason your baby is dead." He thought he didn't want her to blame him, but he found himself giving her reasons _to_ blame him. He didn't want her forgiveness, her quiet reassurance that it was Tsuchida's fault, because then he'll end up forgiving himself, and he didn't want to forgive himself. He wanted Sakura to _hate_ him, damn it. To curse him to hell, to attack him. God knows he deserves it, for thinking he had the right to punish her for something that he had done to her as well. Almost desperately, he said "Why aren't you getting mad at me? Screaming at me and punching me?"

"Because of what you said: You have been miserable. You weren't happy. And I do believe that this situation is making you more miserable. Self-blame is the strongest punishment of all, even though I don't blame you and I don't think you should blame yourself either. And because . . ." Her lip shook slightly. "Oh God" she whispered, and wiped her eyes with one hand. "I thought you wouldn't care if I ever told you this . . . This probably wouldn't have happened if I had just told you this . . ."

"What?"

She sniffled, looking at him straight in the eye. He saw all the sadness she felt in her emerald pools, and a little bit of nervousness. Why was she nervous?

"My baby . . ." She paused, and he heard her mutter to herself. A curse. One of the bad ones. He has never heard her curse that bad. He would have smiled, if it wasn't for a feeling that kept telling him to prepare himself for what she was about to say.

She sighed "There was a fifty-fifty chance that my baby could have been yours . . ."

He could have sworn his heart stopped beating at those very words. His eyes widened. "The baby . . . Could be mine?" How many times had he questioned himself if her baby was his? And how many times had he rejected the idea?

And to find out that all this time it could have been his . . .

She nodded slowly, and when he didn't say anything it was her turn to explain. "I thought you were so happy with your wife and your baby with her that I didn't want to intrude in your happiness with the idea that my baby could be yours. Plus, I was so scared that you wouldn't care at all. I was nothing but your mistress, so I assumed that you would just give me the cold shoulder."

His heart pounded against his chest, and suddenly his throat clogged, his eyes burning. He wanted to cry. For the first time since he hit manhood, he wanted to cry. For Sakura, for himself, for the baby . . . For _his_ baby . . .

"I'm so sorry" he blurted, and he knew he hadn't successfully held his tears at bay. He could feel wet tracks down his cheeks. "I am so sorry" he repeated, this time in a whisper.

"Oh, please don't cry . . ." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, placing a hand behind his head so that his face was in between her neck and face. His arms went around her tiny waist, and he hugged her tightly, letting everything he felt get out of him.

Everything was just too much for him to bear. He didn't care what she said. He killed her baby, and he might have killed his own child. Everything that was wrong started the moment Lydia threw her party. They would have found out about each other's spouses anyways, but possibly in a different way, and without a crowd. And maybe her baby would have lived, maybe he would have realized sooner how he felt about her, maybe he would have realized that Kiyo was abusing her sooner . . .

So many maybes, so many possibilities, but none of that mattered.

None of that except for the way things had already went.

Then a need in him built up so strong that he couldn't ignore it. He just couldn't. He raised his head and crushed his lips against hers, loving her with so much love he couldn't understand why it had happened to him.

Sakura let him kiss her, even allowed him to deepen it. She wanted this, has wanted it for so long.

He hadn't killed her daughter. He _hadn't_.

The nurse had told her the sex of the baby earlier, after they told her that her baby was dead. She remembered very little of the attack, didn't even remember when she called the police after Kiyo left. All she remembered was Kiyo stabbing her in the stomach over and over again, mumbling the same line over and over again: It must not happen.

Her baby must not be born, because her baby might not be his. His goal wasn't to kill her, but to kill her baby.

He succeeded.

She didn't know what happened to her husband, and didn't care.

When she had finished crying earlier, she told the nurse that she wanted a DNA test, immediately. All they needed was a DNA sample from Kiyo, and she knew that Kiyo had cut himself the day before and had thrown away the band-aid he had used in the trash can in their bathroom. She had told the nurse to tell the police to retrieve that band-aid, and they could use the dried blood as a sample. She hadn't known how she was going to get Syaoran's DNA, but at that moment she hadn't really cared.

The nurse had been confused, but went to do as told.

Sakura had been utterly shocked when Syaoran came into the room. At first she hadn't wanted to talk to anybody, but when she heard his voice she couldn't help herself but cry out his name, with love and happiness. She had even attempted to get out of bed. She wanted to hold him so much!

When he confessed about the pictures and started to blame himself over the death of the baby, only one line stood out: He had been miserable. He hadn't been happy, the way she thought he had. He had been just as miserable as she was. She knew right then and there that she couldn't blame him. Why, when she has always known that Kiyo would beat her? Syaoran hadn't known the type of man her husband was, and he assumed that when Kiyo saw those pictures, he would do the what any ordinary man would do: divorce her. But Kiyo wasn't ordinary, and Syaoran hadn't known that because she never spoke a word of it. The only people who knew was her family, who had tried to make her leave him.

If Syaoran had been happy, enjoying life, then she would have screamed her head off at him because then he would have come here, try to make amends about her baby, maybe blame himself a little, and leave to go back to his wife, leaving her more miserable than what she had already been while he goes on being happy. She would have blamed him for everything.

But he hadn't been enjoying life. He hadn't enjoyed being with his wife, and, as horrible as it sounds, she was glad, because that meant he was here for _her_, to help her through this time of crisis, that she was important enough for him to drop everything and be here with her, kissing her. She _meant_ something to him, and that destroyed all anger she could ever feel for him. What destroyed her anger even more was knowing that he wasn't here to make her forgive him just so he could go back to Lydia and be guilt free- she could tell with the way he blames himself for everything, wanting her to blame him too, instead of trying to ask for her forgiveness. Maybe she _should_ be mad at him for trying to destroy her marriage, but what's the point? If Syaoran had destroyed her marriage, he would have just given her a way out, a reason to go to Canada without fear.

Besides, this was her fault as well as his, because she hadn't told him the truth the moment she had found out she was pregnant, that he could have been her baby's father. She hadn't left her husband, the way she should have. She hadn't done anything except stay with her husband, let him control her, and allow her fear to consume her.

Syaoran shouldn't blame himself.

The only person to blame for what happened to her was Kiyo.

Syaoran pulled his head back, looking at her with wet eyes. "I love you" he stated boldly, and she lost her breathe. Her eyes went wide as she looked into his Amber eyes "Damn it, Sakura, I love you so much."

He couldn't possibly love her. He was just so upset that he didn't know what he was saying. She meant something to him, but love? Impossible. She shook her head sadly. "No you don't."

"I do. I love you."

Why is he saying such foolish things? She loved him, and she knew that all she wanted was for him to love her, too. But she didn't want fake love. She didn't want the heat-of-the-moment love. And she definitely didn't want pity love.

"Syaoran, please listen to what you are saying."

"I am. I love you."

She truly wished he would stop saying that. "Please stop saying that" she whispered, begging him, not daring herself to believe.

Syaoran couldn't understand why she doesn't believe him. He knew it in his heart that he loved her, probably has always loved her since the day he met her. He had to make her believe him.

"No" he whispered and cupped her cheek. "This isn't something that I'm saying just because I'm upset. I'm saying it because it's true. I realized how I felt about you in such a simple way that it has to be true. No other woman has made my heart pound this way." He grabbed one of her hands and placed it over his heart, which was pounding just the way he said it would. "No other woman has made me go half-crazy just wanting her, the way I want you. And no other woman has made my life so meaningful the way you have. Believe me Sakura, I love you. I truly do."

She so wanted to believe him, but what about his wife?"

"And what about Lydia? What about the way she makes you feel?"

He shook his head. "She has never made me feel this way. Never." That was the truth, whether she believed it or not.

Chen said which one was worth losing the other, and he knew that Sakura was worth it. He already got a taste of what life would be without her during the past six months. He never wanted to go through that again.

He wasn't in love with two women, he realized. Some where along the way, he had fallen out of love with Lydia. The only woman he loved was Sakura. She has his heart, his soul, completely.

Sakura _was_ his heart and soul.

"Please Sakura, believe me. I don't love Lydia. I love _you_. I love you so much that I feel like my heart is going to burst. You had hurt me so bad, and it shouldn't have hurt that way unless I love you."

She didn't want to believe him, she realized. What would happen between them if they admitted their feelings?

Possibly nothing. She didn't want his love if all that's going to happen was her losing it.

But she did believe him. It was there in his eyes, so focused and clear. There were no worries, no hesitations. He was telling her how he feels, straight from his heart.

She _believed_ him.

"I love you too" she confessed quietly. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again.

She stopped him by placing two fingers on his lips. "But we can't be together."

He blinked, and she saw confusion swirl in the depth of his eyes. "Why?"

"We can't continue to have an affair."

"We're not. I'm leaving Lydia."

She pulled back away from him, eye going wide. "You can't!" She exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because she's your wife! She's pregnant! She needs you!"

"But I can't be with her if I don't love her."

"B-but you just can't leave her, unexpected and alone while she's pregnant."

"I'm going to divorce her. I'll still be a father to the baby. I'll give her a healthy settlement, and even after the divorce is final I'll pay child support. Hell, I'll give her the mansion, the car, anything she wants. But I can't be with her. I want to be with you."

She bit her lip. He was going to leave Lydia so he could be with her. But he couldn't do that. He shouldn't.

Especially when he and her still have issues to settle.

"Sakura, I need you in my life. You and I should be together. I know that now."

She shook her head slowly. "No, we shouldn't be together. It won't work."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Syaoran, I just lost my baby. This isn't the time, or the place, for you to try and rekindle what we had! It's wrong and selfish-"

"I know. Damn it, I know! I know I'm being a jerk for doing this to you now. I know you're probably wary and don't want to be in another relationship, don't even want to think of having another man in your life. But that's more reason for us to get together now." He thought of Tomoyo and when she lost her baby. "I don't want you going into a deep depression. And after just finding out that the baby could be mine, I don't want to fall into a deep depression either. We need each other, Sakura. We need each other's support."

"Syaoran, don't you see that we'll never have a normal relationship?"

All he gave her was a bewildered look. Why wasn't he thinking in terms of the future? Instead he was thinking of the present, of what they need right _now_. Sakura knew that she needed him now. Losing her daughter was devastating, and there was no one here to be with her, to comfort her.

Except Syaoran.

She would give anything to just say 'yes, I want to be with you' and let him hold her as she cries some more. But she didn't want to be a home-wrecker. When she had been dating him the only relationship she was risking was her own, or at least that's what she thought. She hadn't known that she was the 'other woman' in Syaoran's marriage.

She didn't want him to return to Lydia, to try and be happy with his wife again before _she_ came along. But she didn't want to ruin his marriage, either. She didn't want to be responsible for having him leave his pregnant wife.

"Syaoran" she started out slowly, her voice still thick. "Do you honestly believe that we will be able to trust each other? We cheated on our spouses. There will always be a twinge of caution in each of us, wondering if the other will cheat like before."

"Sakura we love each other-"

"Didn't you love your wife? I had loved my husband. But we still cheated on them. We still ignored our vows, our rings-" She stopped and looked down at his left hand. His ring was there, but she had never seen it.

"That one night, when I came up to you, I had misplaced my ring" Syaoran said quietly. "And ever since then, every time we went out, I left it off."

"I misplaced my ring too" she confessed softly. She remembered how she had taken off her ring so she could wash the dishes, and then couldn't find it. She had feared that Kiyo would be angry so she had gone to the club to wait for him after work, and hoped he wouldn't notice. She had ended up finding it later.

Maybe it was meant that both had misplaced their rings. Or maybe it was coincidence.

Either way, they still ignored the band the symbolized their love for their spouses.

"We ignored everything that symbolized our love and marriage, and cheated on them. We had loved them, and still cheated on them" she said.

"It won't happen to us. I know it won't."

"Please, Syaoran. Just stop acting as if we will live happily-ever-after, because won't. We don't deserve it."

"The hell we don't. I probably don't deserve it, but you do. Sakura, after everything you went through, you deserve a happily-ever-after, and I want to be the one to give it to you. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make up for I did, for what I caused you. But Sakura, we definitely won't get a happily-ever-after if we don't try."

She wanted to cry again. She could feel her eyes burning. She was so _sick_ of crying, but she couldn't help it.

"Yes, each of us will at one point wonder if the other is cheating, but every couple does. We just have to trust each other, Sakura."

"There's more to relationship than trust."

"Yeah, you're right. But we have more than trust. We have love."

She couldn't help but laugh at that, but it a humorless laugh. "Yeah, love. That's gonna help us. If we had loved our spouses the way we said we did we never would have cheated on them."

"You're right again. If we did love them the way we said we did we wouldn't have cheated on them. That only means that neither of us loved them the way we said we did, the way we should have. But there's nothing we can do about it. All I can tell you is that I love you, and that we need to be together."

"What makes you think that this same situation won't happen to us years later? What makes you think that neither of us will be here again with someone _else_ trying to tell us that we didn't love each other the way we should have?"

"Because if I didn't love you I would have gotten over you by now. I wouldn't have been stuck with thoughts of you, with dreams of you, during these past few months. If I didn't love you I wouldn't have come here when I saw that you were hurt and confess what I had done. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have told you how I felt." He grasped her hands, which were shaking. "And if I didn't love you, I wouldn't have figured it out so long after we broke up. I wouldn't have come here, knowing that I love you and that I want to be with you, even though you could have had someone else's baby."

"People would think that you came here only because I lost my baby. You thought it was Kiyo's baby, and now that it's-" she paused. Her baby wasn't an _it_. At least, not anymore. It was a girl. A sweet, baby girl. "Now that she's dead, no one is in your way" she finished quietly.

"You know deep down that isn't me." He clenched her hands. "A girl" he suddenly whispered.

She found herself smiling a little, although sad. "Yeah. I haven't seen her yet. I'm too scared to."

"The way you're scared to give us a chance." Syaoran suddenly realized the problem. "The way you're scared of being happy, of living life again."

"That's not-"

"It's true Sakura. You don't want to live life again because you're life became a nightmare the moment Tsuchida, that bastard, killed your baby. You're scared to try all over again, to live a new life because you think it will end in disaster as well. But most of all, you're scared to be happy because your baby will never be here to share it with you."

Sakura looked away. Was that true? Was she scared to be happy because her baby wasn't going to be here to enjoy it with her? Was she scared to renew her life because it might make her miserable?

"Oh, Syaoran" she whispered. She leaned her head forward so it could land on his chest. His hands moved up and down her back. "I don't know. I don't know what to do. I don't want to be responsible for Lydia losing you, but at the same time I went you with me. And I don't know what I'm going to do once Kiyo turns up from his hiding place. "

"Trust me, Sakura. All you have to do is trust me."

"I do. But I don't trust myself. " She looked up at him. "What if I cheat on you?"

"Sakura, you won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because you love me. Because you still trust me even after I told you it's my fault your daughter is dead."

"Syaoran it's not your fault! Kiyo would have found out about us anyways. He would have beat me anyways. And probably, he would have beat our baby."

His eyes became soft. "_Our_ baby? Or your and Tsuchida's baby?"

She shook her head slowly and shrugged, already about to cry again. "I don't know. I want to say ours, but that only means that you lost a baby too. And I don't want to say that it's Kiyo's because since the day I found out I was pregnant I cringed every time I thought it was his baby. I so wanted it be yours!" She sighed shakily. "I asked for a DNA test. I wanted to know for sure who she belonged to."

"Whether she was his or mine, I'll still love you."

He hugged her, tucking the top of her head underneath his chin, and held her tightly.

They were quiet for a while, thinking of what will happen now. What will happen between them, what will happen if Kiyo shows up. What will happen with Syaoran's marriage to Lydia.

"I don't care what you say" he suddenly said. "You aren't responsible for Lydia losing me. I'm going to divorce her, and be with you."

"Syaoran you shouldn't-"

"No, Sakura. I don't love her. I love you. I won't stay with her. Even if you tell me to forget about us, I'll still divorce her. I can't stay with her if I don't love her."

"Syaoran-"

He shook his head. "No, Sakura. I just . . . I just can't. Maybe I'm a bastard for doing this to her but I'll be an ass for staying with her when I don't love her." He smiled. "I think I fell in love with you the moment you walked into that club. There's no other reason for me to just walk up to you and date you."

She sighed against his chest, staring at their hands that were clasped. Hers was so white and small in his big, rougher hand. So many differences between them . . .

Will they get over their differences?

"Do you . . . Do you still hate me for . . . For being married and not . . ."

She was saying it so slow that Syaoran already had his answer. "No. I don't hate you. I never had." He glanced down at the top of her head, hearing her soft sobs as she cried again. He closed his eyes, placing his chin on her head. "Now just cry until you can't cry anymore, okay? I'll be right here for you. I'll always will."

He felt her nod and then: "S-Syaoran?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being here with me" she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head. "There's no other place I'd rather be."

(Kiyo)

Tsuchida Kiyo walked down the street with a blank face. It was raining, and the streets were empty. Probably for the best, considering that he was so mad that he would punch the first person he sees, whether it be a man, a woman, or child. Age or gender doesn't matter anymore. He just needed someone to be there and stand still so he can release all his anger.

Stabbing that baby over and over again felt good, but it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. He wanted to do more damage; he needed another outlet to release his rage.

He looked at his hands. The rain helped wash away all the blood, and it helped wash away the blood on his clothing. That was good. Wouldn't do for anyone to see blood on him.

He should have washed his clothes, or changed out of them at least. But it never crossed his mind. All that blood freaked him out.

So much blood . . .

He remembered her sobs, in pain and in fear, and he remembered her slowly drifting away, her eyes fluttering as she tried to stay awake, her chest moving up slowly . . . Slowly . . . Slow_er_ . . .

He didn't know why he had left. Maybe he hadn't wanted to see her die.

He wondered if she was already dead. That thought made him happy. It served that woman right to be dead.

He stopped walking and blinked at the mansion he stopped in front of. Li's mansion. Was he in?

He stared at the gate for sometime, unsure if he wanted to go in now or wait for another day. What if Li really is in there? Would he kill him?

He smirked. Of course he would. Question was, did he feel like killing another person so soon after killing the baby belonging to his wife?

He raised his eyebrows when he saw a woman walking towards him, pausing behind the closed gate. It was Mrs. Li holding an umbrella, the one who was pregnant with Li's baby. He looked at the swell of her belly, and wondered if she knew who the baby of her father was. Just because a woman looked innocent didn't mean that she was.

"Tsuchida?" She questioned, raising a single eyebrow. "What are you doing here? You are all over the news. They say you stabbed your wife, and almost killed her. Is that true?"

So Sakura was alive. It's the only way to explain as to why he was on the news so soon. Sakura must have called the cops.

"She lied to me" he said softly. "My wife . . . She lied to me."

Lydia blinked, not getting any closer because _he_ moved closer. Now the only thing separating them was the gate.

"How did she lie?"

"She was having an affair" he stated bluntly. He then added, without caring what she would say, "With your husband."

Lydia's umbrella fell from her hand, hitting the soft, wet ground. She stared at Kiyo, everything inside her going numb as the rain beat down on her head. Syaoran was having an affair?

__

Her Syaoran?

"That's impossible!" She exclaimed, denying the thought. "My husband loves me, I'm carrying his baby-"

"So? He doesn't care."

She raised a hand to her forehead, unsure of what to do. Her husband, the man she thought she knew, was sleeping with another woman? The interior decorator? The woman she invited to her party?

She had thought, at one point, that he was having an affair. It was when she couldn't get him to sleep with her. But she had dismissed the thought, thinking that he was too much of a gentleman to cheat on her.

"Are they . . . Are they still together?" She asked hoarsely.

"My wife claimed they weren't. Is your husband with you?"

She shook her head slowly. "No. The Help told me he went somewhere after watching a news report."

Her eyes went wide. "He went to her" she whispered. "Syaoran . . . _went_ to her."

Kiyo clenched his hands. "My wife was pregnant, as you know" he said abruptly. "She doesn't know who the father was. It seems she had slept with both your husband and me on the same day."

She turned slightly away, thoughts running through her head. What now? She was too shocked to be angry, too worried. If her husband was having an affair, went to his mistress during a time of need . . . Did that mean he loves her?

__

Does that mean he will come back and ask for a divorce?

She went rigid with that thought. She was seven months pregnant. Just two more months. That's all she needed. Syaoran just couldn't divorce her _now_. Sheng will kill her! Her job was to keep Syaoran around until after the baby, that's all. Marry him, then have his baby. That's all she was supposed to do.

Damn it, Sheng had reassured her that Syaoran would never cheat on her. He said so himself! So if that man dares to blame her about this new, unexpected event, she was just going to say that it was all his fault! _He's_ the one who said that the Little Wolf was too much of a gentleman to _ever_ cheat on a woman, let alone leave her high and dry.

She clenched her hands. She had to calm down. It's not certain yet if Syaoran will ask for a divorce. That bought her a little time. Nor would she confront him about the affair. She would just have to act normal, as if Tsuchida hadn't just come up to her and told her that her husband was cheating on her.

She has to tell Sheng about this. Maybe he'll know what to do.

She looked at Tsuchida, staring at her with dilated eyes. His wife is the reason this was happening. How she trusted her! Lydia welcomed her into her home and she slept with _her_ husband. She was going to make Sakura pay.

Lydia walked to the gate and pressed a button. It opened slowly, surprising him that she was opening the gate for him.

She walked up to him. "My husband will pay, I can reassure you of that. I can only assume you came here to kill him. But I can't let you do that."

"Why?"

"Because. You already murdered your wife's baby."

He smiled. "I did? I wasn't sure if I had succeeded."

"You did succeed. And I will finish the job of killing your wife."

"Why can't I do it?"

"Because _I_ want to kill her. You already killed the baby. It's my turn to kill the mother." She tilted her head. "You are probably wondering why I'm not letting you kill my husband."

He nodded dumbly. She smirked. "Well then let me tell you why."

And as the rain poured down on them, they ignored it as Lydia calmly and coldly explained the plan that had been formed in the mind of a man who the Little Wolf knew all to well.

(Haru)

Haru looked down at the two people talking from his bedroom window. There was Lydia, talking to Tsuchida.

And Haru's baby was forming in her body.

He turned away, disgusted when she grabbed Tsuchida's hand and placed it on her belly. That man was a murderer. It was obvious with the way the news reports kept saying that Mrs. Tsuchida's baby was dead, and that Tsuchida was considered a suspect. How dare she allows that man to feel _his_ child!

He stalked away from the window and sat down on the bed, thinking.

He knew where Syaoran was. He went to see Mrs. Tsuchida at the hospital. They didn't know it, but Haru had overheard their argument six months ago. He had been standing next to the door when they both came running out, mad as hell. He had hid behind a large plant that hid his body well, and had overheard them as they yelled at the other. It had been such a shock, but he never said a word of it.

Now he wondered if he should go to the hospital and tell Syaoran the truth. About everything. He already had formulated a plan to kidnap the baby after it was born. It was the only plan he could come up with in order to protect his baby.

But now he wasn't so sure. No doubt Tsuchida told Lydia about the whole affair her husband had with Tsuchida's wife. Why else would Tsuchida come after killing his wife's baby?

He doesn't know what will happen now, but if he wanted to save his baby, he would have to think of something fast, especially with Lydia now knowing what her husband did. And when she tells Sheng about it . . . God, who knows what might happen!

Haru lay back on his bed. There was only one idea that kept popping in his head, and that was to tell Syaoran the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

AN: Thirteen beautiful pages for all of you. Hope you liked this chapter. Well, I'll try to update the next chapter on Tuesday, okay? But you must review! So please review. Thank you!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

AN: Okay, here is the next chapter; on Tuesday, as promised. Now, for those wondering about Eriol and Tomoyo, they have not disappeared from the story. In fact, they appear in this chapter. The last two chapters were mostly about Sakura and Syaoran and their separate situations with their spouses, so that's why Tomoyo and Eriol didn't appear.

And yes, I know my usage of words are sometimes wrong, but my spell check doesn't look for words that are used wrong, and when I read over my chapters I sometimes don't see them. But I do try my best. And my usage of tense is definitely something I am working on (Believe me).

Well, explanations aside, on with the story!

Affairs of the Heart

Chapter Fourteen

Syaoran and Sakura were busy feeding each other hospital food the next morning when both jumped as the door was slammed opened.

Sakura blinked when Kari ran into the room and hugged her fiercely. "I heard about what happened" Kari said softly, pulling back. "I had been out of town all day yesterday and just came back this morning. One of the old workers of Blossom Petal called and told me everything." She looked at her sadly. "How are you doing?"

Sakura sighed. "Okay, I guess. I've cried a lot, so I'm pretty much dehydrated. Although my heart still aches."

Kari shook her head. "I still can't believe that Kiyo did this to you. I am so sorry for ever thinking Kiyo of being a good man and for ever thinking that you were a bad wife to him, when it's obvious who was the bad spouse in your marriage. Does Touya know?"

Sakura shook her head. "He had to go back to Canada. The doctors are trying to get a hold of him, but I doubt they'll get in touch with him soon. And even if they do, it'll be impossible for him to come in the next couple of days because he'll have to find a flight back here and that might take a while."

Kari sighed again and for the first time noticed Syaoran, who was calmly sitting on the chair next to Sakura's bed. "I remember you. You had come to Blossom Petal."

Sakura glanced at Syaoran, asking a silent question. Syaoran nodded. She looked at her best friend. "Kari, this is Wolf. The man I was having an affair with." She paused. "Well, actually, his real name is Li Syaoran."

Kari reeled back at the news, looking at Syaoran, and then at Sakura. "Huh?" She asked stupidly. She pointed at him. "This is the man you have been with?" The same man that she had complained to about cheating men? How uncomfortable she must have made him feel!

Sakura nodded and then decided to add "He might have been my daughter's father also."

Her eyes widened. "But you said that it was Kiyo's!"

"I wasn't sure who the father was, so I was telling everybody that she was Kiyo's baby."

Kari shook her head in utter disbelief. She remembered how Sakura came up to her several months ago, telling her about being pregnant. Kari asked her it belonged to 'Wolf' but the Cherry Blossom firmly said no, that it was over between her and Wolf, for good. At first she didn't believe her, but Sakura had explained that Wolf turned out to be married, and when they found out about each other's spouses they got into a huge argument and broke up.

Kari looked at Syaoran. "You're married?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell her you were married?" she demanded.

"Kari!" Sakura gasped. "That isn't your concern!"

"Because I loved her too much and was scared to tell her" he answered anyways.

Kari watched as Sakura looked at him with sparkling eyes as he gave her a gentle smile. Kari wanted to look away, as if she was witnessing a private moment as the couple silently communicated.

But, she must admit, they looked adorable together. They looked _right_ together in a way that Sakura and Kiyo never had.

She suddenly realized that this was a moment that Sakura and Kiyo had never shared. Sure, they acted all lovey-dovey, but they never silently communicated with each other. They never looked for one another when they were separated at parties. There was always this distance between them, and neither of them did a thing to change it.

Funny how she was suddenly realizing all the flaws within the Tsuchida marriage _after_ Kiyo beats her best friend.

Oh, how angry she was when she found out! She had stubbornly defended him when Sakura was cheating on him, and now she finds out that the man she was defending was a bastard? She wanted to wring his neck, but first she had needed to see Sakura. Kari had felt like a stupid moron for trying to convince Sakura to save her marriage- she had even convinced Touya to fly over from Canada to help her!- when in truth all Kari was really doing was trying to drive her best friend into the arms of a man who ended up hurting her.

At least one good thing came out of all this mess. It seems that Sakura got her Wolf back. Kari wanted to ask what will happen between them, considering that Syaoran was married, but she felt that it wasn't her place. She smirked at herself. _Now_ she decides not to meddle in other people's business? Funny how months ago she was meddling in Sakura's business and hadn't cared what people thought of her.

"Well" she stated, making the couple look at her. "It seems I am, once again, the third wheel." She added a hint of hurt into her voice.

Sakura smiled, knowing that was just Kari's way of accepting her new found relationship, although Sakura still wasn't sure if she wanted Syaoran to throw away his wonderful life with his wife just to be with her. Even last night he had decided to stay in her room and sleep there instead of going home. She had watched him call his wife and lie to her, saying that he would be pulling an over-nighter at work. He must have seen her guilt because when he hanged up he had explained that he didn't want to tell his wife over the phone about what he wanted to do and that she didn't need to feel any guilt because she wasn't the one doing the lying.

All night she had agonized over the situation, and still wasn't able to come up with a decision.

Her smile grew when Kari said "Now, I must get to know who exactly is replacing me in Sakura's life."

And for an hour they all talked like they have known each other for years. Sakura and Syaoran explained everything, from how they met to how they broke up twice during the course of their relationship.

They were suddenly interrupted when a nurse entered. "Umm, I have the DNA results."

Sakura and Syaoran both visibly stiffened. Although Sakura was anxious, Syaoran was downright scared. When Sakura had asked, somewhat nervously, if he would agree to a DNA test, he hadn't hesitated because he wanted to know if he was the father. Although he didn't like the thought that Sakura might have been carrying Kiyo's baby, he desperately wished that the baby girl wasn't his. It was selfish, but the only reason why he thought that way was because she wasn't alive anymore. If she was alive, he would be wishing for her to be his baby, but because the baby was dead, he didn't want her to be his, because that only meant he killed his own baby.

Kari stood up from her sitting position on Sakura's bed. "I must be going" she said, clearly knowing that it wasn't her place to be here. She had already meddled enough in other people's lives. "I'll come back later" she promised, and left.

Sakura took a deep breathe, and she grabbed Syaoran's hand.

"Before I give you the results, we need to know what you wish to do with the baby's body. She had developed enough for you to give her a proper funeral, if you want."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I want to give her a funeral." The she added: "I also want to give her a name, but after the results."

"Would you want to see her?"

She looked at Syaoran, unsure and a little scared. He smiled at her. "Whether she's mine or Tsuchida's, I'll go with you to see her so you don't have to do it alone."

"Thank you" she whispered then looked at the nurse.

The nurse came forward and handed Syaoran a folded piece of paper. "The results are there."

She then left the room.

Syaoran stared at the folded paper, scared to open it.

He got up from the chair and sat next to Sakura, who placed a hand behind his back and placed her other hand on his arm, giving him what comfort she could. She kissed his temple.

"It's okay to be scared" she said. "If you want, you don't have to know. I'll open it, I'll read it, and I won't tell you."

He shook his head. "No. I want to know. I'm just . . . I'm just trying to calm my nerves." He sighed shakily. "Well, this is as calm as they are going to get." He looked at her. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Ready."

He opened it and both read what was written there.

Sakura looked at him as he groaned before crumpling the paper in his hand. She ran her hand up and down his back. "Oh, Syaoran. I- I don't know what to say."

His head was bowed, his bangs covering his eyes. "I had said I didn't like the idea of you carrying Tsuchida's baby . . ." he whispered. "But at the same time I didn't want her to be mine because she's not alive . . . I don't know how to feel . . ." He looked at her with a stricken face. "How do you feel?"

How did she feel? She wasn't sure.

"I don't know."

He gave a ragged breathe, his body slightly shaking under her hand. This was affecting him more than her, she noticed.

"My baby . . ." he whispered. Then he closed his eyes. "She's . . . my baby . . . My daughter."

"_Our_ daughter" she corrected softly.

He opened his eyes to look at her. Then he smiled slightly. "Yeah. Our daughter." He kissed her forehead. Yes. Their daughter. How could he have not wanted her? He shouldn't have been so selfish to think that way, because deep down he _wanted_ the baby to be his. Deep in his heart, he had wanted the baby to be his, and now knowing that the baby was his, he has never been more glad. Yes, the baby was gone from this world, but he was glad to know that she had been created through an act of love between two people.

The door opened and they both looked up to see the nurse come back, pushing a stretcher. On top on the stretcher laid what looked like a bassinet.

"This was the youngest casualty we ever had" the nurse explained sadly. "And we wanted to do something special for both you and her. It's the least we can do for not being able to save her."

Tears stung Sakura's eyes. She was so touched by the thought. "Thank you."

The nurse smiled and left, closing the door.

Both Sakura and Syaoran stared at the bassinet. It was pink, with a tiny bow on the side. In it was their daughter.

Sakura shook her head. "I can't do this" she said frantically, fear coiling in her for what might happen if she does se her baby. "I-I don't want to see her."

He clenched her hand, reassuring her. "Yes, you can do this. You want to see her."

"No. No I don't! Tell the nurse to-"

"Sakura" he said patiently. "You can do this. You're just scared. It's okay to be scared."

She stared at him with fearful eyes. "What if I cry again?" She asked in a thick voice.

"Then I'll hold you through it." He hated it when she cried, but he made the exception during this horrendous time. She needed to heal after going through a traumatic experience, and in this case healing involved a lot of crying.

"Come on, darling" he said in a cajoling voice. He knew she wanted to see her baby, she was just scared too. She needed to overcome her fear, or else she'll regret it for the rest of her life. "I'll be right there to support you."

She bit her lip, then nodded her head slowly. He helped her off the bed, and wrapped his arm around her waist in order to hold her up right. Because the IV needle was still in her, she had to drag the monitor with her. She clenched the metal pole tightly in one hand and squeezed Syaoran's hand with the other. The tiled floor was cold beneath her bare feet.

She wanted to see her baby so badly, but what if seeing her lifeless body makes her insane? Or makes her mad enough to seek revenge? She won't be able to take on Kiyo, and she was stuck in this hospital for a couple of weeks until she was fully healed, but what if she was too mad to care and goes after her husband anyways?

Questions ran through her head, fears made her heart pound strongly against her chest, but then everything just seemed to disappear the moment she reached the bassinet.

And for the first time she saw her baby. She was wrapped in a pink blanket, a pink beanie on her tiny head.

With numb shock, she said bluntly "She looks like you."

Syaoran squeezed her hand. Even though she was small, it was obvious she resembled him. The color of her skin, the color of what little hair that had grown on her scalp that was seen from under the beanie, the nose, the mouth . . . Everything was him. They hadn't needed a DNA test, after all.

Sakura let go of the metal pole and shakily reached out to touch her baby. Her hand was shaking so badly she felt that it would fall off. But once she touched a tiny cheek her hand stopped shaking. She ran her finger down that cheek slowly. "She looks asleep" she whispered.

Then a cry escaped her lips and she stepped away from the baby, turning in Syaoran's arms as he hugged her. She sobbed into his chest, clenching his shirt in her hands.

Syaoran made soothing sounds as he held her shaking body. He could feel his own tears trying to escape his eyes but he stubbornly blinked them away, refusing to cry. He needed to comfort Sakura, because she was the mother. She was the one who bonded with the baby, who went out, alone, and shopped for the baby's things. She was the one who had been expecting to bring a baby home at the end of nine months. But instead she lost her baby at the end of seven months. She needed to cry, and he was going to stand there and hold her and sooth her. He'll cry, later, but right now Sakura needed him to be strong.

It was a whole twenty minutes later when Sakura stopped crying. She leaned on Syaoran's body as they stared at their baby. She felt better, having cried to her heart's content, but she was still sad. It was expected, of course, but she hadn't been prepared for the heart-wrenching devastation that rocked through her when she touched her baby. She had wanted to hit something, _destroy_ something to unleash all the pain and anger she felt towards Kiyo and what he had done to her. But she had stepped away and instead grabbed onto Syaoran, thinking that maybe it was safer if she just cried into his chest instead of running a muck in order to find something to use as a scrape goat for her anger.

"What should we name her?" she asked softly, her eyes still red and puffy and aching.

"You mean you hadn't had a name for her?"

She shook her head. "I didn't know her gender, so I was working twice as hard to find a name, but I had liked so many I couldn't decide on one. But I think now none of them fit."

"Why?"

"Because I had picked them out by myself. Kiyo hadn't even loved the baby, so he didn't participate with me. But now . . ." She looked up at him. "I have the true father here with me to pick out a name."

He smiled at her and kissed her lips softly as he held her. "Do you have any idea what you want to name her?"

She stared at the baby's face for a bit. She so looked like Syaoran. She smiled. "I want her to have a Chinese name."

He blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"Because she's half-Chinese, and I think it'll make her more special."

He stared at the baby long and hard, wondering what to name her. She was so tiny, so beautiful. Because she was Sakura's daughter, he had no doubt that she would have been a good baby; a good daughter.

He smiled as he thought of the perfect name. "How about Jia Li?"

She looked at him. "What does that mean?"

"Good and beautiful, just like her mother."

"Good and beautiful . . ." she whispered. "Jia Li . . ." Her eyes became watery as she hugged him. "Oh, it's perfect" she whispered. "It's just . . . _Perfect."_

"Kinomoto Jia Li" he said softly.

"No" she denied, pulling back to look at him. "_Li_ Jia Li. I want her to have your last name."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You're her father, and I want the whole world to know it."

Syaoran thought about Lydia and what she would think, but then mentally shook his head. This was Sakura's wish, and it touched him to know that she wanted their baby to have his last name instead of hers.

"Okay, then. Li Jia Li." He smiled. "Sounds funny for her to have Li as a surname _and_ as part of her first name."

Sakura smiled, too. "Makes her more even more special." She then looked at Jia Li and conjured up the courage to hold her. She'll die if she didn't even get to hold her baby. She stepped forward and picked her baby out of the bassinet. She knew how to hold the baby because she had held Touya kids when they had been infants. Expertly, she held the baby in her arms, and stared down at her. She ignored the fact that she was dead, and instead pretended that the baby was asleep.

"Jia Li" she crooned. "You are so beautiful."

Syaoran smiled and kissed Sakura's head. She was a natural mother, and he knew one day she will take a baby home, and watch the child grow.

He hoped that when that day comes, he would be the father of that child as well.

(Hours Later: Lydia)

Lydia smiled as she opened the door. She lost the smile when she found herself being glared at.

She glared back. "It's not my fault" she snapped. "You reassured me that he wouldn't cheat on me."

The young man walked in, pushing her aside. "I trusted you to keep him interested. But instead you drove him into the arms of another woman." As he walked into the living room he glanced over his shoulder. "I knew you weren't pretty enough."

She slammed the door shut. "Then why are you always sleeping with me?" She snapped.

"Because you're pretty good in the sack."

She growled at that insult as she marched after him. Her feet were aching, her stomach swollen, but she was too mad to care.

"You jackass!" She exclaimed angrily when she entered the living room, and he laughed as he walked up to her.

"You know I'm only playing, baby."

She pouted. "Well, sometimes your playful remarks hurt."

"I know, but you were always able to snap back. That's why I love you so much- you're strong enough to take me on."

"Maybe, but not now. Being pregnant makes me too emotional."

Sheng grinned as his brown eyes twinkled. "You, emotional? Never!" But then he lost his grin when his eyes swooped down to her belly. He didn't expect the swarm of jealously that overcame him, knowing that his child wasn't the one growing inside her body. "At least it's not Xiao-Lang's" he growled.

Lydia smirked. "Is the big, mighty Sheng, jealous?"

"Damn right!"

"Well, you only have yourself to blame. You wanted me to be pregnant, and I am. You told me by any means necessary."

He sighed in frustration. "I suppose, but I can't wait for this to be over. I'm tired of sharing you." He glared at her. "I shouldn't have fallen in love with you."

She smiled. "Me neither. But we did, and it was already too late to change the plans. Me and Xiao-Lang were already engaged."

"I know, I know."

She frowned, suddenly realizing something. "Last night is when I told you about Xiao-Lang and his mistress. How did you get here from Hong Kong so fast?"

He shrugged. "I've been here in Tomoeda for a while, actually. Two weeks, to be exact, to see how you were doing. But I didn't want to take any chances." He raised a single eyebrow. "Speaking of the Little Wolf, where is he?"

She scoffed. "At the hospital, most likely. His mistress's husband had stabbed her multiple times, and she lost the baby she was pregnant with." He gave her a look, and she shook her head. "I don't know if the baby was Xiao-Lang's, or her husband's."

He cursed. "He wasn't supposed to be having an affair. That woman will wonder about him, especially if she had his baby."

"I'm going to kill her" she stated boldly.

He blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"Because. She made me feel like a loser by enticing Xiao-Lang to be with her. I want my revenge."

Sheng smirked. "That might not be so smart."

She shrugged. "So? Us falling in love wasn't smart either, but we did anyways."

He grinned. "That's a tad different." He paused. "Is there any chance of him divorcing you?"

She sighed. "I'm hoping he'll be gracious enough to stick with me while I'm pregnant. But I can't be too sure." She looked up at him, a little uncertain. "You aren't mad at me . . . Are you?"

"I suppose I can't. I know I've threatened you a couple of times, and I know I gave you the impression that you'll get hurt if you screw this up, but I didn't really mean it. I hadn't expected an affair to come about between him and another woman, anyways." He sighed. "If he divorces you before this baby is born, we'll just have to kill him."

Lydia gave him a frustrated look. "Why not kill him now?"

"You know why, Lydia. Killing him before the baby is born is only for emergencies, a last resort if our plan doesn't work out. But I pray that he is smart enough not to divorce you now, because then he'll be seeing the gates of Hell sooner than we all anticipated."

(Tomoyo)

Tomoyo stared at the pregnancy test in their hotel room. Eriol had gone out to get some food, and Tomoyo had taken it as her chance to take the pregnancy test. She was a little late, and although she wasn't regular, she has never been three weeks late.

She felt a little guilty. Both her and Eriol knew what happened to Syaoran's mistress, to Tsuchida Sakura, because both recognized her on TV. It was such a sad thought because when Tomoyo met her she had been so nice, and now the woman lost her baby because of her husband. Tomoyo wanted to go to the hospital to see how she was, to see if Syaoran was with her too, but both knew it wasn't their place. They were strangers, nothing more, and it wasn't any of their business, especially of Syaoran was there.

And here Tomoyo was, the possibility of a child making her take a pregnancy test to see for sure while Mrs. Tsuchida, someone Syaoran must have cared about, lost her baby.

With a sigh she began to pace the bathroom, thinking that time would fly faster if she didn't stare at the damn stick. She glanced at the clock that was above the door. Just two more minutes.

A baby. She placed a hand over her belly. What if she was pregnant? What if Eriol's baby was growing inside her at this very moment? It was a happy thought, or it should have been if she wasn't so damn nervous.

She ran a hand through her hair. What if she became a stifling mother, disallowing her child to leave her side for even one minute until he or she was old enough? Well, Tomoyo's idea of 'old enough', anyways, which would probably be twenty-one years old.

She remembered how she had sobbed for a week after learning her baby was dead. It had been equally devastating because during that time Eriol had been in a coma, and she wasn't so sure how she was going to tell him that their baby was gone.

Their baby. She paused in her pacing as she took the time to think about her dirty little secret, the secret she was too scared to tell Eriol. He was convinced the baby was his.

She didn't want to tell him that the baby belonged to the rapist.

Because the baby resembled her, there was no way to tell who the father was. Her son had black hair and had her eyes. She had been so scared to know whether the baby belonged to Eriol or not, and so she refused to have a DNA test at first. Eriol hadn't objected. She assumed it was because he was just as scared as she was, and that he just wanted to believe that the baby was his.

It was a month after her baby was born when she had conjured up the courage to get a DNA test. Eriol had agreed, and volunteered to take the baby to hospital for their appointment, since she had been sick on that day.

Then that crash happened.

When Eriol was in his coma, she had asked for the DNA test. She wanted to know once and for all who the father of her baby was. They had taken Eriol's DNA, they had taken her baby's DNA, and the next day she had been devastated to know that Eriol wasn't the father. That had only meant that the rapist was the father.

She has cursed the man who raped her so many times that she hoped that one of her curses will soon kill him in the prison he was rotting in.

The rape happened almost four years ago. Tomoyo and Eriol had been living together, although they still hadn't been married yet, and he had been at work. She had been alone, and was napping on the bed when she had heard someone entering the room. She knew the man was just robbing the home, and she had most likely surprised him because she had turned off all the light of the house, making it look empty.

She had screamed and fought against him when he had been trying to tie her down. Defenseless, and alone, he had then raped her.

She had told Eriol and reported it to the police, but because the man had been wearing a ski mask she couldn't give them a face. They were, however, able to get his DNA because the idiot hadn't used a condom. She had been absolutely satisfied when they caught him a couple of weeks later. But then her happiness disappeared when she found out she was pregnant. Although her and Eriol weren't married, that hadn't stopped them from sleeping together, so for nine months she had been fretting about who the father might be. Eriol, who had married her two months after discovering she was pregnant even though she had been raped, was convinced that the baby was his because fate wouldn't be so cruel.

It turned out that fate could be as cruel as it wanted.

She hadn't wanted to break his heart by telling him the baby wasn't his. It was selfish, and unfair, because he had a right to know, but she didn't want him to be miserable knowing he hadn't been the one to impregnate her. So when Eriol had woken up from his coma, she had told him that they had taken a DNA test and that the baby was his. He had been just as devastated as she was when they told him the baby was gone, so she told him that lie to cheer him up, thinking that she was doing the right thing.

She was too scared to tell him the truth now. It's too late. He'll hate her for keeping it from him. She already lost so much. She didn't want to lose him, too.

Glancing at the clock, she realized that five minutes passed by. Thinking of the past really made time fly.

She took a deep breathe and walked over to the sink, where the pregnancy test was. She grabbed it with a shaky hand and looked at it.

It was a simple test. One line on the slot meant it was negative. Two lines meant it was positive.

Hers had two lines.

She stared at the slot, as if trying to make the two lines disappear, before placing the test back down on the sick. For one earth-tilting moment, she wished she wasn't pregnant, that a baby wasn't inside her.

Then her negative thought disappeared as she realized something: This was Eriol's child inside her. There's no other possible father this time. It was Eriol's, one hundred percent. She looked at her face in the mirror, and saw her glowing face, and was glad she was pregnant. A new life was blooming inside her, and even though it won't replace her son, she'll love it just as much, take care of it just as much, and this time she will watch her child grow.

She heard Eriol come into the hotel room and she ran out of the bathroom.

Eriol blinked as he placed the food down on the bed before catching his wife in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're home!" she exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

"Home? This isn't our home."

She grinned. "Maybe not, but you get what I mean."

He smiled. "Yes, I do." He kissed her lips. "What makes you so happy?" He raised an eyebrow.

Tomoyo wasted no time. She wasn't going to be coy, nor was she going to wait for the 'right' moment.

"I'm pregnant."

Eriol froze, shock evident on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He tried again, and what he said came out as a croak: "A baby?"

She nodded, smiling a little mistily. "A baby, Eriol. _Our_ baby. And this time there are no other possibilities. None."

"A baby . . ." He stared at her for a few moments, then he broke out in a grin. "A baby!" He picked her up and swung her around, yelling out words of joy as she laughed.

He placed her back down and kissed her smartly on the mouth. "A baby" he said again, almost with wonder. He bent down on her knees and grabbed her hips. "I'm going to be the best father you ever had" he said, and Tomoyo giggled as he talked to the unborn child. "Just you watch. I'll take care of both you and your mommy."

As he continued to talk to the baby, Tomoyo smiled down at the top of her husband's head. He deserved to know the truth about her first baby, that he wasn't Eriol's baby.

She closed her eyes as she made the decision. Whether he ends up hating her or not, she will tell him the truth.

She just didn't know when.

(Syaoran: 8:30 PM)

Syaoran placed the blanket higher on Sakura's body as she dozed. He was laying on the bed with her, by her request. He didn't mind the sofa in the hospital room, but she said that if he was going to stay with her- again- then he must sleep with her on the same bed.

One arm was around her waist; his other arm supported his head as he stared down at her sleeping face. Today was an exhausting day for her, and he was glad that she was getting some rest, although he can tell it was just dozing and not a heavy sleep.

This would be his second night here. He called Lydia, again, to tell her that the meeting he was having was with a big shot from Tokyo, and that he was stuck in the office until they settled their issues. Another lie, of course, and it seemed that they have been coming easily to him now-a-days. He found it odd, though, that Lydia didn't question it, or throw a snit, considering that the lie wasn't a very good one. She just accepted it and said good luck, and he had heard a hint of glee in her voice, as if she was quite glad he wasn't coming home.

Tomorrow he will, and he'll tell her that he wanted a divorce.

Tsuchida still hasn't been found, and it worried him. Tsuchida should have been found by now. Tomoeda wasn't a big town, so the bastard should have at least been seen, if not caught.

He shook his head. As worried as he was, he couldn't do anything about it, so he stared down at the woman he loved, and smiled.

"Why are you staring?" She whispered.

He blinked with surprise. Her eyes were closed. How did she know he was staring at her?

"I can feel your eyes on me."

He grinned. "You can read minds now?" He asked softly.

She opened one eye to stare at him. "Maybe."

He lowered his head to kiss her cheek. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I don't know. I guess I don't feel like it. It is a little early."

"I know, but you need your rest."

"So do you." She turned her body so they could face each other. "You've had less sleep than I have."

He shrugged. "So? I'm the worried boyfriend- I have a right to sleep less." He immediately felt her withdraw, and he regretted calling himself her boyfriend when she wasn't even sure if she wanted him back. Not because she didn't want him, but because she didn't want to be a home-wrecker. But she wouldn't be. And besides, it wasn't her choice. "No, Sakura, please don't withdraw." He cupped her cheek. "My choice, remember? I want to divorce Lydia."

"Only so you can be with me. Syaoran, she's pregnant. She loves you. I don't want to be responsible for dissolving your marriage."

"You _won't _be responsible. I will." He put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Like I said, I'll give her anything she wants."

She said nothing. He grasped her jaw between his thumb and index finger and leaned down to give her a kiss. "Everything will be all right."

"Don't be so sure."

Startled by the new voice, Syaoran looked up at the doorway while Sakura twisted her body to see who it was. She gave a small shriek and bolted up in a sitting position.

"What do you want?" She demanded as Syaoran pushed himself up in a sitting position.

"Haru" Syaoran hissed.

Haru merely stared at them as Mrs. Tsuchida looked at Syaoran. "You know him?" She asked.

"He's my butler."

Sakura looked at the man who had always glared at her. How could she have forgotten that she had been decorating Syaoran's mansion without realizing it at the time? She should have realized that this was Syaoran's butler.

Syaoran gave her a curious look. "Do you know him?"

"He's the butler I had told you about. The one that would always glare at me."

Syaoran scowled and stared at his butler. "Why on earth would you glare at her? And why in hell are you here?" He didn't really care about being caught laying in the same bed with a woman who wasn't his wife. He'll merely order Haru not to say a word to Lydia.

Haru stepped into the room and closed the door. "I'm here to tell the truth." He cleared his throat, and bluntly said "You're wife is a lying whore, Xiao-Lang."

Syaoran's eyebrows sprang upward. "What?"

"Lydia. She's a whore. That baby she is carrying isn't yours, but mine."

Sakura bit her lip in order to hold in a gasp. She desperately wished they would have this conversation outside. This wasn't any of her business at all.

Syaoran's eyebrows snapped together in anger. "That baby is mine. She told me-"

"She's going to use the baby to kill you."

Syaoran felt like someone punched him in the face. It went pale. Eriol had told him the same thing, that very same story, months ago. He hasn't seen his former best friend since then, but he all too well remembers what Eriol said. Syaoran thought that he just made it up, but now that someone else was saying the same thing . . .

Was it true?

"That's impossible" he muttered, not mustering up the strength to defend his wife. Why, when months ago someone else told him the same thing? It's highly doubtful that Eriol convinced Haru to lie along with him.

Syaoran was too shocked to be angry, anyways. He was just confused, and he glared at his butler.

"Why?" He snapped. "Why does she want me dead?"

Haru shook his head. "She's not the one who really wants you dead, Xiao-Lang."

"Then who!"

"Sheng. He is the one who wants you dead."

Sakura stared at Syaoran, at his pale, clearly shocked face. He looked as if he saw a ghost.

In a very timid voice, she asked: "Who's Sheng?"

He turned to look at her, and for a few moments she thought he wasn't going to answer her.

Then he gave her an answer that shocked her to the very core.

"Sheng . . . Sheng is my brother."

AN: I had decided to give a little more details into what happened with Tomoyo in the past, and to give you more information on the relationship between Lydia and Sheng. Anyways, please review! After all, I did update my chapter on Tuesday, like promised, so please review! Thank you!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

AN: Yup, I knew Sheng being Syaoran's brother would be a twist none of you would suspect, or see coming. Mission accomplished, from the reviews I read. I thank all of my reviewers for reviewing this story!

Now on with the story! Enjoy!

Affairs of the Heart

Chapter Fifteen

Sakura watched Syaoran pace, worried at his tightly drawn face. He hasn't said a word for ten minutes since admitting that Sheng was his brother, whoever Sheng was.

A brother. Sakura couldn't believe it. Syaoran has never mentioned having any sort of a brother at all. He has mentioned sisters, four to be exact, but not once did he say that he had a brother. There wasn't even a clue. Why didn't he say anything?

She glanced at Haru, half-expecting him to be glaring at her. She was surprised when she saw him looking at her with a soft expression. He nodded once at her, not having moved from his position from the door. He mouth the words 'I'm sorry'.

She knew he was apologizing for glaring at her those times at the mansion. She still, however, wanted to know why he glared at her in the first place.

"I know I shouldn't be shocked" came Syaoran's mutter. Getting her attention, she looked back at him, but remained silent. She watched as he stopped pacing and looked at her. "You are probably wondering why I never spoke of Sheng."

"A little. But you don't need to tell me why" she added quickly. "You have reasons not to tell me and I'll respect them."

The corner of one side of his mouth twitched. "You sound as if you have no right to be curious." He stepped forward and sat on the bed. He looked at Haru. "Don't move. I have questions to ask, but I want to enlighten Sakura as to why I never spoke a word of my brother."

"Of course, Xiao-Lang."

"You don't have to" Sakura stated firmly.

Syaoran shook his head, brushing off what she said. She should know. Has a right to know. He didn't want anymore secrets between them, because secrets was what destroyed them the first time. He'll be damned if more secrets destroyed them a second time.

He cleared his throat. "Sheng is the oldest of us children. He's eleven years older than me, to be more specific. Siblings should love each other, right? I love all my sisters but I absolutely hate Sheng." His eyes grew cold as he spoke of him. "Since the day I was born, Sheng has rivaled me in everything, and has made my life miserable. Always looking down on me, calling me useless, pathetic. He beat me up, or at least tried to, a few times, and nearly killed me once when he tried to run me over with his car. He's like an evil step-sister from the Cinderella story, only worse. I guess he was jealous because he was no longer the only boy, and from what my sisters told me, my father had paid more attention to me than to anyone else before he died. And then, after my father passed, my mother gave me the most attention."

He became silent.

"You're brother tried to kill you?" She asked in astonishment. What type of brother would try to kill his younger brother by running him over with a car?

He nodded. "And there's more. My father was the owner to Li International, a company that does trading with every country in the world. It makes millions. When he died, the company went to the hands of my mother, and she improved it until the day she died" He sighed. "In her will, she gave the company to me. That, Sakura, was what made Sheng hate me even more, his jealously consuming him. He was the eldest, yet me, the youngest, got the company. But a few days after receiving the company, he tried to burn it down. He tried to burn my father's legacy, my father's pride and joy. I hated him more than what I had already did for attempting that."

Sakura felt the tension in him so she ran her hands up and down his arms. "Why didn't you run the company?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want it. I have never wanted it. Selfish as I sound, I had wanted to build up my own company, start my own legacy. And I did by building up Li Corps. But I still kept Li International, and right now one of my sisters is running it for me." He looked at Haru, who hadn't moved from his post by the door. "I assume that's why Sheng wants to kill me? For Li International?"

Haru nodded. "That, and for Li Corps. He wants both."

Syaoran nodded. "I shouldn't be so surprised. Sheng is a ruthless man, and he has proven countless times that he will do anything to get what he wants." He gave his butler a clear, narrowed-eyed gaze. "How is Lydia and my- I mean, your baby- involved?"

"Lydia was hired to get you interested enough to marry her. A few months before you two met, Sheng found her on a trip. She was a prostitute, so I wasn't lying when I called her a whore. Sheng told her of his plan, and she greedily agreed when told that she would be living the rich life. He then fixed her up, trained her, gave her a fake past, and by the time you two met she was acting like a perfect lady."

"So the family I met was a fake?"

"No. Her family is real. They are all snob people, spending more money that what they were earning. When Lydia was nineteen they went broke, and had no qualms of making their daughter a prostitute in order to get food on the table. Lydia's prostitution was what was getting them money. Her parents agreed to Sheng's plot with the promise of receiving fifty-thousand dollars a month."

"I still don't get it. Why not kill me right away?" It was odd, but Syaoran was believing all of this rather easily. Maybe because it explained all kinds of things, such as Lydia's need to get pregnant.

And also because he knew his brother. Sheng would do anything to anybody who was in his way of getting what he wanted; even if it meant killing his own brother. It was all too much, but he easily believed it, and that's what hurt the most out of all of this. There was definitely no love lost between the brothers if he believed it so easily without any proof.

"Because everyone will know who did it. Everyone knows of your great dislike for one another."

"Dislike isn't the word for it" Syaoran muttered.

Haru sighed and nodded, agreeing. "Yes. You're hatred for one another is well known. Besides, Lydia was his ticket to getting Li Corps. When he heard that you were starting to build your own company, he knew it would make lots of money. I don't know how, but he knew it would. If he were to kill you, he wouldn't have been able to get the company. He assumed that you would pass off the company to Lydia when you die."

"No, I wouldn't have" he said, frowning.

"He also assumed that you would give Li International to her as well."

"No. Lydia would have brought both companies down. She doesn't know how to do business. I would have given both my companies to my sisters. Still, how was he to get the companies if I had given them to Lydia?"

"Marriage, of course. He would have married her."

Syaoran chewed on that information. It made him angry. Not that Sheng had been planning on marrying Lydia after he was dead, but that they were trying to kill him. And that Lydia has lied to him for two years. She was using him for money.

Which meant that Eriol and Tomoyo had been telling the truth. And if they told the truth about Lydia, then that meant they told the truth about being blackmailed to leave the town. Jesus, he yelled at his best friends for no reason, accusing them of lying and telling them to disappear.

Which they have. He hasn't seen them in months, and now he had little hope of ever seeing them again.

Damn Lydia to hell! Both her and his brother!

"What about the baby?" he asked softly, dangerously. Somehow, he couldn't believe that the baby wasn't his. He already loved the child- now to be told the baby wasn't his? That meant that this was the second child he has lost.

But, oddly, he wasn't overly devastated about it.

"The baby was a back-up plan" Haru explained. "If, for any reason, you didn't give the companies to Lydia, then he assumed you would give the companies to your child." He raised an eyebrow. "Would you have?"

Syaoran didn't know. It's a possibility, considering that he would have wanted his child to own the companies.

Haru stepped forward. "The whole staff knows of the plan. None of them are actual butlers and maids. Some are crooks, others drug deals, prostitutes. Sheng found them all, and paid them to keep quiet. He didn't want to run the risk of having you hire real butlers and maids because there was a chance that they might overhear Lydia talking to Sheng on the phone. He didn't want anyone to be calling the police. And he wanted the staff to be on the look out for anybody who could be a danger to the plan." He looked at Sakura. "That's why I glared at you. I felt that you were a threat, and I figured that if I glared at you a lot, it would scare you enough to go away."

"And you, Haru?" Syaoran questioned. "Are you a real butler?"

"My story is true, Xiao-Lang, about my mother and how she ditched me. Lydia dragged me along because while you and her were together she and I were having an affair. It wasn't until you two got married that we ended it." He sighed. "I'm in love with her, Xiao-Lang, and like a puppy I did whatever she told me. It seems that while you were with her" he nodded at Sakura "she had decided to sleep with me because she couldn't get you to sleep with her. She needed to get pregnant, because she had promised Sheng that she would be. She had lied to me, and told me she was already pregnant with your baby. I believed her, and thought nothing of it while I was sleeping with her. Then I overheard her talking to herself, gloating to herself, about how the baby wasn't yours but mine. I was planning on kidnapping the baby, because I didn't want my child to be involved with the plan, but then . . ."

He stopped talking, and Syaoran urged "And then what?"

"Tsuchida came over to the mansion last night."

At that, Sakura gasped. "My husband? Where is he? Do you know?" She wanted to know where he was because it worried her knowing that he wasn't found. It scared her as well.

Haru shook his head. "No, I don't know where he is. He left after talking to Lydia."

"What were they talking about?"

"I'm not sure, but I assume Tsuchida had arrived to tell Lydia about your affair. Actually, I'm positive that he told her."

Syaoran and Sakura were positive too. She looked at Syaoran. "Syaoran, if she knows about us why hasn't she confronted you? Or me? Kiyo stabbing me and killing Jia Li is all over the news. My location is all over the news. She knows where I'm at, and no doubt knows where you are at now. Why hasn't she said anything?"

"Because Sheng is with her right now." Haru took a step forward, but Syaoran gave him a warning and Haru froze. He couldn't help but smirk. He recognized that look. A lion fending off those who can harm his mate, the lioness. In this case, the Little Wolf saw him as a threat, and he wasn't about to let the threat get any closer to the woman he cares for. "Xiao-Lang, I need your help. My baby is in danger. Lydia will kill the child and I can't allow that to happen."

"Why should I help you?" Syaoran snapped. "It's obvious you would have let Lydia kill my baby if you hadn't known it was yours. Moreover, you were an accomplice in a plot to kill me. I can have you arrested!"

"I know you can. And I am sorry for doing this, but you have to understand that I have been in love with Lydia since I was a teenager. I wanted her to love me too, and I thought that if I did whatever she told me she would feel the same way I do." Almost desperately, he asked "_Please_ help me, Xiao-Lang. Believe me when I say that I have never supported the killing of your baby. I have never liked that part. Please don't have me arrested- at least, at least not yet. As soon as I know that my baby will be safe, you can call the cops on me."

Syaoran looked at him with a blank face. "Get out, Haru. I need time to think."

"But-"

_"Now"._

Haru cursed and left.

Silence hung in the air between the couple. Sakura didn't know what to say, and waited for him to say something.

Syaoran was thinking over the whole situation. Sheng wanted him dead. Lydia knew about Sakura. And Haru has just told him the baby she was carrying wasn't Syaoran's. He wanted to report it, wanted all three of them arrested and tried and taken to prison for life. But would that really do any good? Lydia was a good manipulator, and Sheng was a cunning guy with sly tricks.

And Haru . . . What about him? He confessed, so he'll surely get some type of deal.

He felt Sakura cup his cheek, her way of reassuring him that she was there if he needed her, and he groaned with frustration. "I hate this . . ."

"I'm sorry. And I thought my problems were bad . . ."

He smiled slightly at her attempt to lighten the mood. "I love you."

She smiled. "Me too."

He surprised her by asking "So is this enough for you to want to be with me?"

Why did he have to choose the worst moment to ask her this type of question? She gave him a stricken look. "Not now, Syaoran! You are going through a rough time now and-"

"I may seem straightforward" he interrupted softly "And I am taking any chance I could to convince you to be with me. But you have to understand how I'm feeling. I'm scared of losing you. I don't want to go through the torture of not having you with me like the last six months."

"Just- Just give me time. Right now I just want to be here for you for support like- like a friend."

He gave her a look that told her he didn't want to act like friends, but that he'll accept it.

"So what now?" She asked softly, inquiring about his situation.

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know." His gaze turned flinty. "Wait- Haru said that Sheng is with Lydia, right?"

She nodded, frowning. "Yeah. Why?"

He stood up abruptly. "That means he's at my mansion. I'm going to take care of this once and for all."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'll figure it out once I get there."

He took a step away from her bed but she grabbed his arm. "Wait! Syaoran, don't do anything stupid!"

He looked at her. "I'll just try to talk to him."

The look she gave him was filled with concern and fear. To reassure her, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Just because she wanted to act like a friend doesn't mean he'll stop kissing her. "Don't worry. I'll talk to him."

"Why don't I believe you?" She whispered.

He didn't say anything. He just kissed her again and left the room.

Sakura stared at the door that was now closed. Syaoran most likely left with the butler.

She prayed that he would be all right

(Syaoran: A while later)

He stared at the mansion through the windshield. "How long has Sheng been in town?" He asked Haru.

The butler shrugged. "It took me by surprise when your brother came to the mansion. I had to sneak out and I drove as fast as I could to go to the hospital."

"When I called earlier Lydia had sounded almost happy at the fact that I wasn't going to be home tonight."

"You called while she was talking to Sheng. She probably felt relieved knowing you would be at the office and that there would be no chance of you seeing Sheng talking to her."

Syaoran glanced at his butler. "What made you want to confess?"

"Isn't obvious? My baby. I want to protect it." He gave his employer a curious look. "Why aren't you upset?"

"I am. I'm just holding it in." He thrummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "I loved that baby. I truly did. But . . . But when you told me that it was yours, I felt somewhat relieved. Sad, yes. But-but relieved."

Haru nodded in understanding. "Because of Mrs. Tsuchida, right?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah. She's wary about being together again with me. I was wary too. As selfish as it sounds, I'm glad I won't have to worry about Lydia or her child." He paused. "I was- am- going to ask for a divorce."

Haru's eyebrows sprang upward. "You must really love this woman if you want to dissolve your marriage with Lydia."

"I do. I love her with all my heart." Syaoran didn't know why he was telling Haru all of this, but that didn't stop him from talking some more. "The baby she was carrying was mine." His gaze turned cold. "Tsuchida killed my baby. A daughter. Jia Li. So small, so pretty. And now she's dead. I wasn't able to protect my child"

Haru looked at him. "Then you must understand why I want to protect my child."

He was silent for a moment. "Yes. I suppose I do. Maybe that's why I haven't called the cops on you."

He straightened away from the wheel. "Let's go in. I want to talk to Sheng."

"Are you sure you'll be able to contain your anger?"

Syaoran didn't answer. He just got out of car and slammed the door.

"I guess not" the butler murmured.

Syaoran was silent and determined as he walked towards the front door. Him and Sheng have been rivals sine they were little. It was time that their little brotherly war was over. When they talk, it won't brother-to-brother. It'll be man-to-man. Rival-to-rival. Their parents are probably up there sad over their battle. But Sheng started it by being a petty older brother. A _jealous_ older brother.

Syaoran opened the door, only a half-aware of Haru's presence behind him. He walked towards the living room, instincts telling him to go there first. He opened his mouth when he reached the doorway.

He froze, shock freezing him up.

"If it isn't my wife's lover."

Tsuchida stood up, face controlled.

A gun in his hand.

Syaoran clenched his hands. Haru tricked him. He turned to look at the butler, the accusation on the tip of his tongue, but the shocked look on the man's face stopped him.

"Why are you here?" Haru asked, surprise and confusion in his voice.

"Lydia let me in."

"Where is she and Sheng?"

Tsuchida shrugged. "I have no idea where Sheng is at. I don't even know who he is. As for Lydia . . ."

Syaoran looked back at the Cabinet member, who was smiling. "So, how's my wife doing?"

He growled, body shaking from the rage he was feeling. "Fine, no thanks to you" he spat.

"Damn. I was hoping she was dead. At least the baby is dead. Did you know that it might have been yours? Or did that whore just say that it was mine?"

"She's not a whore" he growled. "And the baby was mine. DNA proved it. Damn you, Tsuchida! You killed my daughter!"

"Daughter?" He chuckled lightly. "Then it must be yours. My family is made up of men, women entering the family only by marriage. Having a daughter is highly unlikely." His hand was steady as the gun remained leveled at Syaoran's chest. "How thrilling it was to pierce that woman's stomach, knowing that every stab was a stab to the baby."

"Why you-!"

"Careful!" He warned when Syaoran took a step forward. "I can shoot you if I want to. Hell, I should shoot you right now for screwing Sakura. Tell me, is my wife good? She's a wildcat when she's in bed with me. Was she wild with you?"

"Shut up."

"Did she scream and moan-"

"Shut up!"

"Or was she frigid and remote?"

Syaoran's face was red as he tried to control the rage. Everything in him was screaming at him to attack the man in front of him, but he didn't move. If Tsuchida shot and kill him, then the bastard will just go after Sakura, and she'll be defenseless.

"Tell me something, Li. That is your name, right?"

Syaoran said nothing.

"Well I guess it is. Tell me something: what was it about you that drew my wife to you? Did you promise her something? Money? Trips? A good time in bed? Why did she go up to you?"

"She didn't" he hissed. "I went up to her. And I didn't promise her anything. But it's obvious I didn't have to. She knew a good man when she saw one."

Tsuchida's face turned cold. "Careful, Li" he warned again, softly. "I have the gun. I have the power."

"Not enough power to hold onto your wife."

"Xiao-Lang, be careful" Haru whispered.

Syaoran ignored him. "What type of coward slaps a woman? Rapes a woman? Oh yes, Tsuchida, I know everything you did to her. She told me. Did you know she had tried to protect you? I don't know why, but she refused to tell me who had slapped her across the cheek. We were going to Italy, and she tried her hardest to pretend that no one had hit her. Oh, you didn't know she was with me in Italy? Well, we were. And I made sure she forgot her abuser. I made sure she forgot everything except the pleasure I was giving her."

"Shut up, Li-"

"The pleasure you, obviously, couldn't give her." If Tsuchida wanted to play nasty, Syaoran had no qualms of doing the same, although he didn't like talking about Sakura this way. But so far he didn't know how else to prevent Tsuchida from pulling that trigger. He needed to buy time while he figured out what to do.

"I pleasured her" Tsuchida whispered dangerously. "She just didn't know how to handle a real man."

"You? A real man? Ha! Don't make me laugh, Tsuchida. A real man doesn't hurt a woman, or a child." He glared at him. "I'll make you pay for hurting Sakura, and for killing Jia Li."

Syaoran slowly moved forward. Tsuchida was just ten feet away.

"Jia Li?" He raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. Well, I guess I did a favor of killing your baby. She was a mixed-breed, and no one wants that." Tsuchida didn't notice that Syaoran was getting closer and closer to him. He seemed to be lost in his own little world as he spoke, concentrating more on the conversation than on Syaoran's movements.

Or maybe he was cocky and didn't care how close Syaoran got because he didn't think Syaoran would have the guts to do anything to him when he's the one with the gun.

"She wasn't a mixed-breed, Tsuchida. Careful of what you call my baby, because I'll make you regret it."

Five feet away.

"Make me regret it? How can you do that when you are dead?"

"Easy. Like this."

Tsuchida yelled out in anger when Syaoran jumped forward, grabbed the gun, and pointed it upward. Tsuchida's finger was still on the trigger so when Syaoran grabbed it the gun went off. Plaster from the ceiling fell on top of them and Tsuchida struggled to keep his hold on the gun whilst Syaoran tried to pry it away. They went in circles as the gun continued to go off.

"Bastard" Tsuchida growled, and he punched Syaoran in the face. Unable to keep his hold on the gun, he stumbled back, hands automatically going to his nose. He saw Tsuchida point the gun at him and he immediately ducked, and rammed his shoulder into the Cabinet member's stomach, sending both to the floor. Syaoran smirked when he lost the gun and out of the corner of his eye saw it skid across the floor.

"Told you I'll make you regret it." Syaoran punched him across the face. Then he punched him again. And again. He heard the sickening crunch of bones and muscles but didn't care. All his rage and sorrow went into each and every punch he delivered, and he was going to make Tsuchida pay. He didn't care about anything else except to make the bastard suffer, the way he had made Sakura suffer.

Wrapped up in his rage, he didn't notice when Tsuchida grabbed a fallen book, hardcover, and swung it towards Syaoran's head. Syaoran cursed as it hit his head, the hardcover causing pain to shoot on the right side and making him pause in punching the lights out of the man underneath him. That pause resulted in him being socked in the face again.

Kiyo pushed the Li Corps owner off of him and scrambled up in a standing position before the other man rose up. When he saw Li struggling to get up Kiyo kicked him in the stomach with all the strength he could muster. He ignored the pain on his face, ignored the blood that he could feel. All he cared about was killing this man, the man that had the nerve to sleep with _his_ wife!

Kiyo kicked him again, smiling at the way Li tried to gasp in air. Taking it as his chance, he ran for the gun that had skidded just a few feet away. He grabbed it and turned around to see Li swaying up in a standing position. He wasted no time.

He raised the gun, and pulled the trigger.

Syaoran heard the gun, but for a split second he didn't think the bullet hit him.

Until a strong force made him spin and fall on the floor again, face down.

A sharp, burning pain shot through his shoulder and he grabbed his shoulder with his hand. He cursed out loud when he felt the hot liquid of his own blood, and he bit his lip from groaning.

So this was what it felt like to be shot. He was just glad it hit his shoulder, and not his heart.

He turned over on his back and glared at Tsuchida, still holding on to his shoulder. The gun was pointed directly at his chest.

"Don't worry, Li. Sakura, your pretty little whore, will soon be joining you in hell. Maybe she's there all ready." He grinned. "Lydia just couldn't wait to kill her."

Syaoran's eyes widened just as the gun went off . . .

(Sakura)

Sakura dozed, tiring herself as she worried about Syaoran, about where Kiyo was. Everything seemed to tire her these days, even though she gets plenty of sleep, since there was nothing else to do in a hospital _except_ sleep.

She jolted awake when someone shook her roughly. "Wake-up, wake-up."

She blinked her eyes and looked at who shook her.

She gasped, a hand going to her throat. "Lydia!"

Lydia smiled. It was a wicked smile. "So, how is the whore doing?" She looked down at Sakura's flat belly. "Aww, must be horrible to lose a child." She rubbed her own round belly. "And at the hands of your own husband."

Sakura didn't move. "Why are you here?"

Lydia shrugged. "Isn't it obvious? To rub it in your face! Here I am, bulging with pregnancy, and there you are, flat as a stick and defenseless. Poor Sakura. I trusted you with my mansion, with my staff. But there I was, not even considering that you were screwing my husband behind my back."

"I didn't know he was married."

Lydia laughed. "Oh please! That's the same excuse more than a thousand of women use to get away with adultery. So tell me, whore. How did you snag my husband?"

Sakura bit her lip, unsure of what to say, unsure of why Lydia was truly here. "I didn't do anything to snag him."

Lydia eyed her. "You aren't pretty. Why was Xiao-Lang interested in you?"

Sakura didn't say a thing. She just stared, praying for someone to come into the room and help her. There was something in Lydia's eye that scared her, a glint that she couldn't understand.

"What do you want?" She whispered.

Lydia lost the smile that had been on her face. "What do you think?" She asked in a flat tone. "You slept with my husband. You stole another's woman's husband. A woman who is carrying his baby, nonetheless! What type of ill-mannered, slut sleeps with a married father-to-be? Oh, you are so going to hell. There's probably a section in hell with your name on it. You are nothing but a whore-"

"You're the whore!" Sakura snapped. She was tired of being called a whore, of being a victim. Especially when this woman dares to preach about Sakura being a whore when this woman herself was not only a whore but a woman plotting to kill her own husband! Sakura couldn't just sit there and let Lydia call her names as she tried to make her feel low.

And this woman has the nerve to step into this room and gloat about her pregnancy!

"How dare you come into this room accusing me of stealing your husband when he came to me! I don't know what in hell he ever saw in you Lydia. And for the record, I know that baby you are carrying isn't his. I know it! Haru confessed everything. Everything! I'm the one who had been carrying Syaoran's baby. The _only_ one who had been carrying his baby. I'm the one who made him happy. He is even going to divorce you to be with me!"

Lydia stared at her, face pale. "Haru told you everything?" She asked tightly.

"Oh yes, Lydia. _Everything_. Both me and Syaoran know what you and Sheng were doing, so don't come in here telling me that I'm the whore when you are the true whore! If it wasn't for Sheng I can bet my last penny that you would still be selling your body on the streets!"

"You lie" she hissed. "Xiao-Lang knows nothing. "

"He knows everything!"

Lydia clenched her hands. "Haru wouldn't dare tell anyone anything! I made sure-"

"He knows your baby is his."

Lydia's face paled. "How- when-?"

Sakura glared at her. "Doesn't matter. He knows and he came here to tell us."

The two women glared at each other, waiting for what the other might say.

It was a tense three minutes before Lydia suddenly laughed. She actually _laughed,_ worrying Sakura. Why would the woman laugh?

"Oh, my! No wonder he has hasn't gotten near me!" She raised an eyebrow. "Why am I getting mad over such a little thing?"

Sakura said nothing, nervousness settling on her shoulders again. She tried not to show it.

"Lydia, what do you want?" She asked softly.

Lydia merely smiled. "I don't let anyone mess with me without getting them back."

Sakura froze. What would she do? Sakura wasn't strong enough to take her on. She was too weak, too tired. Depression had robbed her of strength. She desperately tried to get her confidence back, the confidence that had allowed her to cut Lydia into pieces with her words, but it was rapidly disappearing.

Lydia came forward, that smile still on your face. Sakura leaned back.

"Poor, little, woman" Lydia whispered. "Do you know where Xiao-Lang is at this very moment? Getting killed by your husband."

Sakura gasped, hand going to her mouth. She shook her head in denial. "No" she whispered.

"Yes. Xiao-Lang is probably dead already. And now I am going to get his companies, and I'm going to marry Sheng-"

"_You bitch!" _Sakura shrieked, fear and anger giving her the strength to bolt up on her knees. "Damn you, Lydia! Syaoran isn't going to give you the companies!"

"Please, Sakura. I'm his wife. Who else would he give them to?"

"His sisters! You ever thought of that? Huh, Lydia? You ever that of that!" Sakura tried to prevent herself from getting hysterical. "Lydia you have to stop Kiyo. You have to stop him! Syaoran will die!"

"I know" Lydia replied coolly. "But I don't care because I _know_ I'm getting the companies and-"

"No you're not!" She cried. "Please, Lydia. _Please._ Call him, stop Kiyo." What was she doing? She couldn't just kneel there and beg Lydia to call Kiyo and stop him from killing Syaoran No. She had to do it herself!

Frantically, she scrambled up to the head of the bed and was reaching for the phone that was on the night stand when she was pushed from the bed. She cried out as her head banged against the nightstand and she fell on the cold, hard tiled floor. She felt blood falling over her face but instinct was telling her to get off the floor. _Now!_

She wasn't able to get off in time. Suddenly, she was shoved on her back and hands wrapped around her throat, blocking oxygen from reaching her lungs. She gasped.

"I hate you" Lydia whispered fiercely

Sakura bucked her body, her legs kicking, her own hands trying to pry the other woman's hands off her neck. Lydia was pregnant, she knew that, but instincts had her fighting for her life, not caring about anything else but being able to breathe again.

"Please" she gasped. She coughed, her chest burning from lack of air. She began to get light-headed, her vision turning black. "No, please!" She fought harder, urging her body to throw Lydia off of her, but she sensed her movements weakening, slowing down, and she felt tears wet her cheeks. "No" she whispered again as she stopped struggling, eyelids becoming heavier. "Please" was the last thing she whispered.

__

Syaoran . . .

Then blackness . . .

AN: Next chapter is the final chapter! So please review! Thank you so much!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

AN: My goodness, I got more reviews than I expected for the last chapter. And you guys must know that I am a sucker for happy endings.

Anyways, on with the story! (The last chapter! I can't believe it!)

Affairs of the Heart

Chapter Sixteen

Syaoran blinked with surprise when Tsuchida fell on the floor, face-down. His leg twitched before he became still, his fist slowly opening and releasing the gun.

"What the-"

"Couldn't let him kill you."

Syaoran struggled in a sitting position, still holding his wounded shoulder. He looked at the bullet hole on Tsuchida's back, blood slowly seeping from it. Syaoran looked at the gunman who had apparently been standing right behind Tsuchida. "Where did you get that gun?"

Haru lowered his arms, his hands relaxing on his gun. If Syaoran hadn't been looking at Tsuchida's face, then he would have known that Tsuchida hadn't been the one who had shot his gun. "I've had it for a couple of years. As soon as you guys began fighting I ran and got it. I came back as soon as I came." His eyes went to his employer's shoulder. "But not soon enough. You have to go to the hospital."

"Damn right." He struggled in order to stand up, and Haru immediately went to his aid. "But not for my wound. We need to stop Lydia."

"But Xiao-Lang, your wound-"

"Sakura comes first" he hissed. "Sakura always comes first."

(Hospital)

"_Mrs. Tsuchida . . . Wake up Mrs. Tsuchida . . .Please wake up . . ."_

Someone was calling her. She tried to open her eyes, but they didn't budge. She tried to move her body, but nothing moved.

_"Is she dead?"_

"No. You came just in time. A moment longer and she would be dead."

Something poked her arm, and she knew it was a needle.

_"Will she have a concussion?"_

"No. The wound in her head isn't deep. It'll heal."

"When will she wake up?"

"Soon . . . Wake up, Mrs. Tsuchida. I know you can hear me. Do not be frightened but it'll take a couple of seconds for you to move, okay?"

Three people were in the room, talking. Two men, one woman.

Was she dead?

"_Mrs. Tsuchida, I-"_

"No" she whispered. It was a struggle to talk; her throat was hurting badly, but she made the effort to speak. "D-don't . . . don't call me . . . That . . ."

Slowly she was getting her senses back, and she was able to move her fingers.

"What should I call you then?"

"Sakura . . . Call me . . . Sakura . . ."

She struggled to open her eyes, and very slowly they opened. Her vision was blurry, and for one panicked moment she thought she was blind. But her eyes slowly focused and the first thing she saw was her doctor's face. He looked worried.

"Tell me, how is your vision?"

"Fine" she whispered, her voice hoarse. Her doctor aimed a flashlight in her eyes, examining them.

"You've suffered quite a blow in the head."

"Head?"

The doctor frowned. "Yes. You were pushed off the bed and banged your head. Do you remember?"

She shook her head, her movement very slight, but the doctor was close enough to know her answer. "Hmm . . . The bang must have caused temporary amnesia." The doctor nodded at a direction before looking back at her. "The nurse is going to give you some ice-chips, okay? It'll soothe your throat."

"What's . . . what's wrong with my throat?" She coughed, trying to make her voice go higher than a whisper, but she winced at the pain.

The doctor hesitated. "Mrs. Li had come in and nearly choked you to death. Your throat is just sore, and bruised, but you'll be fine."

"Choked me?" Sakura tried to remember, but the last thing she remembered was Syaoran leaving the room. Anything after that she couldn't remember.

A nurse came forward and inserted one ice-chip into her mouth. She sucked on the cold solid, sucking in the liquid. It soothed her throat, but it still hurt at the same time.

After a few minutes the doctor said that was enough and asked her if she could move any other parts of her body besides her head. It was several minutes before she was able to move at all.

She sighed with relief when she was able to move her legs and arms. For a few moments she had thought she was going to be paralyzed. She struggled into a sitting position, her doctor helping her. "Any dizziness?" he asked.

She shook her head and for the first time she noticed two people who weren't part of the medical staff. They were standing near the door, out of the way. A man and a woman. The man she has never seen before, but the woman looked familiar. She gave them a quizzical look.

"Sakura, these two people saved your life" her doctor explained.

"We'll explain when they are done" the woman said.

Sakura only nodded, her face still holding her baffled expression.

Five minutes later, the door closed behind her doctor and she stared at the two people.

"Hi, my name is Tomoyo" the woman said as she came forward. "We had talked in a bathroom months ago before someone called for you."

"Yeah . . . I think I remember."

"Yes. This is my husband, Eriol."

"Nice to meet you Ms. . . .?"

"Call me Sakura" Sakura invited, her throat sore but she was now able to speak without much pain.

"Okay Sakura. Well, you must be wondering why we are here."

Sakura nodded.

Eriol cleared his throat. "We came because we thought Xiao-Lang was here. Syaoran is his Japanese name."

"Yes, I know. He had told me that once. Are you friends of his?"

"We were. Anyways-"

"Wait" Sakura interrupted. "Before you say anything else, I need to know how you saved my life."

Tomoyo nodded. "We came in just when we saw Lydia choking you. Eriol grabbed her off you while I went to get security and a doctor. Lydia is now being taken to a police station."

"Do you know for how long she was choking me?"

They shook their heads. "Sorry. We have no idea why."

Sakura placed to hands on her temples, trying to remember. Why did Lydia choke her?

Eriol said "We know about you and Xiao-Lang and your marriage . . . Problems"

She looked at them for a moment. What he stated reminded her of when Haru told them that Lydia knew about her and Syaoran. That's most likely why the woman came in and tried to kill her.

"I see . . ." She was silent for a moment, and then said "Thank you. For saving my life."

"No thanks needed. Anyways, since Xiao-Lang isn't here, we'll be on our way. If he comes tell him that we are-"

He was interrupted when they heard yelling outside the door. It suddenly burst open.

"I said I don't need any help!" Syaoran exclaimed rushing into the room, followed by Haru, two nurses, and a doctor.

"Syaoran!" Sakura gasped, seeing his shoulder that was bleeding quite steadily. "Wh-what happened?"

"Nothing." He ran to her side and knelt by her bed. He grasped her hand. "Are you fine? Did anything happen to you?"

"Mr. Li, you need to-"

"Who cares!" He snapped at the doctor. He looked back at Sakura, and immediately saw the bruises around her neck. "Damn it, did Lydia hurt you?"

"That's what everyone is saying, but I don't remember" She answered frantically. "Syaoran what happened to your shoulder?"

"Just a little scratch."

"Scratch!" Haru snorted. "That's a bullet wound."

"Bullet-!" Sakura pulled her hand out of his and pointed out the door. "Syaoran, go get that checked out!"

"I'm-"

"Mr. Li, if you don't come with us we'll be forced to sedate you" the doctor growled.

Syaoran sighed in frustration and stood up abruptly, seeing how everyone in the room was glaring at him- except for Tomoyo and Eriol, who he hasn't noticed yet- and hissed "This is all your fault Haru" and marched out of the room.

"He blames me for asking for a doctor to check his wound?" Haru grumbled. "Next time I'll let him bleed to death."

"What happened to him?" Sakura asked anxiously. "Why does-"

He sighed. "Tsuchida shot him."

Sakura paled. "What?" She asked faintly.

"We went into his mansion, and Tsuchida was there waiting for us with a gun. They fought, and I was forced to shoot your husband. He's dead."

Sakura stared at him. Kiyo . . . Was dead? She couldn't believe it. She had loved that man, and he had been a part of her life for over four years, if you include the five months she had been dating him before she had made the stupid decision of marrying him and if you include the past several months- months of pure hell. Knowing he was dead left her feeling . . .

Actually, she didn't know what to feel. She hated him, yes, but he had been someone she could turn to before he had showed her his true colors. They had had fun, and she truly did love him, until she fell for Syaoran. How should she feel? Glad? Happy? Sad?

"He can't hurt me anymore" she whispered. Then she smiled. She wasn't going to grieve for him- that man didn't deserve it for what he put her through. She wasn't going to be sad. Instead, she was going to be happy over the fact that he couldn't hurt her anymore, and that she no longer has to worry about him.

She heard the door close and she saw that Tomoyo and Eriol were gone.

(Syaoran)

Syaoran scowled throughout the whole time they were taking out the bullet. It was a whole half hour before they were done- he ended up getting seven stitches- but when he tried to get off the examining table he was sitting on the nurse pushed him back.

"Nuh-uh. You are not leaving until we set up some ground rules, or else you'll end up popping a stitch and coming back here" she scolded and she began wiping the dry blood off his shoulder. They had needed for him to remove his shirt in order to remove the bullet so he was currently bare-chested, which was heavily muscled.

"Fine. What are they?"

"Rule number one: Don't lift anything heavy with this arm, including your girlfriend. I know she is small, but she is still too heavy. Rule number two: If you need to move your shoulder, do it slowly or carefully. Any fast movements will result in you popping a stitch. Rule number three: Avoid getting your stitches wet, if possible. Rule number four: If you do pop a stitch, come back here immediately. Do not wait. Do you understand these rules?"

"Yeah, yeah."

She finished wiping away the blood and watched as he began to put on his shirt quite quickly. She glared at him, and he froze. "Rule number two?" She snapped.

He blinked, and then more slowly began to put on his shirt. "Rule number two" he repeated as he slowly lowered his arm after putting his shirt on and began to button it.

The nurse shook her head and walked to the door. "There are two people who have been waiting to see you." She opened it and in came Eriol and Tomoyo, surprising Syaoran.

The nurse left the room and closed the door, leaving the three alone.

Syaoran opened his mouth but Eriol was the first to get a word out. "We've been waiting for the past half hour and we'll be damned if you kick us out before we say what we have to say: Good-bye. Me and Tomoyo are leaving Tomoeda because we have nothing left here for us. Moreover, we had warned you about Lydia and we had wanted to let you figure things out on your own but because you are taking your sweet time with it I'll just tell you that-"

"Lydia and Sheng plotted to kill me?"

"Yes, I-" Eriol paused. "What did you say?"

Syaoran sighed. "I know about Lydia and Sheng. Haru confessed it all. I also understand your warning about not getting Lydia pregnant. You don't have to worry about that anymore: Lydia's baby isn't mine."

They did nothing but stare for a moment before both of them sighed in relief. "Thank God!" Then they froze. "We're so sorry" they apologized in unison, then both began talking at the same time, saying that neither of them should be happy for him not becoming a father and that he must have been excited over the prospect of being that baby's father and there they were expressing great relief that he wouldn't be a father and other things.

Despite himself, he smiled. "No apologies needed. I must admit that I'm relieved too that the baby isn't mine."

They were silent, not knowing what to say. Finally, Tomoyo said "Well, we're glad it's not yours. Good-bye, Xiao-Lang."

They turned to go before Syaoran stopped them. "Wait!" They stopped and watched as he got off the examining table and walked over to them. He gave them a regretful look. "I'm sorry. For not believing you. You guys were right. And if you guys were telling the truth about Lydia, then you guys were telling the truth about being blackmailed. I'm so sorry for demanding you guys to go away. I love you. The both of you. I shouldn't have been taking Lydia's side over yours when I've known you longer than her and I should have realized that you weren't using her as a way of getting back on my good side; you're just not those kind of people. And I shouldn't have dismissed your explanations so easily. And I'm hoping that you guys stay here, so we could start over, and make up for those two years we were apart."

Tomoyo stared at him, her eyes going watery. "Oh, we would want nothing more" she whispered and she hugged him, tightly, as he wrapped his good arm around her. When she stepped back, she watched as the two men grinned at each other and hugged, thumping each other on the back.

"You are my brother, Xiao-Lang" Eriol said. "I'm sorry for not being there for you."

"You are my _only_ brother, Eriol" Syaoran said in return, putting emphasis on the word 'only'. "And don't be sorry. You have good reasons."

When they separated, Tomoyo said: "Lydia was taken down to the police station. She nearly killed Sakura, but we stopped her."

Syaoran nodded. "Do you know where Sheng is?"

"Isn't he in Hong Kong?"

"No. It seems that he is in town, and is staying somewhere. I'm hoping to God that Lydia will give him up, because she probably knows his location."

"Because Lydia is a prostitute, I have no doubt that she will."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "How much, exactly, do you know about her?"

"Everything. We overheard her talking on the phone with Sheng. When we confronted her about it, she retaliated by blackmailing us." She sighed. "Xiao-Lang, can you trust Haru? I mean, he was part of the plot."

"I know." He knew Haru was with Sakura, but he trusted the man. But whether Syaoran turned him in to the cops or not was still undecided. "But I trust him. He saved my life. And he wouldn't hurt anyone I know because he wants my help." He opened the door to the hallway.

"Why?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran glanced at them before heading towards Sakura's room. "Lydia's baby is his."

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other, shocked, before following him.

(Lydia)

Lydia looked at the policeman as he walked around the interrogation room. "Mrs. Li, now why would you want to kill Mrs. Tsuchida?"

Lydia shook visibly, clutching at her stomach. "She slept with my husband. She had to pay."

"Why not divorce your husband?"

"I-I can't."

"Why?"

"Because. I can't."

The officer raised one single eyebrow. "You know, Mrs. Li, you are looking at years of prison for attempted murder, Ms. Yao. _Years_ of prison."

"Y-years?"

"Years. And the women in prison will tear you up. They ain't nice as the friends you have around here. And they love fresh meat."

Lydia bit her lip. "Wait, what if I give you information, would you give me a deal?"

"Information? What information could you possibly-"

"A lot of information. So long as you give me a deal."

The cop stared at her for one long moment before saying "Give me what you got."

(Sheng)

Sheng whistled as he walked over to the mirror in his hotel room. He ran a hand through his hair, which, to his dislike, was the same color as Syaoran's. They looked so much alike, almost like twins, but Sheng knew they were as different as night and day.

How he has hated his brother for so long!

Syaoran had gotten everything from his parents: attention, toys, books, whatever that brat had asked for! His parents had never been like that with _him_. Oh no, he was a damn mistake, a mistake they had almost given up. He had been born a bastard, out of wedlock, and he wouldn't have known any of this if he hadn't overheard his parents talking about it when he was ten. Such fools they were, talking loudly about the situation, thinking he wouldn't hear them.

His parents had wanted to give him up when he was born, but had decided to keep him only because their parents, his grandparents, made them keep him as punishment for not waiting until they were married to have sex. And they had kept him, all right, but they had been aloof with him more often than not, even though there were times when he _had_ seen love in their eyes.

When his four sisters came into the picture, he tolerated them because his parents had enjoyed seeing him take care of his younger sisters, praising him for being such a good older brother and for loving his siblings and whatnot.

Then his brother came. His cute, attention-taking little brother. At first, Sheng had been going to treat him the way he treats his sisters, which was to protect the Little Wolf and be a good older brother. Then Sheng had noticed how his parents were treating him, giving him far more love than they have ever given to their first born. His little brother became a menace, a threat, and a rival.

And when his mother had stated in her will that she was giving the company to Syaoran, Sheng had then and there decided to get rid of his little brother once and for all, and get the company that he so rightly deserves. And when Syaoran built up Li Corps, Sheng had made it a mission to get that company as well.

He had formulated his plan, had found the perfect wife for Syaoran, and his plan had gone into motion. Sheng hadn't expected to fall in love with Lydia, even though she was a prostitute, but he figured it was because she was like him, in everything.

He couldn't wait to marry her and live happily-ever-after with her.

With a sigh, he began to pack his clothes. Lydia had called him on the phone saying how a guy named Tsuchida was going to kill her husband, and that she couldn't stop him because he was insane and had a gun. She went on to say that she was on her way to kill Syaoran's mistress, and that Sheng should get ready to leave Tomoeda with her in case people began to suspect them.

Sheng really didn't want his little brother to be killed yet, but if an insane man was going to do it, then Sheng wasn't about to protest, especially when that insane man has a gun.

Sheng glanced at the door when someone knocked on it. Rolling his eyes, and running his hand through his chestnut hair, he walked over to it.

"What?" He called.

"Room service" came the answer.

He frowned. He hadn't ordered food service. Shrugging, he opened the door.

"Police!"

"What the-"

Two men walked into the room and one of them swung him around and grabbed his arms behind his back. "Li Sheng, you are under arrest."

"For what!" He demanded.

"You're girlfriend rattled you out."

"My girl-" It struck him. "That _bitch!"_ he roared. "_That good-for-nothing-whore!"_

"Careful what you say in front of us sir."

And they took him out of the room, with him still cursing out the woman he loved, the same woman who gave him up.

(Sakura: Next Day)

"Looks like you'll be going home soon" the doctor said as he checked Sakura's charts.

"When?"

"In a few days. We just need to do a few final check-ups."

Sakura nodded and she looked at Syaoran, who was sitting on the chair by her bed. "What happened to Kiyo's body?"

"The coroner came and took him. So far no one knows who shot him."

"Are you going to turn in Haru for being involved with the plot of you getting killed?" She inquired.

He shook his head. "After a lot of thinking, I decided not to. He shot him to save my life. Not turning him in for this is my way of saying thanks. Besides, I could that he was only involved with the plot because he loved Lydia."

Someone knocked on the door and in came Chen, his face serious. He looked at Syaoran. "I did what you told me to. I dug around Tsuchida's past."

Sakura blinked at Syaoran, knowing what Chen said since he spoke in Japanese. "Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to know why he was the way he was. Don't you want to know?"

"Well, now that you mention it . . ."

She looked at Chen, waiting. Even though he was the one who actually gave the pictures to Kiyo, the very pictures that caused Kiyo's rage, she couldn't blame him. He did it only because Syaoran threatened him to, and like she had said before, she couldn't blame Syaoran for what had happened either.

Chen cleared his throat as he looked over the papers in his hands. "It seems that Tsuchida's father was as controlling as Tsuchida himself. Tsuchida's mother had killed her husband when Tsuchida was seventeen because not only was he beating her, but he was also beating their child. She got parole and is now living somewhere in Australia. Anyways, before he was killed, Tsuchida's father was 'teaching' him on how to care for a wife, telling him that the best way was to control them subtly before coming out of their shells."

"And he learned well" she murmured. "I hadn't even known I was being controlled until a few months ago." She looked at him curiously. "Kiyo had told me that his family was dead. Why would he say that, knowing his mother is alive?"

"Because he blames her for the shooting of his father. He doesn't care if it was because she was protecting him. His father was his mentor, and his mother was nothing but a useless woman. He cut all ties with her, and that's when she hit for Australia." He sighed. "There is more. It seems that Tsuchida has five children scattered around the globe, having impregnated five different women, the youngest being all of fourteen."

Sakura felt sick. Her husband was not only an abuser, but an adulterer and a molester. "I'm glad he's dead" she hissed. "If he wasn't dead all ready, I would have killed him myself!"

"So would these mothers. All of them were being blackmailed into silence, except the fourteen year old. He, instead, threatened to beat her if she so much as spoke a word of it."

"How do you know all this?"

"Contacts. I may have lost my company, but I still have contacts who can give me information."

"Thanks Chen" Syaoran said. "I'll call you later."

When he left, Sakura sighed heavily. "I can't believe I couldn't see the monster he truly was."

"He hid it well. From you, from the public, from everyone."

Sakura nodded and looked at Syaoran, and took a deep breathe. "I've been thinking. I don't want to lose you again. Ever. I love you, and I want to be with you. Whether that's for just a few months, or for several years, I want to be with you. When Haru told me that you had gotten shot, I realized that I could have lost you, and I grew scared. There's no more obstacles between us. None, and I want to start a brand new life- with you."

Syaoran grasped her hand, and caressed her cheek. "It's about time" he said softly, and smiled.

(Tomoyo and Eriol)

Eriol cooed at his child that was forming in his wife's body. How happy he was! This baby would never replace the one they lost, but he would love it just as much, and take good care of it.

"Eriol?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you."

He looked at her, at her worried expression. "What?"

She twiddled her thumbs, looking at anything and everything but him. "Our son . . . When I said that we took a DNA test while you were in a coma . . . Well, when we did the results said-"

"Tomoyo" he interrupted. He cupped her cheek. "I know he wasn't mine, biologically."

Her eyes widened as his confession shocked her to the core. "What?" she asked faintly, unsure if she heard him right.

He sighed. "One of the nurses had told me accidentally, and when you came in trying to be happy, telling me that the baby is mine, I understood what you were trying to do. I didn't want to strain our relationship more than it already was, so I kept quiet. Not only that, but I cared for him like my own child, and even now, in my heart, I think of him as mine."

"So all this time you knew?"

He nodded.

She looked at him with worry. "Are you mad that I hadn't told you?"

He couldn't help but smile at that. "If I had been mad, then I would have said something about it a long time ago. Tomoyo, you don't have to keep secrets from me. You don't have to try to protect me and let me think that the baby was mine when in truth it wasn't." He took her hand in his. "We shouldn't keep secrets from each other. Okay?"

She nodded, smiling a little. "I'm sorry for not having told you."

"I know you were only trying to protect me."

He drew her in his arms, hugging her to him tightly. "Just never keep secrets from me again."

She nodded again.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Eriol drew back, a frown on his lips.

"What's wrong?"

Eriol's frowned deepened. "I was just wondering when we should tell Xiao-Lang about our baby. I don't want him to feel depressed about losing his daughter while we gloat about our own baby."

She sighed, remembering when Syaoran told them about Sakura's baby being his baby as well _after_ telling them that Lydia's baby was Haru's baby. Talk about surprises. "I don't know when the right time will be" she said. "Maybe we should tell him when I could no longer hide it. I don't want to destroy the happiness he feels."

They looked at each other, and smiled, thinking of their best friend who had finally found his soul mate, and the happiness he rightly deserved.

(Four Months later: Sakura and Syaoran)

Syaoran held Sakura as they watched the news together in their bedroom.

"It's over, darling" Syaoran said softly, kissing her forehead.

"Finally" she whispered, enjoying his arms around her as they lay on their bed.

__

Their bed. _Their_ bedroom. Even now, she couldn't believe that they were actually living together in a small house, a little isolated from Tomoeda. When he asked if they could live together a few weeks ago, she hadn't hesitated. Living in her mansion, alone, had made her feel lonely. And Syaoran just couldn't stand it in his own mansion, having nothing but bad memories in it, not to mention the reputation of having a man getting shot in there. But mostly, they couldn't stand not being together. It was as if those six months, while they were apart, had made them realize that being together was the only way they could survive.

With a smile, Syaoran watched as the news reporter declared that the jury has found Sheng guilty, and that he will now get life in prison. His smile grew as the reporter announced that Lydia will get fifty years in prison. A shorter sentence only because she gave Sheng up.

Syaoran had already filed for divorce from her, and it would be final in just a few months. He couldn't wait.

"Will Haru get custody of the baby?" Sakura asked as she looked up at him.

He nodded. "Yeah. If the court takes their sweet time doing it, I'll try to speed up the process."

"That would be great. You could tell how much Haru loves his son."

Yes, Haru absolutely loved his son, which he named Yasuo. Lydia ended up giving birth in jail, and she had been all too happy of getting rid of the child. She hadn't even cared who it went to, so long as she didn't have to deal with it. The courts had thought that Syaoran was the father, so they had all been prepared to give him custody when he announced that the father was Haru, who had looked shocked when he found out that Syaoran wasn't going to pretend to be the father. Because it was unexpected, the courts hadn't given Haru full custody of the baby, but had allowed him to take care of the child. They had said that they would wait until after Lydia's trial was over, although nobody knew why. Haru was just glad that he was getting his son, and that Lydia will remain out of their lives for good.

Syaoran had kept quiet about Haru shooting Kiyo, who's murder was still left unresolved. Syaoran had been asked questions by the police, of course, because the murder _had_ happened in his home, but the cops couldn't find anything suspicious, so they left him alone. To Syaoran, it felt like the cops weren't trying very hard to solve the murder of the former Cabinet member; maybe because they knew what the bastard had done to his wife and her baby.

Syaoran looked down at Sakura, who looked sad. He knew the reason why. Every time she spoke about someone getting a child, or raising one, it would always remind her that she will never be able to raise their daughter, which made her depressed. He hugged her tightly, reassuring her.

"Jia Li will always be in our hearts, Sakura" he whispered.

"I know. But I just wish that she was here, with us, right now. If I had come to full term, if Kiyo hadn't hurt me, then she would be two months old. I just . . ." She sighed, and he knew she was remembering the funeral they had for their daughter, which had been beautiful and worthy for Jia Li. "And it's worse because I always see Tomoyo, who always reminds me of Jia Li because she is pregnant."

And how hesitant Eriol and Tomoyo were when they told them. Sakura had immediately been welcomed into their circle of friends. Tomoyo, having thought Sakura as being adorable, had began to make clothes for Sakura to suit her looks. Eriol- who Syaoran has made a partner out of for Li Corps- had turned into a somewhat protective brother, warning every man to back away from Sakura when Syaoran wasn't around to do it himself. They all knew she was wary around any man except Syaoran and Eriol.

Syaoran remembered how they found out that Tomoyo was pregnant. They had all been at Eriol and Tomoyo's place- a nice condominium that they bought- eating when Sakura noticed how round Tomoyo's stomach was. It wasn't very big, especially with how she was wearing baggy clothes, but it had been noticeable. Tomoyo hadn't wanted to say anything at first, knowing that Sakura would be depressed because she, herself, knew exactly how it felt to lose a child. But then she told them how she was four months pregnant, five now.

Syaoran and Sakura had been shocked, but then became thrilled, and were delighted when Tomoyo asked if they wanted to be the baby's Godparents. It wasn't until later when Sakura confessed that she had envied Tomoyo, and had cried over the lost of Jia Li.

"You'll move on. Tomoyo had, and you're just as strong as she is."

Sakura nodded. "I know, but I hate feeling so depressed. I'm happy for Tomoyo, though. I really am. Mai, too, now that I think of it."

"Mai?"

Sakura let out a sigh. "My brother got her pregnant again. She told me yesterday"

Touya and Mai had moved back to Canada three months ago. They had returned to Tomoeda upon finding out about Kiyo killing her child as soon as they could. Much to her relief, they had also forgiven Syaoran for lying to Sakura. She suspected it was only because she had done the same thing to him, and Touya could not hate someone for doing something that his baby sister did as well. They had stayed in Tomoeda for a month as they helped her back on her feet before leaving her in the hands of Syaoran. But during that month, Touya had complained so many times about how he wished that he was the one to kill Kiyo.

Kari, too, had been a great help. She even helped out with the funeral arrangements. She still felt guilty for having supported Kiyo, and promised herself that she would never meddle in anyone's business again.

Sakura thought that was a good promise, but she was unsure if her best friend would be able to keep it. But she was sure that Chen would help Kari keep her promise.

Sakura smiled as she thought of the two lovebirds. It was obvious at the attraction those two had felt when they first met, which had been accidental when they both had visited Sakura at the hospital. They were now living together in Kari's apartment as he started to rebuild Wong's Stocks, with the help of Syaoran and Eriol.

Syaoran turned off the TV, plunging them into darkness since it was past near midnight, and snuggled Sakura closer to him, loving the way her body felt in his arms. He never wanted to let her go again.

"I've got something for you" he murmured in the dark, the moonlight being the only thing lighting the room. "Two things, actually."

"And you are going to give them to me at this hour?" She asked in amusement.

"Think of it as celebration gifts for the jury's verdict."

He twisted around and opened the nightstand drawer that was on his side of the bed. He extracted a piece of paper and handed it to her. Sakura gave him a confused look as she reached for the lamp that was on her nightstand and turned it on. She grabbed the paper and read it.

She gasped and sat up on the bed as she reread the paper. "S-Syaoran . . ." She whispered, not knowing what to say. It was a document of ownership, stating that the building that she had put up for sell months ago, the same building that had once been Blossom Petal, was now hers again.

"I know how much you loved Blossom Petal" he stated softly, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed his chin on top of her shoulder. "When you told me how Tsuchida made you close it down, I saw how much you missed the store. You're good at interior decorating, Sakura, and you deserve your store. Moreover, you can start next week. I had called all of your old employees, and all of them, including Kari, are ready to come back. They've made sure to see to it that the inside of the store is the same as before. You're a boss again, sweetheart. And you don't have to worry about anyone taking it away from you again." He smiled. "I've only made one change to it. I've changed the name from Blossom Petal to Jia Li. It's a tribute to our daughter. They've already put the sign up. That's why I made sure you never drove on the street where the building was, so you wouldn't see it."

Sakura smiled, holding her tears at bay. "You are so wonderful" she whispered. "So, _so_ wonderful. Thank you so much."

He kissed her temple. "I was glad to do it. Now for your second gift-"

"Wait. I have something for you too." Leaving the security of his arms, she got out of bed and walked over to the closet. She opened it and reached for a box that was on the shelf that was on top of the pole where all their clothes were hanging. She took the box down and opened it, and then took out a big yellow envelope. Placing the box back, she walked over to the bed and crawled to the middle of their queen-sized bed and faced him.

"What, did you also buy me a store?" He teased, grabbing the envelope.

"Something better, I hope."

With a smile, he opened it and extracted some papers. Curiously, he looked over the first page and froze. Shocked, and with disbelief, he read over it again, unsure if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

They weren't, and something like happiness burst inside him.

Miraculously, his divorce to Lydia was finalized.

"How . . . How did you do it?" He asked. The divorce shouldn't be finalized until months later, so he had to ask.

"Kiyo used to blackmail all these judges so he could use them whenever he needed something legally done. I didn't know about it until a couple of months after Lydia's party. Anyways, when Kiyo was killed, I went to all of them, told them that I would destroy everything Kiyo had used in order to blackmail them, and asked each of them for a favor, which was to finalize your divorce as soon as possible. One of them finally pulled through, and I got those papers yesterday. I was going to give them to you later today." She smiled. "I know how badly you wanted your divorce over with, and you've done so much for me that I wanted to do something for you."

Syaoran didn't know what to say. This was the one thing he has been wanting for the last few months, and she gave it to him. He was finally a free man. He no longer has to deal with Lydia, because she was no longer his wife.

"Thank you, Sakura." He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly, showing her how much he loves his gift.

"You are welcome. Now, what's my second gift?"

He smiled and took out a small box from the drawer. It looked like a ring box. He glanced at her face, which was pale. "Don't worry. It's not an engagement ring." He knew neither of them were ready for marriage again. They wanted to take things slow, which meant he won't be proposing to her for a long time.

He opened the ring box and there, sitting on its velvet bed, was a beautiful square-cut emerald.

"It's a promise ring" he stated. "A little high school-ish, but I wanted you to have something that would always remind you that one day I _will _propose to you, and that we'll live our lives together until the day we die."

Sakura looked at the ring, but she hadn't touched it. "Syaoran, you shouldn't have. What if we don't last?"

He took out the ring from the box and said "Read the inscription."

She took the exquisite ring and read what had been engraved within the band.

"Sakura, we went through so much together" he said softly. "I know we didn't go through all that hell to be together only for us to break up. We belong together. We're perfect for each other. Everyone sees it." He caressed her face. "If we start to fall apart, I'll strive to put us back together again. I'll make sure we last until we're old and gray. Of course, we'll both be wrinkly, and weak, and slow, but at least we'll be together."

She giggled and said "You're right. We are perfect for each other. And I'll strive too. I don't want to lose you."

"Me neither, so . . ." He took hold of the ring, grabbed her left hand, and slipped the ring on her finger. "I am making a promise to always be here for you and that one day, I will give you an engagement ring. I am making a promise that one day, we will be husband and wife."

Sakura stared at the ring, smiling. He was hers. Not completely, but this ring said that one day he intended to make himself officially hers, the way she was his. Always.

She went into his arms and hours later, as she lay naked in his arms after their lovemaking, she heard him say "_L'amo, i Fiori di ciliegio"_

She lifted her head off his naked chest and looked at him in puzzlement through the darkness. "What?"

One side of his mouth twitched. "_Je vous aime, la Fleur de Cerise."_

"Huh?"

He smiled. "_Wo ai ni, Ying Fa."_

"Syaoran! What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, in Italian, French, and Chinese, this- I love you, Cherry Blossom."

She smiled. "Why didn't you just say that in Japanese in the first place so I could understand you?"

"Because it's more romantic if I tell you in four ways."

She giggled, her eyes shining, and said "I love you too, Little Wolf."

She rested her head on his chest again and together they watched the sun rise through the window.

They knew that when the affairs of the heart are concerned, anything can happen and nothing can be predicted. But they also knew that their hearts only belong to one person- each other.

That made them different, made them the exception from the rule. And as the sun rose, filling the room with light, they knew that they were going to be together until the day they die. It was just like what her engraved ring said:

__

The Cherry Blossom and her Little Wolf- Forever.

**__**

The End

AN: I hope you liked this last chapter. I worked so hard to tie up all loose ends. And I can't believe I finished this story! I'm so proud of the way it turned out. I thank everyone who read this story, from those who read it when it first came out to now, and to those who discovered it as the story went along. But mostly, I thank all of you who gave it a chance.

There will be no sequel to the story, because I don't like writing sequels. They rarely come out as good as the first, and I don't want to ruin a good thing. I like the way I ended this story, anyways, with the mystery of when they will get married and whatnot.

Anyways, I just have to say thank you to all of you one more time. Oh, and please review.

And for those who are also reading Mystical Star: Do not worry, I'm still working on the next chapter. I just hit a writer's block- again.

I guess that's all I have to say, except to look out for other stories that I will upload (I have plenty of ideas). So good-bye- for now.


End file.
